Justicia
by sobasicallyme
Summary: Sonrió de medio lado y, tras arrugar el cartel de recompensa, tiró el papel al suelo mientras caminaba por el pasillo del cuartel general. Él había cumplido su sueño de convertirse en pirata, pero, por mucho aprecio que le hubiera tenido durante aquellos años en Villa Foosha, ella tenía un deber que cumplir. Ella ahora era la justicia.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Todo lo que había a su alrededor se desvaneció. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en las sienes.

Un parpadeo. Otro. Y un grito ahogado cruzó el aire.

Las gotas de sangre se esparcieron por el suelo mientras el intenso olor a carne quemada se extendía por todo el lugar, provocándole unas nauseas que tarde o temprano no podría retener. Las cuerdas vocales le quemaban, pero no tanto como sus entrañas, que ardían por dentro.

Sus piernas reaccionaron, se movieron solas, y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Apartó a marines y piratas a su paso, porque, por muchos años que pasaran, por mucho que hubiera pretendido haber superado su infancia, ellos siempre estarían ahí. Le daban igual las miradas y las reacciones que su comportamiento pudiera despertar. En aquel preciso instante, algo en su cabeza se había quebrado y todo su sistema, todas sus creencias habían comenzado a tambalearse.

El aire parecía condensarse a su alrededor. Le faltaba el oxígeno, pero solo le importaba llegar para estar con ellos. No obstante, alguien la retuvo. Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Aquella persona era más fuerte que ella.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

—¡Déjame! —gritó ignorando la voz masculina que se había dirigido a ella— ¡Tengo que estar con ellos!

—Te lo repetiré una vez más, Seida. ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?

—¡NO PUEDE MORIR! —gritó desesperada mirando directamente a los ojos de aquella persona.

Smoker estaba frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso y dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación. No obstante, algo le decía que Smoker, en cierta manera, estaba de su parte.

—No puedo imaginarme lo que sientes, pero, si te ven, tirarás tu carrera a la basura y no lo permitiré. La Marina te necesita.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, aferrándose a la chaqueta de su salvador, enterró su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cayendo finalmente de rodillas contra el suelo. ¿Qué le importaba la Marina? ¿Qué le importaba aquella institución si solo estaba viendo impotente cómo sus seres queridos sufrían?

Ya había perdido a alguien especial cuando era pequeña. Era como si la historia volviera a repetirse una y otra vez.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo uno  
**_ Un nuevo comienzo

.

.

.

—No, no vas a venir con nosotros.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó la niña, inflando sus mejillas.

—Porque eres una chica, eres débil y nos atrasarías demasiado.

— Luffy también es débil.

—¡Oi! —protestó el pequeño provocando en Sabo una carcajada.

—¡Es la verdad! —intentó defenderse— ¡Tenemos la misma edad! ¡Además, tienes esa fruta del diablo que no sabes utilizar!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo Luffy, estirando su brazo, pero haciendo que éste cayera al suelo con torpeza.

—¿Lo ves?

—Eso no voy a negártelo —comentó Ace cruzándose de brazos.

—He vendido hasta aquí para visitaros y jugar con vosotros.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras —Ace le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. No puedes venir y ya está decidido.

—Eres idiota —sentenció la niña, apretando los puños.

Ace, por su parte, se encogió de hombros indiferente y dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el interior del bosque.

—¡Ace! ¡Espera! —gritó el pequeño, esperando que su hermano mayor no le dejara atrás.

La niña dio media vuelta también al ver que Luffy la dejaba atrás y apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la casa.

—¡Seida! —la niña se giró al escuchar su nombre. Sabo se acercaba hacia ella corriendo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó resignada—. Se van a ir sin ti.

—No hagas caso a Ace —Sabo sonrió—. Cuando volvamos, si quieres, podemos ir a jugar tú y yo juntos.

La niña chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas cambiaban de color. Sabo le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que Ace y Luffy habían desaparecido hacía unos instantes. Seida se quedó parada unos segundos, aún cuando los gritos de los tres niños ya habían dejado de escucharse y suspiró resignada.

Sus pequeños pasos le llevaron de vuelta a la casa donde Dadan y los bandidos de la montaña vivían. La niña abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la habitación principal, bajo la atenta mirada de Dogra y Magra, que la observaron resignados. Se sentó, como siempre, en la esquina de la derecha, la más alejada de la puerta, a esperar a que Luffy, Ace y Sabo regresaran. Recogió la falda de su bonito vestido de color rosa y encogió sus piernecitas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas. Pochi se acercó hasta ella moviendo su cola hacia los lados, intentando animarla, como siempre, pero la niña se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza con poco tacto, por lo que el animal, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña, se tumbó a su lado, simplemente para hacerle compañía.

Seida vivía en Villa Foosha, lugar en el que había nacido hacía siete años. La pequeña nunca se había caracterizado por tener muchos amigos, pero aún recordaba, a pesar de su corta edad, la primera vez que Luffy se había acercado a ella en el bar en el que su prima Makino solía trabajar como camarera. La sonrisa y la inocencia de Luffy le habían encandilado desde el primer momento y, desde entonces, Seida le había seguido a todas partes, pero, como era habitual, Luffy siempre era más rápido que ella. Era como si por mucho que ella se acercara, él le llevara siempre varios pasos de distancia.

Aún así, nunca se había rendido y había permanecido a su lado, incluso cuando su abuelo Garp había decidido que Luffy debía vivir en la montaña. Todo sucedió cuando el pequeño no tuvo una mejor idea que comerse una fruta del diablo que le había dado el dudoso, pero, a ojos de Seida, alucinante poder de convertirse en un chico de goma. Fue entonces cuando Luffy conoció a Ace y a Sabo, a quienes consideraba como sus hermanos.

Seida no podía evitar sentirse excluida, en especial por el pecoso, con quien no mantenía una buena relación. Todo se debía a que, el día que Luffy descubrió la verdad sobre Ace gracias a Sabo, que Gol Roger era su padre, ella les estaba espiando. Desde entonces, Ace no confiaba en ella y le había puesto la etiqueta de persona non-grata, a pesar de que la niña jamás se había atrevido a hablar sobre eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Sabo ni Luffy, quienes recurrían a ese tema con mayor frecuencia de la que debían.

—¿Ya han vuelto a irse sin ti esos idiotas?

La niña levantó la vista para toparse con el rostro de Dadan muy cerca del suyo. Seida miró para otro lado avergonzada.

—Ace es el único idiota —murmuró.

—¿Y piensas quedarte ahí sentada todo el rato hasta que lleguen?

—¿Podría ayudarte con algo, Dadan-san? —preguntó la niña, visiblemente emocionada por poder ser de utilidad.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, como cada vez que escuchaba a la niña dirigirse a ella con tal nivel de respeto.

—Ten —dijo, tendiéndole una escoba—. Ponte a barrer.

La niña se puso en pie, entusiasmada, y asintió, mientras Dogra y Magra miraban resignados a su jefa, quien parecía aprovecharse siempre de la admiración que la pequeña sentía por ella.

La pequeña comenzó a limpiar la casa en la que los bandidos de la montaña vivían y proporcionaban un hogar a los otros tres niños pequeños que tantos quebraderos de cabeza daban a Seida, a pesar de tener tan solo siete años. La niña estaba acostumbrada a eso, a limpiar mientras Ace, Sabo y Luffy se lo pasaban bien sin ella, pero no era consciente de que Dadan, aparte de darle algo que hacer durante el tiempo en el que los chicos no estaban, se estaba también aprovechando de ella.

Sin embargo, Seida se sentía útil. Aquel simple ejercicio no solo la entretenía, sino que la hacía sentirse también parte de la familia, así como estar más unida a Luffy. Desde el primer momento en el que le conoció se juró que le seguiría siempre, aunque, en esos momentos, no sabía que aquella idea tarde o temprano iría desvaneciéndose en su mente.

—¡Está aquí!

Uno de los bandidos de Dadan entró de manera precipitada en la casa, pero aquellas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que todos supieran a quién se refería. La mujer, de dos zancadas, se acercó hacia Seida y le arrebató los bártulos de limpieza de las manos, lanzándolos a un rincón.

De repente, la puerta volvió a abrirse con un estruendo y, bajo el quicio, de pie y con los brazos en jarras, se encontraba Monkey D. Garp.

—¡Garp-san! —gritó Seida corriendo hacia el hombre y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Garp la recogió al vuelo, girando sobre sí mismo un par de veces y, después, volvió a dejarla en el suelo para darle unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza, visiblemente emocionado por el entusiasmo que recibía por parte de la niña cada vez que le veía.

—Ojalá mis nietos me tuvieran el mismo respeto que tú… —el hombre se limpió una pequeña lágrima que asomaba de su ojo derecho bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña Seida y, entonces, se acercó hasta Dadan, a quien rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza—. Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de mi pequeña Seida y la hayas puesto a limpiar.

—N-No… Para nada.

—Bien- Garp la soltó, haciendo que las piernas de la mujer temblaran todavía—. ¿Y dónde están esos tres mocosos?

—Se han ido —Dadan suspiró—. Sabes que no suelen estar por aquí durante el día.

—¡Tu deber es estar pendiente de ellos!

—¡Ya les doy de comer! ¡No me pidas más!

Garp y Dadan se fulminaron con la mirada. Seida, conocedora de que saltaban chispas entre ambos, se acercó a Garp y le tomó de la mano. El hombre, que tenía los músculos tensados, se relajó automáticamente y miró a la pequeña de forma interrogante. Seida sonrió de forma tierna e, inmediatamente, los corazones de Dadan y Garp se ablandaron, ajenos a la manipulación que la niña ejercía sobre ellos en ese momento.

—Han vuelto a dejarla aquí tirada —comentó Dadan, rascándose la nuca.

—Esos idiotas… —refunfuñó Garp entre dientes— Voy a darles una buena lección —el hombre se agachó, poniéndose de cuclillas para que su mirada quedara más o menos a la altura de la de Seida—. ¿Quieres que, mientras tanto, hagamos algo?

—¿Podemos entrenar? —preguntó la niña, con los ojos iluminados de la emoción.

—¿Entrenar?

—Sí. Ace no quiere que me vaya con ellos y están todo el día entrenándose, pero Sabo a veces me enseña por las noches.

Garp emitió una sonora carcajada y se puso en pie, recogiendo a Seida del suelo y colocándosela en su hombro derecho.

—Entonces vamos a ello. Veamos que has aprendido.

Garp abandonó la casa con Seida y, juntos, caminaron hacia el interior del bosque, no muy lejos de la casa de los bandidos, pero sí lo suficiente como para no molestar y no ser molestados.

—¿Y para qué quieren entrenar tanto esos mequetrefes? —preguntó Garp, dejando a Seida en el suelo.

—Porque quieren ser piratas.

El rostro de Garp cambió de color y adquirió un tono morado. La niña le miró con curiosidad mientras el marine intentaba guardar la compostura frente a la pequeña.

—Voy a darles un poco de amor a esos mocosos para que se les quiten esas ideas de la cabeza… —comentó Garp, apretando su puño derecho con fuerza.

—Los piratas son malos, ¿verdad?

—Son la basura del mar, Seida —Garp se agachó de nuevo para mirar a la niña a los ojos—. El camino que Ace y Luffy deben tomar es el de la Marina, como yo, y luchar contra esos piratas que solo saben crear el caos y aterrorizar a otras personas.

—¿Entonces los marines son buenos?

—Claro —Garp rió—. Yo soy uno de ellos —la niña sonrió—. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes que ayudarme a convencerles, sobre todo a Luffy. ¿Me lo prometes?

—¿A Luffy? —la pequeña parpadeó varias veces, sin llegar a comprender del todo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que si puede hacer caso a alguien el cabeza hueca de mi nieto es a ti —respondió Garp sonriendo.

Seida asintió, sintiendo cómo el calor de sus mejillas ascendía y un extraño cosquilleo se instalaba en su estómago. Ella siempre creía estar por detrás de Luffy, así que le agradaba escuchar que ella podía tener tanta influencia en él, aun cuando sentía que su amigo estaba tan lejos de ella.

—Bien —Garp se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en una rama cercana—. Muéstrame qué es lo que sabes hacer.

Seida descubrió junto a Garp que estaba muy lejos de lo que esperaba. A pesar de no irse habitualmente con Ace, Sabo y Luffy, les había visto pelear y, aun siendo tan pequeños, ya poseían una fuerza descomunal. Ella, en cambio, tenía mucho camino por recorrer. Sabo le había enseñado ciertos movimientos y trucos, pero la pequeña solo se frustraba porque no conseguía hacer ni un pequeño rasguño a un Garp que parecía divertirse más de la cuenta ante los intentos fallidos de la niña.

—Está bien —Garp se acercó hasta ella—. No me pongas esa cara —dijo el hombre entre carcajadas al ver la expresión con la que Seida le miraba—. Ten —Garp le tendió una especie de cuerda.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Es un arma, Seida —la niña la miró desconfiada—. Puede serte de mucha utilidad. Ven. Te enseñaré a utilizarla.

Finalmente, tras algunas horas más de práctica y ya cansada por el ejercicio realizado, Seida se sentó en el césped y suspiró resignada, cruzándose de piernas. Garp se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole una botella de agua que la pequeña aceptó a regañadientes.

—No te desmotives. Lo has hecho muy bien.

—Lo dices para animarme porque soy pequeña —murmuró Seida, haciendo que Garp se riera.

—Lo digo de verdad, aunque puede que esté hablando casi más como si fuera tu abuelo —Garp se rascó la nuca inocentemente, avergonzado—. Tienes mucha determinación y eso es importante. No entrenas con asiduidad, pero Sabo te ha enseñado bien. Me sorprende tu agilidad y tu fuerza para lo pequeña que eres.

—¡Algún día creceré! —exclamó Seida con determinación, inflando sus mejillas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Garp rio, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, ya que Seida salió trastabillada hacia delante— Tienes maneras de buena luchadora.

Seida sonrió, recuperando la compostura tras las palmaditas de Garp, y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás. La niña levantó la vista y observó los tonos anaranjados del cielo, indicando que el sol comenzaba a esconderse para dar paso a la estrellada noche.

—Voy a convertirme en marine.

Garp tosió en repetidas ocasiones, casi atragantándose por lo que acababa de escuchar. El hombre miró a la pequeña, que se giró, clavando sus bonitos ojos azules sobre él, llenos de determinación.

—Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú algún día y acabar con los piratas. ¿Me enseñarás algún día, Garp-san?

La niña sonrió, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del hombre. Garp la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, prácticamente de la emoción tras escuchar las palabras de la pequeña. Quizá no habría convencido todavía a sus nietos, pero le llegaba al corazón cada una de las palabras que Seida le dirigía y más si era una promesa como aquella.

—Garp-san, me estás aplastando. No puedo casi ni respirar —balbuceó la niña, intentando que el hombre la soltara.

—¡Puaj! Es asqueroso.

Garp aflojó su abrazo de Seida cuando escuchó la voz de Ace. Los tres niños regresaban a casa portando un enorme pez que serviría de cena para todos aquella noche.

—¿Es así como saludáis a vuestro abuelo? —preguntó Garp poniéndose rápidamente en pie y propinando un capón a cada uno de los tres niños.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que recibir yo también? —protestó Sabo, rascándose el chichón que le acababa de salir.

—¡Habéis pescado un pez muy grande! —exclamó Seida poniéndose en pie e ignorando lo que acababa de suceder, acostumbrada a aquellas muestras de cariño por parte de Garp hacia sus nietos.

—¡Y lo he pescado casi yo solito! —comentó Luffy, emocionado.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!? —preguntó Seida, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa y admirando la hazaña de Luffy.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —intervino Ace— Como siempre, te lanzaste antes de tiempo y caíste al agua. Pescamos al pez porque casi te traga.

Luffy emitió una carcajada mientras Sabo suspiraba resignado.

—Eso sigue siendo igual de impresionante, Luffy —insistió Seida, ignorando a Ace.

—¡Es mi entrenamiento para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas!

De repente, Garp propinó otro capón a Luffy, quien se palpó el nuevo chichón que había salido sobre el primero, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor.

—¿¡Cuándo demonios se os van a quitar esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza!?

—¡Nunca! —intervino Ace apuntando a Garp con el dedo índice, defendiendo a su hermano pequeño— ¡Nos convertiremos en piratas! ¡Asúmelo de una vez, viejo!

Y, al igual que había hecho con Luffy, Ace también recibió un golpe por parte de su abuelo. El pecoso se rascó el nuevo chicón, pero no protesto de manera tan airada como lo había hecho Luffy, ya que su orgullo era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía. Finalmente, y sin más dilación, los cinco emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia la pequeña casa que los bandidos tenían en la montaña.

A Seida le gustaban aquellos momentos en los que todos luchaban por la comida. Ella prefería quedarse esperando para acercarse después, sigilosamente, a alguno de los restos que aquellos devoradores dejaban. Las peleas, los gritos, los improperios y los insultos que se sucedían durante aquellos minutos que duraba la cena podrían horrorizar a aquellos que no conocieran cómo era la vida con los bandidos de la montaña, pero a Seida le gustaba observar aquellas situaciones para retenerlas en su mente. Si Ace estaba en lo cierto y cumplía lo que siempre defendía, algún día, él sería el primero en partir. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para que cumpliera los diecisiete años, pero, por mucho que Seida se llevara mal con el pecoso, si él se iba, las cosas ya no serían lo mismo. Seida deseaba crecer también, hacerse una mujer, pero lo que no sabía es que, unos años después, estaría fantaseando con recuperar esos días en los que era una inocente niña de siete años.

—Voy a marcharme —Garp se puso en pie para despedirse de todos ellos—. Espero que Dadan os consiga quitar esa idea de la piratería de la cabeza —añadió, haciendo que Ace se cruzara de brazos.

—Te recuerdo que no soy su madre —replicó la mujer.

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —le amenazó Garp, haciendo que la mujer cambiara de actitud repentinamente y asintiera con la cabeza, atemorizada por el hombre.

—¡Vosotros tres! —Dadan se giró hacia Sabo, Ace y Luffy— Daos un baño ahora mismo. Apestáis.

Los tres asintieron y salieron corriendo por la puerta, prácticamente desvistiéndose por el camino, bajo la atenta mirada de Garp.

—Después será tu turno —comentó la mujer, mirando de soslayo a Seida—, pero no creas que esto es un hotel. Lárgate de una maldita vez.

La niña asintió sonriente y, después, se giró para mirar a Garp.

—Buen viaje, Garp-san. Te prometo que haré lo que pueda.

—Cuento contigo —comentó el hombre revolviéndole el pelo.

Dadan y el resto de bandidos les miraron interrogantes. Evidentemente, había información que desconocían, pero prefirieron ignorar los asuntos que Monkey D. Garp podía tener con una niña de siete años.

Tras aquellas palabras, Garp dio media vuelta y abandonó la casa. Seida corrió tras él y le observó alejarse por el camino que descendía de la montaña, sintiendo en ese preciso instante un extraño vacío en su interior. Le gustaban las visitas de Garp porque sentía que tenía un aliado, alguien que se preocupaba por ella y que entendía su frustración con respecto a Luffy. Ahora, volvería su lucha por captar la atención Ace, Sabo y Luffy.

Cuando la enorme figura de Garp se perdió a lo lejos, en la oscuridad del bosque, Seida dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la parte trasera de la casa para darse su baño, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando encontró a los tres niños metidos todavía en el barreño.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —preguntó Ace.

—L-Lo siento… Pensaba que ya habíais terminado —respondió Seida, visiblemente avergonzada pues jugueteaba con sus dedos intentando no mirarles.

—¡Seida! —Luffy se puso en pie y prácticamente saltó del barreño para recibirla— ¡Métete con nosotros! ¡El agua está perfecta!

Las mejillas de Seida cambiaron de color. La pequeña intentó responder, pero el hecho de ver a Luffy desnudo y de compartir baño con tres chicos no le ponía las cosas nada fáciles, así que solo pudo tartamudear, mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Pero qué dices! —Ace golpeó en la cabeza a su hermano— ¡Es una chica! —intervino el pecoso, cuyas mejillas también estaban sonrojadas ante la idea de compartir baño con una chica, a pesar de que fuera tres años más pequeña que él.

Sabo se carcajeó al ver la situación, aunque no podía negar que también le daba vergüenza que Seida pudiera verles de aquella manera. No obstante, cuando el rubio se giró para tranquilizarla, la niña ya no estaba.

Seida había salido corriendo. Quería alejarse de aquellos tres porque sentía que su cara podría comenzar a arder en cualquier momento. Tenían siete años y seguían siendo unos niños, pero Luffy seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando se habían conocido hacía dos años. La pequeña se acurrucó en la entrada de la casa y escondió el rostro entre sus piernas, intentando calmarse un poco.

—Ya puedes bañarte.

Seida levantó levemente el rostro al escuchar la voz de Sabo dirigirse a ella. El niño la miraba sonriente. La niña asintió y se puso en pie, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—No le hagas caso a Luffy.

Seida se detuvo en seco al escucharle decir eso, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te quiero mucho, Sabo —confesó Seida, girando levemente su rostro para mirar al niño.

—¿Qu-Qué? —preguntó Sabo nervioso, ante lo que acababa de escuchar— ¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¿¡Por qué demonios las chicas tenéis que ser tan cursis!? —gritó su amigo, lanzándole una piedra.

Seida emitió un gritito y salió corriendo en dirección al baño mientras reía a carcajadas. Era consciente de que podía recibir una respuesta así por parte de Sabo, pero se sentía tan feliz por tenerle a su lado que quería compartir aquella información con él.

Era curioso cómo su relación con cada uno de los tres niños era tan diferente. Mientras que con Ace se sentía en una guerra constante, Luffy era el sol que iluminaba su camino y, finalmente, Sabo era esa clase de hermano mayor que siempre había deseado tanto. Él la protegía, la comprendía y siempre la animaba, como en aquella ocasión. Decirle que le quería era lo único que podía hacer. Seida se alegraba de tenerle en su vida, de que siempre pareciera estar de su parte, aun cuando ni siquiera tenía razón.

Sabo era, en definitiva, su mayor apoyo en su especial guerra contra Ace. Él siempre iba a estar ahí o, al menos, eso era lo que en ese momento creía. No le resultó nada fácil al pequeño convencer a Ace, pero el hecho de que Garp hubiera dado una serie de consejos a Seida llevó al pecoso a, finalmente, dejar a la niña pasar algo de tiempo junto a ellos.

El objetivo de Ace era demostrarle que ella no podía seguirles el ritmo, así que se dedicó a llevarla por los caminos más complicados. Mientras que los tres chicos iban de un lado para otro sin ningún problema, Seida se topó con numerosas dificultades. Cuando los cuatro llegaron a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, la pequeña llegó dando bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus rodillas estaban repletas de raspones y, aunque estaba ya dolorida por el esfuerzo, era demasiado cabezota para rendirse. Si Ace deseaba probarla, si deseaba demostrarle que no estaba hecha para jugar con ellos, Seida no iba a ceder, le iba a demostrar que era él el que se equivocaba.

El pecoso se cruzó de brazos en medio del claro, donde había una pizarra de madera con los nombres de los tres niños apuntados en ella. Seida se acercó para mirarla con curiosidad y supuso que los números mostraban las peleas perdidas y las ganadas. Luffy era claramente el perdedor en aquella batalla, aun así una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya que conocía a Luffy demasiado bien como para saber que el pequeño todavía soñaba con ganar algún día a sus hermanos mayores.

—Aquí es donde entrenamos —Seida se giró para mirar a Ace—. Solemos pelear de dos en dos. Como verás, yo voy en cabeza, aunque Sabo me sigue muy de cerca. Luffy es otra historia, así que pelearás con él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Seida miró a Ace muy sorprendida, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. No es que no se imaginara que los chicos no pelearan entre ellos para practicar, pero no quería tener que enfrentarse a Luffy. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, Luffy ya estaba en el centro del círculo, mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Voy a probar contigo mis nuevas técnicas! —gritó el niño entusiasmado.

Seida tragó saliva y tomó con ambas manos la cuerda que Garp le había entregado el día anterior. Ace y Sabo se situaron cada uno a un lado y observaron con atención los movimientos de cada uno.

Luffy fue el primero en lanzarse contra ella. Seida emitió un grito y se apartó a un lado, dando un pequeño salto. La niña se puso rápidamente en pie antes de que Luffy pudiera darle una patada o un puñetazo y se alejó de él a trompicones. Fue entonces cuando Seida pudo verla, la expresión de Ace. El pecoso miraba todo con una sonrisa de medio lado, divertido ante la falta de respuesta de Seida. Ella no quería pegar a Luffy, no se atrevía porque era su amigo y porque no quería hacerle daño. Sin embargo, tenía otras muchas opciones.

Seida frunció el ceño, dispuesta a borrar aquella sonrisa de superioridad del rostro de Ace. La pequeña tensó la cuerda un par de veces y terminó enrollando un extremo en su mano derecha. Luffy, en cambio, seguía intentando golpearla, mientras ella esquivaba solo los golpes.

—Gomu Gomu no…

Luffy giró su brazo derecho varias veces y, después, lo soltó, haciendo que éste se estirara. El puño del moreno se dirigía a gran velocidad contra ella, pero, finalmente, el brazo perdió fuerza y terminó cayendo al suelo. Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y se apresuró a recomponerlo rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Seida sonrió. La niña dio un par de zancadas a su derecha y lanzó la cuerda contra Luffy. Ésta se enrolló en el cuerpo del niño y, de un tirón, el cuerpo de Luffy golpeó el suelo, por lo que Seida, aprovechando el momento de la caída, se situó sobre él y enrolló la cuerda alrededor del cuello de Luffy, pero sin ejercer presión sobre éste.

—Te gané.

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Seida permaneció sobre Luffy, mirándole a los ojos. Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas comenzaban a cambiar de color.

—¡Ha sido impresionante, Seida! —Sabo corrió hacia ella para ponerla en pie.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto… —añadió Ace, acercándose hasta ellos— A Luffy le gana cualquiera.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó Luffy, poniéndose en pie.

—Has estado muy bien, Luffy. Has mejorado mucho tus técnicas —comentó Seida, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Verdad? —los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron —Cuando las perfeccione, ganaré a Ace y a Sabo.

—¡Eso seguro!

—No le animes tanto —Ace la acusó con el dedo.

—¿Y por qué no? Luffy se está esforzando mucho —replicó Seida, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Porque tú no le dices las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo —Ace se cruzó de brazos, altivo, y mostró una sonrisa pícara que a Seida no le dio buena espina—. Le dices todas esas cosas porque te gusta.

Seida parpadeó varias veces y, de repente, toda su cara se tornó de color rojo intenso. ¿Qué Luffy le gustaba?

—¿Qu-Qué dices? ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Es verdad. Además, te delatas tú sola poniéndote así de colorada —Ace se carcajeó—. Seguro que te imaginas cómo será el día de tu boda con Luffy.

—¡Yo no me voy a casar! —intervino Luffy, frunciendo el ceño.

Seida sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras de Luffy. No obstante, la pequeña contuvo sus ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a su amigo y se enfrentó de nuevo a Ace.

—¡Eres un idiota!

Ace se limitó a hacer burla a la niña mientras Sabo suspiraba resignado. Seida había estado más allá de sus expectativas, pero, finalmente, Ace siempre se salía con la suya y terminaban discutiendo, en vez de alabando las capacidades de la pequeña. Por mucho que él intentara intervenir en la conversación, el niño no se hacía escuchar del todo y, aunque siempre terminaba llevándose algún golpe, acababa metiéndose entre los dos cuando veía que las cosas se ponían cada vez peor.

Luffy, por su parte, solo se reía de la escena, mirándola con aquellos ojos inocentes. Seida, en cambio, se sentía desprotegida sin la ayuda de Luffy, aunque Sabo intentara ayudarla. Si ella estaba allí, si ella iba hasta lo alto de la montaña, era para estar con Luffy, pero el niño no parecía darse cuenta. Aquello, a sus siete años, la frustraba y Ace se aprovechaba de ello para sacarla de sus casillas y divertirse a su costa.

Y daban igual los años que pasaran. Nada de eso iba a cambiar nunca.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic!**

 **Tras terminar con Acero y sal, me lanzo con una nueva historia que, esta vez y como podréis imaginar tras leer este primer capítulo, estará centrada en la Marina y en el OC que me he inventado, Seida. Espero que os haya agradado y que decidáis continuar leyéndola para seguir conociendo a mi personaje y los cambios que va a sufir a lo largo de la historia. Tengo bastantes ideas para este nuevo fanfic, así que me tomaré mi tiempo en escribirlo, ya que, como podéis ver, los capítulos son relativamente extensos.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y críticas, siempre constructivas. Sé que el inicio de esta historia es un poco repetitivo con el tema de ASL, pero quería darle una nueva perspectiva ;) Además, que irán apareciendo muchos personajes de One Piece.  
**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. A las puertas del infierno

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el agua del pequeño lago que se extendía frente a ella. Se abrazó a sus rodillas con fuerza, mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro y contenía un suspiro. Nunca se le había dado bien hacer amigos y, por más que intentara esforzarse, Ace parecía que la odiaba más a cada día que pasaba. Quizá lo mejor era que volviera a casa cuanto antes, pero quedaban un par de días hasta que Makino fuera a buscarla tal y cómo habían acordado.

Seida notó que alguien se situaba de pie justo a su lado, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y cerró los ojos intentando ignorar aquella presencia. Fuera quien fuera, solo esperaba que se marchara y la dejara en paz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? Se está haciendo de noche y puedes perderte.

—Estoy bien —respondió tras escuchar la voz de Ace. Justo la persona a la que más le apetecía ver en ese momento...

Seida notó algo de movimiento a su derecha y supuso que el pecoso había tomado asiento a su lado.

—Déjame en paz —insistió la pequeña, no dispuesta a pelear con él por enésima vez.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero que te pierdas. Deberías volver con Dadan

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? —preguntó Seida levantando su rostro y clavando sus redondos ojos azules sobre Ace.

—¿Qué dices? —Ace chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la nuca incómodo— ¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti! Si te pasara algo, Dadan y el viejo me matarían. Además, Luffy seguramente lloraría.

Seida se sonrojó al escuchar a Ace decir aquello. Estaba convencida de que Dadan y Garp se preocuparían por ella, pero escuchar a Ace decir aquellas cosas de Luffy provocaba que una extraña sensación calurosa se instalara en su pecho. Luffy estaba siempre con sus hermanos y parecía ignorarla desde entonces, pero eso no significara que ella no le importara. Aunque Seida era demasiado pequeña todavía para darse cuenta.

—¿Te gusta Luffy?

—¿Q-Qué?

Seida estaba confundida, pues no entendía muy bien por qué Ace, de repente, le realizaba aquella pregunta. No obstante, Ace debía ir en serio, ya que parecía estar fulminándola con la mirada.

—N-No lo sé —dijo finalmente Seida.

—¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? —Ace suspiró— Eres una chica. Se te nota en seguida.

—¿Y qué si me gusta? —Seida apartó su mirada de Ace, avergonzada. Solía estar siempre discutiendo con el niño, así que aquella conversación era una novedad para ella. Nadie se había interesado verdaderamente en lo que ella pudiera sentir por Luffy— Tengo siete años… Así que no sé si me gusta…

—Pero te casarías con él —insistió Ace enarcando una ceja.

—¡Cállate! —Seida apretó los puños, mientras su cara se volvía roja.

—¡Sí que te gusta! —Ace comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Cállate! —Seida le golpeó en el brazo, pero aquello no hizo más que aumentar las carcajadas de Ace— Eres idiota… —la niña se cruzó de brazos— Y Luffy es otro idiota. No le voy a esperar siempre.

Ace paró de reír y parpadeó varias veces, observándola interrogante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Luffy nunca se fijará en mí —la niña miró al suelo apenada—. Solo está interesado en su sueño de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—Los piratas son malas personas. Me lo dijo Garp-san.

—No te creas todo lo que dice ese viejo. Hay piratas buenos también. Yo seré uno de ellos.

Seida miró a Ace, pero su rostro se entristeció. Recordó entonces la promesa que los tres niños se hicieron de zarpar al mar y, en el fondo, esperaba que todas esas ideas se les quitaran de la cabeza en algún momento. Quería que siempre se quedaran en Villa Foosha con ella, pero, si se terminaban marchando, ella ya no tendría nada por lo que continuar en la isla.

—No quiero que te vayas… —confesó con la boca pequeña.

Las mejillas de Ace ascendieron levemente de color y se cruzó finalmente de brazos, incapaz de replicar a la niña o decirle alguna grosería de las suyas. No se lo merecía.

—No desesperes. Serás una buena esposa.

—¿¡Crees que eso me va a animar!? —la niña le golpeó en la cabeza antes de que Ace pudiera siquiera defenderse— Ese no es el problema, cabeza hueca —añadió inflando sus mejillas—. ¿Crees que por ser mujer la única preocupación que tengo es encontrar marido? Eres un idiota.

Ace chasqueó la lengua. Las niñas eran demasiado complicadas para él, por eso prefería relacionarse lo menos posible con ellas. No era porque detestara a Seida, a diferencia de lo que ella pudiera pensar.

—Las chicas os preocupáis por tonterías.

Seida jugueteó con la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados. Arrancó pequeños trocitos que fue apilando a un lado, intentando distraerse un poco, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Ace, ¿has besado alguna vez a una chica?

Ace la miró perplejo y parpadeó varias veces. Las mejillas del niño comenzaron a arderle y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero estaba sin palabras. Seida le miró paciente, esperando a que se recompusiera y pudiera contestarle.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —respondió Ace rascándose la nuca.

—Así que nunca has besado a ninguna.

—Tengo diez años… Tú para tener siete eres demasiado espabilada, ¿no te parece? —Seida se encogió de hombros— No sé por qué a las chicas os importa tanto eso de besar a alguien por primera vez. No debe de ser para tanto.

Los dos se miraron interrogantes y, como si pudieran leerse la mente, se pusieron en pie. Ace, al ser más mayor que ella, era bastante más alto y le sacaba prácticamente una cabeza.

Mientras él no hacía más que tragar saliva, Seida, en cambio, parecía mucho más tranquila. Fue ella la que le tomó de las manos, aunque solo entonces Ace se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Finalmente, la pequeña cerró los ojos mientras Ace se acercaba lentamente. Cuando su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Seida, el pecoso cerró los ojos y rompió la pequeña distancia que les separaba para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue al principio un sentimiento extraño, pues no dejaban de ser amigos, pero, al final, resultó producirle hasta una sensación agradable. Quizá eso fue lo que más le asustó, las cosquillas que sintió en su estómago, así que se separó rápidamente de Seida, quien ya tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Los dos tartamudearon en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Ace fue capaz de articular palabra.

—No ha sido para tanto.

—Sí… Es asqueroso.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No sé por qué a los adultos les gusta tanto.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio. Sus ojos se deslizaron a sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas y, finalmente, se soltaron dando varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse el uno del otro.

—¡Esto no ha pasado! ¿¡Me has oído!? — le gritó Ace de forma acusatoria— ¡Ni siquiera me ha gustado!

Y el pecoso dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, introduciéndose en el bosque. Seida, por su parte, se quedó unos minutos parada en el mismo sitio, en silencio, hasta que pudo reaccionar. La niña se acarició los labios y sonrió. No estaba segura de si Ace era la persona con la que quería compartir su primer beso, pero estaba convencida de que a él le había resultado tan agradable como a ella.

Seida estalló en carcajadas y regresó a casa de Dadan dando saltos de alegría. Ace era un idiota a veces, pero también se preocupaba por ella.

Todos notaron su repentino cambio de humor cuando llegó a la cabaña y tuvo que hacer sus esfuerzos para no contar lo que había pasado, pues, por mucho que quisiera, la mirada acusatoria de Ace siempre estaba sobre ella. Aquel sería su pequeño secreto.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo dos**_  
A las puertas del infierno

.

.

.

Ace y Luffy no estaban. Y no les culpaba. Todo había cambiado de repente y el infantil beso que ella y Ace habían compartido hacía un par de días había quedado en un segundo plano. Sabo no volvería a ser su hermano y los dos niños parecían no entenderlo. Estaban empeñados en seguir luchando por traerle de vuelta.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Los piratas de Bluejam habían secuestrado a Ace y a Luffy a petición del padre de Sabo. Había sido una sorpresa descubrir que su amigo era hijo de nobles. Un noble que aparentaba ser lo que no era. Sonaba incluso gracioso, pero todos sabían los verdaderos sentimientos del niño: no lo hacía por diversión ni por retar a sus padres. Todo lo que habían vivido juntos había sido real. Por eso Luffy y Ace no podían permitir que Sabo se rindiera por la amenaza de su padre.

Seida había intentado ayudar a su manera. Lo que Ace y Luffy habían vivido había sido peligroso, ya que habían estado al borde de la muerte. Por eso los dos niños le habían insistido a la pequeña que regresara a casa cuanto antes. Ellos se encargarían de recuperar a Sabo por su cuenta. Pero ella no podía permitirlo. Había estado investigando e iba a ser ella la que iba a intentar traer a su amigo de vuelta.

—¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

Dadan se acercó hasta ella y se paró a su lado, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Seida asintió. Llevaba varios minutos esperando fuera, justo enfrente de la puerta, a que su prima Makino llegara en cualquier momento. Odiaba no poder despedirse de Luffy, pero, desde que Sabo se había ido, las cosas ya no eran iguales.

Dadan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando la delgada figura de Makino comenzó a vislumbrarse a lo lejos del camino. Seida salió corriendo hacia su prima, abrazándose a ella con fuerza cuando consiguió alcanzarla.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de volver a casa? —preguntó Makino con una sonrisa— Al menos, despídete de Dadan.

Seida se giró para decir adiós con la mano a Dadan, quien le devolvió el gesto. La mujer esperó pacientemente en la puerta a que las dos dieran media vuelta y volvieran a perderse de nuevo en el medio del bosque.

Seida tomó con fuerza la mano de Makino mientras regresaban a casa. Su prima la miró preocupada y guardó silencio en vez de preguntar lo que le sucedía. No hacía falta. La noticia de Sabo había llegado rápidamente a sus oídos. Le habría gustado ver también a Luffy y a Ace para intentar animarles, pero, como esperaba, los chicos no estaban y, como siempre, habían dejado a la pequeña Seida atrás.

Las dos caminaron durante varios minutos hasta llegar a Villa Foosha. La gente las saludó cordialmente a su paso o les paraban para preguntar a Seida cómo se encontraba después de tanto tiempo. La gente no solía preguntar adónde llevaban a la niña cuando no se encontraba por el pueblo y, en realidad, preferían no saberlo. Era mejor ser ajeno a cualquier cosa que se tramara en esas montañas dominadas por los bandidos.

La pequeña casa en la que Seida había crecido se encontraba en las afueras, cerca del campo. La niña se soltó de la mano de su prima y corrió hasta ella, abriendo la puerta de madera vieja con impaciencia, pero no había nadie en su interior.

—Tu madre no ha regresado todavía —comentó Makino unos segundos después, entrando por la puerta.

Seida suspiró y dejó la bolsa en la que guardaba sus cosas sobre la mesa de madera de la cocina. Todo seguía igual que cuando se había marchado hacía un par de semanas.

—Makino —su prima la observó con curiosidad mientras abría la nevera para asegurarse de que hubiera comida en buen estado en su interior—, quiero ir a ver a mamá.

Makino cerró la puerta del frigorífico y la observó durante unos segundos en silencio. Seida se mordió el labio y jugueteó con sus dedos, esperando una respuesta.

—No veo por qué no —respondió finalmente Makino—. Pero necesitas un baño. No te dejarán entrar así al Reino de Goa.

Seida asintió con entusiasmo y rebuscó entre los armarios de la cocina, de donde sacó un enorme barreño de madera. La pequeña salió de la casa para rellenarlo de agua y, con ayuda de su prima, las dos lo introdujeron dentro del domicilio, donde calentaron el líquido poniéndolo al fuego. Después, Seida se desvistió y se metió en el barreño.

La pequeña tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones que no pasaron desapercibidos para Makino, pero no les dio importancia. Aquellos golpes eran producto de seguir a aquellos tres niños a todas partes. Su prima le enjabonó el pelo y se lo aclaró para, después, frotarle la piel con fuerza.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas las uñas tan negras? —preguntó Makino mientras luchaba por dar un buen aspecto a Seida.

—He estado entrenando mucho. Garp-san vino a vernos y me enseñó muchas cosas.

—Eso es impresionante —Makino sonrió con gentileza.

—También he estado buscando a Sabo por mi cuenta… —murmuró la pequeña, intentando ser sincera con su prima mayor.

—Seida… —suspiró Makino, quien se detuvo en la limpieza— ¿No irás a hacer alguna tontería?

—No —Seida frunció el ceño—. Quiero ver a mi mamá.

Makino contuvo el aire durante unos segundos y, después, lo soltó con resignación. La chica ayudó a la niña a salir del barreño y la rodeó con una toalla para ayudarle a secarse.

A Seida le gustaba tener a alguien como Makino que cuidara de ella cuando su madre no estaba. Su prima se encargaba de que no le faltara de nada y la arreglaba cada vez que le apetecía ir a ver a su madre al Reino de Goa. No obstante, aquella fue la primera vez que Seida mintió a Makino y la pequeña se prometió que sería la última. Tenía intención de ver a su madre, pero también quería ver a Sabo. Si le encontraba, juntos podrían regresar a la montaña con los bandidos, Luffy y Ace y todo volvería a la normalidad.

—¡Ya está!

Makino le colocó bien la falda del vestido y miró con satisfacción el resultado. Cada vez que Seida se miraba al espejo después de que su prima la arreglara prácticamente no se reconocía. En aquella ocasión, Makino se había decantado por el vestido amarillo de flores blancas. Pronto necesitaría una nueva prenda más arreglada para ir a visitar a su madre, ya que no la dejarían entrar al Reino de Goa vistiendo su ropa habitual y mucho menos con un vestido que comenzaba a quedarle pequeño.

Las dos volvieron a salir juntas de la casa y tomaron el camino de vuelta al pueblo, mientras Seida volvía a tomarle a su prima de la mano.

—¿Vas a ver a tu madre, Seida?

—¡Señor alcalde! —exclamó la pequeña al ver al anciano parado en la puerta del bar en el que trabajaba su prima— ¡Sí! ¡Voy a ver a mi mamá!

—Eso es estupendo. Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Seida asintió mientras Makino y ella seguían caminando. Daban igual los meses y los años que pasaran, Seida seguía poniéndose sumamente nerviosa cada vez que tenía que verse frente a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta del Reino de Goa. Solían ser tipos muy altos y fornidos, que lucían una especie de armadura. Debido a su escasa altura, para Seida eran gigantes, monstruos que se desharían de ella sin el más mínimo pudor.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó uno de ellos cuando las dos se acercaron a las puertas.

—Viene a ver a su madre —contestó Makino con tranquilidad, a pesar de que Seida le estaba apretando la mano con fuerza.

—¡Vuestros nombres!

—Mi nombre es Makino —siempre era lo mismo—. Ella es Seida y viene a ver a su madre. Se llama Fedra y trabaja en el restaurante 'Le chagrin'.

Los hombres guardaron silencio y, de repente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Makino se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura.

—Pórtate bien, Seida. Ya sabes que ese no es nuestro mundo y puedes poner en riesgo el futuro de tu madre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Seida asintió— Sé buena niña —añadió su prima mientras le colocaba tras la oreja un bucle de su acaramelado pelo.

Seida se terminó separando de su prima y, dando pasitos cortos, se alejó de ella. Makino la despidió al otro lado de la puerta, diciéndole adiós con la mano, mientras la pequeña continuaba de pie, parada en el mismo sitio. Solo cuando las puertas cerraron, se giró para enfrentarse a la majestuosidad del Reino de Goa, a la que nunca se iba a acostumbrar.

La pequeña comenzó a andar con paso lento bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias. Había ido muchas veces más allí y ya sabía que, cualquier cosa que pasara, por mínima que fuera, ella sería la culpable, así que sabía que debía andar con cuidado.

La gente en el Reino de Goa era completamente distinta a la de Villa Foosha. Mucho más estirada, más artificial y, aunque creyeran estar por encima de ellos, a ojos de Seida seguían siendo igual de humanos que ella.

Al final de la calle principal, Seida lo vio. El restaurante en el que su madre llevaba trabajando prácticamente toda su vida. Fedra no era una noble, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería, pero había sido una de las pocas personas afortunadas que había encontrado trabajo dentro de aquella muralla. Su porte y su belleza habían sido su carta ganadora y, por eso, insistía siempre tanto en que, cada vez que Seida fuera a visitarla, su hija vistiera prácticamente como una noble. No solo para que la dejaran entrar, sino para que pasara lo más desapercibida posible y, para lograr aquel objetivo, la mujer se gastaba un auténtico dineral en comprarle un vestido elegante que ponerse en sus visitas.

La familia de Seida tenía poco dinero, especialmente desde que su madre se quedó embarazada de un tipo sin más que, de no ser por el embarazo, habría pasado sin pena ni gloria por la vida de Fedra. La mujer no había vuelto a saber de él ni tampoco quería. Se las había ingeniado bastante bien para criar a su hija y Seida nunca había tenido mucho interés en saber quién era su padre, especialmente desde que conoció a Luffy, quien estaba en peor posición que ella: no conocía ni a su padre ni a su madre.

Seida empujó la puerta, haciendo que las pequeñas campanas que colgaban del techo tintinearan ligeramente. Había algunos clientes que la miraron con indiferencia, pero uno de los camareros pronto se sobresaltó por su presencia.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —Seida sonrió, dejando que el muchacho de piel morena y pelo negro la guiara hasta una mesa— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —respondió la pequeña —. ¿Y tú, Hayate?

—Creo que no puedo quejarme… ¡Voy a casarme, enana!

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¿¡Dijo que sí!? —sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción, despertando una carcajada en el muchacho.

—Así es. No puedo creer que una chica como Mina haya accedido a casarse conmigo, pero el plan salió según lo previsto —el chico le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Seida se riera tímidamente—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Un zumo estaría bien.

—¡Marchando un zumo para mi enana favorita! —Hayate se dio la vuelta— Avisaré a tu madre.

Seida sonrió mientras veía alejarse al muchacho y esperó pacientemente a que regresara con su bebida, pero no fue él el que volvió, sino su madre. Fedra lucía su bonito cabello dorado recogido en un moño alto. Tenía aspecto cansado tras tantas horas de trabajo, pero seguía viéndose igual de hermosa que siempre.

A medida que se iba acercando, el rostro de su madre se iluminó, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo en dirección a su hija para poder abrazarla después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Seida cuando su madre dejó el zumo en la mesa. Su madre le correspondió con entusiasmo el abrazo y, después, le tomó el rostro con fuerza para darle cariñosos besos en la cara.

—Mi pequeña… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Makino cada vez te deja más guapa— Seida rio avergonzada—. Estaba preocupada porque no venías a verme. Ponte de pie para que te vea mejor.

Seida hizo caso a su madre y se puso en pie. La mujer la observó con curiosidad, grabando en su memoria todos los cambios de su pequeña desde la última vez en la que la había visto. Estaba más alta y más delgada, pero sus ojos de un azul intenso y su pelo de color caramelo seguían intactos.

—Se te está quedando ya pequeño ese vestido —comentó su madre con resignación—. Aún no he ahorrado suficiente para comprarte otro, pero no te preocupes. Ya me las arreglaré.

—No importa, mamá. Puedo ponérmelo más veces.

Su madre la miró con ternura y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—He estado en la montaña con los bandidos —su madre torció el gesto—. Makino me deja ir porque Luffy está allí, mamá. También vino Garp-san y estuve entrenando con él. ¡Voy a ser marine!

—¿Cómo dices? —su madre no daba crédito.

—Se lo prometí a Garp-san. Le dije que seré algún día tan fuerte como él y acabaré con los piratas. Algún día me iré con él.

—Lo dices muy segura…

—Eso es porque lo estoy, mamá.

Su madre sonrió y se limitó a asentir. Sin embargo, esperaba que aquella idea de su hija se terminara quedando en uno de esos múltiples planes y sueños que nunca cumpliría.

—Tengo que regresar al trabajo, cielo —su madre le acarició el pelo—. ¿Quieres algo en especial para no aburrirte? No te irás ya, ¿no?

—¿Puedo… Puedo comprar algún libro para leer?

Su madre la miró sorprendida. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la mujer se encogió de hombros y rebuscó en su falda.

—Ten. Son mis propinas de hoy— le entregó varias monedas—. Espero que tengas suficiente —Seida las recogió rápidamente y se puso en pie—. Ten cuidado. Regresa pronto.

Seida hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del restaurante de forma apresurada. Tenía otros planes distintos antes que ir a la librería. Debía buscar a Sabo, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. ¿Debía preguntar a alguien?

Suspiró resignada mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle. La gente parecía completamente ajena a su presencia, mientras ella buscaba la fuerza para atreverse a dirigirse a alguno de aquellos nobles.

—¿Te has perdido, pequeña?

Seida se giró para toparse con un matrimonio parado junto a ella. El hombre, de piel clara y pelo rubio, se había inclinado ligeramente para que su cara quedara más cerca de la de la niña.

—Estoy… Estoy buscando a alguien.

—Quizá podamos ayudarte. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

Seida dudó. Era evidente que todas las molestias que Makino se tomaba cada vez que quería ir a visitar a su madre el Reino de Goa era para cosas como aquellas. Aquel matrimonio le estaba hablando como si fuera como ellos.

—Se llama Sabo —respondió finalmente jugueteando con sus dedos—. Hace tiempo que no le veo dado que sus padres quieren que se convierta en alguien de provecho. Es rubio, con el pelo corto y…

—¡Oh! Ya sé de quién habla, cielo… —la mujer se cubrió la boca con disgusto— Creo que se refiere al hijo de Outlook III.

—Qué desgracia… No deberías juntarte con niños como él.

Seida se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar inocencia cuando, en realidad, deseaba gritar a aquellas dos personas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a referirse así a Sabo? Él era una buena persona. Seguramente mucho mejor que ellos.

—En fin… Tienes que girar por esa calle —fue la mujer la que extendió su brazo hacia la derecha para indicarle el camino— y es la última casa. Es una de las más grandes de la calle. Tiene el tejado negro y una verja alrededor.

Seida asintió con entusiasmo y salió corriendo en esa misma dirección. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Iba a ver Sabo, iba a hacer que regresara y, entonces, todo volvería a la normalidad. Ace y, en especial, Luffy sonreirían y todos podrían aparentar como que nada había sucedido.

No obstante, no todo iba a ser tan sencillo. Seida tragó saliva cuando vio la impresionante mansión en la que se suponía que Sabo vivía. Seida apostaba cualquier cosa a que aquella casa tenía más habitaciones de las que ella podía contar con los dedos de sus manos, así que había muchas opciones de no dar con la habitación de Sabo. Eso si él estaba en una habitación con ventana ante el riesgo de fuga porque, seamos sinceros, Seida le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su amigo habría intentado escaparse más de una vez.

Seida chasqueó la lengua analizando todas las posibilidades y, finalmente, se decantó quizás por la más peligrosa. Había un enorme árbol a la izquierda de la casa. Si lo escalaba, podría subirse a la cornisa del segundo piso y moverse por ella para asomarse en cada una de las ventanas y así poder dar con él. No obstante, había un par de pegas: podían pillarla y su vestido corría el riesgo de salir muy dañado. Así que, como no quería tener que precipitar la compra de un nuevo y caro vestido, optó por la opción más fácil: se lo quitó. Seida nunca había sido muy dada a ir sin ropa, pero, si aquella ocasión lo requería, entonces prefería que Sabo o cualquiera pudiera verla en ropa interior si eso suponía que podía llevar a su amigo de vuelta a la montaña.

Seida escaló como pudo el árbol hasta una de las ramas más cercanas a la cornisa y, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, cumplió su objetivo de llegar hasta la casa. Poco a poco e intentando no llamar la atención, se deslizó por ella, intentando no mirar al suelo.

Una a una, Seida fue asomando su cabellera color caramelo por todas y cada una de las ventanas. Estaba empezando a perder la fe cuando, en una de las últimas, captó una cabellera rubia que le era muy familiar. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Sabo trabajando en algo. Escribía en un papel muy concentrado, así que no se percató de su visita. La pequeña, sin poder contener las ganas de hablar con él, golpeó en el cristal quizás más fuerte de lo necesario, haciendo que Sabo diera un respingo de la silla.

Cuando su amigo la vio, Seida saludó con la mano efusivamente y éste corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla a duras penas.

—¡Seida! —la pequeña de un brinco se introdujo en la habitación— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y más importante, ¿¡por qué demonios llevas solo las bragas puestas!?

Seida se sonrojó y le golpeó en la cabeza, provocando las protestas de su amigo, que se rascaba la zona del golpe.

—¡Dame algo para ponerme! ¡No mires!

—Voy. Voy.

Sabo rebuscó en su armario y le entregó una camisa y unos pantalones. Le estaban grandes, así que tuvo que ponerse un cinturón para que al menos los pantalones se quedaran en su sitio, pero, al menos, ahora estaba vestida.

—No deberías estar aquí. Podrías meterte en un lío —dijo finalmente Sabo, una vez su amiga ya estuvo vestida.

—Vengo a por ti. Luffy y Ace te están buscando y nada es igual desde que tú no estás.

—Yo... Me gustaría volver, pero mis padres tienen otros planes para mí. Ser hijo de nobles no es fácil y quieren casarme con una princesa. Es a lo único a lo que puedo aspirar. A ampliar la riqueza de mi familia.

—¿Casarte con una princesa? ¡Entonces te convertirás en un príncipe! —los ojos de Seida se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de tener como amigo a un príncipe.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —bufó Sabo— No quiero que ellos manejen mi vida a su antojo. No quiero casarme.

—¿Por qué demonios sois los tres hermanos igual de idiotas? No querréis casaros, pero luego vais besando por ahí a las chicas... —Seida se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Besando a chicas? —Sabo la miró interrogante— ¿¡Es que Ace y Luffy han besado a alguna chica!?

—¿¡Eh!? —Seida abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿De verdad he dicho eso? Era una forma de hablar... —la pequeña rio de forma nerviosa. Sabo enarcó una ceja, pero prefirió no darle importancia, aunque sabía que su amiga le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

—Seida… —Sabo se mordió el labio— Tengo que contarte una cosa —la pequeña parpadeó varias veces, expectante—. Desde que estoy aquí, he intentado escaparme. Necesito impedir que suceda algo horrible.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Viene un Tenryuubito al Reino de Goa.

—¿Te refieres a un Dragón Celestial? Nunca he visto uno.

—Eso es lo de menos, Seida. Van a provocar un incendio en la Gray Terminal. La familia real ha contratado a los piratas de Bluejam para que coloquen pólvora y aceite a su alrededor. ¡Va a morir mucha gente, Seida! Si Luffy y Ace están buscándome…

—Entonces estarán allí —Seida terminó la frase de Sabo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par—. ¿Cuándo planean hacerlo?

—Estaba dejando una nota a mis padres, Seida. Hay que intentar salir cuando antes porque será hoy mismo.

—¿Qué? Pero Ace y Luffy… —murmuró mientras sentía cómo su respiración se agitaba.

—Seida —Sabo le tomó la mano intentando tranquilizarla—, todo saldrá bien, pero debemos darnos prisa.

La niña asintió y, juntos, volvieron a abandonar la casa por la ventana. Seida seguía muy de cerca a Sabo por la cornisa hasta que llegaron de nuevo al árbol por el que ella había escalado.

Una vez en tierra firme, Seida recogió su vestido bajo la atenta mirada de Sabo, que tenía una expresión interrogante en su rostro. Pero ya habría tiempo de explicaciones, cuando todo quedara en una mera anécdota.

Poco a poco, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo intenso. Seida no sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado en encontrar a Sabo y llegar hasta él, pero debía ser mucho, ya que el cielo le indicaba que estaba comenzando a anochecer.

—Vaya… Qué pronto está anocheciendo —comentó Seida mientras se ponía a la altura de su amigo.

—No. Todavía no es la hora de la puesta de sol, Seida. ¡Ya ha empezado!

Sabo echó a correr a gran velocidad, mientras Seida intentaba seguirle muy de cerca. Los dos corrieron por las calles, prácticamente desiertas, hasta llegar a la Gran Puerta del Reino de Goa, donde varios soldados se encontraban custodiándola.

—¡Necesitamos salir! —gritó Sabo acercándose a los guardias.

—¡Deteneos, mocosos! —exclamó uno de ellos.

Sabo fue el primero en llegar hasta la puerta, pero los soldados le impidieron avanzar. El niño intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero estos le lanzaron contra el suelo con fuerza y le golpearon con el mango de sus lanzas para que se moviera y regresara a su casa.

—¡Sabo! —gritó Seida acercándose hasta él.

El azul del cielo había desaparecido y había adquirido un color rojo como la sangre mientras se mezclaba con tonos negros y grises producto del humo. El olor a basura y las pequeñas partículas de polvo flotaban en el aire, indicando que, al otro lado de esa puerta, ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo había infierno.

—¡Tenéis que dejarnos salir! —insistió Sabo lanzándose contra los hombres, pero estos volvieron a golpearle.

—No… Por favor —suplicó Seida, intentando hacer entrar en razón a aquellos soldados, que no dejaban de golpear a su amigo, a pesar de ser solo un niño—. Solo necesitamos salir. Necesitamos salvar a alguien.

—¿Crees que estás en posición de pedir algo, mocosa? —preguntó uno de los soldados, clavando su fría mirada sobre ella— ¿Crees que no sabemos quién eres? Podríamos matarte y a nadie le importaría porque solo eres escoria. Después, tu madre pagaría las consecuencias de tener una hija tan idiota.

Los ojos de Seida se abrieron de par en par y tragó saliva. Pues claro. Ella ahí dentro no era nadie, ni siquiera era una persona. Podría vestirse como si fuera una noble, pero nunca lo sería. Solo era una farsante que, de vez en cuando, jugaba a ser algo que no era.

—¡Seida!

La pequeña se giró al escuchar el grito de su madre dirigirse a ella. La mujer corría por la calle con los brazos extendidos y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

—Mamá…

—¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!? ¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo!?

Seida se apartó rápidamente del abrazo de su madre y buscó a Sabo con la mirada. Aprovechando la confusión, el niño se tambaleó tras la paliza recibida y volvió sobre sus pasos, intentando buscar otra forma de poder avisar a Ace y a Luffy.

—¡SABO! —Seida sentía que la garganta le quemaba— Está herido, mamá.

Su madre dio un paso al frente con Seida en brazos, pero uno de los soldados se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso, mujer?

Fedra tragó saliva ante la mirada intimidatoria que le estaba lanzando aquel soldado y, poco a poco, comenzó a retroceder. Sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y emprendió su vuelta al restaurante, donde sus compañeros la esperaban para intentar refugiarse y aislarse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la Gray Terminal. No podía arriesgar su vida ni la de su hija, por mucho que aquel niño fuera importante para su pequeña. Solo le quedaba acariciar el bonito pelo de Seida intentando reconfortarla mientras la niña continuaba llorando desconsoladamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

Seida solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Que Sabo hubiera vuelto a casa y que Luffy y Ace estuvieran bien.

* * *

 **¡Aquí traigo recién salido del horno el segundo capítulo!**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han comenzado a seguir esta historia y, por supuesto, a ken1997 y Tatis GR, que me han seguido de un fanfic a otro jaja**

 **Lo siento, pero va a tocar sufrir un poco en estos primeros capítulos. Revivir la infancia de esto tres es algo bonito, pero también triste por la "muerte" de Sabo, así que os podéis imaginar lo que va a pasar a continuación (aunque no será exactamente igual que en la historia original. Aviso). No obstante, todo esto afectará profundamente al caracter de Seida. Tatis GR me dijo que mi OC le parecía muy cuqui... Ya veremos qué te parece más adelante. Pero hasta ahí puedo leer xD**

 **En cuanto a la escena del principio con Ace... No le deis muchas vueltas tampoco. Son cosas de niños jaja Pero quería que eso reflejara un poco la relación que van a tener estos dos.**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejar vuestras dudas, quejas, sugerencias y comentarios. Todo es bien recibido si sirve para mejorar esta historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Adiós

**One Piece y sus personajes no me petenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

—Apártate de la ventana, Seida.

La niña echó un último vistazo al cielo completamente teñido de naranja antes de dejar caer la cortina.

El local en el que su madre trabajaba estaba prácticamente a oscuras, iluminado por unas pocas velas, y solo sus empleados permanecían en él, esperando a que todo pasara. Seida se acercó hasta Hayate y tomó asiento en el suelo a su lado. El muchacho la miró con el rostro lleno de pena y le acarició el pelo, dejando que la pequeña se recostara sobre él.

Había pasado como una hora desde que Sabo y ella se habían separado. Nada había salido según tenía previsto. Y es que, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Era demasiado pequeña para controlar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando Sabo le contó todo lo de la Gray Terminal, cayó en la cuenta de que, quizás, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si leyera el periódico o si prestara más atención a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Debía estar más informada. El mundo no giraba en torno a Luffy y el bofetón que estaba recibiendo por parte de la vida se lo estaba empezando a recordar.

Su madre no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían regresado al restaurante. Estaba decepcionada con ella porque la había mentido y la había utilizado. Los guardias habían sido amables en aquella ocasión, pero era muy posible que no lo fueran una próxima vez. Habían tenido suerte.

Levantó la vista al sentir la sombra de alguien sobre ella. Su madre la observaba con los brazos en jarras. No había odio en su mirada, pero sí cierta decepción. Seida tragó saliva.

—He hablado ya con Makino. Mañana vendrá a buscarte.

Dicho eso, la mujer dio media vuelta y se metió de nuevo en la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros. Ninguno dijo nada, pero Seida captó algún murmuro y chasquidos de lengua. Nadie entendía cómo la hija de Fedra podía haber puesto en peligro de esa manera a su propia madre.

Y ella tampoco lo sabía con certeza.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo tres**_  
Adiós

.

.

.

Seida caminó por la calle principal del Reino de Goa sin soltar de la mano a su madre mientras con la otra aferraba una bolsa con algunos objetos personales. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, éstas se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista a Makino, quien la esperaba al otro lado con una sonrisa. Seida miró a su madre, quien se limitó a acariciarle el pelo en señal de despedida para, después, darle un pequeño empujoncito para que comenzara a caminar. Seida avanzó y, en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la ciudad, las puertas se cerraron a su espalda con un sonido seco.

—¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? —preguntó Makino con curiosidad.

Seida echó un vistazo a la bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha. En ella, había guardado la ropa que Sabo le había entregado el día anterior, cuando se había quitado su bonito vestido amarillo para no mancharlo. No había podido devolverle esas prendas, una camisa, un pantalón que le quedaba grande y el cinturón que le había cogido para evitar que éste se cayera al suelo, así que había pensado que conservarlas hasta el día que pudiera entregárselas era la mejor idea.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros en respuesta, no queriendo hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. La columna de humo que ascendía de la zona en la que antes estaba la Gray Terminal era visible desde donde se encontraban y aquello le recordó a Luffy y Ace.

Las dos caminaron en silencio de regreso a Villa Foosha. Seida tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y, entre ellas, se encontrabanlos dos niños. Seguramente habrían estado intentando buscar a Sabo, pero esperaba que no hubiera sido en la Gray Terminal y menos cuando se produjo el incendio. Si les perdía a ellos dos, no sabía cómo iba a continuar hacia delante.

—Estás muy callada —comentó Makino una vez llegaron a la pequeña casa en medio del campo en la que las dos vivían.

—¿Crees que Luffy y Ace estarán bien? —Seida dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, intentando ocultar su rostro lleno de preocupación de su prima.

—¿Por qué no iban a estarlo?

—Llevaban mucho tiempo buscando a Sabo. Ya les conoces, seguramente estarían en la Gray Terminal.

Makino guardó silencio. La chica reflexionó unos segundos antes de contestar. No estaba tampoco segura de que los dos niños estuvieran bien, pero confiaba en su suerte.

—No les subestimes, Seida. Seguro que están bien.

No obstante, Seida no estaba nada convencida. Guardó silencio, observando a Makino recoger la casa, para, después, coger la bolsa del suelo y caminar hasta la pequeña habitación en la que dormía. Allí dentro, abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y guardó el pantalón y la camisa de Sabo con cuidado, intentando no arrugarlas. Eran como un preciado tesoro para ella porque no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a su amigo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Observó el techo con curiosidad y enarcó una ceja. En algún momento, la pintura había sido de un blanco impoluto, pero ahora tenía cierto toque gris y estaba levantada en algunas partes por las humedades. Seida cerró los ojos y recordó la enorme casa en la que Sabo vivía. Tenía suerte de vivir en un sitio así, a pesar de que su relación con sus padres fuera mucho más complicada de lo que su mente de siete años pudiera comprender.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Makino le preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta— Quizá haya gente que sepa algo de Luffy y Ace en el bar. Así te quedarás más tranquila —Seida se puso de pie de un salto—. Pero cámbiate antes. No quiero que tu madre me mate porque ese caro vestido se te ha manchado.

Seida asintió con entusiasmo. Se quitó el vestido amarillo con flores blancas y se lo entregó a Makino para que ésta lo guardara en una caja que tenía bajo la cama. La niña tomó unos pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camiseta blanca. Se quitó las sandalias blancas y se puso unas zapatillas azules mucho más cómodas que los zapatos que llevaba antes.

La pequeña aferró con fuerza la mano de su prima cuando las dos abandonaran la casa rumbo al pueblo. Se podía decir que Makino, prácticamente, la había educado, ya que su madre nunca estaba en casa debido al trabajo, puesto que no le daban permiso para salir del Reino de Goa muy a menudo. Sin embargo, más que considerarla como una segunda madre, Makino era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana mayor. A ella podía contarle ciertas cosas que nunca le contaría a otras personas.

Durante su camino hasta el bar, Seida se percató del aumento de la presencia de marines. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía aquel incremento de la seguridad, pero suponía que, si Sabo estaba en lo cierto, la llegada de un Tenryuubito requería a más gente patrullando en las calles para evitar cualquier incidente.

Seida tomó asiento en una de las desvencijadas mesas del bar en el que Makino trabajaba. No había muchas personas, así que la pequeña optó por tomar papel y lápiz y dibujar sobre él. No se consideraba especialmente talentosa para la pintura y no era una actividad que le entusiasmara, pero prefería tener la mente ocupada en algo durante el día.

De repente, el sonido de las puertas del bar al abrirse y cerrarse captó su atención. El viejo Kylos acababa de entrar y, de dos zancadas, se sentó en la misma mesa que Seida, a pesar de que el resto estaban vacías.

Seida le miró con curiosidad. Kylos era un hombre más bien cercano a los sesenta, de pelo canoso, piernas y brazos finos, pero una enorme barriga.

—Tenéis que ver cómo está la Gray Terminal… No ha quedado nada —comentó el hombre, suspirando tras dejarse caer sobre la silla. Makino le miró desde la barra—. Lo de siempre, Makino.

Su prima asintió y le sirvió un poco de sake en un vaso de cristal. Kylos se tomó la bebida de un trago y le hizo un gesto a Makino para que le sirviera de nuevo. Su prima, que se había quedado esperando de pie a su lado, le sirvió de nuevo en el vaso y, entonces, regresó tras la barra. Seida, por su parte, observó la actitud de su prima con curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría el viejo Kylos pidiendo lo mismo para que Makino supiera su ritual a la perfección?

—¿Ha estado allí? —Seida le preguntó con curiosidad finalmente, una vez Makino regresó tras la barra.

—Así es. No ha quedado nada ni nadie… Aunque sé que hubo gente que pudo escapar del incendio.

—¿Y sabe si Luffy y Ace estaban allí?

—¿Te refieres a esos mocosos que solo saben meterse en líos? —Seida asintió, suponiendo que se refería ellos— Sé que estuvieron allí. Pero, si estás preocupada por ellos, un amigo mío me aseguró que les vio salir con vida. Aunque no sé si Dadan logró sobrevivir a eso. Según tengo entendido, Ace la sacó de allí a cuestas.

Seida se puso en pie rápidamente. Si Dadan estaba herida, entonces la necesitarían. La niña dio varios pasos hacía la puerta, pero la voz de Kylos la detuvo.

—No deberías salir —el hombre dio un trago al vaso de sake—. Las cosas no están muy bien fuera. Están limpiando los pocos restos de la Gray Terminal y hay más vigilancia por parte de la Marina que de costumbre. Si ven a una niña por ahí sola, no durarán en darle una paliza si les apetece.

—¿Por qué me iban a pegar los marines? —Seida se giró para enfrentar al hombre.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Crees que a la Marina le importas tú o le importo yo? Ellos trabajan directamente para el Gobierno Mundial. Digamos que son la parte visible. ¿Con qué autoridad crees que la familia real del Reino de Goa hizo el incendio, niña? Todo está relacionado.

—¡No es verdad! —Seida apretó los puños— ¡Garp-san me dijo que los marines son buenos!

—¿Garp-san? —el hombre se carcajeó— ¿Te refieres a Garp 'El puño'? Ese ya es un perro viejo de la Marina. No sabe lo que dice.

—¡No hables así de Garp-san! —Seida sentía que sus mejillas ascendían de color. No iba a consentir que nadie se metiera con el abuelo de Luffy.

—Tuvo su época. Eso es todo. Pero está completamente ciego si cree que la Marina…

—¡Kylos! —Makino le advirtió desde la barra— No consentiré que en este local se hable mal de Garp-san. Di una sola palabra más y no volverás entrar a este bar. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Cómo sois las mujeres… —bufó el hombre, devolviendo su atención al vaso de sake.

Seida clavó sus ojos sobre Makino, pero ésta se limitó a seguir limpiando vasos tras la barra como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No obstante, Seida sintió cómo sus ojos se iluminaban. Makino era increíble y se alegraba de que ella estuviera siempre de su parte.

 **...**

Makino le recogió sus bonitos bucles de color caramelo que llegaban hasta los hombros en una coleta que adornó con un lazo de color verde. La pequeña se miró en el espejo para admirar el bonito vestido por encima de las rodillas que Makino le había estado cosiendo durante las últimas semanas en su tiempo libre. La tela era algo áspera y calurosa para la época del año en la que estaban, pero Seida se veía especialmente bonita con el color oliva que predominaba en la prenda.

Su prima le sonrió, satisfecha con su trabajo mientras se incorporaba y cogía sus cosas antes de que las dos abandonaran la casa de camino al pueblo.

Seida había estado mucho más tranquila desde que Kylos le había dicho que habían visto a los dos niños salir con vida del incendio de la Gray Terminal. Sin embargo, algo todavía la inquietaba. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago que la advertía de que algo no estaba bien.

Las dos chicas emprendieron el camino hacia Villa Foosha. Hacía un día espléndido. El sol brillaba y en el cielo no había ni una sola nube. La gente comenzaba a abandonar también sus casas entre gritos de alegría ante la inminente visita que la isla estaba a punto de recibir. El día había llegado. Sería la primera vez que podrían ver a un Tenryuubito de cerca. Seida, a diferencia del resto, no tenía mucho interés en verle, pero Makino había insistido en que aquello no se producía muy habitualmente y que, al menos, había que estar presente en un acontecimiento tan importante para la historia de la isla.

La zona del puerto estaba ya repleta de personas cuando llegaron. La gente se agolpaba al borde del embarcadero. Algunos agitaban banderas y otros lanzaban confeti en lo que debía ser la recepción perfecta para un Dragón Celestial. Debido al gentío, Seida no alcanzaba a ver ni siquiera un atisbo del azul del mar, pero, según escuchó a algunos de los que estaban a su alrededor, el barco en el que navegaba comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más visible.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que inquietó a muchos de los allí presentes. Seida les miró con curiosidad, intentando descifrar lo que decían debido al ruido de la música y los gritos de júbilo. Makino, mientras tanto, le apretó la mano intentando tranquilizarla, a sabiendas de que era fácil que la niña se contagiara del ambiente que le rodeaba.

—¿Es eso un barco?

—¿Qué demonios hace otro barco en el mar?

—¡Es diminuto! ¡Que se quite de ahí en medio!

Seida miró con curiosidad a Makino, quien le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Puedo ir hacia delante para intentar ver mejor?

—Sí —respondió su prima conteniendo un suspiro de resignación—, pero no te alejes demasiado.

Seida asintió y, gracias a su pequeña estatura, se coló entre las piernas de la gente. Haciéndose hueco poco a poco, llegó hasta una zona mucho más cercana al borde del muelle, desde donde podía apreciar que, efectivamente, había una pequeña embarcación surcando el mar.

Seida la analizó con curiosidad, viendo cómo cada vez se acercaba más hasta el enorme barco en el que viajaba el Tenryuubito. Varias personas comenzaron a preocuparse, ya que desconocían de quién podría tratarse, incluso hablaban de alguien que quisiera atentar contra el Tenryuubito, lo que, por extensión, podría llegar a poner en peligro a toda la isla.

Seida intentó achinar los ojos para ver mejor la bandera que portaba aquella barca. Un hombre, a su lado, se colocó unos prismáticos para ver mejor.

—¿Una bandera pirata?

Algo en el interior de Seida despertó y, en cuanto escuchó al hombre decir eso, le aferró del pantalón, tirando de él para llamar su atención.

—¿¡Cómo es la bandera!? —el hombre la miró confundido, pero, aun así, volvió a mirar por los prismáticos para describir a la pequeña lo que sus ojos veían.

—Es negra. Tiene los huesos de la calavera característicos de las banderas piratas, pero no hay cabeza. Es una letra… —el hombre guardó silencio unos segundos— Parece una 'S'…

Seida abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, a lo lejos, se escuchó una explosión. Algunos de los allí presentes gritaron de asombro, pero Seida se veía incapaz de mirar de nuevo hacia el mar. Sentía el latido de su corazón en las sienes y su respiración comenzó a agitarse debido a la falta de aire que hacía resentir a sus pequeños pulmones. Sabo, Ace y Luffy habían prometido partir algún día al mar en busca de aventuras, pero habían prometido hacerlo cuando cumplieran los diecisiete años. Eso significaba que Ace, primero, y Sabo, después, dejarían solos a Luffy cuando el día llegara, pero Seida no estaba preparada para un momento como aquel. Al menos no todavía. Conocía aquella bandera, pero esperaba que Sabo no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para lanzarse al mar un día como aquel.

—¡Es un niño! —gritaron algunas de las personas que se habían acercado hasta allí.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior la obligó a mirar. Poco a poco, Seida giró su cabeza y posó sus ojos sobre la embarcación en la que, a priori, Sabo debía viajar. Suspiró de alivio al ver que seguía ahí y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

No obstante, lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que el mundo se detuviera unos instantes para ella. Del la cubierta del inmenso barco que se acercaba a la costa de la isla surgió una especie de fogonazo que impactó directamente en la barca. La gente a su alrededor gritó horrorizada al ver cómo, por órdenes precisas de un Tenryuubito, la barca con un niño a bordo era destruida sin piedad.

—¡SABO!

Seida sintió que su garganta ardía. Muchas personas se alejaron del puerto, corriendo asustadas de vuelta a sus casas. Seida era demasiado pequeña para entender la clase de poder que tenía un Dragón Celestial, por lo que ella solo podía maldecir a gritos a aquellas personas. ¿Qué clase de monstruos eran? Por eso ella siguió hacia delante. Luchó por llegar hasta el borde del muelle mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo una y otra vez. La gente la empujaba mientras ella intentaba seguir avanzando sin mucho éxito. Recibió golpes y pisotones, que, aunque le dejaban el cuerpo dolorido, no parecían suficientes para detenerla.

—¡NO! —gritó cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba en volandas y la alejaba del puerto.

—Eres la prima de Makino, ¿no? Te devolveré con ella. Es peligroso estar aquí.

—¡NO! ¡NO! —gritó mientras golpeaba con furia en la espalda del hombre que la llevaba en brazos. Éste ignoró sus protestas y la aferró con fuerza mientras rebuscaba a Makino entre la multitud— ¡SABO!

Sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas mientras veía hacerse más pequeña la embarcación en la que su amigo pretendía viajar hacia un futuro mejor. Las llamas habían comenzado a consumir la barca y, cuando ya no quedó prácticamente nada, Seida emitió un grito ahogado al aire, extendiendo su mano hacia el horizonte, como si intentara rescatar lo poco que quedaba de ella.

—¡Seida!

Makino corrió hacia ella extendiendo sus brazos. Los ojos de su prima estaban cristalizados, pero, al ver el rostro de la pequeña, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ella también lo había visto, había visto cómo Sabo era atacado por el barco del Tenryuubito.

Cuando llegó hasta su altura, Makino recogió a Seida en brazos, dejando que la niña continuara llorando desconsolada contra su pecho. Makino cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su prima, intentando consolarla.

—Gracias Ryu —articuló Makino mirando al hombre, que seguía parado junto a ellas.

—No ha sido nada, Makino. ¿Necesitas que haga algo por vosotras?

Makino negó con la cabeza, por lo que el hombre dio media vuelta, dejando a las dos solas en medio de una calle que había quedado prácticamente desierta tras lo que muchos acababan de presenciar. Makino quería decir algo a su prima, consolarla, prometerle que todo iba a salir bien, pero ¿qué podia decirle a Seida si ella misma no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para animarse en un momento como aquel?

Entonces, Makino recordó a Luffy y Ace. ¿Se habrían enterado ya de la noticia? Fue pensar en esos y las lágrimas que ya creía detenidas volvieron a brotar. Esperaba que los niños estuvieran bien, que Seida, Ace y Luffy superaran la muerte de Sabo algún día.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó de rodillas sobre el suelo abrazando a Seida, pero sí sabía que el suficiente como para que sintiera punzadas en sus rodillas y parte de su cuerpo agarrotado. El ruido que antes provenía del puerto poco a poco había comenzado a desvanecerse a medida que la gente que había permanecdo allí tras el episodio del barco había comnezado a regresar a sus casas una vez el Tenryuubito ingresó en el Reino de Goa.

Makino se puso en pie con dificultad y decidió emprender el camino de vuelta casa. Seida había terminado cayendo rendida en sus brazos, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento tras lo que sus ojos acaban de ver. Makino la cargó en sus brazos, percatándose de que varias lágrimas descendían todavía por las sonrosadas mejillas de su prima y sintió de nuevo un nudo en su garganta. No era justo que Seida hubiera tenido que presenciar algo así. Aquello le enfurecía. Suspiró y acarició el cabello de la pequeña para, después, darle un breve beso en la cabeza. Siempre había cuidado de ella, pero, a partir de ese momento, iba a asegurarse de que Seida volviera a ser feliz.

Por eso la observó con impotencia los días siguientes al accidente de Sabo. Durante un día entero varios pescadores y otros hombres del pueblo habían estado buscando el cuerpo del niño, pero no había aparecido. El mar se lo había tragado por completo. Makino miraba desde la ventana de la cocina mientras Seida permanecía sentada sobre el césped de la pradera que se extendía frente a la casa, arrancando trocitos de hierba que iba amontonando a un lado. Makino suspiró. No sabía ni qué decir ni qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, para que su pequeña y adorada prima volviera a sonreír de nuevo. La niña no había querido moverse de la casa desde entonces, apenas hablaba y comía y sus intenciones de entrenarse todos los días habían sido apartadas por completo de su mente. Era como si la niña soñadora que siempre había estado allí, esa niña que perseguía a Luffy allá donde fuera, que se esforzaba por odiar a Ace con todas sus fuerzas, se hubiera esfumado para siempre. Quería hacer algo. Debía hacer algo. Pero ella no era su madre.

Makino observó con atención cómo una gaviota se acercó hasta la casa. El ave descendió el vuelo y dejó caer en las piernas de la niña algo que parecía un trozo de papel, pero que Makino no alcanzó a ver bien debido al reflejo de la luz solar sobre el cristal de la cocina. Seida parecía estar leyéndolo, así que supuso que se trataría de una carta para ella, por lo que se extrañó. Seida era demasiado pequeña como para recibir cartas.

De repente, la niña pequeña se puso en pie y comenzó a correr alejándose de la casa y sin mirar atrás. Makino corrió para salir de la casa y, desde la puerta, observó cómo la figura de su prima comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

—¡Seida! —gritó— ¡Seida!

Pero era inútil. Seida ya no podía escucharla. La pequeña solo sentía el latido de su corazón en las sienes mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse más y más. No era ni siquiera consciente de la velocidad a la que se movían sus piernas. En su mano derecha sostenía el papel que la gaviota había dejado sobre sus piernas, arrugándolo contra la pequeña palma de su infantil mano.

Ignoró las miradas de incredulidad de aquellos que la vieron cruzar el pueblo corriendo a gran velocidad y enfilar la ladera del monte, rumbo hacia la cabaña en la que habitaban los bandidos. Pero ese no era precisamente el sitio al que quería ir. Necesitaba ver a alguien en concreto y estaba prácticamente segura de dónde podía encontrarle. Tenía algo importante que hacer. Por eso, a mitad de caminó, se adentró en el bosque saliéndose del camino y esquivó los árboles y arbustos, intentando hacerse un hueco entre las plantas. Su ropa se enganchaba en algunas ramas, así que cuando llegó al final del bosque salió trastabillada hacia delante. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas una vez recuperó la compostura intentando tomar el aire que le reclamaban sus pulmones. Cuando consiguió acompasar un poco su respiración, levantó la vista y ahí le vio. Ace le daba la espalda. Su siempre alborotado cabello negro se movía al compas del viento. El niño estaba de pie al borde del acantilado, observando cómo el mar comenzaba a tragarse el sol por el horizonte.

Seida tragó saliva y no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió de nuevo hasta él, se detuvo en seco y extendió sus brazos hacia él, abrazándole por detrás de la cintura. Ace emitió un suspiro y, entonces, fue cuando el niño rompió a llorar. No le importaba que Seida estuviera allí, que ella viera sus debilidades. Había perdido a un hermano. No podía permitirse llorar delante de Luffy, pero sí de ella.

Seida, por su parte, le abrazó aún más todavía y enterró su rostro en la espalda del pecoso. No quería separarse de él y no pensaba hacerlo. Sentía que, en un momento como aquel, Ace la necesitaría más que Luffy porque, al fin y al cabo, Luffy tenía a su otro hermano mayor, pero Ace no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse.

No necesitó que Ace le diera las gracias. No era necesario porque ella también lo sentía. Podía sentir aquel vacío en su pecho. Aún así, Ace tomó con delicadeza los brazos de la pequeña mientras seguía sollozando y les dio un pequeño apretón para que supiera que era consciente de que ella estaba allí, con él. Un gesto como aquel era más que suficiente para decirse tantas cosas. Así fue cómo se percató de que Seida sostenía un papel en sus manos. Una carta. Seguramente como la suya y él, que creía que había superado prácticamente su llanto, rompió a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza sin poder evitar tampoco percatarse de las lágrimas de la niña, que habían comenzado a empapar su camiseta.

No sabía cómo demonios lo hacía, pero, aún muerto, Sabo seguía teniendo el don de unirles a los dos, de enterrar el hacha de guerra entre ellos, aunque fuera con unas simples cartas.

.

.

.

 _Querida Seida,_

 _¡Lo he decidido! ¡Ha llegado el día de que me haga a la mar! Siento mucho no estar cumpliendo mi promesa de irme a los diecisiete años, pero no puedo aguantar más la situación en mi familia. Sé que tú lo entenderás. Tú has visto más que nadie y por eso quería darte las gracias. Viniste a buscarme, arriesgaste tu vida y la de tu madre por llevarme de vuelta a la montaña, pero no podía volver. No obstante, iniciaré mi propia aventura lejos de esta isla, lejos de esta ciudad podrida. Pero te prometo que nunca me olvidaré de ti. Ni de Ace. Ni de Luffy. Ni de Dadan. Ni de los bandidos de la montaña. Algún día regresaré y te contaré todas mis aventuras, pero antes de que eso pase necesito pedirte un favor._

 _Cuando yo me vaya, espero que no discutas más con Ace. Él en realidad no lo hace aposta y estoy convencido de que en el fondo le caes bien. A él también le he escrito una carta. Le pido que cuide de Luffy y yo te pido en esta carta que seas tú la que cuide de él. Sé que Ace es un tipo duro, pero todos necesitamos a alguien que cuide de nosotros, aunque sea desde las sombras, y sé que tú eres la persona indicada._

 _Gracias de antemano y sigue entrenándote como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora. Estoy convencido de que te convertirás en la chica más fuerte de todo Villa Foosha y apuesto el primer tesoro que consiga a que serás capaz de ganar a Ace, así que no me hagas perder la apuesta._

 _Gracias por ser mi amiga._

 _Te echaré de menos._

 _Sabo_

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea la parte de la "muerte" de Sabo T.T (jamás voy a superar este momento de One Piece). En el próximo capítulo habrá un salto temporal de unos cuantos años. ¿Creéis que Seida habrá seguido con su entrenamiento durante todo este tiempo? ;)**

 **Este capítulo ha sido un poquito más corto del resto, pero bueno, no quería meterme ya con lo próximo que viene en la historia. Además, que me gusta el final y no quería tener que ponerme a alargar innecesariamente jaja**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que comenzaron a seguir esta historia y también por darle a favorito durante estos días que he estado sin actualizar. Y, por supuesto, gracias también a ken1997, lili10 y Tatis GR. Seida cambiará mucho en el próximo capítulo dadas diferentes circunstancias, en especial por cierto enfrentamiento con alguien que es muy especial para ella. Y hasta ahí puedo leer xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Partida

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Sonrió de medio lado. Con un gesto rápido, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la lanzó a un lado, dejando a la vista el sujetador de color blanco que llevaba debajo.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —las mejillas del chico ascendieron rápidamente de color al ver su incipiente figura de mujer al descubierto.

No respondió. Estiró la cuerda que hacía seis años le había regalado Garp y la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo de Ace. El pecoso apretó los dientes con fuerza y maldijo por lo bajo. Seida dobló su brazo e hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que al caer su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo. Ace era rápido y tenía mucha fuerza, pero no llegaba a comprender cómo demonios una chica como Seida, más pequeña que él, conseguía enrollar alrededor de su cuerpo una cuerda con tanta fuerza.

Seida saltó contra él y le propinó una patada en la cara. Del impacto, Ace giró sobre sí mismo en el suelo, quedando boca abajo. Seida saltó sobre él y se sentó sobre su espalda, tensando aún más la cuerda hacia arriba, obligando a Ace a doblar su cuerpo.

Luffy permaneció en silencio, observando con atención los movimientos de ambos. Ace hacía sus esfuerzos para escapar del agarre de la chica, pero era inútil. Ya había un ganador en aquella pelea.

—¡Has ganado, Seida! —gritó finalmente Luffy entusiasmado.

—¡Toma! —gritó la chica apretando su puño con fuerza.

—¡No vale! ¡Ha hecho trampa! —protestó Ace.

—¡De eso nada! —Seida se puso en pie. Con un solo gesto, aflojó la cuerda y la desenrolló del cuerpo de Ace con gran habilidad.

—¡Te has quitado la camiseta!

—¿Y qué? Y tú llevas la camisa desabrochada—Seida le miró de forma burlona—. No es mi culpa que te pongas nervioso por ver un sujetador. Tengo que utilizar mis armas para ganarte. Y lo he hecho. Desgraciadamente, siendo mujer, tengo más posibilidades de vencer a un hombre enseñándole un par de tetas. Así de simples sois. Gracias por demostrar mi teoría.

—Seida ha ganado limpiamente —Luffy la apoyó entre carcajadas mientras Ace bufaba en respuesta.

—Iré a buscar algo para comer. No os mováis de aquí.

Seida observó a Ace dar la vuelta y perderse entre los arbustos para buscar algo que comer a mediodía. La chica contuvo una carcajada. Qué mal perder tenía y eso que era la primera vez que alguien conseguía vencerle. Habían pasado seis años desde que Seida había continuado con su entrenamiento y, por fin, había logrado vencerle. Una sensación calurosa se instaló en su pecho y sonrió con ternura al recordar a Sabo. Él se lo había pedido en aquella carta, había continuado entrenándose después de todo y había conseguido ganar a Ace. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Y le habría gustado que Sabo estuviera allí para verlo.

—Es impresionante que hayas ganado a Ace —Luffy sonrió—. Tienes que enseñarme cómo has hecho todo eso.

—No creo que contigo funcionara, ¿sabes? —Seida recogió su camiseta en el suelo y se la volvió a poner.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Luffy… —Seida le miró con resignación— Porque no eres una chica. Los chicos os ponéis nerviosos cuando veis a una chica bonita —Luffy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender nada—. Aunque es evidente que tú no eres un chico normal.

—No entiendo qué tiene todo eso de especial.

Seida suspiró y recogió un par de ramas que apiló en el centro del claro en el que solían entrenar. Su amigo, mientras tanto, anotaba en la pizarra una victoria más para Seida. Él no había conseguido ganar ni una sola vez ni a Ace ni a Seida, pero algún día lo lograría. Estaba convencido de ello.

—¿Sigues pensando en ser pirata?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Luffy miró extrañado a su amiga, quien seguía apilando las ramitas haciendo una hoguera.

—No dudo de tus capacidades, pero no has ganado una pelea ni una sola vez. Creo que necesitas otro tipo de entrenamiento y en la Marina te lo podrían dar.

—Voy a ser pirata —Luffy frunció el ceño.

—Los piratas son basura. ¿Piensas convertirte tú también en eso? —Seida se puso en pie.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de Ace y de mí?

—No. Pero si os convertís en piratas, entonces lo seréis y no me gustaría tener que deteneros —Luffy no entendía nada de lo que Seida decía—. Llevo muchos años esperando esta conversación, Luffy. Le hice una promesa a tu abuelo que sabía que no podría cumplir con Ace, pero sí esperaba cumplir contigo —Seida hizo una pausa. Siempre había querido hablar con Luffy del asunto a solas, pero el chico no se despegaba de su hermano. Ahora tenía una oportunidad—. Deberías abandonar el sueño de ser pirata. Únete a la Marina. Vente conmigo.

—¿Desde cuándo quieres ser marine? —Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

—Desde que tenía siete años —Seida sonrió—. Imagínate todo lo que podríamos hacer juntos. Seríamos un equipo y…

—No —Luffy la interrumpió—. Quiero ser pirata. Quiero ser la persona más libre del mundo.

—¿La persona más libre del mundo? —Seida se cruzó de brazos y emitió una leve carcajada— Para ser la persona más libre del mundo, antes debemos liberarle de la gente que oprime a los demás. Los piratas hacen eso. Se aprovechan de la gente corriente. ¿Por qué crees que serás libre? ¿Porque podrás navegar por el mar? Eso también lo hace la Marina. Los marines salvan a las personas. Un pirata roba y mata.

—¡También hay piratas buenos!

—No. No los hay. Ace será un pirata y yo tendré que perseguirle, pero no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. No tienes por qué seguir sus pasos.

—Si quieres ser marine, adelante. Yo no te lo voy a impedir si es tu sueño —Luffy apretó los puños—. Ace es mi hermano y prometimos que algún día zarparíamos y nos encontraríamos en el mar. Seríamos las personas más libres del mundo.

—Puedes encontrarte con él siendo un marine —insistió Seida—. Solo seríamos tú y yo. Bueno, y Ace si quisiera unirse. Los tres juntos…

—Tú no eres Sabo.

Seida abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su expresión se transformó de una de incredulidad a una de sorpresa. Lentamente, intentó recuperar la compostura, pero sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y, por primera vez, deseó propinarle una paliza a Luffy. Alguien que había sido siempre tan especial para ella. Pero, a quién pretendía engañar. Ella nunca había sido especial para él y nunca lo había sido. Nunca había pretendido reemplazar a Sabo, pero si Luffy de verdad lo creía así, se marcharía.

Seida dio medio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él. No podía creérselo. Luffy ni siquiera la estaba siguiendo. Ni siquiera pensaba disculparse. Se detuvo antes de adentrarse en los arbustos y se mordió el labio. Apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando tragarse todo lo que sentía en esos momentos e intentó que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera.

—Vete al infierno —pronunció finalmente mirando hacia atrás de soslayo.

Luffy permaneció de pie observando a la chica desaparecer entre la maleza. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza que estaba comenzando a clavarse las uñas en la carne. Pero no le importó el dolor. No le gustaba haber discutido con Seida, pero detestaba su actitud y detestaba las cosas que ella le había dicho. No confiaba en él y él la consideraba su amiga.

—Ufff… Me ha costado, pero he conseguido cazar un tigre —Ace apareció por otro lado llevando al enorme animal sobre su hombro. Cuando notó el ambiente tenso y la ausencia de la chica, parpadeó varias veces perplejo—. ¿Dónde diablos está Seida?

.

.

.

 ** _capítulo cuatro_**  
Partida

.

.

.

Otra mañana más y lo mismo de siempre. No obstante, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la rutina. Se despertaba aún cuando no habían aparecido los primeros rayos de sol, se entrenaba con intensidad hasta que comenzaba a amanecer, regresaba a la casa y se bañaba. Después, tomaba el desayuno, recogía un poco la casa y se marchaba al pueblo a trabajar. Su trabajo era duro, pero el ayudar a descargar la mercancía de los barcos resultaba también un buen ejercicio para su cuerpo. Necesitaba hacerse más fuerte todavía.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que había visto a Luffy y Ace. Pero no les echaba en falta o, al menos, eso era lo que quería creer. No había ido a buscarles ni ellos habían ido a buscarle a ella después de la discusión con Luffy, así que Seida suponía que, en el fondo, ella no les importaba nada.

Poco a poco, un sentimiento parecido al odio y al rencor comenzaba a crecer en ella. Les detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero también se detestaba a ella misma por haber sido tan estúpida como para creer que ellos la habían aceptado definitivamente como una más. Por eso, todos los días, cuando trabajaba en el puerto, fijaba sus ojos sobre el mar esperando ver llegar algún día el barco de la Marina de Garp. Se marcharía con él sin despedirse, sin decir nada a nadie. Crecería, se haría más fuerte todavía y sería una la mejor marine que el mundo conociera.

Makino continuaba trabajando en el bar. De vez en cuando, Seida la ayudaba con los pedidos y, aunque su prima nunca le decía nada, estaba convencida de que llevaba mucho tiempo preparada para cuando ella no estuviera. Solía preguntarle por cómo llevaba su entrenamiento y, cuando Seida respondía, Makino sonreía y continuaba haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Estiró sus musculos frente a la puerta de su casa. Necesitaba relajarse tras otro duro día de esfuerzo y, después, se recogió su larga cabellera de color caramelo en una coleta. Una suave brisa revolvió su pelo e hizo ondear su falda de color granate al viento. A lo lejos, comenzó a vislumbrar una figura que se acercaba. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par al reconocer a la persona que andaba por el camino a su casa. Seida, aún así, achinó los ojos por la lejanía. Ace llevaba un sombrero de color naranja sobre la cabeza. Lucía unos pantalones por la rodilla con bolsillos a los laterales y una camisa amarilla desabrochada. Seida rodó los ojos. Había pasado casi un año sin verle, pero seguía igual que siempre.

No le hizo falta que Ace le dijera nada. Si se había acercado hasta allí, era porque había decidido que, por fin, el día había llegado. Era el momento de su partida. Seida bajó los escalones de la casa y dio un par de pasos al frente, donde esperó pacientemente a que Ace se acercara hasta ella. Finalmente, el pecoso se detuvo a un metro de distancia y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una señorita?

—¿Qué quieres, Ace? —la chica se mostró tajante. No les había perdonado todavía y, aunque Ace hubiera empezado en un tono más bien afable, a Seida le parecía que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No me hables así. No te peleaste conmigo, sino con Luffy —guardó silencio unos segundos—. ¿Cómo llevas el entrenamiento?

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Seida… —Ace suspiró— Luffy me contó que quieres convertirte en marine. El viejo te ha metido en la cabeza todas esas ideas.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —Seida frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Afirmando eso es como si dijeras que no tengo la suficiente capacidad como para decidir por mí misma. He decidido, Ace. Decidí hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía siete años.

—Eso ya lo sé —Ace chasqueó la lengua—. Y también sé que le dijiste a Luffy que olvidara su sueño de convertirse en pirata —el rostro de Ace se oscureció—. Es su sueño, Seida. Es su maldito sueño. No te atrevas a interponerte en su camino.

Seida emitió una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante.

—Si no me equivoco, has venido a despedirte. Te vas ya, ¿verdad? Es un detalle por tu parte, pero para decirme lo que me estás diciendo, lo mejor es que te marches ya.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante lo que a Seida le pareció una eternidad. Los ojos oscuros de Ace se clavaron sobre los suyos como un puñal, mientras su boca formaba una fina línea.

—Sí. Me voy.

—Bien —Seida asintió con la cabeza. Resultaba extraño que Ace se hubiera acordado de ella en un momento como aquel. Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien. El chico dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que diera un paso, Seida le frenó— ¡Espera! —Ace se giró levemente. Le parecía injusto terminar así después de tanto tiempo juntos— Sé que puedo parecer estúpida, pero, Ace, te pido… No, mejor dicho. Te suplico que, por favor, te replantees esto. No quiero que te conviertas en pirata. No quiero ser marine y tener que detenerte. No quiero…

—No sigas hablando —Seida cerró los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio mientras Ace se acercaba hasta ella para quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia—. No digas más tonterías, Seida —el pecoso la tomó de ambos brazos—. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Ni a mí ni a Luffy —sonrió de medio lado—. Me gustaría ver cómo te las apañas para detenerme.

Seida sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y un nudo se instaló en su garganta, pero no dejó que aquellos sentimientos que se acumulaban en la boca de su estómago siguieran avanzando. En aquel momento pensaba sobre todo en Sabo y en la última promesa, aquella de la carta. Había cuidado de Ace durante todos aquellos años o, al menos, lo había intentado. Ahora que Ace se iba y que sus caminos se separaban, su misión debía terminar. Ella tomaría el camino de la Marina y él el de la piratería. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de él si su misión sería tener que detenerle?

—Oye, Seida —la chica se sobresaltó levemente, pues estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos y solo la voz de Ace la hizo reaccionar—, ¿crees que podríamos repetirlo? —la chica enarcó una ceja. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? — Ya sabes… —Ace se inclinó lentamente hacia ella. Y, entonces, lo recordó. Su primer beso. Seida tragó saliva, pero, aún así, no dijo nada. Seguramente sería la última vez que le vería y, con suerte, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a que fuera él el que se encargara de unir sus labios nuevamente después de tantos años.

No obstante, lo único que escuchó fue una carcajada. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, Seida abrió los ojos de par en par y lanzó su puño contra Ace quien, de un salto hacia atrás, lo esquivó.

—¡No me puedo creer que estuvieras dispuesta a hacerlo! —Ace se rió más fuerte todavía.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Seida apretó los dientes con fuerza— ¡Vete al cuerno!

Y, con eso, dio media vuelta y se metió en la casa de un portazo.

No le aguantaba. Nunca le había aguantado. Y, encima, el idiota de Ace tenía la poca decencia de aprovecharse de su inocencia y buena fe. Le daban ganas de darle una paliza, pero lo único que hizo fue asomar levemente su cabeza por la ventana de la cocina. A través de ella le vio alejarse sin ni siquiera mirar atrás ni una sola vez, aunque sí que hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de que su figura terminara de difuminarse a lo lejos.

Seida suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina. Ahora solo quedaban ella y Luffy en Villa Foosha. Se masajeó las sienes. Al chico le quedaban todavía tres años para embarcarse en la aventura de su vida, pero Seida contaba los días que faltaban para poder ingresar en la Marina.

El engaño de Ace, por otra parte, le hizo replantearse ciertas cosas. Era demasiado inocente. A lo largo de su corta vida tendría que lidiar con muchos tipos y, también, había visto cómo otros tantos habían intentado aprovecharse de su prima Makino. Pero eso no iba a suceder más. Lo tenía claro. Los hombres, en general, y su concepción de las mujeres le repugnaba. Fue así como comprendió que, si deseaba hacerse fuerte, no solo debía hacerlo de cuerpo, sino también de mente. Estaba dispuesta a cambiar, a crear una barrera con el mundo. Nada ni nadie volvería a hacerle daño. No se movería por los sentimientos y comenzaría a pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Su camino para que la tomaran en serio en la Marina pasaba por ahí.

Aunque los días pasaron tras la marcha de Ace, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Seida se había acostumbrado tanto a su rutina que todos sus movimientos se producían de manera automática. Su cabeza ya no pensaba en Ace, en qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso instante o si Luffy estaría bien en la montaña. Solo pensaba en ella. Ella era la prioridad y lo demás no importaba.

Descargó ayudada por dos hombres más una enorme caja de uno de los barcos que cargaban comida y materiales para el pueblo. Una vez la colocaron sobre el suelo del puerto, Seida suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente utilizando una vieja tela que, aunque en su momento habría sido blanca, ahora era de color gris. Los dos hombres que la acompañaban se sentaron a descansar, apoyando sus espaldas en la enorme caja de madera y sacaron un par de cigarrillos que fumaron con gusto.

—¿Quieres uno, chica? —uno de ellos le ofreció el paquete de tabaco para que se sirviera— Trabajas muy duro. Te he visto varias veces por aquí.

Seida negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió en agradecimiento. No lo iba a negar. Se veía tentada por probarlo, pero sabía que aquello era un mal vicio y que, si comenzaba a sus catorce años, seguramente no podría parar. Además, el fumar no favorecería ni a sus pulmones ni a su condición física, así que prefirió declinar la oferta.

No obstante, se sentó junto a ellos. Los tres guardaron silencio y esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de descansar. Aún les quedaban unos cuantos barcos que descargar, por lo que el día se presentaba más largo que de costumbre. Ya había advertido a Makino, por lo que su prima no se preocuparía si llegaba cuando se hubiera hecho de noche.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado mientras observó el mar. Se cruzó de brazos, vislumbrando cómo otro barco se acercaba poco a poco al puerto. Chasqueó la lengua. Si tenían que seguir descargando más cosas, no se marcharían nunca. Sin embargo, no habían tenido información de que llegara otro buque del que descargar la mercancía, así que frunció levemente el ceño. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar, ya que, tan pronto como sus dos compañeros se terminaron el cigarro, se incorporaron para seguir trabajando.

Durante el resto del día, Seida tuvo que escucharles protestar sobre lo mal pagado que estaba su trabajo. Ella rodó los ojos y se negó a intervenir en aquella conversación. Por supuesto que estaba mal pagado, pero, al menos, podían decir que tenían un trabajo. Desgraciadamente, cada vez era más difícil encontrar un puesto de trabajo en Villa Foosha, dada la precariedad de su economía.

Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron por el horizonte cuando Seida terminó de trabajar aquel día en el puerto. Estiró los músculos de su espalda, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran en el proceso y emitió un gran suspiro de alivio. Lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama y descansar antes de que su despertador le indicara a las cinco de la mañana que debía ponerse a entrenar.

Atravesó el puerto prácticamente arrastrando las piernas por el cansancio cuando se percató del barco de la Marina que había anclado a unos metros de distancia. No había llegado a determinar cuál era el barco que había visto acercarse al puerto durante su descanso, pero suponía que era ese, ya que, cuando llegó a trabajar, no había ninguno. Sus ojos se iluminaron y salió corriendo en su dirección, olvidando lo cansada que se había sentido hasta ese momento. Reconocía aquel barco. Garp estaba en la isla. Debía haber regresado para visitar a Ace y a Luffy, aunque se encontraría con la sorpresa de que el mayor había cumplido su promesa y se había lanzado al mar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Seida subió la escalinata del barco y saltó a la cubierta del mismo. Un par de marines la observaron con curiosidad mientras ella se movía por el barco con total naturalidad.

—¡Eh! ¡Niña! —le gritó uno de ellos— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿Éste es el barco de Garp-san? —preguntó la chica cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, por mucho que mirara, no iba a encontrar al anciano tan fácilmente.

—Sí. Es su barco. Pero no está. ¿Para qué quieres verle?

Seida abrió la boca para contestar, pero, antes de pronunciar palabra, sintió cómo alguien tocaba su hombro.

—Es una conocida mía, muchacho. Sigue ocupándote de lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió para, rápidamente, dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo de ellos. Cuando Seida se giró, se topó con Monkey D. Garp tras ella.

—¡Garp-san! —estaba entusiasmada por volver a verle después de tantos años. Pero notó algo extraño en el hombre. Ya debía de saber que Ace se había convertido en pirata— Lo siento —Seida agachó la cabeza avergonzada—. He sido un fracaso. No cumplí mi promesa.

El rostro de Garp, al principio ensombrecido, cambió de expresión y mostró una amplia sonrisa. El marine emitió una carcajada y le revolvió el pelo a Seida.

—¡No te preocupes, Seida! Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Estás hecha toda una mujer.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —la niña se cruzó de brazos, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, lo que hizo reír aún más a Garp.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas como si fuera un insulto? Has cambiado… Tienes otra mirada. Es más fría, pero está más llena de determinación y fuerza —Garp hizo una pausa—. Ya me contó el idiota de mi nieto que conseguiste ganar a Ace.

Seida guardó silencio unos minutos cuando escuchó a Garp mencionar a Luffy. El chico había hablado a su abuelo sobre ella después de todo, pero, aún así, su ceño solo se frunció y asintió.

—Dije que iba a hacerme más fuerte y eso he hecho.

—Me alegro —Garp dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el camarote. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de ella, pero, antes de que abriera la puerta, Seida dio un paso al frente y le llamó.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy preparada! —Garp se giró y la miró interrogante— Cuando tenía siete años te dije que me haría marine, que sería tan fuerte como tú. Estoy preparada, Garp-san. Llevo preparada desde entonces —Seida apretó los puños con fuerza—. Seré tan fuerte que Ace y Luffy se habrán arrepentido de tomar el camino de la piratería. Me suplicarán perdón.

Seida tenía sus puños tan apretados contra la carne de la palma de su mano que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Garp la observó cuidadosamente, su expresión imperturbable. El hombre comprendió que había pasado algo entre aquellos tres, puesto que sintió un rencor por parte de la niña que desconocía en ella. No obstante, pensó que convertir todo aquel rencor en algo bueno para la Marina sería muy provechoso para ellos, pero tampoco quería apartarla de Makino teniendo solo catorce años.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo ahora, Seida. No llevas pertenencias y no has avisado a Makino.

—No importa —respondió la niña de forma precipitada—. No me importa no llevar nada. No lo necesito. Y Makino lo entenderá.

Garp guardó silencio. El hombre se dio la vuelta y entró al camerino. Seida se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza. Debía esperar todavía más para cumplir su objetivo de unirse a la Marina, pero no sabía cuánto implicaría eso. Sintió cómo un nudo se instalaba en su garganta y emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia la escalinata del barco para descender de él.

—¿Adónde demonios crees que vas? ¿Tan rápido te rindes? ¿Qué clase de marine piensas ser entonces?

Seida giró rápidamente su rostro para ver a Garp tras ella. El anciano sostenía un papel que le entregó a la niña. Ésta lo observó con curiosidad. Era una carta para Makino. En ella, Garp le decía que se llevaba a Seida consigo y le prometía que la cuidaría. Seida posó sus ojos sobre Garp. Éste la sonrió con satisfacción y la niña asomó la cabeza por la borda para buscar con la mirada a alguien conocido.

—¡Tunj! —gritó al ver a un hombre alto y escuálido cerca de la orilla— ¡Tunj! —éste miró hacia arriba y saludó a Seida con la mano— ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor! ¡Dale esto a Makino!

Seida bajó rápidamente la escalinata cuando el hombre se acercó hasta el borde de la misma y corrió hacia el marinero a quien le entregó la carta para, inmediatamente darse la vuelta.

—Pero Seida… —el hombre intentó recibir alguna explicación más, pero la niña ya estaba subiendo al barco de nuevo.

—¡Dile que la quiero y que estaré bien! —sentenció, saltando a la cubierta de un brinco.

—Bien… Ya podemos irnos —indicó Garp a uno de sus hombres, quien asintió con determinación.

—Pero, señor, ¿está seguro de esto? —preguntó un hombre algo más cercano a la edad de Garp y quien posiblemente sería algo así como el segundo al mando— Es solo una niña.

—¿Una niña? —Garp se carcajeó— Puede ser. Pero la conozco desde que era muy pequeña. Ya con siete años prometía. Apuesto lo que queráis a que ahora que tiene catorce ganaría a más de uno en este barco.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —preguntó Seida sonriendo de medio lado. Su ego había subido por las nubes cuando escuchó a Garp decir todas esas cosas sobre ella.

—¡No presumas tanto, mocosa! —bromeó Garp, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda— Me gusta esa confianza en ti misma, pero aún no has logrado nada, Seida. No olvides eso.

Seida asintió. No lo haría.

La suave brisa marina revolvió levemente su cabello y aferró un mechón de pelo, que colocó tras su oreja. El barco comenzaba a alejarse lentamente del puerto. Todo había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo para asimilar que se estaba yendo de casa. A sus catorce años de edad estaba dejando atrás su isla, su hogar, el único sitio que había conocido en toda su vida. Frente a ella se presentaba ahora un mundo lleno de peligros y retos, pero también un mundo amplio en posibilidades. Si se quedaba en Villa Foosha estaba convencida de que nunca sería feliz, pero, en el fondo, sentía una extraña sensación de desasosiego en su estómago que le decía que esa felicidad tampoco la encontraría en la Marina. Posiblemente, todo se debía a cómo había dejado su vida en la isla, a cómo se había despedido de Ace y a cómo, ni siquiera, había sido capaz de acercarse a Luffy después de haber discutido con él. Aquel dolor que sentía seguiría creciendo en forma de rencor, un rencor que utilizaría para hacerse más fuerte y para detener a todos aquellos estúpidos piratas que osaran interponerse en su camino. Demostraría a Ace y a Luffy que estaban equivocados, que haberse convertido en piratas había sido un error y que ella tenía razón. Entrenaría duro, se haría más fuerte y asumiría responsabilidades. Sería alguien digno de alabanza, alguien en el que los demás se fijarían. Todos aspirarían a ser como ella, pero para ello debía trabajar duro. Y lo haría.

Miró al cielo y apretó los labios formando una fina línea. _Voy a hacerme fuerte_ , Sabo, pensó mientras sus ojos analizaban las estrellas que poblaban el firmamento. Iba a ser más fuerte que nadie.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que haya gustado y que se hayan entendido un poco los saltos temporales. Seguirá habiendo unos cuantos hasta recuperar un poco la línea temporal de One Piece. No tengo pensado un final exacto para este fanfic. Sé hacia dónde se dirige y sé qué quiero meter y qué no, así que también me gustaría que, a lo largo de esta historia, fuerais dándome ideas y opiniones sobre qué más cosas podrían suceder. Quiero que, en esta ocasión, la historia la construyamos entre todos.**

 **Gracias a las personas que han empezado a seguir y han dado favorito a esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a ken1997 (espero que los exámenes fueran bien), a Tatis GR (gracias por lo que me dijiste de que esta historia te tiene atrapada y que te es muy fácil imaginarte las cosas. Me has dado un subidón de moral xD) y a LADI JUPITER (no he pensado en ninguna pareja de momento para esta historia, pero, como he dicho antes, quiero también que los lectores tengan el poder de decidir, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa xD). Por otra parte, creo que todos podemos decir que odiamos a los Tenryuubitos jaja Soy una llorona y he llorado con muchos momentos a lo largo de One Piece. La muerte de Sabo fue uno de esos muchos jaja**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejar vuestras dudas, quejas, opiniones y sugerencias al respecto de esta historia. Todo es bien recibido :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. La reina de hielo

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Cuando les pusieron los platos de comida sobre la mesa, los dos chicos comenzaron a devorarla sin piedad. Tras el duro entrenamiento se sentían física y mentalmente agotados, pero también hambrientos. Por unos minutos, justo lo que duraba la comida, olvidaban los dolores en sus huesos y músculos, los moratones y los golpes que recibían. Ellos mismos habían tomado la decisión de entrar en la Marina, aún a sabiendas de lo que eso suponía y, aunque algunas veces se les pasara por la mente dejarlo, el ser los aprendices de una de sus figuras más importantes les hacía replantearse aquellas dudas.

Coby apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras emitía un suspiro. Se pasó las manos por su tripa llena y sonrió, visiblemente satisfecho con lo que había comido. Helmeppo hizo lo mismo y se estiró en la silla, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda crujieran de forma sonora.

—Ese viejo Garp no cambiará —uno de los marines que les acompañaba en la mesa aquel día les observó con una media sonrisa socarrona—. Hará de estos próximos meses un infierno para vosotros.

—No me importa —Coby sonrió, aunque el simple hecho de mover la comisura de sus labios ya le dolía. Tenía agujetas en rincones de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían—. Siempre he querido ser marine. Estaba mentalizado para eso.

—Cómo sois los jóvenes de hoy en día —el hombre rio—. Todos decís lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que la mayoría estamos aquí para tener un plato de comida caliente que llevarnos a la boca y, encima, nos pagan.

—La comida no es especialmente exquisita —remarcó Helmeppo.

—Entonces has tenido suerte, muchacho. La mayoría de los aquí presentes hemos comido cosas que sabían a mierda comparado con esto.

El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto, por lo que Coby contuvo una carcajada. Habían pasado unos meses desde que se había separado de Luffy. Aquel chico de amplia sonrisa y sombrero de paja se había convertido en uno de sus grandes amigos y ambos se habían hecho una promesa. Se volverían a encontrar y Coby estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él y a detenerle. Garp se enteró poco después de aquello, pero, mientras el chico pensaba que el viejo le iba a pegar una paliza por tener relación con un pirata, el hombre se limitó a reír y a regañarle más bien por no estar entrenando para cumplir esa promesa. Sonrió. Monkey D. Garp era tal cual la gente le describía. Era duro e implacable, pero también tenía un lado divertido y comprensivo que resultaba realmente agradable a Coby.

—Tenemos mucha suerte, Helmeppo —dijo finalmente—. Somos aprendices de Garp-san. Eso no lo puede decir todo el mundo. Seremos grandes marines dentro de poco gracias a él.

—Hoy nos ha dicho que nos tenía preparada una sorpresa para después —Helmeppo reflexionó unos segundos—. ¿Qué crees que será?

El marine, que se estaba llevando una cucharada a la boca, tosió. El rostro del hombre comenzó a volverse rojo y Coby se levantó rápidamente para auxiliarle, pero el hombre levantó el brazo, haciendo que éste se detuviera. El marine bebió un poco de vino y, poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar la compostura.

—¿Has dicho que os tiene preparada una sorpresa? —los dos chicos asintieron— Tened cuidado —el hombre se inclinó hacia delante para hablarles más de cerca—. Vais a conocer a la 'Reina de hielo'.

—¿Reina de hielo? —Helmeppo contuvo una carcajada— Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Creed lo que queráis, pero no estoy bromeando.

—¿Y quién es exactamente esa 'Reina de hielo'? —preguntó Coby.

—La muchacha más bonita que jamás veréis. Pero también la más pretenciosa, dura y habilidosa que tendréis el dudoso placer de conocer. Es despiadada, especialmente con los hombres. Hace tiempo que no tiene rival entre los reclutas y, a sus diecisiete años, sube puestos en la Marina a una velocidad espectacular.

—No creo que Garp…

—Si Garp os ha escogido como sus pupilos, os enfrentará a ella —el hombre sonrió de medio lado—. Os meterá una paliza con esos cuerpos tan enclenques que tenéis todavía, pero, si le caéis bien, a lo mejor hasta se porta bien con vosotros.

—¿Por qué iba Garp a hacer que peleáramos contra la 'Reina de hielo'?

—Porque es su ojito derecho —el hombre hizo una pausa—. No conozco todos los detalles porque soy un simple marine, pero hace tres años, Garp se presentó en el cuartel general con una niña de catorce años. Él la recomendó en persona a Sengoku y, desde entonces, la ha estado entrenando. Va con Garp a todas partes y también le hace el trabajo sucio. Muchos la comparan con Tsuru en su juventud. De hecho, Tsuru, que siempre cuenta con mujeres bajo su cargo, lleva años intentando convencerla para que deje a Garp de una maldita vez y se ponga bajo sus órdenes. Un compañero me dijo que Tsuru no quiere que la chica se convierta en otro Garp y espera que, dentro de unos años, pueda ocupar su lugar.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Helmeppo enarcó una ceja— Tsuru es vicealmirante. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa niña puede llegar a puestos tan altos a lo mejor en la treintena? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Puede ser —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que tiene mucha disciplina. No he tenido el honor de estar bajo sus órdenes, pero dicen que imparte orden y justicia a partes iguales y que no es alguien a quien os gustaría enfadar —sonrió de medio lado—. Y no querréis estar cerca de ella cuando coincide con Hina en una misma habitación. Saltan chispas entre ellas.

Coby tragó saliva. Nunca había oído hablar de esa 'Reina de hielo', pero solo la descripción le daba miedo. Ella había sido antes que ellos aprendiz de Garp, lo que significaba que, cuando la conoció, ya tenía potencial, por lo que ahora debía de ser un auténtico monstruo.

Fue Helmeppo el primero que se puso en pie. El rubio chasqueó la lengua, poco convencido por la historia que le acababan de contar. ¿Una chica de diecisiete años con tanta fuerza y con tanta influencia en la Marina? Ese tipo no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Aquello era una estupidez.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar para salir del comedor cuando el marine les llamó una última vez. Los dos se giraron y aquel tipo les señaló con su dedo índice.

—Recordad lo que os he dicho. Tiene diecisiete años —el hombre sonrió de medio lado— y ya es Teniente en la Marina.

—¿Teniente? —preguntó Coby mirando a Helmeppo visiblemente alarmado, pero su amigo bufó, quitándole importancia.

—No creas todo lo que te dicen.

Coby asintió, pero, antes de salir de la habitación, echó un último vistazo atrás. El hombre le despidió con la mano, pero él no le devolvió el gesto. Estaba demasiado aterrorizado en aquellos momentos como para reaccionar. No quería conocer a esa 'Reina de hielo', fuera verdad o mentira.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo cinco**_  
La reina de hielo

.

.

.

Coby y Helmeppo continuaron utilizando las espadas de madera con las que ya se habían acostumbrado a pelear. Poco a poco, comenzaban a aprender la técnica, pero aún les faltaban años de práctica que debían adquirir en muy poco tiempo. Habían acordado esforzarse al máximo y, por eso, a pesar de que creían que no podrían moverse, seguían intentándolo. A medida que iban avanzando en su entrenamiento se volvían más fuertes y sus peleas eran cada vez más extensas. No solo habían aprendido a defenderse de las estocadas del otro, a veces dadas no con mucho sentido, sino que también atacaban cuando la situación lo requería.

Por eso Coby se entusiasmó cuando se percató de que Helmeppo tenía su lado derecho desprotegido y le golpeó en la costilla con la espada de madera. El peli rosa sonrió satisfecho, mientras su compañero apretaba los dientes por el dolor. Había perdido de nuevo, por lo que no solo maldijo a Coby, sino también a sí mismo por su poca capacidad de atención.

—Sois patéticos.

Los dos chicos se giraron. De entre las sombras apareció una muchacha más bien bajita. Lucía un pantalón de color azul, una simple camisa blanca y unas botas de color negro atadas con cordones. En la cintura llevaba puesto un cinturón negro de cuero, donde cargaba con una brillante espada de armadura dorada y otro objeto que ni Helmeppo ni Coby supieron distinguir como una cuerda o un látigo. Cuando la luz del sol incidió finalmente sobre ella, su pelo de color caramelo brilló como si éste se estuviera fundiendo. Los bucles de su larga cabellera, recogida en una coleta alta, caían con delicadeza por sus hombros. En su rostro, de facciones delicadas y carnosos labios rosados, destacaban sus preciosos ojos, de un azul intenso.

Helmeppo y Coby abrieron la boca de par en par. No era simplemente bonita, tal y cómo aquel marine les había mencionado durante la comida, era de una belleza cegadora. Su pálida piel le daba un aspecto angelical, casi etéreo y, aunque no parecía tan temible como se la habían querido vender, Coby podía leer en sus ojos un vacío que le aterrorizaba. Era como si hubiera dejado atrás una parte de ella para llegar a ser lo que era ahora.

—La 'Reina de hielo'… —aquel susurro se escapó de la boca de Helmeppo, pero la chica lo escuchó y frunció el ceño. En dos zancadas, se situó a la altura de ambos y barrió las piernas de Helmeppo, haciéndole caer al suelo. Antes de que Coby siquiera pudiera pestañear, la muchacha le había colocado su pie en la garganta, impidiendo que su amigo se moviera.

—Vuelve a llamarme eso y la próxima vez te partiré la nuez. ¿Me has oído? —Helmeppo guardó silencio— ¿¡Me has oído!?

—S-Sí.

—Para vosotros soy Teniente. Teniente Seida. ¿Ha quedado claro? —Helmeppo asintió como pudo— Eso va también para ti, gafitas.

—Sí, señora —Coby dio un respingo—, quiero decir… Teniente.

—Bien —la chica le mostró una preciosa sonrisa y dejó de ejercer presión sobre el cuello de Helmeppo para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, guardando la distancia con aquellos chicos—. Y Garp me había dicho que merecíais la pena… —emitió una leve carcajada que a Coby le pareció música para sus oídos— Terminemos con esto cuanto antes para que, así, podáis continuar con vuestras patéticas vidas.

Coby no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la rodilla de Seida impactó en su estómago. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su estómago mientras tosía, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido por el golpe.

Seida puso los brazos en jarras y le miró con resignación. Eran débiles. Mucho más que cuando ella había pisado el cuartel general de la Marina por primera vez. Ella había mejorado mucho durante aquellos tres últimos años. No solo había ganado fuerza física y resistencia, sino también confianza en sí misma. Ahora tenía claro que no había nada que no pudiera hacer. No obstante, durante sus primeros días de entrenamiento, se topó con la cruda realidad frente a ella. Tuvo que soportar las burlas de muchos de los hombres de la Marina, una gran mayoría en comparación con las mujeres que formaban parte de ella, y, por supuesto, de los piratas a los que había tenido que perseguir junto a Garp. Ninguno la había tomado en serio en un principio y ella se había jurado que todos y cada uno de ellos se tragarían sus palabras. No eran más que ella por ser hombres.

Sintió como alguien se aproximaba hacia ella y simplemente con extender su brazo derecho hacia un lado, su puño impactó contra la cara de Helmeppo. El rubio cayó al suelo hacia atrás y Seida enarcó una ceja. Definitivamente, aquellos tipos eran idiotas. No llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando su haki, tan solo unos meses, pero lo poco que lo dominaba le había servido para detectar a alguien como él.

Seida esperó pacientemente a que los dos chicos se pusieran en pie. Les observó de brazos cruzados y rodó los ojos. Garp había insistido en que tenían futuro, pero ella solo veía a un par de mequetrefes incapaces de recibir un solo golpe. Sin embargo, les dio una oportunidad más para hacerla cambiar de opinión, ya que le había prometido a Garp que les ayudaría en su entrenamiento.

Una vez Coby y Helmeppo estuvieron en pie, Seida le entregó una espada a cada uno. Los dos miraron la hoja con estupefacción.

—Está afilada.

—¿No me digas? —Seida sonrió de forma burlona cuando escuchó esas palabras de Coby— Qué perspicaz eres. Garp va a tener razón —Los dos chicos tragaron saliva—. Vamos a jugar a un dos contra uno, ¿os parece? Vosotros pelearéis contra mí con esas espadas y yo pelearé con una de las vuestras —Seida dejó su espada sobre el suelo y recogió una de las espadas de madera que Coby y Helmeppo utilizaban para practicar.

Seida dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se colocó frente a ambos chicos, quienes la miraban interrogantes.

—Está como una cabra —le susurró Helmeppo a Coby, quien emitió un gemido como respuesta. ¿Tan confiada estaba ella en sus posibilidades?

—Joder, ¿vais a atacarme de una vez o voy a tener que ser yo la que vaya?

Los dos chicos reaccionaron y corrieron hacia delante, espadas en mano. Los dos lanzaron una estocada hacia el frente, pero Seida la esquivó dando un pequeño salto con el que se colocó detrás de ambos y propinó a Helmeppo una patada en la espalda. Aquello hizo trastabillar al rubio, por lo que Coby se quedó solo frente a ella. El peli rosa solo sentía que recibía. Seida no dejaba de atacarle mientras él se defendía, pero, por otra parte, podía ver que la chica no se estaba esforzando absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sudaba.

—Levanta la espada. No la cojas como si fuera un pincho—le dijo Seida dando un salto hacia un lado cuando Helmeppo le atacó por un costado. Ahora volvían a ser los dos contra uno, aunque, en realidad, parecía que Seida peleaba con más personas de su lado. Era capaz de moverse rápidamente y de frenar los golpes que tanto Coby como Helmeppo le propinaban —He dicho que levantes la maldita espada.

Seida juntó sus labios formando una fina línea, molesta porque ni Coby ni Helmeppo hacían caso de lo que les estaba diciendo. Giró sobre sí misma y, con un gesto rápido, sacó su látigo. Lo extendió y lo enrolló alrededor de la espada de Coby. De un tirón, le arrebató el arma de las manos y le golpeó, primero a él en la cabeza utilizando el mango de la misma, y, después, a Helmeppo. Los dos chicos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, de donde había comenzado a salirles un enorme chichón.

Seida se acercó hasta ellos, pero, de repente, Coby tomó la espada de Helmeppo, que estaba sobre el suelo, e intentó atacarla con ella. El chico emitió un grito lleno de rabia. Sin embargo, ella era todavía más rápida que él. Por los pelos, la muchacha esquivó la punta de la espada y le desarmó usando solo la espada de madera. La espada de hierro forjado cayó al suelo con un sonido seco y Coby se dejó caer también a su lado, gimoteando al verse superado por la situación. Seida tiró la espada de madera con furia contra el suelo y miró a ambos chicos con desprecio.

—No sé qué mierdas habrá visto Garp en vosotros, pero espero que no me vuelva a hacer perder el tiempo con idiotas como vosotros.

Seida dio media vuelta y recogió su espada del suelo. Ajustó la funda del arma a su cinturón y continuó caminando.

—¡Se lo prometí! —Seida se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Coby a su espalda. El chico continuaba a cuatro patas por el suelo, completamente derrotado, pero, aún así, dispuesto a conservar lo que le quedaba de su orgullo— ¡Le prometí que sería un gran marine! ¡Si estoy aquí es gracias a él! ¡Nos prometimos que nos encontraríamos de nuevo, me haría fuerte y pelearíamos! —hizo una pausa antes de continuar— ¡Yo detendré a Luffy!

Seida sentía que su corazón se detenía. ¿Luffy? ¿Había dicho Luffy? La chica se giró rápidamente y clavó sus profundos ojos azules sobre el peli rosa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Yo… Él… —Coby dudó unos instantes, pero, después, frunció el ceño —Llevo soñando desde hace tiempo con ser marine y lo voy a conseguir. No estaría aquí de no ser por él.

—Quiero que me repitas el nombre —Insistió la chica, pero Coby tenía dudas sobre si repetirlo o no. En un primer momento, no debía haberlo mencionado. Era un pirata y eso no estaba bien visto.

—Se llama Luffy —Helmeppo respondió por el chico—. Es un pirata de tres al cuarto con un sombrero de paja. Yo también le detendré —el rubio apretó los puños —. Él me humilló y derrotó a mi padre…

A ninguno de los dos chicos les dio tiempo a decir nada más. De dos zancadas, Seida se acercó hasta ellos y le propinó a cada uno una pata en la boca. Sentía que su sangre hervía por dentro ante la sola mención de Luffy. ¿Qué ellos le iban a detener? ¿Quién demonios se habían creído? La única persona que tenía derecho a hacer algo así era ella. Ella sería la que se encargaría de detenerle, de meterle entre rejas y de recordarle que él había estado equivocado y ella tenía razón. Debía haber elegido la marina y no la piratería.

Debía haberla tratado bien y no haberla comparado con Sabo.

Eso todavía le quemaba por dentro.

—No volváis a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia —dijo entre dientes—. Aquí solo hay una persona que detendrá al imbécil de Monkey D. Luffy y esa seré yo.

Seida les echó un último vistazo. Coby escupió sangre hacia un lado y la miró interrogante y sorprendido a partes iguales. La chica dio media vuelta y, definitivamente, se marchó de allí.

Seida entró en el edificio del cuartel general a grandes zancadas. Debía notarse que estaba de muy mal humor porque los marines que iba encontrando a su paso se apartaban para dejarle pasar. Nadie quería interponerse en el camino de la 'Reina de hielo'. De no ser por la furia que sentía en ese momento, se habría reído. Cómo odiaba ese mote y, aún así, disfrutaba también cada vez que se lo oía decir a alguien. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo interpretar su papel, pero así era mucho más fácil. Todo había sido mucho más fácil para ella desde que había dejado los sentimientos atrás.

Cuando llegó a una de las últimas puertas del pasillo, la abrió de par en par. En su interior se encontró a Garp sentado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa mientras comía unas patatas fritas de una bolsa.

—Te odio, viejo asqueroso —Seida cerró la puerta a su espalda con un portazo. Garp la miró de soslayo y se echó a reír.

—Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas Garp-san.

—Lo digo en serio —Seida se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación—. Sabes que te respeto y admiro, pero estoy harta de que me obligues a pelear contra tipos que son unos inútiles. De verdad, los chicos esos son idiotas. ¡Ni siquiera saben coger bien la espada!

—¿Has sido agradable con ellos?

—Y encima para colmo decían que ellos van a detener a Luffy. ¿Pero qué mierdas se creen?

—No me has contestado. ¿Has sido agradable con ellos? —prefirió ignorar la mención a su nieto. Sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos que había precipitado la marcha de la muchacha de Villa Foosha o su cambio de comportamiento, pero había preferido no preguntarle por ello. Si Seida quería hablar de ello algún día, la escucharía, pero no la obligaría a contarle algo que pertenecía a su intimidad.

Seida se detuvo y miró a Garp como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más ridícula del mundo.

—Pues claro.

—¿En serio? —Garp se sentó apropiadamente sobre la silla y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio de madera.

—Yo siempre soy agradable —Garp se echó a reír a carcajadas, por lo que Seida se cruzó de brazos.

—Reconozcámoslo, solo eres agradable conmigo y unas pocas personas más —el hombre se puso en pie y se acercó hasta ella para empezar a cogerla de las mejillas de forma cariñosa—. Me gustabas más cuando eras esa niñita adorable e inocente.

—Para. ¡Para! —protestó la chica intentando zafarse del agarre del hombre, pero éste había optado ahora por abrazarla con, quizá, más fuerza de la necesaria— ¡Que ya no soy una niña!

—Pero para mí siempre lo serás —Garp la soltó finalmente y se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla al recordar la infancia de la chica. Seida suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres de lo que no hay…

Seida se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones del despacho de Garp. El hombre se acercó hasta su escritorio y sacó de uno de los cajones una carpeta con varios papeles en su interior que entregó a Seida. Ésta los miró con curiosidad y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Nueva misión?

—Así es —Garp abrió la carpeta para que viera su contenido, aunque prefirió mantenerse de pie y no tomar asiento a su lado—. Hay unos piratas que han estado causando estragos en el East Blue. Son relativamente nuevos en esto, pero han saqueado varios pueblos y la última vez consiguieron acabar con un barco de los nuestros —Seida frunció el ceño—. Nuestros informantes les han localizado. Han cruzado al Grand Line y parece ser que se dirigen a la Isla Marlowe.

Seida echó un vistazo a las fotos de aquellos tipos. Rondarían la veintena y, aunque no tenían mucha pinta de piratas, tenían la mayor cara de idiotas que había visto nunca. Sonrió de medio lado. Sería pan comido.

—Está bien —Seida cerró la carpeta—. Ordenaré que preparen un barco. Partiremos hoy mismo hacia allí.

—En realidad… —Garp se rascó la nuca— Quería preguntarte si crees que serás capaz de encargarte tú sola de ello. Has mejorado mucho Seida y, aunque aún tienes que trabajar en tu haki, creo que puedes ingeniártelas tú sola perfectamente.

—¿Bromeas? —Seida emitió una leve carcajada— Apuesto lo que quieras a que estos tipos no tienen nada que hacer contra mí. Estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas echarme de menos.

Garp emitió una sonora carcajada y, una vez Seida se puso en pie, le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda. Ésta suspiró y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

—Que preparen un barco —nada más salir del despacho de Garp, Seida se topó con un par de marines a los que dio órdenes—. El vicealmirante Garp me ha encomendado una misión. Quiero todo listo en menos de quince minutos.

—¡A las órdenes, Teniente! —los dos chicos hicieron el saludo militar y prácticamente salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya.

Seida necesitaba hacer otra cosa antes de partir. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre. Cada vez que iba a emprender una misión volvía a su habitación y abría el tercer cajón de su cómoda. Allí dentro, perfectamente doblada, seguía la ropa de Sabo. Habían pasado diez años desde que el niño se la había prestado cuando ella había tenido la locura de presentarse en el Reino de Goa para hacerle volver a la montaña de los bandidos. Pero Seida no se había olvidado de ellas. Las había guardado en la cómoda de su habitación, en la pequeñita casa en la que habitaba con Makino. Por eso, cuando regresó a la isla con Garp en su primer viaje oficial con la Marina, lo primero que la chica hizo fue volver a su casa para recoger aquellas prendas que tanto significaban para ella.

Sacó las prendas de ropa y se sentó en la cama. Se abrazó a ellas y aspiró su aroma. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, le seguía pareciendo que éstas tenían todavía el aroma de su amigo impregnado en ellas. Podría parecer raro, pero necesitaba eso cada vez que salía al mar. Sentía que, de hacerlo, encontraría la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a Luffy o Ace si se cruzaban en su camino. Los dos chicos habían avanzado mucho desde que habían decidido convertirse en piratas. Seida había seguido muy de cerca sus pasos y, por eso, en su habitación del cuartel general, tenía colgados los carteles de recompensa de ambos chicos, así nunca se olvidaría de cuál era su objetivo.

Ace había tenido más tiempo de forjarse un nombre entre los piratas. El chico se había comido la Mera Mera no Mi y era el comandante de la Segunda División de los piradas de Barbablanca. No obstante, Luffy, en muy poco tiempo, ya había logrado una recompensa de 30 millones de beris y eso a Seida le parecía verdaderamente impresionante. Se acababa de hacer a la mar y ya era el pirata más perseguido del East Blue.

Suspiró y volvió a guardar la ropa de Sabo en el cajón. Cogió su capa blanca con la palabra 'Justicia' en su espalda y se la colocó por encima de los hombros. Se sentía poderosa, casi invencible, cada vez que se la ponía. Era un orgullo para ella, a sus diecisiete años, haberse podido ganar el derecho a llevar algo que requería tanta responsabilidad. Pero lo había logrado. Se estaba forjando un nombre dentro de la institución.

Cuando llegó al puerto, un enorme buque le esperaba en el muelle principal. Seida subió la escalinata, seguida muy de cerca por varios marines que esperaban órdenes.

—Levad el ancla, zarpamos ya.

—Pero, teniente, ¿y el vicealmirante? —preguntó uno de los jóvenes soldados. Seida fulminó al muchacho con la mirada y enarcó una ceja, provocando en el chico un escalofrío.

—El vicealmirante tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que detener a unos piratas de tres al cuarto. Seguiréis mis órdenes. ¿Ha quedado claro? —los marines que estaban a su alrededor asintieron con firmeza.

—Pero si se entera Sengoku…

—No se enterará —cortó Seida rápidamente—. Nosotros no dejaremos que eso suceda, ¿de acuerdo? —Seida hizo una pausa— Ahora, moved el culo y poned el barco en marcha. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—¡Sí, señora!

Seida se acercó hasta la borda y observó cómo el barco comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco del puerto. A Sengoku no le gustaba que Garp relegara algunas de sus responsabilidades sobre ella, pero Garp confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para saber que cumpliría la misión de forma eficiente.

Una vez se tomó el rumbo, Seida dio algunas instrucciones a los hombres que le acompañaban antes de meterse en su camarote. Allí, sacó los documentos que Garp le había entregado y los estudió con cautela. Estaba convencida de que con esos tipos podría llevar a cabo uno de sus planes favoritos.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo cinco!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Como veis, Seida no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo en la Marina durante estos tres últimos años y ya es un miembro bastante respetable. Me alegro que se entiendan bien los saltos temporales. Temía que se pudiera perder un poco el hilo de la historia.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Me leiste el pensamiento jajaja Me pediste que saliera Coby jaja Es evidente que tendría que salir, ya que Seida ha estado todos estos años bajo las órdenes de Garp. Estaba pensando en que saliera bastante a menudo en el fanfic.**

 **ken1997: No te preocupes por los exámenes. Espero que al final salieran mejor de lo que pensabas.**

 **Tatis GR: Me mató tu super comentario *-* Diste en el clavo. Seida se ha vuelto ruda y una persona muy fría. Ha tenido que hacerlo para soportar el ser una mujer dentro de un mundo de hombres porque, reconozcámoslo, la Marina de One Piece está llena de ellos, mientras que las mujeres tienen un papel mucho más secundario por mucho que personajes como Tsuru, Tashigi o Hina estén ahí. En comparación, son reducidas sus apariciones. **

**Gracias de nuevo por vuestras reviews y, también, a esas personitas que leen esta historia desde las sombras. En el próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer uno de los personajes clave de esta historia ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. De piratas y fulanas

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Enarcó una ceja mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas del pueblo. Sus ojos se deslizaban de un lado a otro de la calle, posándose en todos y cada uno de los edificios de una o dos plantas que había a los lados. No había absolutamente nadie en las calles y su curiosidad había sido mucho más fuerte, por lo que había terminado preguntando a un par de vagabundos que estaban reunidos en un estrecho callejón.

La Marina estaba en la isla. Al parecer, unos infames piratas del East Blue habían llegado hasta esa isla, donde, finalmente, se habían afincado antes de seguir por su camino. Se estaban dedicando a aprovecharse la gente de aquel pueblo y los marines habían decidido intervenir. También habían hablado de un miembro de los marines en concreto. Y no era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de aquella persona. Los piratas que habían sufrido 'su justicia' hablaban de una mujer de largos cabellos y ojos tan profundos como el mar. Cualquiera que acariciara su blanca piel caería bajo su influjo y solo le quedaba la perdición. No obstante, solo aquella descripción le hacía reír a carcajadas. Había oído hablar de mujeres que hechizaban a piratas, pero, al fin y al cabo, mujeres con bonitas colas de pez llamadas sirenas. La mente de aquellos tipos debía ser demasiado simple si caían en trucos tan viejos utilizados por una simple marine.

Abrió de par en par las puertas del único bar que parecía abierto. O, al menos, el único bar del que salían voces. Las mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres de aspecto infame, acompañados de mujeres que bebían y reían con ellos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron en la mesa más grande, donde un tipo de no más de treinta años, se dejaba acariciar y besar por cinco chicas a la vez. Aquella imagen le hizo sonreír de medio lado y, ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra que proyectaba su sombrero, se sentó en la barra. Un anciano, vestido de camarero, se acercó a él mostrándole una sonrisa encantadora, pero pudo notar rápidamente que sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo.

—Ponme una jarra de sake, viejo.

El hombre asintió con determinación y, en unos segundos, ya tenía un vaso de cristal lleno de alcohol con el que saciar su sed. Tomó el vaso y, de un trago, se bebió todo su contenido. El anciano le miró sorprendido y volvió a coger la botella de sake, por lo que él asintió, indicándole que podía servirle más si así lo deseaba.

No le apetecía formar un escándalo, pero aquellos parecían los famosos piratas de los que los vagabundos hablaban. No tenían pinta de ser muy peligrosos, pero tenía otros planes en mente y esos no pasaban por darles un escarmiento sobre lo que, en realidad, debería significar la piratería.

De repente, se percató de cómo todos los hombres comenzaban a hablar más alto de lo normal. Algunos silbidos y comentarios soeces llegaron a sus oídos, por lo que giró levemente su cabeza para saber qué estaba sucediendo. Al parecer, de una de las habitaciones del local, había salido una chica. No había podido verla bien, pero la localizó rápidamente sentada sobre el regazo del pirata que ya contaba con demasiadas mujeres para él. El tipo la pellizcó en el pecho y sonrió de forma socarrona, haciendo que todos los miembros de su tripulación hicieran lo mismo. Él, en cambio, chasqueó la lengua. Era una visión demasiado desagradable para él.

—¡Amigos, hemos conseguido a la mujer más hermosa de esta isla! —el pirata en cuestión se puso en pie y, tras decir aquellas palabras, todos sus hombres le jalearon levantando sus jarras de sake en el aire— Vamos, encanto. Te enseñaré lo que es un barco de verdad.

La chica, que aún le daba la espalda, se puso en pie. Era bastante bajita, pero eso no impedía que contara con una sinuosa cintura y unas bonitas piernas, expuestas gracias a los pantalones cortos de color negro y talle alto que llevaba puestos. Sus bucles caían hasta algo más de la mitad de la espalda y, cuando la escasa luz del local incidía sobre ellos, éste parecía caramelo fundido.

 _Caramelo fundido._

Sintió un pinchazo en su estómago y se giró aún más, quedando de espaldas a la barra. El resto de piratas se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a abandonar el local, pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente le importaba. Necesitaba ver el rostro de aquella chica.

El capitán le dio una palmadita en el trasero a la chica, que caminaba justo delante de él. Ahí fue cuando ella se giró para sonreírle con inocencia. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No lo podía creer. No podía creer que fuera ella.

 _¿Seida?_

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo seis**_  
De piratas y fulanas

.

.

.

—¿Habéis pedido a la gente que abandone las calles?

—Sí, Teniente. También tiene a hombres preparados en algunas de ellas. Estarán observando desde las ventanas para asegurarse de que todo sale según lo previsto.

—Bien.

Seida se puso en pie y recogió el escritorio del camarote, lleno de los archivos que Garp le había entregado con algo de información. Habían navegado durante algo más de dos días y habían anclado el barco en un islote cercano a la isla Marlowe, con el objetivo de que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Haciendo uso de las barcas, los marines que la acompañaban habían remado en grupos de diez hasta allí y, poco a poco, se habían ido desplegando para así no llamar la atención.

Seida había estado estudiando a aquellos piratas. Aprovechando el caos que generaban los Sombrero de Paja a su a paso, estaban creando el pánico por ciertos pueblos. Se caracterizaban por robar tanto dinero como mujeres a las que trataban como si fueran objetos de usar y tirar. Seida había tenido que contener su furia, especialmente si deseaba que su plan funcionara.

Generalmente, para llevar a cabo todas sus órdenes utilizaba a Herm, un marine de unos cuarenta años, ya que era el único que no babeaba a su paso. Era, seguramente, la única persona en ese trayecto en la que Seida creía que podía confiar. Y aquella vez tampoco la había fallado. El hombre se mantuvo estoico en todo momento, a pesar de que Seida, en aquella ocasión, lucía un atuendo muy diferente a cuando era marine.

Al abrir la puerta del camarote, los pocos hombres que aún quedaban sobre el barco comenzaron a comentar lo maravillosa y preciosa que era su teniente. Seida rodó los ojos, intentando contener las ganas de propinarles una patada a cada uno en la cara y extendió su mano hacia Herm. Éste le entregó una pequeña piedra de color negro y la sonrió.

—Eres retorcida —comentó—. Y tienes solo diecisiete años. Deberías ser una jovencita inocente y pura.

—Esa jovencita se quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo —Seida emitió una carcajada y, tras guiñarle un ojo a Herms, descendió por una cuerda hasta un bote de madera.

Durante el trayecto hasta la isla Marlowe, Seida comenzó a mentalizarse para el papel que tenía que jugar. Por las fotos que había visto de su capitán y a lo que su tripulación se dedicaba, Seida llegó a la conclusión de que su cerebro sería tan simple que, simplemente seduciéndoles, conseguiría todo lo que quisiera de ellos. Lamentablemente, aquella no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Seida no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de ello, pero hacía un año aproximadamente había descubierto que, haciendo uso de su cuerpo, podía ser verdaderamente terrorífica. No sabía si Garp estaba al tanto de ello, pero, si lo estaba, el anciano no la juzgaba o, al menos, esa impresión le daba a ella.

Cuando llegó a la orilla y descendió del bote, se soltó su larga cabellera y se revolvió un poco los bucles, dejando que cayeran de forma desenfadada sobre sus hombros.

Fue pisar la primera baldosa de la primera calle asfaltada y en seguida se percató del buen trabajo que habían hecho sus hombres. No se veía absolutamente a nadie en las calles, aunque Seida tenía la sensación en todo momento de estar siendo observada. Frunció el ceño. Y no era precisamente por los marines que había apostados frente algunas de las ventanas de las casas.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Con un movimiento rápido, Seida se metió en un estrecho callejón, arrastrando a alguien por el cuello de su camisa. Debía ser alguien que conocía bien aquel pueblo porque sabía meterse por los mejores y más complicados recovecos existentes entre las casas. No obstante, los ojos de Seida se abrieron de par en par. Era solo un niño el que la estaba siguiendo.

—Lo-Lo siento —tartamudeó el pequeño. No tendría más de seis años, por lo que Seida le soltó inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué me seguías? ¿Es qué no te has enterado de los mensajes que se han encargado de transmitir mis hombres?

—Yo… —el niño parecía asustado— Esa gente da mucho miedo.

—Vuelve a tu casa —Seida suspiró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él para volver a la calle principal—. La cosa terminará poniéndose peligrosa. Regresa a casa. Tu madre estará preocupada.

Seida pudo notar, mientras se alejaba del niño, sus redondos ojos posados todavía sobre ella durante unos segundos más. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, indicando a los hombres que tenía repartidos por diferentes casas que todo había sido una falsa alarma. Tenían órdenes precisas de disparar si era necesario.

Finalmente, la chica llegó hasta el único bar abierto del pueblo. Al abrir las puertas de par en par, los ojos de todos los miembros que conformaban los Jackass Pirates se posaron sobre ella. La mirada de Seida se deslizó de un lado al otro del local. Alrededor de cada uno de aquellos tipos había varias mujeres que jugueteaban en sus regazos, por lo que tuvo que hacer sus esfuerzos para contener la mueca de disgusto que deseaba dibujarse en su rostro.

Tragó saliva y entró al local, acercándose hasta la barra, donde pidió un vasito de sake. El anciano tras la barra le sirvió la bebida y Seida observó el licor durante unos segundos antes de beberse todo de un trago. No obstante, en aquella ocasión no pudo contener el disgusto que le producía el sabor y la quemazón del licor bajando por su garganta hasta su estómago. Era repugnante.

—Eso es demasiado fuerte para ti, princesa.

Seida giró levemente su rostro. 'El insolente' Lem, que así era como llamaban al capitán de los Jackass Pirates, estaba apoyado en la barra, sonriéndola de medio lado. El tipo se revolvió su pelo corto granate y le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le pusiera a él otro vaso de sake, que se bebió de un solo sorbo sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

—Te veo muy sola. ¿No te gustaría hacerme compañía? —Seida echó un vistazo hacia la mesa en la que él había estado sentado hacía unos segundos y donde varias chicas le estaban esperando.

—¿No crees que ya tienes suficiente compañía? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, lo que hizo reír más al pirata.

—Sinceramente, preciosa, podría mandar a todas esas chicas a la mierda, si tú me lo pidieras. Eres la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca —'El insolente' Lem tomó un mechón de pelo de la chica—. ¿Te han dicho eso alguna vez?

—Puede… —Seida se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Por ti haría lo que fuera —él sonrió de forma socarrona y Seida sintió ganas de echarse a reír, pero decidió que lo mejor era seguirle el juego. Extendió el dedo índice de su mano derecha y, discretamente, posó su dedo sobre los abdominales del chico y comenzó a bajarlo hasta detenerse en la hebilla de su pantalón.

—¿Y qué podrías hacer tú por mí? —Seida se relamió los labios y clavó sus profundos ojos azules sobre los suyos, notando cómo el pirata tragaba saliva, intimidado por su mirada.

—Bueno —el chico carraspeó—, soy un pirata. Podría dártelo todo si quisieras. Dinero, joyas…

—He dicho que podrías hacer tú por mí. No qué podrías ofrecerme.

Lem se echó a reír. Seida apoyó su codo en la barra y sostuvo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, observando al pirata con una sonrisa de medio lado que, en vez de parecer burlona, tenía el aspecto de ser una sonrisa juguetona.

—Me gustas, princesa —Lem se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura, rebuscando bajo su camisa y acariciándole la espalda—. ¿Quieres saber lo que puedo hacer por ti? Pero este no sería un sitio apropiado.

Seida emitió una risita infantil, que hizo que el pirata sonriera aún más todavía. Podía percibirlo. Creía que la tenía en el bote y, aunque todo estaba saliendo según ella tenía planeado, deseaba propinarle una patada por estar tocándole de aquella manera.

—Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces.

Seida se bajó del taburete y se puso en pie. Su escasa altura quedaba aún más remarcada por la estatura del pirata. Ella le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia el baño sin mirar atrás. Una vez dentro, la muchacha echó el cerrojo y se apoyó contra el sucio lavabo. Seida se miró en el espejo y chasqueó la lengua. Era repugnante lo que hacía cada vez que pretendía detener a tipos de la calaña de los Jackass Pirates, pero no tenía otra opción. Se mojó la cara, intentando centrarse. Aquella era la vida que había elegido. Quizá no usara los métodos más ortodoxos, pero después siempre merecía la pena. Merecía la pena ver las caras de aquellos ciudadanos a los que liberaba de la tiranía de los piratas. Merecía la pena ver las caras de los piratas cuando descubrían que habían sido engañados y derrotados

Cuando Seida consiguió concentrarse, salió del baño. Lem había regresado a su sitio. Ella caminó hacia él y cuando estuvo cerca, la tomó de la muñeca, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, y la empujó hacia él, haciendo que Seida quedara sentada sobre su regazo. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y, de repente, él la pellizcó. La pellizcó en uno de sus pechos y se echó a reír. Seida sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Aquello era demasiado, pero, lamentablemente, había vivido cosas peores.

—¡Amigos, hemos conseguido a la mujer más hermosa de esta isla! —el pirata en cuestión se puso en pie y, tras decir aquellas palabras, todos sus hombres le jalearon levantando sus jarras de sake en el aire— Vamos, encanto. Te enseñaré lo que es un barco de verdad.

Seida se puso en pie también. El resto de la tripulación había comenzado a abandonar el local, seguramente rumbo al barco. La chica comenzó a caminar para salir también del local, cuando notó que el capitán le había dado una palmadita en el trasero. Apretó los dientes unos segundos, pero, inmediatamente, se giró levemente y rio de forma juguetona. Le quedaban unas horas por delante, así que debía aguantar lo que fuera.

Al parecer, algunas de aquellas chicas formaban parte de la tripulación, ya que caminaron junto a ellos hasta el puerto. No obstante, otras muchas debieron de quedarse en el local o marcharse a sus casas en vista de que los piratas se habían olvidado de ellas gracias a Seida.

El barco de los Jackass Pirates era bastante grande, mucho más de lo que pensaba que tendrían unos principiantes como ellos. Cruzar al Grand Line tenía sus méritos, pero no de la forma en la que ellos lo habían hecho. Habían saqueado, habían robado y habían atemorizado a distintos pueblos a su paso.

Sin embargo, ella tenía un as bajo la manga. En los documentos que Garp le había entregado, indicaba que los Jackass Pirates habían adquirido recientemente una fruta del diablo. Seida no sabía exactamente de qué fruta se trataba, pero tampoco era necesario, no cuando tenía kairoseki. En esos momentos, ahora que estaba sobre la cubierta del barco, sus hombres habrían comenzado a desplegarse para rodearlo y abordarlo cuando ella se hubiera ocupado primero de su capitán. Y en eso estaba. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a él, se sacó del escueto bolsillo de su pantalón la piedrecita negra que le había entregado Hems y se la colocó bajo la lengua.

'El insolente' Lem se sentó sobre la cama de su camarote y la observó con curiosidad. Seida, en cambio, se paseó por la habitación. Aquello era una auténtica pocilga. La chica finalmente, se apoyó sobre la cómoda de madera y se echó hacía atrás un mechón de pelo rebelde, dejando a la luz parte de su clavícula.

—¿Vas a hacer que sea yo el que tenga que levantarme? —protestó el chico.

—¿Desde cuándo es la chica la que tiene que dar el primer paso?

—Desde que yo soy el capitán del barco.

Seida sonrió de medio lado. Si quería jugar, ella también sabía jugar. Se acercó lentamente hasta él y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros. La chica abrió levemente sus piernas y se sentó sobre él, quien pasó sus manos por su estrecha cintura. Lem se relamió los labios y Seida contuvo otra mueca de disgusto. Odiaba que la miraran así. Como si fuera un caramelo, dulce y apetecible.

Seida le tomó el mentón quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. A pesar de la brusquedad de sus movimientos, Lem no protestó. La chica abrió levemente sus labios y, lentamente, rompió la distancia que les separaba, uniendo sus labios con los de él. Fue instantáneo. Como una explosión. Lem la aferró aún con más fuerza y gruñó. Seida podía notar cómo ardía la piel del pirata y, en ese momento, supo que era su oportunidad. Le permitió entrar. Permitió que la lengua de él se introdujera en su boca, sediento por probarla. Pero lo iba a lamentar. Seida jugueteó con su lengua y usando la punta de ésta, colocó la piedra en la boca de él. Con un movimiento rápido, Seida rompió el beso, sintiendo cómo Lem comenzaba a sudar y sus brazos caían débiles a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tal y cómo había pensado, el capitán era el que había ingerido la fruta del diable que su tripulación había encontrado.

Seida tomó uno de los papeles que había sobre el suelo, lo hizo una bola y se lo metió en la boca, obligándole a no escupir la diminuta piedra de kairoseki. Él intento revolverse, pero Seida le propinó un puñetazo en la tripa y, aprovechando que éste dobló su cuerpo por el dolor, le agarró ambas manos y, sacando de su pecho unas esposas de kairoseki, se las puso.

—Gracias por esto que acabas hacer por mí —le susurró al oído. La chica sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un Den Den Mushi y marcó unos números.

—Moshi, moshi —una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Herms, es la hora. Que todos se preparen. Vamos a continuar con la segunda parte de la operación.

Seida, ya en pie, se relamió los labios y abrió la puerta del camarote. Una vez fuera, los hombres de 'El insolente' Lem, la miraron extrañados.

—¿Dónde está nuestro capitán?

—Descansando.

—¿Cómo que…?

No le dio tiempo a acabar. De un salto, Seida le propinó al hombre que tenía más cerca una patada en la cara, lo suficiente como para hacerle caer sobre el suelo. Seida dio una voltereta, esquivando a algunos piratas que se echaron sobre ella y le quitó al hombre que había noqueado la espada con forma de media luna que tenía.

Seida detuvo la primera estocada que recibió, pero necesitaba los refuerzos cuanto antes. Afortunadamente, tenía a Herms a su lado y sabía que el hombre nunca la fallaría. Un par de golpes después, los marines comenzaron a asaltar el barco y una batalla empezó a desarrollarse en su superficie.

El tipo contra el que tenía que luchar Seida era más fuerte de a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Aquel tipo estaba usando la fuerza bruta, haciendo uso de una enorme maza con pinchos. Seida tenía que esquivarla como podía, mientras veía cómo el arma impactaba sobre la madera del barco una y otra vez, levantando astillas en cada impacto. Si aquello la rozaba, estaría acabada. Resultaba curioso cómo aquel subordinado era más fuerte que el propio capitán.

Seida apretó los dientes con fuerza. Les habían subestimado. No sabía de dónde aparecían, pero no dejaban de salir más y más piratas, que peleaban contra los marines.

—¡Pelead! —ordenó Seida— ¡Acabad con todos si es preciso! ¡Serán más, pero nosotros somos los mejores! ¡Somos la justicia!

—¡Sí! —gritaron los marines al unísono.

Seida sonrió de medio lado y dio un pequeño salto para esquivar otro golpe de aquella maza. Giró por el suelo sobre sí misma y extendió aquella espada con forma de media luna que ni siquiera era suya.

—¡Teniente! —Seida se percató por el rabillo del ojo de que Herms estaba a unos metros de ella. El hombre le lanzó algo y Seida sonrió. Ahora podía deshacerse de aquella maldita espada.

En el aire, Seida tomó su espada habitual y su látigo. Seida lo extendió y lo enrolló alrededor de la pierna de aquel hombre, quien rugió como un monstruo al notar el arma sobre su piel. Seida tiró con fuerza, haciéndole gruñir más todavía y haciendo que la carne de alrededor de la zona adquiriera un tono rojizo. Seida apretó los labios, formando una fina línea y tensó aún más el látigo para dar unos pasos hacia delante. Solo una estocada. Solo necesitaba eso.

—No me puedo creer que sigas usando la cuerda que te dio el viejo.

Seida sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Giró levemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sobre el raíl del barco estaba Ace, de cuclillas, sosteniendo su sombrero y, aunque no podía verle el rostro por completo por la sombra que éste proyectaba, sí que vio que estaba sonriendo.

Fue un despiste. Tan solo un segundo para que el tipo contra el que estaba luchando levantara su maza contra ella. Seida abrió la boca de par en par, ahogando un grito en su garganta, cuando una bola de fuego golpeó a su oponente en la cara, haciendo que éste cayera hacia atrás, inconsciente. Seida se quedó mirando al hombre unos segundos y, acto seguido, frunció el ceño para girarse hacia Ace, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¿¡Quién demonios te has creído que eres!?

Seida agarró el mango de su espada con ambas manos y se lanzó contra Ace. El pecoso dio un salto hacia atrás y esquivó la estocada. No podía evitarlo, la reacción de la chica le producía risa, pero sus carcajadas solo despertaban aún más su cabreo. Seida gritaba una y otra vez, mientras blandía su espada en el aire. Ace reía y reía y, en una de esas carcajadas, Seida le atravesó con la espada. El pecoso dejó de reír, pero, en cambio, sonrió de medio lado. Alrededor de la espada se habían formado llamas.

—Me parece a mí que tienes que mejorar todavía tu haki —comentó Ace, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La espada dejó de atravesarle el cuerpo y éste recuperó su forma orginal.

—Vete a la mi-

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Una enorme explosión sacudió su cuerpo. Los trozos de madera saltaron por los aires y Seida sintió cómo sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Sentía que flotaba, pero era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Y entonces lo sintió. El impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, aunque le pareció que su cabeza nunca lo golpeó. Algo la acomodó como pudo. Algo cálido y suave. Gimió por el dolor, pero, aún así, fue incapaz de abrir los ojos.

La oscuridad la había engullido por completo.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que ya vaya por el capítulo seis. Esto avanza lentamente, pero avanza. No sé qué os habrá parecido este capítulo, pero ¡Ace ha vuelto! Tengo más o menos pensado lo que quiero que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, pero ya veremos si consigo poner en orden mis ideas.**

 **LADI JUPITER: No, no eran los Sombrero de Paja xD En principio no tenía pensado que Seida se encontrata con ellos, pero creo que finalmente modificaré el transcurso de esta historia un poco. No obstante, aparecerán más personajes de One Piece ;)**

 **Tatis GR: En principio y, por el momento, ya no habrá más saltos temporales. En cuanto al rumbo de la historia, sinceramente, aún no lo tengo claro. eso sí, tengo pensado qué voy a hacer con Sabo, pero me temo que de eso no puedo pronunciar xD Por otra parte, en otro capítulo comenté que quería ir construyendo esta historia poco a poco y que los lectores también podríais tener un papel activo, así que si queréis dejarme cualquier propuesta o sugerencia, será bien recibida. ¡Ah! Y no me aburrer para nada tus comentarios, sino al contrario ;)**

 **ken1997: Espero que este capítulo haya sido más de tu agrado. Creo que hay más acción y la cosa comienza a moverse. Siento que el anterior se te haya hecho tan monótono, así que espero que, a partir de ahora, la cosa solo vaya a mejor :)**

 **Recordad que podéis dejarme vuestras dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias, que yo estaré encantada de leerlas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Idas y venidas

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Con un palo, comenzó a rascar la tierra mientras permanecía de cuclillas, abrazada a sus piernas con su mano libre. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios dibujaban una fina línea. Su prima Makino le decía que debía ser más amable y sonreír, pero no le gustaban las niñas del pueblo. No quería jugar con muñecas como ellas. Quería subirse a los árboles y revolcarse por el barro, pero eso nadie parecía comprenderlo y había terminado convirtiéndose en la niña rara del pueblo, esa con la que nadie quería jugar. Eso, al menos, hasta que le conoció a él.

Tenía grabada a fuego su sonrisa, pero, en especial, aquella cicatriz bajo el ojo. Ella le había preguntado y él le había respondido que se la había hecho para impresionar a un pirata. Un pirata. Recordaba que había sentido escalofríos. Le daban miedo los piratas, pero se sintió extrañamente atrapada por la bondad que desprendía aquel crío. Él fue el primero que quiso jugar con ella de verdad y el primero en querer revolcarse en el barro cuando llovía, a diferencia del resto de niños.

Por eso, cuando su abuelo se le llevó a las montañas, le prometió que iría a verle. Y ahí estaba entonces, subiendo con Makino a la montaña, sin soltarle de la mano. Se había puesto su vestido de color lila y había dejado que Makino le cepillara el pelo hasta que sus bucles quedaron prácticamente lisos. Quería dar una buena impresión.

Luffy las esperaba en la puerta de la cabaña. El pequeño las saludó a lo lejos, riendo con alegría y corrió hacia ellas cuando comenzaron a acercarse a la cabaña. El pequeño iba relatándoles historias de forma atropellada, emocionado por todo lo que las dos chicas se habían perdido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Luffy hablaba de dos chicos, pero en especial de uno, Ace. Solo al pronunciar su nombre, los ojos de Luffy se iluminaban y, a partir de entonces, fue cuando Seida comenzó a sentir cierto recelo de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Cómo haces para romperte tanto los pantalones y las camisetas? —preguntó la niña, observando cómo Makino le cosía la ropa al pequeño.

—¡Porque juego con Ace! —respondió el niño tras emitir una carcajada.

—De eso nada. No quiero a llorones como tú cerca.

Seida levantó la vista. Sobre la rama de un árbol había sentado un chico de piel clara, pelo negro alborotado y mejillas pobladas de pecas. Sostenía una especie de tubería sobre sus hombros, pero lo que más le molestaba a Seida era esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡Ace! —le saludó Luffy entusiasmado.

—¿Eres Ace? —preguntó Makino levantando la vista de la costura.

—Así es. ¿Y qué pasa? —preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—No, nada —Makino sonrió—. Me gusta ver que Luffy está haciendo nuevos amigos. ¿No te parece, Seida? —Makino se giró para sonreír con ternura a su prima, pero ésta se limitó a mirar para otro lado, concretamente a Ace, cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado por las palabras de su prima.

—Cállate —Ace se bajó del árbol de un salto—. No somos amigos.

Makino le observó con curiosidad y emitió una leve risita. La chica se incorporó y se acercó hasta el niño.

—Déjame coserte esa camisa. Sois los dos igual de desastrosos. Quitátela.

Las mejillas de Ace volvieron a aumentar de color. El chico se aferró la prenda y se percató de los hilos que colgaban en la parte inferior de su camiseta de color rojo.

—No.

—No voy a permitir que vayas por ahí hecho un desastre —Makino puso los brazos en jarras. Cuando su prima adquiría esa postura, ya nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Seida lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Está bien. ¡Pero que no esté ella!

Seida parpadeó varias veces sorprendida. Ace la estaba apuntando con su dedo índice de forma acusatoria. La niña frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

—Vamos Luffy —articuló Seida tomando a su amigo de la mano y alejándole de allí.

Ese Ace era un idiota.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo siete**_  
Idas y venidas

.

.

.

Seida podía escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo contra la orilla. No obstante, aún sentía sus párpados algo pesados e intentó abrirlos. La poca luz que se filtró a través de ellos la cegó por completo y frunció levemente el ceño. Gruñó. Una parte de su cuerpo estaba dolorida e intentó moverse, pero sentía que algo se lo impedía. Lentamente, intentó parpadear. Sus ojos lloraron por la luz dañina del sol hasta que su visión comenzó a acostumbrarse a la claridad que la rodeaba. Efectivamente, tal y como había imaginado, estaba en una playa. No obstante, no era de arena fina y blanca, sino de pequeñas piedras de color negro. Seguía en la isla Marlowe.

Intentó incorporarse, pero sintió un pinchazo en su abdomen y apretó los dientes con fuerza por el dolor. Por otra parte, quiso apoyar su peso sobre sus brazos, pero le era imposible mover su brazo izquierdo. Se percató, entonces, de que estaba vendado y entablillado de mala manera.

—Deja de moverte. Vas a agravar tus heridas.

Tras la maleza que había a su espalda, Ace saltó y el chico pasó de largo. Se acercó hasta una pequeña zona en la que había dejado sus cosas, en concreto, una pequeña mochila, y apiló algo de comida. Ace había juntado varias ramas y, con su dedo, encendió una hoguera.

Seida entonces lo recordó. Estaba de misión cuando se había encontrado con Ace y éste lo había estropeado todo. Pero, ¿dónde estaban sus hombres? ¿Qué había pasado con los Jackass Pirates?

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —continuó Ace mientras echaba agua en una especie de cazo. Acto seguido, el chico abrió un paquete de arroz.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Oye, guapita, estoy haciéndonos algo de comer. No protestes encima —Ace la fulminó con la mirada.

—No me refería a eso, idiota —Seida frunció el ceño—. No eches el arroz ahora. ¿Es que quieres que se quede como una pasta? Espera a que el agua esté cociendo antes —Ace detuvo su movimiento y guardó la bolsa, haciendo caso a la chica—. Sigues siendo igual de cabeza hueca.

—Y tú sigues siendo igual de gruñona.

Seida chasqueó la lengua y miró para otro lado. No entendía por qué Ace estaba ahí. Una parte de ella deseaba poder estar en mejores condiciones, detenerle y darle un buen escarmiento, pero otra parte le gritaba que le abrazara tras tanto tiempo sin verle. Sin embargo, era demasiado orgullosa como para llevar a cabo aquella última acción. ¿Abrazar a un cretino como Ace? ¿A un pirata? Ni en sueños.

—Lárgate de aquí —le ordenó la chica finalmente.

—¿Es que no quieres que te vea así? —Ace rio— Tarde. Llevas inconsciente un día. No seas tan orgullosa. No iba a dejarte ahí tirada.

Seida le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Un día? ¿Había pasado ya un día desde su pelea contra los Jackass Pirates? Eso significaba que, tarde o temprano, aparecería un barco de la Marina para buscarla. Eso si no había ido ya. Seida sintió entonces que entraba en pánico. ¿Y si había ido un barco de la marina a buscarla ya y no la habían encontrado?

—No ha venido todavía ningún barco —añadió Ace, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento—, pero no tardarán en venir. ¿Verdad, 'Reina de hielo'?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Tu apodo? En realidad, no sabía que eras tú, pero solo he tenido que atar cabos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Ace, y por qué me ayudaste?

—La pregunta es qué demonios estás haciendo tú —Ace volvió a fulminarla con la mirada. Esta vez, el chico parecía enfadado. Estaba de pie frente a ella, con los puños apretados.

—Hago mi trabajo —respondió Seida con franqueza.

—¿¡Tú trabajo!? ¿¡Desde cuándo te has convertido en una fulana!? ¿¡Qué clase de persona eres!?

—¡No te pases ni un pelo! —Seida le amenazó con el puño de su mano derecha. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de ella?— A mis diecisiete años, ya soy Teniente de la Marina. ¿Cuántos pueden decir eso, eh?

—¿Teniente? ¿A qué precio? —Ace se masajeó las sienes, pero su rostro se había tornado rojo por la ira que estaba conteniendo— ¡Esto no eres tú! ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido al ver lo que estabas haciendo? ¡Eres una cría aún, Seida! Te juro que habría pegado una paliza a todos y a cada uno de esos tipos que estaban en el bar tratándote de esa manera —los ojos de Seida se abrieron de par en par. No sabía que Ace había estado allí también y lo había visto todo—. Ha sido repugnante. ¡Tú no eres así!

—¡Cállate! ¿¡Y tú qué sabes cómo soy yo!?—Seida sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero luchó por retenerlas— No sabes nada de mí. No sabes nada de lo que pasó en estos tres años. ¡He tenido que aguantar muchas cosas para llegar adonde estoy!

Su voz se quebró a pesar de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para mantenerse entera. Ace abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se puso de cuclillas para quedar más o menos a su altura. Detestaba la mirada de Seida ahora. La chica siempre había tenido aquellos grandes ojos azules cuyo brillo reflejaba determinación, pero ahora estaban apagados. Era como si no hubiera nada. Seida estaba vacía y Ace deseaba recuperar a la antigua Seida.

—¿Te han hecho algo, Seida? Si te han hecho algo sabes que y-

—¿Desde cuándo te he importado tanto?

La expresión de Ace se reblandeció al ver cómo los ojos de Seida no hacían más que mirarle con odio y rencor. El chico suspiró y se recostó en el suelo mientras esperaba a que el agua empezara a cocer. Seida, por su parte, se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Odiaba tener que ver a Ace y odiaba que él la hubiera visto así. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que hacía.

—¿Lo sabe el viejo? —preguntó el pecoso finalmente.

Seida guardó silencio. ¿Que si Garp sabía las cosas que hacía a veces para detener a piratas? No estaba del todo segura y, por otra parte, prefería no descubrir la verdad nunca. Garp solo le había pegado una vez en su vida. Fue un bofetón que aún le escocía, pero, sin duda, lo que más había odiado era ver la decepción en sus ojos. Si Garp lo sabía, no estaba dejando ver sus sentimientos igual que en aquella ocasión.

—El agua está cociendo ya —habló Seida finalmente evitando responder. Ace se puso en pie y echó unos tres puñados de arroz. Después, partió unos trozos de pescado que echó también. Seida dibujó una mueca. No sería una gran comida, pero, al menos, se llevaría algo a la boca—. ¿Vas a decirme qué ha pasado o tendré que adivinarlo?

Ace removió la comida y la miró de reojo, conteniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hubo una explosión. Creo que los Jackass Pirates tenían pólvora y explosivos sin vigilar en sus bodegas, así que cuando abristeis fuego contra ellos, todo saltó por los aires —Seida maldijo por lo bajo. Debía haber previsto algo así—. No te culpes. Esos imbéciles son los culpables. Nadie deja la pólvora tirada así como así. Tienes suerte de que estaba yo allí. Te salvé dos veces —Ace sonrió con orgullo.

—No presumas tanto —Seida cogió una piedra que tenía cerca y se la lanzó, pero éste la esquivó rápido.

—¿Así se lo agradeces a alguien que te ha salvado?

—¿Salvarme? —Seida sonrió de medio lado— Lo único que hiciste fue distraerme.

—¿Distraerte? No podías con ese tipo —Ace se acercó hasta ella para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza de forma cariñosa—. ¿Pero te has visto? Te has vuelto demasiado pequeñita y adorable como para tomarte en serio, flojucha.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —Seida recogió otra piedra y amenazó con lanzársela de nuevo.

—Ya sé por qué te has quedado tan pequeña. Por la mala leche que tienes.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada y le lanzó la piedra que ya tenía en la mano, pero, una vez más, Ace la esquivó como si nada. Aquello parecía divertirle demasiado, como siempre. Él era el único que se reía de aquellas bromas.

Seida había terminado desarrollándose muy rápido, quizá antes que los demás, así que su corta estatura solía ser motivo de burla, ya fuera entre piratas o entre sus compañeros de la Marina. Ace, que siempre había sido un muchacho relativamente alto, se divertía ante la idea de que la chica solo le llegara más o menos a la altura del codo, quizás un poco más. No obstante, el ser bajita también tenía sus ventajas y, con el tiempo, Seida había aprendido a ver su estatura como algo positivo. Tenía mucha más agilidad y capacidad para infiltrarse si era necesario.

Ace se acercó hasta ella para tenderle un cuenco de madera con algo de la comida que había improvisado en el momento. Seida se incorporó a duras penas para quedar sentada sobre la arena, pero sintió pinchazos en su abdomen y gruñó. Ace intentó ayudarla y, aunque ella protestó, finalmente tuvo que ceder porque se veía incapaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Una vez estuvo en una posición más cómoda, Ace le entregó el cuenco y tomó asiento a su lado. No tenía muy buena pinta aquella comida, incluso lucía peor que lo que generalmente les daban en el cuartel general y aquello era decir mucho. Seida se llevó una cucharada de arroz y pescado a la boca y cerró los ojos. Sin ninguna duda, aquello era muchísimo peor.

—Tenías el brazo izquierdo roto, así que hice lo que pude —comentó Ace mientras devoraba la comida como si nada. Seida le observó con una ceja enarcada. No había cambiado nada y ella, en cambio, sentía que era una persona completamente distinta—. Si no vas a comértelo, dámelo a mí —comentó el chico con la boca llena.

—No, ya me lo como yo —respondió Seida, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca. No obstante, le dolía todo cada vez que tragaba. Lo sabía. No estaba bien, así que dejó el cuenco sobre la arena y se levantó la camisa para observar todo su abdomen amoratado. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

—La explosión te hizo saltar por los aires. A ti y a todos —Ace la estaba mirando con curiosidad—. Yo, por suerte, tengo mi fruta del diablo. Pude llegar a ti antes de que tu cabeza tocara el suelo, pero no puede prevenir que la onda expansiva te diera.

Seida se bajó la camisa y se quedó mirando a la nada. Todos habían saltado por los aires. Todos.

—¿Sabes si ha sobrevivido alguien más? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Lo dudo. El barco se hizo pedazos.

Seida tragó saliva. Eso quería decir que, seguramente, todos los hombres que la habían acompañado en esa misión estaban muertos. Incluido Herms. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Aquel hombre había sido su mejor aliado cada vez que dejaba el cuartel general sin la compañía de Garp. Él había sido su mayor apoyo cuando ella creía haber perdido la confianza del vicealmirante y, si ahora estaba muerto, se sentiría perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ace dejando su cuenco a un lado.

—Sí —susurró Seida—. Puedes comerte mi comida si quieres. No tengo hambre.

Ace la analizó con la mirada. De repente, la chica había palidecido, más todavía si tenía en cuenta el mal aspecto que ya tenía debido a sus heridas. Sin embargo, no le gustaba verla así. Debía decir o hacer algo para que volviera a ser la misma gruñona de siempre.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, así que… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —Seida levantó la vista para mirarle. No respondió, no hizo ni un solo gesto, así que Ace supuso que podía continuar— ¿Sigues enamorada de Luffy?

Seida no reaccionó. Simplemente suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Ace esperó pacientemente.

—¿Por qué me haces esa clase de pregunta?

—Porque has dicho su nombre mientras estabas inconsciente.

Seida enarcó ambas cejas. ¿De verdad había dicho el nombre de Luffy en alto cuando estaba inconsciente? Chasqueó la lengua. Nunca había estado segura de qué era la que sentía exactamente por Luffy. Siempre había tenido una especie de guerra con Ace por captar la atención del chico, una guerra que claramente había perdido y que le llevó a distanciarse del que siempre había considerado su mejor amigo. Años después, deseaba todavía hacerle entrar en razón sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero ¿amor? No estaba segura de saber siquiera qué significaba aquella palabra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez he estado enamorada de él?

—No sé —Ace se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es por la forma en la que le mirabas o te comportabas cuando estabas con él. Era como si no hubiera nadie más a tu alrededor. Solo Luffy —Ace chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la cabeza incómodo—. No se me dan bien estas cosas. Creo que ya me entiendes.

Seida asintió y sonrió. La chica centró su atención en sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Nunca he sabido decir cuáles son mis sentimientos por Luffy. Él apareció en un momento de mi vida en el que era demasiado vulnerable y fue la primera persona que me aceptó como su amiga —las mejillas de Seida adquirieron un torno rosado—. Desde entonces se convirtió en algo así como el sol que iluminaba mi camino, pero tarde o temprano me di cuenta de que ese sol no era todo lo cálido que creía —el tono de Seida cambió, por lo que Ace tragó saliva.

—¿Dices eso por lo que pasó aquel día? Luffy nunca me contó por qué te fuiste.

—No creo que es algo que necesites saber —Seida clavó sus ojos sobre él—, pero Luffy dejó muy claro en qué posición debía encontrarme.

Ace suspiró con resignación y se puso en pie. El pecoso acercó hasta la orilla y observó el vaivén de las olas en silencio. Siempre le había gustado el mar, le gustaba desde que era pequeño y, desde hacía unos años, estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Había pasado por muchas cosas desde pequeño, había cargado con una pesada carga desde el momento en el que nació y todavía no había encontrado respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía.

Miró por encima de su hombro y captó a Seida, aún apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados. Si estaba dormida, no deseaba despertarla, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de compartir todo lo que sentía.

—Seida —Ace la llamó con un tono neutro. Si no estaba dormida, le habría escuchado. Cuando la chica respondió con un 'mmmm', el pecoso sabía que podía continuar—, puedes unirte a mí.

Seida abrió un ojo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Abrió el otro ojo para ver cómo Ace se acercaba hasta ella y se ponía de cuclillas a su lado.

—Actualmente estoy buscando a alguien. Uno de mis subordinados tiene que pagar por cierta cosa que hizo y me dirijo a Arabasta. Sé que Luffy ha llegado ya al Grand Line y, en algún momento, tendrá que llegar a esa isla. Mi próximo destino es Drumm y, como sea, le haré llegar el mensaje de dónde le espero.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar Ace?

—Podrías venir conmigo, Seida. No tienes por qué tener esta vida. No tienes por qué hacer las cosas que haces. Ven conmigo y surquemos los mares juntos. Acompáñame, veamos a Luffy y busquemos a ese tipo con el que tengo que saldar cuentas. Yo hablaré con Barbablanca. Eres una marine, pero sé que te dejará entrar en su tripulación cuando le diga la clase de persona que eres.

Seida guardó silencio. Sentía su corazón desbocado en el pecho. Ace no era así, nunca había sido así. ¿Es que ella había sufrido alguna conmoción y se estaba imaginando todo eso? No… Ace se lo estaba pidiendo, le estaba pidiendo que se uniera a su tripulación, algo que a Luffy jamás se le había ocurrido mencionar. El chico se estaba guardando su orgullo y le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con él.

¿Cómo debía tomarse aquello? Sentía ganas de llorar. Sentía ganas de lanzarse contra él y abrazarle, abrazarle muy fuerte. Diablos… Cómo echaba de menos abrazar a alguien… Sentía ganas de tocarle, de estar con él como aquel día en el bosque, cuando ella era una niña de solo siete años y Ace un crío de diez. Pero su cabeza se estaba imponiendo a su corazón y le estaba diciendo que no podía. Ella era una marine.

—¿Y qué clase de persona crees que soy? —preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño. Ace la miró sorprendido. Por unos instantes, había jurado que Seida le había mirado de otra manera, de la misma manera que cuando eran pequeños, pero, de repente, todo aquello se había esfumado.

—Pues… Tú… Eres… —balbuceó el chico.

—Soy una marine. ¡Soy teniente! ¡Mi trabajo es capturar piratas! ¡No unirme a ellos! ¿Que qué clase de persona soy? ¡Yo soy la que imparte la justicia!

—Dios… ¿¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan cabezota!?

—¿¡Cabezota!? ¿¡Y tú qué demonios eres!? ¿Cuántas veces os lo pidió Garp? ¿Cuántas veces os pidió que no fuerais piratas? ¡No le hicisteis caso! Si crees que, por eso, no vamos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo. Te equivocas. Vamos a acabar con vosotros, Ace.

—¿En serio? —Ace sonrió de medio lado— Dime eso cuando no estés hecha un estropicio.

De repente, Seida cogió su látigo. Con un gesto seco, extendió el arma hacia él y, aunque Ace lo esquivó, parte del látigo rozó su mejilla. El chico pasó sus dedos por su pómulo izquierdo, justo donde le había rozado, y notó un fino hilo de sangre.

—Te he dicho que tengas cuidado con lo que dices —Seida escupió prácticamente esas palabras—. Aún no controlaré mi haki, pero ahora mismo podría partirte la cara si fuera necesario.

Ace dio un paso al frente. Estaba harto de ella y estaba harto de tanto hablar sobre temas que no llegaban a ningún lado. No podía obligarla a seguirle cuando en la Marina le habían lavado tanto el cerebro. Estaba siendo irracional y, aunque aún creía en la bondad de la chica, ya no era la niña de Villa Foosha. Había cambiado y eso le dolía más que cualquier insulto que ella pudiera proferir contra él o Luffy.

—¡No te acerques más!

Seida volvió a extender el látigo hacia él. No obstante, no llegó a impactar en Ace. El chico lo aferró con su mano izquierda al ver que estaba recubierto en una fina capa de haki. Seida abrió los ojos de par en par mientras éste seguía acercándose a ella, así que la chica comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de improperios y amenazas contra Ace, pero éste no se detuvo.

—Lo siento, Seida, pero hemos terminado.

Seida sintió los dedos de Ace apretar contra su clavícula. Seida apretó los dientes, pero de repente, sintió cómo su cuerpo se volvía débil y, finalmente, perdió la consciencia de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Holi a las nuevas lectoras, en especial MissMonkeyD y Tydaen! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me alegra que gustara el capítulo anterior. La aparición de Ace va a dar que hablar jaja Me preguntaba Tydaen (waa gracias por seguirme desde Acero y sal) que si va a haber más salseo entre Ace y Seida y, sinceramente, no sé qué pensar a vosotros. ¿Qué pensáis vosotras?**

 **Por otra parte, quería comentaros que las dos próximas semanas estaré bastante ocupada. Tengo dos exámenes importantes de francés y también son las fiestas del sitio en el que vivo, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Tendréis que ser un poco pacientes.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Mentira o verdad

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Se sentía muy cómodo, tanto que se percató de que no podía estar tumbada sobre la arena de aquella playa. Por eso, intentó abrir los ojos. No obstante, la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las blancas cortinas no le permitió abrirlos del todo, no hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la claridad.

Efectivamente, tal y cómo imaginaba, ya no estaba en una playa, sino en una habitación, tumbada sobre una cama. La habitación estaba decorada con un sofá y una cómoda y, cuando se fijó en su cuerpo, tapado por una sábana, se percató de que en su brazo derecho tenía puesta una vía. Tardó varios segundos en comprender dónde estaba. Eso no era la isla Marlowe, sino el cuartel general.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado. Estaba cumpliendo una misión por órdenes de Garp, pero había habido una explosión de la que nadie, excepto ella, se había salvado. Tragó saliva. Ace había estado con ella y le había dicho cosas que no habían hecho más que punzarle el corazón. No es que hubiera pensado en traicionar a la Marina, pero no se sentía del todo orgullosa consigo misma por estar tan apegada a alguien como 'Puño de fuego'. Porque tenía que ser eso, era solo el respeto que se tenían después de conocerse durante tantos años. No podía ser más.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una mujer bajita y algo rellenita se adentró en el cuarto. La enfermera la miró sorprendida y, finalmente, sonrió.

—Me alegra ver que ya estás despierta —la mujer se acercó para cambiarle la bolsa de suero—. Has dormido mucho.

—¿Cuánto exactamente? —la voz de Seida sonó ronca. Sentía su garganta seca y habría pedido algo de agua, pero, estando con suero, sabía que no le permitirían beber nada.

—Dos días.

Dos días. Dos días en los que había estado inconsciente y dos días desde que se había reencontrado con Ace. Otra vez sintió esa misma punzada en su pecho y se mordió el labio. Por mucho mejor que estuviera, todavía tenía que seguir malherida. Sí… Tenía que ser eso. No había otra explicación para las punzadas que sentía en su pecho cada vez que recordaba.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó la enfermera.

—Cansada.

—Es normal —la mujer rio—. Has dormido mucho, así que tu cuerpo ha estado trabajando duro para sanar cuanto antes. El doctor vendrá a verte esta tarde. Si determina que podemos dejar de darte suero, te traeré algo de comer y de beber.

Seida asintió y observó a la mujer moverse por la habitación. La chica no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre medicina, solo los básicos para sobrevivir en caso de emergencia, así que no sabía con certeza qué era lo que la enfermera estaba haciendo. Escribía en una carpeta mientras observaba uno de los monitores y, después, abría los cajones de la cómoda de la habitación comprobando cosas que la vista de Seida no alcanzaba a ver.

—Ya está todo —comentó la mujer para, después, dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero, antes de abrir, se detuvo y dio la vuelta para hablarle a Seida una vez más—. Es una mujer muy popular, Teniente —Seida enarcó una ceja, ya que no sabía a qué sé refería—. Ese muchachito no se ha separado de usted ni un segundo —¿Muchachito? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?—. Al igual que el vicealmirante Garp. Le diré que puede pasar. Tendrá muchas ganas de hablar con usted.

Seida tragó saliva, olvidándose momentáneamente de quién podría ser el muchacho. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a Garp porque eso sabía lo que significaba. El hombre querría respuestas y Seida no estaba segura de que quisiera dárselas todas.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo ocho**_  
Mentira o verdad

.

.

.

Unos minutos después de que la enfermera abandonara la habitación, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Garp lucía su traje blanco impoluto, siendo la nota de color la camisa de color azul con flores que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Seida sonrió y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose hasta su cama dando dos enormes zancadas.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeña? —Garp le dio un apretón en su brazo derecho, tan fuerte que Seida pensó que también le iba a romper el único brazo bueno que tenía por el momento.

—Bien. Deseando probar bocado.

Garp emitió una sonora carcajada. Seida tenía ganas de reír también, pero conocía al viejo lo suficiente como para saber que aquella pregunta y aquella carcajada habían sido solo pura formalidad antes de empezar con el interrogatorio. Quizá ella debería empezar, así sería todo mucho más fácil.

—Lo siento, Garp-san —susurró agachando la cabeza—. Te he decepcionado de nuevo cuando me prometí entonces que no volvería a suceder —se veía incapaz de mirar a los ojos al hombre, quien guardó silencio unos segundos antes de decir algo.

—No tienes que disculparte. Nunca me has decepcionado, Seida. Ten eso claro —aquella respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Seida, que levantó la vista para mirar a Garp a la cara. El rostro del marine estaba serio, mucho más que de costumbre y aquello le dio escalofríos—. Lo importante es que tú está bien, pero, como comprenderás, necesito respuestas, Seida.

Seida asintió. Lo sabía. Si todo lo que Ace le había dicho, no había sobrevivido nadie a la explosión, solo ella, lo que podía significar varias cosas y una era que había abandonado a sus hombres. Seida era consciente de que Garp sabía que ella jamás haría una cosa así, pero el resto de miembros de la Marina sí que dudarían de ella si no se aclaraba lo que había ocurrido.

—Han muchas lagunas con respecto a ti —prosiguió Garp—. Soy consciente de que pueden suceder muchas cosas inesperadas a lo largo de una misión. En este caso, los Jackass Pirates tenían las bodegas llenas de pólvora sin ningún tipo de vigilancia y cuidado. Lo raro es que, en la explosión, no quedó ningún superviviente, pero el barco que mandamos a la zona te encontró en una playa en la zona opuesta al incidente —Seida tragó saliva—. Había una hoguera indicando tu posición.

 _Maldito seas, Ace_ , pensó. No podía negarlo, estaba ciertamente agradecida por el hecho de que la hubiera salvado de morir con horribles quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero tampoco era necesario que se la llevara a la otra punta de la isla.

—Es un alivio que estés viva, Seida. Makino y tu madre no me perdonarían nunca si te pasara algo, pero no recibiste ni un solo rasguño producto de una explosión como, por ejemplo, los oídos dañados. Tienes una fractura en el brazo izquierdo y un par de costillas rotas. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Seida miró para otro lado. Odiaba tener que mentir a Garp, pero no quería decirle que había visto a Ace. No podía decirle que había estado con uno de los piratas más buscados y no había hecho absolutamente nada por detenerle. ¿Qué clase de marine era? Era patética. Necesitaba hacerse mucho más fuerte, necesitaba seguir mejorando sus habilidades si algún día quería llegar a ser como Garp.

—No —concluyó Seida—. Simplemente tuve suerte.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta el otro lado de la isla?

—Caminando como pude.

—¿Tras una explosión de esas características?

—Ya sabes que soy demasiado orgullosa.

—¿De verdad que no había nadie más contigo, Seida?

—De verdad —Seida sintió que le fallaba la voz tras varios segundos de silencio antes de contestar a esa última pregunta.

Garp suspiró y se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Era evidente que lo sabía, sabía que había alguien más con ella y podía hacerse una idea de quién era. Solo alguien con el poder de una fruta del diablo, concretamente de una de fuego, podría haber protegido a Seida de morir quemada. Lo que Garp no llegaba a comprender era por qué Seida le protegía. Quizá se sintiera avergonzada por haber tenido que ser salvada por un pirata, aunque hubiera sido alguien a quien conocía desde su infancia.

Garp estaba convencido de que había pasado algo entre los tres niños. Desde que Seida se había marchado con él cuando tenía los catorce años, su odio por los piratas se había incrementado y esa pasión que sentía por Luffy se había esfumado y solo sentía rencor. Garp quería creer que era solo una pataleta, algo que pasaría con el tiempo porque sabía con certeza que, tarde o temprano, Seida se arrepentiría de su comportamiento. Ace y Luffy eran sus nietos y se le presentaba un dilema que no sabía muy bien cómo iba a resolver, pero Seida era demasiado joven. Por mucho que se hiciera la fuerte y aunque él nunca hubiera dudado de esa fortaleza, sabía que los años en Villa Foosha seguían pesando mucho para ella.

El sonido de un Den Den Mushi interrumpió el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Garp rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño caracol que descolgó rápidamente.

—Moshi, moshi.

—¡Garp! —la voz de Sengoku era fácilmente reconocible al otro lado de la línea— ¡Llevo toda la maldita mañana llamándote! —el vicealmirante rio, pero eso solo hizo que Sengoku se molestara más todavía— ¿Cuándo piensas mandarme los malditos informes que te pedí?

—¿De qué informes hablas?

—¿Cómo que de qué informes hablo? Tenías que rellenar un-

—Unos papeles sobre los materiales que se requisaron en Minash —intervino Seida. Era ella misma la que había rellenado aquellos informes—. Están en el primer cajón de tu escritorio, Garp-san. Debías haberlos mandado hace unos tres días.

Garp miró interrogante a Seida, pero, después, se echó a reír. El viejo se rascó la nuca de forma inocente y, aunque Sengoku no podía verle, se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Le diré a uno de mis chicos que te los mande en seguida —articuló Garp finalmente.

—¿Es a Seida a la que he escuchado de fondo?

Garp miró a Seida de soslayo. La muchacha no sabía si Garp había hablado con Sengoku, pero estaba segura de que el Almirante de la Flota querría saber de primera mano qué era lo que había sucedido. Habían perdido a varios hombres en una misión que, a priori, ella no debía haber comandado, sino Garp. Sengoku iba a exigir responsabilidades.

—Sí —respondió Garp tras varios segundos de silencio.

—Bien. En cuanto le den el alta, quiero que se pase por mi despacho. Quiero hablar con ella.

Garp asintió, como si Sengoku pudiera verle, y el caracol cerró sus ojos, indicando que el almirante ya había colgado. Seida aferró las sábanas con fuerza. Temía una reprimenda por parte de Sengoku, pero suponía que ella misma se lo había buscado.

—Sengoku querrá saber la verdad —Garp se puso en pie—, ¿vas a mentirle a él también a la cara? —Seida permaneció en silencio, pues no sabía que decir. Garp la conocía mejor que nadie en la Marina, pero se veía incapaz de contarle todo lo que había pasado— No tienes que esconderte, Seida —continuó Garp mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Nunca te he obligado a que me cuentes nada de lo que pasó cuando tenías catorce años, pero ya es hora de que dejes de proteger a Ace —hizo una pausa—. Le diré al mocoso que pase. No se ha apartado de ti en ningún momento.

No le importaban las últimas palabras que Garp le había dirigido. Solo se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _Ya es hora de que dejes de proteger a Ace_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Desde cuándo le había protegido? Siempre le había odiado y se lo había dejado claro más de una vez. Ni siquiera, con la carta de Sabo, intentó ser agradable con él, aunque sí se esforzó más por vigilarle. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que su pecho volviera a dolerle. Ella nunca había intentado proteger a Ace, ¿verdad?

Sentía ganas de gritar. Nunca se había sentido tan confundida. Quería correr, huir y esconderse. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Había fallado en una misión, habían muerto personas bajo su cargo, Sengoku le quería pedir explicaciones e, incluso, se había atrevido a mentir a Garp. Nunca le había hablado de sus años en Villa Foosha, aunque muchas veces había querido, pero algo se lo impedía y no sabía el qué.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Seida se vio obligada a apartar todas sus dudas y preocupaciones por un instante de su cabeza. Una cabellera rosa asomó por la puerta y Coby entró en la habitación cuando se aseguró de que Seida estaba despierta. El chico sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Había crecido desde la última vez que le había visto, incluso su rostro estaba empezando a cambiar. Estaba dejando de tener aspecto de niño.

—Ah… Eres tú… —murmuró Seida al verle.

—Siento no ser quien esperas —dijo el chico rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

Sí, efectivamente, no era a él a quien esperaba. Esperaba a Ace. Estúpido, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pintaría un pirata en un cuartel de la Marina? No obstante, le apetecía verle. Necesitaba verle. Y Coby ni siquiera se le parecía.

—¿Vas a quedarte de pie ahí todo el rato? —preguntó Seida enarcando una ceja. Coby había permanecido de pie, inmóvil frente a la puerta, pero cuando Seida habló el chico dio un respingo y se movió hacia la silla que había al lado de la cama. Era una situación algo incómoda para los dos y, aunque Seida no terminaba de soportar a aquel crío, necesitaba ocupar su mente en otras cosas e iniciar una conversación era una buena idea— Así que eras tú el que ha estado cuidando de mí durante esos dos días.

—S-Sí… —el chico se sonrojó— Estaba preocupado.

—Deberías ocupar tu tiempo en otras cosas más importantes que preocuparte de mí. A mí me habría importado una mierda si tú estuvieras en mi lugar.

Tan brusca y desagradable como siempre. Así era ella con cualquiera que no fuera Garp. El rostro de Coby cambió y se entristeció. Sin embargo, Seida chasqueó la lengua. Había sido demasiado dura con él.

—Perdona —se disculpó—. No me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mí y menos un debilucho como tú.

—Es que no tenías muy buen aspecto cuando te recogieron —confesó Coby, algo más animado.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Sobreviví a una explosión, gafitas.

—El vicealmirante Garp se asustó bastante. Nunca le había visto así. Debe de tenerte mucho cariño.

—Son muchos años conociéndonos. Seguí sus pasos en la Marina porque le admiraba.

—Yo también le admiro. Ya tenemos algo en común —Coby sonrió con inocencia, pero aquellas palabras solo provocaron que Seida enarcara una ceja escéptica—. Garp-san me dijo que te conoce desde que eras un bebé.

—Ese viejo dice muchas tonterías.

—También me dijo que vas tras Luffy.

Seida sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿Que Garp le había dicho qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía a compartir algo tan personal con ese mocoso? Seida sintió que su cara comenzaba a arderle. Estaba furiosa, tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Estaba a punto de pagar toda aquella furia con Coby.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —escupió finalmente Seida.

—N-No —Coby jugueteó con sus dedos, temeroso, ya que podía sentir lo enfadada que estaba la chica —. Solo que, a partir de ahora, podríamos trabajar juntos para detenerle.

—¿Trabajar juntos? —Seida contuvo una carcajada— Yo no trabajo con debiluchos como tú.

—Me haré más fuerte —Coby frunció el ceño, cansado de los constantes menosprecios de la chica—. Nos hicimos una promesa que yo, por mi parte, voy a mantener. Le prometí que me haría más fuerte. Tengo mis motivos par-

—¿Y crees que yo no tengo mis motivos? —Coby se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Seida le interrumpió, incapaz de replicar— Te contaré la historia de una niña que tuvo que crecer bajo la sombra de tres niños que preferían vivir sus aventuras los tres juntos. Es la historia de cómo uno de esos tres niños, el que mejor se portaba con la niña, murió de la manera más vil y deplorable. De cómo esa niña pensaba que tenía a los otros dos niños, pero uno de ellos, ese que veía como algo más que un amigo, le dejó claro que jamás podría sustituir al que se había muerto, aun cuando esa ni siquiera era su intención.

Coby guardó silencio. El chico miró con preocupación a Seida y, entonces, fue cuando ésta se percató de que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Todas aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca a borbotones, ni siquiera había sido consciente mientras las pronunciaba de lo que estaba diciendo. Había dicho demasiadas cosas que a Coby no le interesaban, pero, aún así, prosiguió.

—Es la historia de una niña que quería demostrarles que estaban equivocados, que la piratería no era la respuesta —Seida tragó saliva—. Para eso la niña tuvo que volverse muy fuerte y abandonar parte de su humanidad porque, algún día, ella sería la que determinaría el destino de sus vidas haciendo uso de la justicia

—No es necesario dejar de lado nuestra humanidad para ser fuertes. Hay otras formas.

—Cuando se es mujer en un mundo de hombres no suele haber muchas formas —continuó Seida—. Esa niña sabe que la Marina tampoco tiene todas las respuestas, pero cree que es la mejor forma de proteger a los más débiles, de hacer que lo que sucedió con su amigo, asesinado por un Dragón Celestial, no vuelva a repetirse nunca.

—Pero… La Marina es la cara visible del Gobierno y, si hay alguien intocable para el Gobierno, son los Dragones Celestiales. También es nuestro deber protegerlos. ¿Por qué esa niña haría eso?

—Porque el cambio debe empezar desde dentro. No se podía quedar lamentándose toda su vida. Por eso entrenó, se hizo fuerte y prometió seguir ascendiendo puestos en la Marina con el objetivo de ser el cambio que quiere ver en el mundo.

Coby permaneció en silencio. Era extraño hablar con Seida de esa manera. Aunque seguía siendo igual de brusca que siempre, a su manera, se había sincerado con él y le había contado cosas que, seguramente, muy pocos conocerían. Seida conocía a Luffy desde que eran pequeños, pero su amistad se había roto y ella había decidido unirse a la Marina. No obstante, Coby no tenía muy claras sus motivaciones. ¿Lo hacía por proteger a los más débiles? ¿Por seguir los pasos de Garp? ¿O lo hacía porque deseaba cobrarse su propia venganza contra Luffy por haberla comparado con ese amigo fallecido? Resultaba infantil, incluso estúpido, pero Coby tampoco tenía toda la información y tampoco sabía qué tipo de relación había habido en su momento entre Seida y Luffy.

—Cuando vimos que estabas bien, todo el mundo nos dijo que era imposible que hubieras sobrevivido a la explosión cuando todos los demás habían muerto —Coby cambió de tema, esperando poder ser él que sacara algo más de información a la chica ahora que ella se había abierto con él—. Garp cree que había alguien más contigo.

—Pero no lo había.

—Creo que se hace una idea de quién es —insistió Coby—. Evidentemente, no nos ha dicho nada ni a Helmeppo ni a mí, pero creo que sabe más.

—Porque hayas hablado cinco minutos conmigo no creas que me conoces —Seida le fulminó con la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba intentando, pero si no le había contado nada a Garp, mucho menos se lo iba a contar a Coby—. Garp sí me conoce. Se ha ganado ese derecho y se ha ganado el derecho a darme una reprimenda cuando lo necesito.

Coby guardó silencio. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Seida, seguramente la mayoría eran mentira. Le habían contado que era dura, fría e implacable, que era el ojito derecho de Garp, tanto que el vicealmirante la había protegido en más de una ocasión. Como todos, Seida había cometido sus errores, pero, al parecer, había una historia mucho más oscura sobre ella. Helmeppo, como venía siendo habitual, se había mostrado más bien escéptico, pero, desde entonces, Coby había deseado saber qué era ese episodio oscuro que todos parecían esconder.

—¿Incluso cuando te equivocas como hace unos años?

Seida frunció el ceño cuando escuchó aquella pregunta por boca de Coby. No sabía qué clase de cosas le habían contado, pero tenía claro que el peli rosa estaba intentando saber de ella más cosas de las que debería.

—No sé qué te habrán contado, imbécil, pero yendo conmigo por ese camino no vas a obtener nada —Coby dibujó una mueca. Quizás se había pasado. La mirada de Seida estaba ensombrecida—. Ya te lo he dicho antes. A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que dejan de lado nuestra humanidad. Pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca me he arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho.

Coby tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a Seida con esa expresión. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, se habían vuelto mucho más oscuros y fríos. El poco rastro de vida que quedaba en su mirada, se había perdido. Sintió miedo. Miedo al ver en la mirada de una chica tan hermosa y delicada como Seida tanto odio, rencor y sed de sangre. Garp siempre insistía en que Seida era una muchacha adorable, pero él solo veía a un monstruo atrapado en el cuerpo de una jovencita. Si, en algún momento, Seida había sido diferente, se preguntaba qué habría pasado en su vida para que fuera una persona diferente.

—Oh, vaya… Siento interrumpir —Coby se giró para mirar hacia la puerta. La enfermera había entrado a la habitación y les hablaba desde la puerta—, pero me temo que la Teniente debe descansar. En unas horas vendrá el médico para hacerle un examen completo y necesita estar descansada.

Coby asintió y se levantó. El chico abandonó la habitación sin despedirse. Después de todo lo que Seida le había dicho podía haberse marchado, haberse ido a descansar tras dos días haciendo guardia en la puerta de la habitación de la chica. No obstante, había algo que le impedía irse. Era una extraña fascinación y curiosidad para la que aún no tenía respuesta y que Helmeppo no llegaba a comprender. Su amigo ya le había insistido más de una vez que ellos no le importaban nada a Seida y que él no tenía por qué quedarse, pero igualmente lo hacía, aunque Seida ya le había dejado claro que Helmeppo no se equivocaba.

Coby suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del pasillo, intentando coger una buena postura para todas las horas de espera que le quedaban. Seida, por su parte, se quedó observando la puerta de la habitación una vez Coby se hubo esfumado. Intentaba entender por qué un chico como él se preocupaba por alguien como ella. No buscaba su compasión si era eso lo que Coby pretendía. Ella era fuerte, iba a ser más fuerte que nadie y, aunque fracasar en aquella misión hubiera sido una vergüenza para ella, iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado si creía que estaba a su nivel. Ella tenía un nivel que ni él ni el idiota de su amigo podría alcanzar nunca.

Sintió un pinchazo en su estómago y terminó por recostarse mirando al techo. A pesar de haber estado durmiendo durante dos días, aún se sentía exhausta y, extrañamente, lo único que deseaba era volver a esa playa. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño la invadiera mientras recuerdos de un niño pecoso no dejaban de sucederse en su mente.

* * *

 **Mmm... Espero que haya gustado este capítulo. Tengo un poco de miedo por cómo serán vuestras reacciones.**

 **He leído todos vuestros comentarios y ha habido unanimidad en el tema de Ace: todas queréis que haya más escenitas entre Ace y Seida. Sinceramente, en un principio, no tenía pensado que sucediera nada más, pero, desde el principio, he dicho que ésta también es vuestra historia, así que Ace volverá a aparecer y estos volverán a tener una conversación tan intensa o más que la del capítulo anterior ;) Pero, por ahora, si me queréis comentar qué esperáis ver la siguiente vez que se encuentren, yo encantada.**

 **Tatis GR: Yo también echo de menos a Ace T.T Adoro a Sabo también, pero me temo que no es lo mismo... Ay el orgullo de Seida... Te adelanto que le va a causar más de un problema si no empieza a ser un poquito más abierta de mente.**

 **ken1997: jajajaj te juro que casi me parto de la risa con tu comentario. Me encantó lo de que Seida está loca xD (la verdad que sí, un poquito sí lo está). Va a haber encuentro con muchos personajes de One Piece a lo largo de la historia, pero me temo que la aparición de Luffy aún tiene que esperar algo.**

 **Tydaen: Todas lo dejaríamos todo por Ace, esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de leer las reviews xD Créeme que me volví medio loca escribiendo esto. Quería escribir que Seida se tiraba a sus brazos y lo mandaba todo a la mierda, pero eso no iba con el personaje y con lo que tengo planeado para ella en el futuro.**

 **Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que actualicé, pero espero que todo vaya bien. Gracias por las reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Cambio de planes

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Terminó de abrocharse su camisa blanca a duras penas. Se miró su brazo izquierdo, aún cubierto de vendas. Todavía le dolía y se estaba curando, pero las malditas pastillas que se había tomado para las molestias no habían hecho efecto aún.

Había pasado un par de días más en el hospital, pero el médico por fin había determinado que podía volver a ser libre. Estaba deseando seguir trabajando, aunque eso supusiera que su primera parada debía ser el despacho del mismísimo Almirante de la Flota para saldar ciertas cuentas pendientes. No había nada mejor que te dieran una buena regañina nada más incorporarte de una lesión. Era su regreso soñado…

Sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente hacia la mesita que había justo bajo la ventana. Tal y cómo lo había solicitado, le habían llevado el periódico a su habitación durante los días de más que había pasado en aquella habitación tras su despertar. Leerlo no era solo una forma de estar entretenida, sino también de estar informada de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo. Así fue cómo se enteró de lo que había pasado en Arabasta. Garp no le había comentado nada durante sus visitas y Seida había preferido no sacar el tema a colación si el viejo no lo hacía. Luffy estaba en un buen lío. Había acabado con un Shichibukai y había revolucionado las cosas más de la cuenta en la isla. Debido a eso, su recompensa había subido considerablemente. Su cabeza valía ahora cien millones de beris. Se preguntaba si Ace había conseguido verle y quiso saber de qué habían hablado, aunque, conociendo al pecoso, seguro que había dado las gracias a la tripulación de Luffy por cuidar de su hermano.

Uno de los miembros de su tripulación era el Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro. El peli verde había conseguido su primera recompensa, que ascendía a los sesenta y seis millones de beris, una cifra realmente impresionante teniendo en cuenta que era su primer cartel. No tenía mucha información acerca del chico, no más de lo que contaban en los periódicos, pero, en cierta forma, se alegraba de ver el rostro de alguno de los compañeros de Luffy. No obstante, Roronoa Zoro le daba escalofríos. Parecía un tipo frío y bastante despiadado en la fotografía, todo lo contrario a Luffy.

Observó la foto del cartel de Luffy una vez más, la misma que colgaba de la pared de su habitación. Luffy no había cambiado nada en esos años. Seguía siendo igual de enclenque, seguía teniendo el mismo pelo negro alborotado y, en especial, no había perdido esa sonrisa inocente que tanto le había gustado siempre a Seida. Sonrió de medio lado y lanzó el periódico con el cartel hacia la papelera. Éste tocó los bordes del cubo, haciendo que se tambaleara, pero, finalmente, recuperó su posición inicial y el papel de periódico se perdió de vista para ella.

—Oh, teniente, no sabía que todavía seguía aquí —la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La enfermera miró a Seida sorprendida por verla todavía ahí cuando ya le habían dado el alta.

—Sí, ya me iba. Me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensaba —Seida sonrió mientras señalaba su camisa. No era fácil abrochar tantos botones con un brazo todavía renqueante.

—Podía haberme avisado y yo la habría ayudado. No debería esforzarse tanto.

—No te preocupes —Seida caminó hacia la puerta—. Ha sido un buen ejercicio.

Antes de salir, palmeó cariñosamente el hombro de la enfermera. Después, se adentró en los largos y laberínticos pasillos del cuartel. Era su turno de intentar detener a Luffy, pues otros habían fracasado. Ahora Garp y ella tenían vía libre para hacer lo que quisieran y eso la entusiasmaba tanto que los nervios que sentía por ver a Sengoku se habían disipado casi por completo.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo nueve**_  
Cambio de planes

.

.

.

Seida se quedó parada unos instantes frente a la puerta del despacho de Sengoku, incapaz de moverse. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Levantó su brazo para tocar con su puño en la madera, pero, de repente, la puerta se abrió. Seida tragó saliva. Akainu la miraba con una expresión indescifrable, pero la fuerza que sus ojos ejercían sobre ella hizo que sus piernas temblaran ligeramente.

—Apártate —le ordenó con su profunda voz. Seida se hizo inmediatamente a un lado y el hombre comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de despedirse de ella, aunque solo fuera por mera educación. No le gustaba Akainu, nunca le había gustado. Le resultaba un hombre repulsivo, a pesar de que no le conocía. No obstante, había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerle.

—¿Seida? ¿Eres tú? —la muchacha escuchó la voz de Sengoku que provenía del interior de la sala. Con un respingo, Seida entró en el despacho al recordar por qué estaba allí y cerró la puerta a su espalda. El almirante estaba sentado al otro lado de un enorme escritorio hecho de brillante madera de caoba, situado justo en el otro extremo de la habitación—. Te estaba esperando. ¿Estás ya bien?

—Sí, señor —Seida se mantuvo en pie frente al escritorio, ignorando que podía tomar asiento si lo deseaba, con los brazos cruzados a su espalda.

—Me alegro. Garp estaba muy preocupado por ti —el hombre se echó hacia delante. Seida miró para otro lado avergonzada. Si algo no le gustaba, era que los demás se preocuparan por ella—. ¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó?

—Los Jackass Pirates debían tener pólvora almacenada sin ningún tipo de control en sus bodegas —respondió la muchacha con naturalidad, tanta que hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida—. Desconocíamos ese tipo de información, así que, cuando asaltamos el barco, se produjo la explosión. Siento que murieran tantos marines bajo mis órdenes —hizo una pequeña reverencia, mostrando sus más sinceras disculpas. No solo habían muerto marines para ella, sino también amigos.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Seida. Esa misión se la encargué a Garp —la chica abrió la boca para defender al vicealmirante, pero Sengoku levantó su mano, indicándole que guardara silencio—. Lo que me sigue extrañando es cómo llegaste hasta el otro lado de la isla. Garp me ha dicho que no has querido compartir con él esa información.

—Sí se lo dije —frunció el ceño. ¿Tan débil la veían como para no creerse su histori'—. Le dije que fui yo hasta allí por mi propio pie.

—¿Con las heridas que tenías?

—Así es, puedo ser muy cabezota si me lo propongo.

—¿Y cómo llegasta hasta ahí exactamente?

—Prácticamente me arrastré hasta el otro lado de la isla, donde sabía que podría estar más segura. Esperaba que algún barco de la Marina me rescatara cuando llegaran las noticias de la explosión.

—Pero terminaste perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Así es, señor.

Sengoku guardó en silencio. Seida, por su parte, contuvo las ganas de morderse el labio. Sentía que sus manos sudaban. Odiaba tener que mentir y odiaba tener que mentir por Ace. Ese idiota se las iba a pagar.

—Puedes decirme si alguien te ayudó. No creo que sea nada de lo que avergonzarse —confesó finalmente Sengoku. Seida, por su parte, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Qué no era nada de lo que avergonzarse? ¡Pues claro que lo era! Él no había sido salvado por ningún pirata con una recompensa de quinientos cincuenta millones de beris. Era humillante para alguien como ella que aspiraba a llegar a lo más alto de la Marina.

—No le digo quién me ayudó porque no me ayudó absolutamente nadie.

—Está bien —Sengoku suspiró y se echó de nuevo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo de su enorme butacón de color negro—. Voy a tomar medidas —el corazón le dio un vuelvo a Seida. ¿Medidas?—. No quiero que trabajes más con Garp. Al menos por un tiempo.

—¿¡Qué!? —no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Desde que había ingresado a la Marina había estado con Garp. Él era la persona del mundo a la que más admiraba y trabajaba bien bajo sus órdenes.

—Entiendo que la noticia pueda disgustarte, pero es solo temporal. Quiero que te separes un tiempo de Garp. Siempre has estado con él y no me quejo de cómo te ha enseñado. Eres una de nuestros mejores miembros y progresas a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero, por eso mismo, creo que deberías estar bajo las órdenes de otras personas —Seida estaba sin palabras. Aquello era como un castigo para ella—. Garp ya está al tanto y, puedes hacer misiones con él si lo deseas, pero quiero también que pases un tiempo bajo las órdenes de Tsuru-san.

—¿Esto lo ha pedido ella? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, quizá en un tono más brusco de lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta que tenía delante a la persona más poderosa dentro de la Marina. Tsuru siempre había querido que se uniera a ella. Muchos, incluso, las comparaban, pero Seida se había mantenido fiel a Garp. Quizá la mujer había encontrado la ocasión perfecta para conseguir que Seida fuera su subordinada por un tiempo o hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto al vicealmirante.

—Esta es mi decisión, Seida, y te agradecería que no la cuestionaras.

—Lo siento —la chica agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Esto lo hago por ti. Será una buena experiencia para ti, así que no quiero que te lo tomes como un castigo. Necesitas despegarte un poco de Garp. Sé que así seguirás creciendo como marine —Seida asintió—. Puedes retirarte. Comunicaré a Tsuru mi decisión inmediatamente.

La muchacha dio media vuelta y dejó el despacho de Sengoku. Pensaba que iba a haber alguna regañina por parte del hombre y, aunque había cierto tono de reproche, lo único que había hecho era resaltar sus cualidades como marine. En un principio, le parecía que había sido un castigo para ella el hecho de que la separaran de Garp, pero, tras reflexionar, se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que aquello era más un castigo para el propio Garp, que ya no contaría con su mejor subordinado ni con la persona que se suponía que debía estar bajo su cuidado. Sengoku le estaba dando la oportunidad de desligarse completamente de la deuda que pudiera sentir con Garp tras tantos años de enseñanza. Le estaba abriendo las puertas a ser algo más que teniente en la Marina.

No obstante, sentía que tenía mucho que reflexionar. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para ella y no sabía del todo si se merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Habían muerto muchas personas, entre ellas Herms, durante aquella misión. ¿Cómo podría seguir caminando con la cabeza alta cuando otros ya no volverían a ver la luz del día? Ante sus ojos se le presentaba un conflicto moral difícil de resolver.

Giró sobre sus talones. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, así que se encaminó hacia uno de los patios del cuartel. Esperaba estar sola, pero, para su sorpresa, Hina, Smoker y Tashigi habían pensado lo mismo que ella. Los tres estaban apoyados sobre la pared del cuartel, disfrutando de los calurosos rayos del sol.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —Seida sonrió de medio lado. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verles.

—Las noticias vuelan me parece —comentó Smoker sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—Claro que vuelan. Lo de Arabasta ha sido algo muy gordo —Seida se acercó hasta ellos. Hina frunció el ceño, lo que divirtió más a Seida—. Fallasteis en vuestra misión.

—Cállate, mocosa —escupió Hina.

—Espera, me he enterado de lo tuyo. Eso me lo contó Coby —Seida rio—. Confundiste a los Sombrero de Paja con un Okama y su tripulación —las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos de Seida producto de las carcajadas que sentía—. Muy buena, Hina. Sigue así.

—Te voy a partir la cara por no tenerme respeto como tu superiora que soy —la mujer dio un paso al frente—. ¿Me lo dice una niña como tú que no ha podido detener a unos piratas de tres al cuarto y que ha permitido que todos los hombres bajo su mando murieran?

—¿Y tú qué sabes, vieja asquerosa?

—¿¡Qué me has llamado!?

—Lo que has oído. Yo, al menos, cumplí con mi misión. El resto fue un accidente y he pagado por ello. He tenido que curarme de unas heridas graves. Qué vas a saber tú si ni siquiera entraste en combate.

—Eres teniente de la marina, mocosa. Me debes un respeto.

—¿Respetarte? ¿A ti? Ni lo sueñes —tras decir eso, las dos juntaron sus frentes de forma amenazadora.

—¡Mocosa desagradecida!

—¡Vieja asquerosa!

—¡Niña mimada!

—Parad las dos —Smoker abrió su boca, permitiendo que el humo de sus puros ascendiera en el aire. Tashigi, que había comenzado a moverse para interponerse entre las dos, se detuvo y regresó a su posición.

—Fallaste, Smoker —insistió Seida.

—La cosa se complicó —le defendió Tashigi—. No sabes el caos que hubo allí.

—Puedo imaginármelo, pero, aún así, fallasteis —Seida clavó sus ojos azules sobre Smoker—. Teníamos un trato.

Hina miró a los dos, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara y, finalmente, suspiró.

—Me largo. No aguanto su irritante voz ni un segundo más —Seida rodó los ojos y no respondió, mirando cómo Hina se metía de nuevo en el cuartel.

—Yo no hice ningún trato contigo, Seida —prosiguió Smoker una vez la mujer se marchó.

—Cuando comenzaste a seguir a Monkey D. Luffy desde Loguetown, te pedí que me dejaras el trabajo a mí, pero no me dejaste. Dijiste que tú le detendrías. Te lo dejé pasar, pero te advertí que, si fallabas una sola vez, Mugiwara sería mío.

—Sabes que esa decisión no depende de mí. Si quieres perseguir a Mugiwara solo lo tienes que hablar con Sengoku o Garp.

—Como comprenderás, no queríamos intervenir en tu misión. Eso demostraría poco compañerismo por nuestra parte. Pero ahora me toca a mí.

—Suerte entonces —Smoker dio otra calada a sus puros mientras Tashigi observaba a los dos con rostro preocupado.

—Por cierto, enhorabuena por su reciente ascenso, comodoro —Seida se acercó hasta ellos en un tono mucho más amigable y se apoyó en la pared, junto al hombre. Podrían tener sus discrepancias a la hora de trabajar, pero no dejaban de llevarse bien por eso—. ¿Qué hay de verdad en lo que contaba el periódico?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos… ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso de que te hayan ascendido a comodoro así como así? No es que dude de tus capacidades, Smoker, eso no se me pasa por la cabeza, pero te conozco el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuándo no estás satisfecho con tu trabajo.

—Crocodile resultó estar detrás de la organización criminal Baroque Works. Monkey D. Luffy lo único que hizo fue derrotar a alguien que había iniciado una guerra en un país por su propio beneficio —Smoker suspiró—. Mugiwara me salvó de morir ahogado. Podía haberse marchado y haberme dejado en esa prisión, pero no lo hizo y, además, frenó los planes de Cocrodile —el hombre miró a Seida de reojo—. La Marina solo me ha ascendido para tapar que no fuimos nosotros los que detuvimos una catástrofe.

Seida miró para otro lado. Aquella descripción cuadraba perfectamente con Luffy, con su inocencia y con su desinterés a la hora de hacer algo, él jamás quería nada a cambio. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía porque le parecía bien. No obstante, derrotar a un Shichibukai no era tarea fácil. Eso significaba que aquel niño torpe, incapaz de controlar su fruta del diablo, no solo había crecido, sino que también se había fortalecido.

No le apetecía escuchar nada más. Habían sido unos días negros para la Marina, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Primero ella y ahora Smoker. Los dos habían fallado estrepitosamente, pero las consecuencias habían sido diferentes para cada uno. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué el ahora comodoro le contaba tan tranquilo que había sido rescatado por un pirata cuando ella sentía que era una deshonra. No obstante y unque a veces pudiera ser brusca con el hombre, era una de las pocas personas en la institución a las que respetaba y a las que se podía decir que tenía cierto cariño. Seida no sabía con certeza si él lo sabía, pero suponía que, si cada vez que era más grosera de lo normal con él, Smoker jamás le dirigía una mala contestación, eso solo podía significar que entendía lo que ella sentía.

—Una última pregunta —Seida se detuvo en la puerta, antes de entrar de nuevo al cuartel—, ¿viste a Portgas D. Ace en Arabasta?

—¿Te refieres a Puño de Fuego? —preguntó Tashigi, confundida.

—Sí, le vi —respondió Smoker con franqueza. Seida sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos instantes—. Quise detenerle, pero Mugiwara se metió en mi camino y, después, Puño de Fuego terminó escapando. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad —dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio. La chica entró de manera definitiva en el edificio y Smoker se cruzó de brazos, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba convencido de que había algo más en la pregunta que Seida le acaba de formular.

Una vez dentro del cuartel, Seida pudo permitir que sus emociones afloraran un poco más de la cuenta. Ace había logrado encontrarse con Luffy en Arabasta. Se preguntó de qué habrían hablado, qué cosas habrían compartido, aunque podía hacerse una idea. Conociendo a Ace, seguro que habría dado las gracias a los compañeros de Luffy por cuidarle y por haber aguantado todos los despistes que tenía y todas las locuras que al chico se le ocurrían. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ace cuidaría siempre de Luffy y se encargaría de que el muchacho estuviera bien. De eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, todavía exhausta. Se sentía cansada tanto física como mentalmente, a pesar de que había tenido varios días para descansar y reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, no se sentía para nada cómoda consigo misma y no entendía por qué. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando con ella.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la pared de su habitación en la que tenía puestos los carteles de recompensa de Ace y Luffy. Frunció el ceño al ver este último y se levantó. Con un gesto brusco, lo quitó de la pared. Lo observó una vez más y, con una sola mano, lo arrugó y lo tiró. La foto seguiría siendo la misma, pero la recompensa era distinta. No debía olvidar ese detalle porque eso significaba que Luffy se había vuelto más fuerte y ya no era el niño al que siempre vencía en sus pequeñas peleas en Villa Foosha. Debía conseguir uno de esos nuevos carteles cuanto antes.

De repente, alguien tocó en la puerta de su habitación. Seida frunció el ceño, pues no esperaba visita alguna.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera rosa asomó por ella. Seida rodó los ojos al ver el rostro sonriente de Coby, quien pasó al interior de la habitación, a pesar de que Seida no le dedicó ningún gesto o palabra para que lo hiciera.

—Garp-san me había dicho que ya te han dado el alta. Eso es una gran noticia.

—¿Qué quieres, Coby? —preguntó Seida, masajeándose la frente. No le apetecía hablar con nadie más. El chico parpadeó un poco confuso, pero, después, ignoró el estado de ánimo de la chica y prosiguió.

—Garp-san me ha pedido que te comunique que mañana partiremos en una nueva misión.

—¿Garp te ha dicho eso? —Seida estaba confusa. Se suponía que ya no debía estar bajo sus órdenes.

—¿Por qué no me lo iba a decir? Siempre cuenta contigo para todas misiones —Coby giró un poco la cabeza, sin entender la actitud de la chica. Seida, en general, ya le parecía rara, pero se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Seida, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, intentado despejar su mente—. Nos veremos mañana entonces.

—Perfecto —Coby sonrió entusiasmado—. Partiremos de madrugada.

El peli rosa se despidió con la mano y, en un parpadeo, abandonó la habitación, dejando a Seida sola una vez más. No obstante, y aunque la chica no había sido lo suficientemente amigable con Coby, ahora ya no le apetecía estar sola. Quizá no para hablar, pero simplemente para tener algo de compañía.

Miró hacia los lados, posando sus ojos en cada rincón de su habitación. Le parecía de lo más fría y una sensación desoladora le invadió por completo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ella nunca había sido así. Era como si ahora tuviera dudas. Apretó sus puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, clavándose sus uñas contra la palma de su mano. Todo había empezado cuando se había reencontrado con Ace después de tantos años. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué el solo haberle visto había tenido ese efecto tan desagradable en ella? Estaba experimentando sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento para ella y no se sentía cómoda, porque ni siquiera sabía lo que significaban.

Definitivamente, iba a matar a ese idiota cuando volviera a verle.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Me ha quedado un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero no me quería meter de lleno en lo que va a venir a continuación. Volverá a salir un personaje que sé que tenéis muchas ganas de ver. Seida tiene una cuenta pendiente con alguien todavía ;)**

 **Quería informaros de que intentaré actualizar a finales de este mes. Durante el mes de agosto no paro, me voy de vacaciones, así que no tendré tiempo ni para escribir ni para subir nada y no quiero que estéis más de un mes sin capítulo. Me parece demasiado.**

 **LADY JUPITER: Ace volverá a salir. No tenía pensado que lo hiciera, pero ha habido unanimidad y los lectores mandáis en esto también jaja**

 **Tydaen: Este ha sido un capítulo más bien de transición, pero creo que era necesario para lo que vendrá a continuación y, por supuesto, Ace va a volver a salir antes de lo que creéis. **

**ken1997: ¡Qué envidia que estuvieras en la playa! (no se si habrás vuelto ya xD) Yo me tengo que esperar hasta el 1 de agosto, pero ya queda menos. Yendo al tema del capítulo, Coby me ha parecido siempre muy cuqui. Se merece ser feliz. No sé aún qué clase de relación quiero que tengan, creo que eso también dependerá mucho de cómo se vaya desarrollando esta historia y de lo que vosotros, como lectores, me vayáis diciendo. Os hice caso en lo de Ace cuando no tenía pensado que volviera a salir, así que... Podéis pedir lo que queráis, que yo intentaré meterlo.**

 **Tatis GR: Me reí mucho con lo de que Seida es peor mentirosa que Luffy. Pobrecita xD Su orgullo va a tener un papel muy importante y vais a ver la transformación de Seida, pero no puedo decir nada más, que me emociono y hago spoiler xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Mujeres a bordo

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Habían permanecido en silencio, pues no hacía falta decirse nada. No obstante, Seida no podía apartar su vista de Garp, quien intentaba mantenerse lo más estoico posible. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación seria, no desde que Seida había cometido una de las mayores estupideces de su vida, lo que le había costado tener que asumir lo que era que el hombre se enfadara con ella. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, era diferente, por mucho que Garp fuera el que siempre asumiera la culpa, aún cuando él no la tenía.

Seida, en principio, ya no estaba bajo las órdenes de Garp, sino que, por un tiempo, respondería a lo que Tsuru la ordenase. El hecho de que, la tarde anterior, Coby se hubiera presentado en su habitación para hacer una misión la había pillado por sorpresa, pues Sengoku le había asegurado que Garp estaba al tanto del asunto. Prefirió no decir nada y, esa misma madrugada, se había subido al mismo barco que ellos. Había notado la atmósfera diferente, especialmente por parte del vicealmirante y, cuando habían conseguido quedarse a solas, Garp le había confesado que solo la estaba llevando hacia donde estaba Tsuru. El viejo solía ponerse bastante nostálgico con cosas como aquellas, pero ese gesto emocionó en cierta manera a Seida, que tuvo que contener las lágrimas. No es que no fueran a verse nunca, aquello solo había sido temporal.

—Siento no haber sido el mejor ejemplo, Seida.

—¡No digas eso! —la chica golpeó con las palmas de sus manos en la mesa mientras se ponía en pie— ¡Jamás digas eso! —Y ahí iban, las primeras lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Seida gimió y se apresuró a limpiárselas con la manga de su camisa.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía así —Garp sonrió.

—¿Así cómo?

—Siendo tú.

Seida guardó silencio durante unos instantes y agachó la cabeza. Siendo ella. Ya no sabía ni cómo era antes. Había dejado esa parte atrás hacía mucho tiempo, pero suponía que todavía quedaban ciertos rastros de la niña de Villa Foosha.

—He crecido, pero supongo que hay cosas que ni la propia 'Reina de hielo' puede evitar —hizo una pausa—. Sé que volveré rápido contigo. Funciono bien bajo tus órdenes. Somos un buen equipo —la chica le guiñó un ojo.

—Si fueras así todos los días, la gente me creería más cuando digo que eres adorable —el hombre rio.

—Tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes?

Podían pasar años, podían cambiar, pero lo que nunca cambiaría sería la admiración y la pasión que sentía por el vicealmirante Garp. Él la había acogido con catorce años y la había educado personalmente. Si era teniente, sin ninguna duda, era gracias a él. La comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. Aquella sería la primera vez en tres años que se separaban, aunque solo fuera momentáneamente, y le parecía de lo más raro. Por mucho que a veces el hombre la sacara de sus casillas, necesitaba también de esa clase de emociones en su día a día.

—Garp-san —la puerta del camarote del vicealmirante se abrió tras llamar dos veces a la puerta. Coby entró en la habitación, sudando y con la respiración entrecortada—, ya hemos terminado lo que nos ha pedido, señor.

—¿Y Helmeppo?

—Tirado sobre la cubierta del barco.

—Bien, que descanse. No voy a ir fácil contra vosotros.

—También me han pedido que le informe de que ya se ve tierra, señor. Esperamos instrucciones.

—No te preocupes —Garp se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. Yo me ocupo de todo —el hombre abandonó el camarote, dejando a Coby y a Seida a solas. El chico se sonrojó, ya que ésta no apartó los ojos de él y miró para otro lado, incómodo por el intenso color azul de los orbes de la chica.

—¿Sigue torturándoos?

—¿Eh? —Coby parecía sorprendido por el tono amigable con el que Seida le hablaba— ¡Sí! Nos ha hecho fregar todo el barco con unas bayetas —articuló tras dudar unos segundos.

—Yo también fregué muchos suelos. Eso no os va a matar —Seida sonrió ampliamente.

Un silencio que a Coby le pareció de lo más incómodo se estableció entre ambos. El chico se apartó de la frente los mechones de su flequillo, mucho más largo que de costumbre.

—¿Te molesta el pelo?

—¿Eh? —volvió a preguntar el peli rosa, ausente. Seida rodó los ojos ante la estupidez del muchacho, pero prefirió contenerse.

—Te ha crecido el pelo. Lo tienes más largo. ¿Te molesta?

—Sí, un poco. Quizá debería cortármelo.

—A mí me gusta así —las mejillas de Coby aumentaron de color, lo que interiormente hizo reír a Seida. La chica se puso en pie y caminó hacia el muchacho. Por la cercanía, parecía que el peli rosa iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Era divertido jugar con chicos como él, tan inocentes, especialmente cuando ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pañuelo que le entregó—. Toma.

—¿Qué es esto? —Coby parpadeó perplejo mientras sostenía la tela en su mano. Era de color amarillo y tenía unos detalles en rojo.

—Es para que te lo pongas en la cabeza. Así no te molestará el pelo —Seida se lo arrebató de las manos—. Trae. Te lo pondré —Seida se colocó detrás del chico y, poniéndose de puntillas, ató la cinta en la cabeza de Coby. Se puso de nuevo frente a él para observar el resultado y sonrió satisfecha. Estaba mucho más guapo con la frente despejada y la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, producto de su entrenamiento con Garp, había quedado casi tapada—. Así estás mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad? —el chico palpó el pañuelo.

—¡De verdad! Además, te aporta tu propio estilo. Ya no vas como todos los marines. Ahora eres diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Sí. Todos los que quieren ser alguien en la Marina tienen que destacar. Tienen que tener algo que les diferencie de otros. Tú ahora lo tienes —Seida le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Eres una buena persona —murmuró el muchacho, dudoso de si debía decir aquello en voz alta.

—¿Creías que siempre era una gruñona? —la chica bufó— Sigo pensando que tanto tú como Helmeppo sois unos enquencles y unos debiluchos, pero en el fondo me caéis bien. Aunque, muy en el fondo. Por eso quiero que sigáis entrenando duro. Cuando regrese vamos a pelear y espero que seáis capaces de rozarme al menos.

—¿Te vas? —el rostro de Coby se entristeció.

—Digamos que cojo unas vacaciones.

—¿Sengoku te ha castigado por lo de los Jackass Pirates? ¡No fue tu culpa!

—No es un castigo, Coby —Seida sonrió con ternura—. Solo cambio de bando por un tiempo. Ahora estaré con Tsuru, pero regresaré pronto. Todavía no he ido de misión con vosotros. Pero, por el momento, esta es una experiencia que voy a aprovechar al máximo.

—¿Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí en barco? ¿Para llevarte hasta Tsuru?

—Las ideas de Garp —Seida se encogió de hombros—. Nos veremos pronto —Seida se puso de puntillas y, con delicadeza, posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Coby. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta del camarote y salió de él, cogiendo su chaqueta de la Marina en el proceso. Coby se dio la vuelta, aún con su mano puesta en la mejilla en la que Seida le había dado el beso. La chica era una caja de sorpresas y, sobre todo, un ser humano difícil de entender.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo diez**_  
Mujeres a bordo

.

.

.

Seida dejó de remar cuando la barca que Garp le había proporcionado llegó hasta el barco de la tripulación de Tsuru. La chica pegó un grito para hacer notar su posición y, unos segundos después, una larga cabellera negra asomó por la borda.

—¡Es la teniente Seida! ¡Una escala! —gritó la muchacha tras haberla reconocido inmediatamente.

Cuando la cuerda descendió, Seida subió por ella y, de un salto, llegó a la cubierta del barco de Tsuru. Se dio la vuelta y se asomó por la borda, diciendo adiós con la mano. A lo lejos, podía verse el barco de Garp. Su vista no alcanzaba a vislumbrar a nadie, pero conocía al hombre el tiempo suficiente como para saber que, seguramente, estaría mirando por unos prismáticos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Ese Garp no cambiará nunca.

Seida giró sobre sus talones. Tsuru estaba a su espalda, con los brazos cruzados.

—Me temo que no. Quería asegurarse de que llegaba bien.

—No soy partidaria de tener a alguien por la fuerza bajo mis órdenes, se lo he insistido a Sengoku, pero cree que este puede ser un buen aprendizaje para ambos. Tanto para Garp como para ti. Ese hombre ya se ha aprovechado lo suficiente de ti.

Seida frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a replicar. No tenía con Tsuru la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo. La mujer comenzó a caminar y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera por la escalerilla que les permitía abandonar el barco. En tierra firme, había desplegadas dos tiendas de campaña blancas y varias marines trabajaban cargando cajas al barco y analizando antes su contenido.

—Hemos dado finalmente con uno de los muchos arsenales de armas de contrabando que la Donquixote Family proporciona a otros piratas —explicó Tsuru—. Hemos detenido a miembros de la tripulación que las transportaba. Ya están en los calabozos del barco, pero ahora estamos analizando el tipo de contenido de esas cajas.

—Y quiere que ayude.

—Sería todo un detalle, sí. Aquí has venido a trabajar, Seida.

—Ya sé lo que es trabajar. He trabajado con Garp.

—Lo sé, pero aquí yo no delego mis responsabilidades en mis subordinadas, por muy brillantes y prometedoras que sean.

Seida chasqueó la lengua y observó cómo la mujer daba media vuelta y regresaba al barco. No le quedaba más remedio que resignarse a que todo el mundo criticara a Garp por su decisión de darle a Seida una misión, aunque no hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero eso nadie lo sabía. No obstante, ella seguía sintiendo que toda la culpa era suya. El hombre había puesto toda su fe en ella, ella le había fallado y, para colmo, la reputación que había sido dañada era la del vicealmirante, no la suya.

Seida estaba al tanto de que Tsuru llevaba muchos años tras la Donquixote Family, pero no había tenido nunca éxito en sus planes. Eran escurridizos y bien organizados. No obstante, el mayor problema residía en que el líder de la banda, Donquixote Doflamingo, era el rey de Dressrosa desde hacía varios años y, como tal, tenía la protección del Gobierno. Aquello enfermaba a Seida y suponía que a Tsuru, que llevaba tanto tiempo tras él, más todavía. No entendía el comportamiento del Gobierno en algunas ocasiones. Era incapaz de comprenderlo, pero ahí estaba, bajo sus órdenes porque seguía teniendo la creencia de que, algún día, podría cambiar las cosas.

No sabe la de horas que pasó haciendo fichas sobre cada una de las armas que había en todas aquellas cajas. Era un trabajo tedioso que, desgraciadamente, alguien tenía que hacer y, en aquella ocasión, le había tocado a ella. Bueno, a ella y al resto de marines que viajaban con Tsuru. No podía negar, por otra parte, que las mujeres que acompañaban a la vicealmirante eran miembros de la Marina llenos de determinación y convencimiento, al igual que ella, por lo que no tardó en establecer cierta relación de amistad con ellas. Muchas ya la conocían, sobre todo porque era imposible no escuchar todas esas comparaciones que la gente hacía entre Tsuru y ella. Decían que se parecían en resolución y manera de impartir justicia de forma implacable. A decir verdad, Seida se sentía halagada por esos comentarios, pero, en cierta forma, también sentía más presión, puesto que quería estar a la altura. Superar a Tsuru algún día era su mayor objetivo. Se trataba de la primera mujer vicealmirante de la Marina y la única hasta la fecha. Un reto difícil de conseguir.

—Un brindis por la unión de otra gran mujer a esta tripulación —una de sus compañeras levantó la jarra de sake para brindar. Seida sonrió y chocó su jarra con la del resto. Había pasado ya varios días con Tsuru y las mujeres a su cargo, pero se podía decir que aquel brindis pasaba a formalizarla como una más del grupo.

Seida dio un trago al licor y, aunque no era la primera vez que bebía sake, no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. El alcohol quemó su garganta mientras bajaba hacia su estómago. La expresión de disgusto en su rostro hizo reír al resto de mujeres.

—Tienes todavía mucho que aprender —una mujer alta y gruesa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, quizá más fuerte de lo normal, pero Seida sonrió un poco avergonzada.

—Ese Garp te habrá enseñado muchas cosas, pero no te ha enseñado a beber todavía.

—En realidad no es que me llame mucho la atención —confesó Seida—. Tomar una jarra para celebrar algo está bien, pero no es algo que beba habitualmente.

—No les hagas caso —otra mujer de pelo corto negro se acercó a ella—. Se quieren hacer las duras, pero a la segunda jarra ya están borrachas como una cuba.

—¡Habla por ti!

Seida rio. Las mujeres bajo el comando de Tsuru eran buenas, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Se habían esforzado porque se integrara rápidamente y la estaban tratando como una más. No obstante, la muchacha seguía echando de menos a Garp. El vicealmirante siempre sabía cómo tenerla ocupada, aunque solo fuera por su mal hábito de quedarse dormido en cualquier situación.

—Gracias por esto —se sinceró Seida—. Creo que necesitaba algo así, divertirme. Especialmente después de lo acontecido las últimas semanas.

—Eh… Estamos de tu parte —una de las mujeres le acarició con cariño la espalda—. Cuando entramos en la Marina, sabemos que corremos este tipo de riesgos.

—Herms lo entenderá —añadió otra. Seida no había hablado del hombre, que había sido uno de sus grandes pilares cuando creía que había perdido la confianza de Garp. Sin embargo, Herms era uno de los rostros más conocidos dentro de la Marina por su trabajo y su dedicación constantes, así que era normal que sus nuevas compañeras le conocieran. Iba a echarle de menos. De eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Aquella noche no durmió por celebrar y eso no sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que había entrado a la Marina solo se había dedicado a entrenar y a intentar escalar como marine. Tener unas horas para su disfrute personal era algo que había necesitado durante mucho tiempo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aunque Tsuru pudiera parecer una persona seria (y, no nos engañemos, de verdad lo era), también dejaba que su tripulación disfrutara de vez en cuando.

El resto de días, su rutina no cambió demasiado. Tenía que realizar un trabajo y un seguimiento constantes. Aunque hubieran pasado una noche de charla distendida, conociéndose mejor, el resto de marines dejaban esa camaradería a un lado para llevar a cabo de la forma más eficiente posible todas sus funciones. Era agotador y, a veces, bastante poco llevadero, pero Seida intentaba pensar lo mismo posible en qué estarían haciendo otros. Sengoku le había dado la oportunidad de desligarse de Garp, de ver otros lugares y de seguir desarrollándose como marine, esta vez bajo la supervisión de Tsuru. Debía mirarlo de esa forma, era su particular crecimiento y, cuanto antes demostrara que también sabía desenvolverse con otros superiores de la Marina que no fueran Garp, antes podría regresar con él.

Aquella noche, Seida creyó que podía descansar tras un día escribiendo y leyendo papeles. Se encontraba con el resto de sus compañeras, disfrutando de la cena, cuando se vieron sorprendidas por un ciudadano de la isla en la que se encontraban pidiéndoles ayuda. Al parecer, no todos los piratas de la banda que habían desmantelado habían sido detenidos, sino que algunos habían estado esperando el momento idóneo para tender una emboscada. Habían asaltado el pueblo y el humo había comenzado a verse desde el puerto.

—Maldita sea —Tsuru abrió la puerta de su camarote con un estruendo—. ¡Quiero que la primera y segunda unidad se preparen! ¡Hay que recuperar el control de ese pueblo!

—¡Sí! —gritaron todas a la vez, poniéndose en movimiento. Muchas de ellas cogieron armas de fuego, pero Seida se limitó a ajustarse su espada y su látigo a su cinturón.

—¡La tres se establecerá en las cercanías del puerto, mientras que la cuatro permanecerá en él! ¡Quiero a todo el mundo atento! ¡Vendrán a por esas malditas armas! ¡Harán lo que sea necesario!

A la señal de Tsuru, las dos primeras unidades comenzaron a descender del barco y, con ellas, Seida. A medida que se acercaban al pueblo, el sonido de explosiones, espadas y gritos empezaba a aumentar. Seida apretó los dientes con fuerza, maldiciendo a aquellos tipos. No sabían exactamente qué clase relación tenían con la Donquixote Family, quizá fueran clientes o quizá eran meros mensajeros y su función era repartir esas armas, pero de lo que no cabía ninguna era de que no iban a dejar que se llevaran esas armas tan fácilmente.

Seida fue asaltada por uno de aquellos tipos nada más llegar al pueblo, que saltó desde la ventana de una de esas casas. Seida se agachó para esquivarle, giró sobre sí misma desenvainando su espada y le propinó un corte en el abdomen. Ya con su espada preparada y aquel tipo sangrando sobre el suelo, Seida corrió hacia su siguiente objetivo.

—¡Han entrado en mi casa! ¡Me lo van a quitar todo! —gritó una mujer, sosteniendo a un bebé que lloraba.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ellos.

Seida se metió por un pequeño callejón que había al lado de la modesta casa de madera. Escuchó ruidos en su interior y se asomó por una de las ventanas. Según lo que podía ver, eran cuatro hombres, quizá demasiados para enfrentarse a todos a la vez, pero tenía que intentarlo. Corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa y entró por una de las ventanas, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. A lo lejos, pudo ver cómo algunas de sus compañeras estaban teniendo ciertos problemas para enfrentarse a aquellos piratas, por lo que maldijo por lo bajo. Debía ayudarlas también, pero en esos momentos tenía otra prioridad.

Sus ojos se toparon rápidamente con el primero de aquellos tipos. El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Seida se lanzó rápidamente contra él. Le aferró rápidamente de la cabeza, enganchándose con sus piernas en su cuerpo y, con un movimiento seco, giró su cuello, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran. El cuerpo del hombre se desplomó contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido que sabía que iba a atraer al resto de piratas. Se escondió detrás de la puerta de la habitación y tomó su látigo. Dos cabezas asomaron rápidamente por la habitación. En cuanto vio la primera cabellera, extendió el látigo y lo enrolló alrededor de su cuello. El hombre se aferró a la cuerda sin mucho éxito, el otro fue a cortarla, pero Seida tiró del compañero, ahogándole. Giró sobre sí misma y, con su mano libre, extendió su espada. El segundo hombre detuvo su ataque. Seida sonrió de medio lado y giró hacia el otro lado, esta vez sí, perforando la carne del pirata, que cayó en el suelo. Después, con un gesto de muñeca rápido, desenrolló su látigo, que seguía alrededor del cuello del otro hombre y le soltó, dejándole inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Si no estaba equivocada, aún le quedaba un pirata más. Salió cuidadosamente de la habitación, con su espada en alto e intentando no hacer ruido. La madera del suelo crujía ligeramente bajo sus pies mientras ella se movía poco a poco por el pasillo. Debía estar atenta, debía concentrarse en su haki si no quisiera que aquel tipo la pillara por sorpresa.

De repente, alguien la tomó por detrás. Seida se llevó las manos al cuello, sintiendo una tela alrededor del cuello con la que el agresor estaba intentando estrangularla. Seida abrió la boca, intentando respirar, pero era imposible. En el proceso, había tirado su espada a suelo y estaba completamente desarmada, pues tampoco se veía con fuerzas para sacar su látigo. No obstante, cerró los ojos y, aun a sabiendas de que se haría más daño aún, inclinó su espalda y se echó hacia delante, haciendo una especie de llave a aquel tipo. El hombre supo rehacerse y cayó de pie, agarrando la espada de Seida. Ésta gruño. El hombre iba dando estocadas con fuerza mientras ella debía esquivarlas. Echó mano a su látigo y lo extendió en repetidas ocasiones hasta que, por fin, pudo apuntar bien y golpearle en el ojo. Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que Seida le arrebatara la espada y le hiciera un corte en las piernas. Éste cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse y Seida se llevó la mano al cuello, pues lo sentía dolorido. Caminó hacia la puerta para abandonar la casa, pero decidió darse la vuelta y propinar a aquel tipo una patada en la cara.

—Esto te pasa por atacar a una chica por la espalda, bastardo —articuló con la voz ronca, sintiendo cómo sus cuerdas se resentían. Eso le iba a durar un par de días, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que el hombre había intentado estrangularla. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión y rebuscó en los cajones una cuerda. No tuvo éxito, así que cogió varias sábanas y las unió por los extremos. Arrastró el cuerpo del hombre hasta la habitación en la que estaban los otros tres tipos, les sentó en el suelo apoyando las espaldas de los unos contra los otros y los rodeó con las sabanas, apretando el nudo con fuerza. Así se aseguraba de que no escaparan.

Seida salió de nuevo a la calle, donde la mujer y el bebé ya no estaban. Esperaba que, al menos, se hubieran puesto a salvo y no les hubiera pasado nada. Corrió de nuevo por los callejones, lanzando estocadas contra aquellos que osaban interponerse a su paso y ayudó a alguna compañera que estaba en una situación más que complicada. Se sentía emocionada, casi extasiada por poder pelear libremente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un combate de verdad y eso le hacía sentirse llena de vida.

Escuchó una explosión que la hizo detenerse. Miró hacia los lados de la pequeña calle en la que se encontraba. Escuchó varios gritos, pero se veía incapaz de determinar de dónde había venido el sonido. Algo no iba bien. _Activa tu haki, maldita sea_ , pensó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. A lo lejos, un sonido como de pisadas, como si algo grande se acercara, empezó a sonar cada vez con más fuerza. Seida abrió sus ojos de par en par para comprobar que una especie de humareda se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella. Abrió la boca, sorprendida ante la visión. Un grupo de personas corría hacía ella, pero sus piernas se veían incapaces de responder. Era como si una extraña fuerza la mantuviera pegada en el mismo sitio. Si permanecía ahí, iban a verla. Debía ocultarse, especialmente si quería tener alguna posibilidad contra ellos, pero era como si su mente hubiera desconectado por completo.

En un parpadeo, Seida sintió que su cuerpo era empujado por algo. Alguien la había tomado del brazo y la estaba metiendo dentro del callejón. Aquel grupo de piratas descontrolado pasó de largo en lo que fueron horas para ella o, al menos, sintió el sonido de sus pisadas durante mucho tiempo. Le habría gustado observarles, saber hacia dónde se dirigían, pero la persona que la había apartado del camino la había puesto contra la pared, había aferrado su rostro con ambas manos para evitar que se moviera y la estaba besando. Mantuvo sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados, sin saber qué hacer con ellos, y emitió varios ruiditos de protesta. ¿Debía empujarle, golpearle?

Seida abrió finalmente sus ojos de par en par, intentando averiguar quién era el que había tenido el atrevimiento de hacer tal cosa, pero la cercanía le impedía ver con precisión de quién se trataba. Su mirada estaba borrosa, pero, aun así, fue capaz de distinguir una peca sobre la rosada piel de aquel que la estaba besando y sintió cómo su corazón se detenía por completo.

* * *

 **¡Aquí está! ¡Recién salido del horno, el capítulo 10! ¿Quién será la misteriosa persona que ha agarrado a Seida? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

 **LADI JUPITER: Del tema de Luffy no digo nada, pero Ace prometí que volvería a salir y voy a cumplir con mi palabra ;)**

 **ken1997: Seida es pura fachada. Se hace la dura por ciertas experiencias que ha tenido dentro de la Marina, pero, en realidad, tiene muchas inseguridades. Por supuesto que tiene sentimientos, pero es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlos y eso puede darle más de un disgusto en el futuro.**

 **Tatis GR: "Quizás su orgullo la ayudó a recuperarse" JAJAJAJAJA Me morí de risa con eso. Tu respuesta con respecto a cuál era la misión con Garp ha sido respondida, pero para el tema de los sentimientos, tendrás que esperar. Ay... Me muero solo de pensar lo que tengo planeado jajaja Pero no digo nada, mis labios están sellados xD**

 **Lia Phantom: jajaja me gustó mucho tu pequeño diálogo con Seida. Lo sé, es una cabezota. Lo que le va a costar cambiar... **

**En fin, ahora sí, comienzan oficalmente mis vacaciones. y rezad por mí porque el día 16 cogeré un avión Y ODIO LOS MALDITOS AVIONES. Tengo pánico a volar. Es muy posible que muera durante el trayecto de la agonía xD Dichos mis desvaríos del día, si os vais de vacaciones, pasadlo bien y, si no, pues también :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Polos opuestos

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Seida puso los brazos en jarras, observando a Luffy con resignación. El niño estaba de cuclillas, sus pequeños y delgados brazos abrazando sus piernas. El pequeño había inflado sus mejillas y miraba al suelo, intentando evitar topar sus ojos con los de su amiga.

—Tienes que dejar de mencionárselo, Luffy.

Seida esperó una réplica de Luffy, pero parecía que se negaba a hablar. Otra vez, el pequeño había mencionado el gran secreto de Ace y éste se había enfadado con su hermano. Evidentemente, Luffy no lo hacía a propósito, pero Seida creía que, de vez en cuando, debería empezar a medir sus palabras.

—Sé que no mencionas lo de su padre para molestarle pe-

—¡Pero es que es Gol Roger! —gritó Luffy, girando su cabeza.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —Seida frunció el ceño—, pero tienes que entender que eso es algo que hace daño a Ace. Tú le quieres, ¿verdad? —Luffy parpadeó varias veces, como si la pregunta fuera confusa para él, pero, finalmente, asintió— Entonces tienes que dejar de mencionárselo. Tú le admiras, pero Ace tiene que escuchar cómo otras personas hablan de su padre como si fuera un monstruo, un monstruo que jamás debió tener descendencia. Por eso es un secreto. ¿Lo entiendes? —Luffy volvió a asentir, por lo que Seida sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Sabes qué, Seida? —Luffy se puso en pie y se situó frente a ella, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga— Eres muy buena persona.

Seida parpadeó varias veces. Cuando vio la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Luffy, sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle y negó con las manos, como si intentara disuadirle. No iba a negarlo, le gustaba que Luffy le dijera esas cosas, pero no quería ver a los dos hermanos peleados, sobre todo después de la muerte de Sabo, que aún estaba relativamente reciente.

Por eso, después, se adentró en el bosque. Tardó más tiempo del esperado, pero encontró a Ace de nuevo sobre el acantilado en el que él había llorado cuando Sabo se había marchado para siempre y sobre el acantilado en el que ella le había abrazado por primera vez, compartiendo ambos el dolor que sentían por la pérdida de un amigo. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, Seida permaneció tras los arbustos, observándole con cautela. El pecoso estaba sentado, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho. Parecía pensativo. Seida no llegaba a comprender por qué a Ace le afectaba tanto lo que se decía de su padre, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, principalmente porque era consciente de que no debía forzarle a hablar si no quería.

Así pasó varios minutos, acurrucada, hasta que, de repente, Ace giró su rostro y clavó su mirada justo en los arbustos en los que ella se encontraba. La pequeña dio un bote hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero y maldijo interiormente. A cuatro patas, se acercó hasta el árbol más cercano y se escondió tras su tronco. Asomó su cabeza ligeramente, para saber si Ace se acercaba, pero el niño nunca apareció tras los arbustos. Seida dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco. Lo que menos quería era que Ace la descubriera espiándole y, en especial, que pensara que ella estaba preocupada por él. Solo hacía lo que Sabo le había pedido en la carta. Estaba cuidando de Ace, aunque fuera desde la distancia.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo once**_  
Polos opuestos

.

.

.

Seida había distinguido una peca al abrir los ojos mientras recibía aquel beso. En ese momento, había sentido cómo su corazón le daba un vuelco y se había visto incapaz de reaccionar. No podía ser él. No otra vez.

Finalmente, aquella persona rompió el beso. Seida sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, sobre todo cuando la vio, la amplia y burlona sonrisa de Ace. La chica no podía creer que Ace hubiera tenido la desfachatez de cogerla como si nada y besarla, así que apretó sus puños con fuerzas. Cuando el muchacho pronunció la primera sílaba, Seida le interrumpió estampando su puño derecho sobre la cara del pecoso.

—¡Dios! —gritó Ace llevándose las manos a su nariz— Vale, vale. Quizás me lo he merecido.

—¿¡Quizás!? —Seida no podía dar crédito. Si se creía que podía ir besando a cualquier chica de aquella manera estaba muy equivocado. Por eso le había pegado y pensaba decirle cuatro cosas más, pero, antes de hablar de nuevo, Ace la interrumpió.

—Está bien, no debía haberte besado. Lo he pillado —Ace se palpó la nariz, ya que la tenía un poco hinchada—. Maldita sea. ¡Eres una bruta!

—Eso es para que aprendas —Seida sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo he hecho para que pasáramos desapercibidos. Esos tíos iban derechitos hacia ti y no te has movido ni un centímetro. No podías contra todos —Seida abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ace volvió a interrumpirla de nuevo, por lo que la chica frunció el ceño, molesta—. Además, si te soy sincero, no podía resistirme a verte la cara. A pesar del puñetazo, ha valido la pena —Ace emitió una risita—. Y, por cierto, te he salvado de nuevo. Y ya van unas cuantas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No me has salvado!

—Pfff… ¿Me tomas el pelo? Esos tipos te habrían aplastado.

—Sabía lo que hacía —Seida le echó hacia un lado y asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo y ver cómo estaban las calles. No parecía haber nadie alrededor, pero, a lo lejos, se escuchaban ruidos de disparos y espadas chocando.

—Ya lo veo… —Ace rodó los ojos.

—Tengo que irme. Nos están atacando —Seida dio un paso, pero Ace la aferró rápidamente de la capa—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Vas a irte ya?

—¿Tú que crees? ¡Tengo trabajo!

—Nos acabamos de volver a ver y reconozcamos que no ha sido el mejor reencuentro que hemos tenido —Seida guardó silencio. Ace la soltó y abrió una pequeña puerta que había en el callejón en el que él la había arrastrado y que les permitía entrar en una de las casas del pueblo—. Podríamos hablar. He visto a Luffy.

—Eso ya lo sé. Smoker me lo dijo.

—¿Conoces a Smoker? —Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿¡Pero con quién demonios te crees que estás hablando!? ¡Soy teniente, Ace! ¡Te-ni-en-te! Y trabajo para la Marina. ¡Pues claro que conozco a otros marines! —no le aguantaba. No aguantaba que Ace no pudiera creerse que ella también era fuerte y que tenía cierto rango dentro de la Marina. Detestaba que eso le sorprendiera.

—Sigues siendo igual de gritona que siempre —Ace bufó y siguió sosteniendo la puerta, aunque esta vez con más impaciencia—. Si no entras, tendré que secuestrarte.

—Eso será si yo me dejo.

—En serio, Seida —el rostro de Ace cambió. No era burlón, como siempre que solían encontrarse, sino que tenía un cierto aire de sinceridad que hizo que Seida sintiera cómo se ablandaba su corazón—, entra conmigo.

Seida gruñó, pero, finalmente, se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia Ace. El pecoso curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba, satisfecho, porque, en aquella ocasión, le estaba hablando sin intentar sacarla de sus casillas. Pretendía que le escuchara.

La casa, por dentro, parecía abandonada. Sin embargo, todavía tenía muchos de sus muebles, la mayoría cubiertos por sábanas para evitar que el polvo se acumulara sobre ellos. Ace utilizó su fruta del diablo para encender un fuego y Seida le observó sacar unas cosas de su bolsa.

—No he comido aún —comentó Ace con despreocupación. El chico colocó unos pescados sobre unos palos y los dejó apoyados, esperando a que el fuego calentara su comida.

—No debería estar aquí —Seida pasó sus ojos por todos los rincones de la habitación en la que estaban. Las ventanas estaban selladas con tablones de madera, así que nadie desde fuera vería la luz y sombras que proyectaba el fuego.

—¿Te han visto?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si te han visto pelear.

—Sí, claro.

—Bien —Ace se sentó junto al fuego y dio unas palmaditas al suelo, justo a su lado, para que Seida se sentara. La chica lo hizo, pero no junto a él como el joven pretendía, sino que se sentó frente a él, por lo que ambos quedaron separados por la lumbre. Ace se percató de la jugada, pero prefirió no comentar nada—. Si te han visto pelear, puedes excusarte durante el tiempo que estés aquí conmigo. Puedes decir que estuviste ayudando a algún aldeano o algo así —Ace cogió el primer pez y comenzó a devorarlo. Seida le miró con una ceja enarcada, más bien disgustada por la facilidad con la que comía algo sin ningún tipo de preparación más que un poco de tiempo sobre el fuego, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Para eso querías que entrara? ¿Para que te hiciera compañía?

—¡Ah! No —Ace se rascó la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado—. Solo era para decirte que vi a Luffy.

—Eso ya lo sé —Seida suspiró.

—Está bien. Tiene una buena tripulación —aquello ya captó la atención de una Seida hasta entonces aburrida. No se sabía mucho sobre si tripulación, más allá del segundo miembro en conseguir recompensa, Roronoa Zoro. La chica se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, lo que hizo sonreír de medio lado a Ace—. Sigues coladita por Luffy, ¿eh?

—¿¡Qué!? —en un acto reflejo, Seida se echó para atrás— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Lo que tú digas.

Seida frunció el ceño, pero, por otro lado, no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se abriera de par en par al ver cómo Ace se quedaba dormido sin más. El chico había dejado caer su cabeza y una enorme pompa le salía de la nariz.

—¡No te duermas! —el grito de Seida le hizo sobresaltarse y Ace se rio— Eres idiota —sin ninguna duda, Ace no había cambiado nada. Seguía teniendo la misma facilidad para dormirse en cualquier parte. Y, curiosamente, y aunque no fueran familia, Luffy también tenía esa dudosa habilidad.

—Luffy tiene una buena tripulación —Ace continuó hablando como si nada, como si esa interrupción no hubiera sucedido—. Son buena gente. Le quieren y le admiran. Como hermano mayor, les di las gracias por cuidarle y, sobre todo, por aguantarle. Ya sabes cómo es. Les ha metido en líos en más de una vez —aquello hizo sonreír a Seida—. Se ha vuelto más fuerte y eso hace que me sienta muy orgulloso de él, Seida. Ya no es el niño de Villa Foosha.

Ace se quedó mirando un rato al fuego. Seida le observó. Aunque el pecoso parecía serio, podía entrever a través de las pequeñas llamas que sus ojos reflejaban cierta nostalgia. Los dos lo recordaban, lo debilucho que era Luffy de pequeño y las muchas veces que le habían ganado al no ser capaz de controlar su fruta del diablo. Ahora, aquel niño despistado de enorme sonrisa y pelo alborotado negro tenía una recompensa de cien millones de beris y había acabado con un Shichibukai. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero ahora lo creían más que nunca. A Luffy le esperaban grandes cosas. Había nacido con estrella.

—Ninguno lo somos —articuló finalmente Seida tras un largo silencio entre ambos. Ace levantó la vista y lo propio hizo Seida. Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica sintió una punzada en su estómago, igual a las que había sentido tantas veces en su pecho. Ahí estaban de nuevo y no entendía por qué le sucedía eso. Ace abrió la oca para decir algo, pero, una vez más, Seida se le adelantó—. Espero que ahora Smoker me deje ir a por él.

Aquella no era una conversación normal ni un encuentro normal. Los dos estaban más tensos de lo habitual, pero, por paradójico que pudiera parecer, tampoco era una situación incómoda. Sin embargo, era como si estuvieran alerta en todo momento. Cada dos por tres, el uno se adelantaba al otro, evitando que pudiera decir algo que desencadenara una conversación mucho más profunda que la que estaban teniendo. Seida temía que Ace se volviera a preocupar por ella, no solo porque no tenía por qué hacerlo, sino porque no sabía qué sucedería si, en algún momento, ella le abría su corazón a alguien.

—¿Es que te consideraban demasiado flojucha en la Marina como para ir tras Luffy? —Ace emitió una sonora carcajada.

—No, idiota —Seida frunció el ceño—. Cada marine tiene su función y, en caso de los de mayor rango, tienen un terreno sobre el que operar. Cuando Luffy pisó Loguetown, ese era el terreno de Smoker y, desde entonces, le ha estado persiguiendo. Él sabía que mi objetivo era Luffy, así que le dije que, si fracasaba, a partir de entonces me encargaría yo.

—Así que ahora eres tú la que va a perseguir a Luffy. Vaya… —Ace enarcó ambas cejas, pero, más que sorprendido, estaba interesado por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante.

—No es tan sencillo —Seida chasqueó la lengua—. Ahora estoy bajo el mando de Tsuru.

Ace guardó silencio. No sabía si debía preguntar sobre aquel cambio repentino de superior, pero algo le decía que se debía a lo que había sucedido hacía un par de semanas con los Jackass Pirates.

—¿De verdad crees que serías capaz de detener a Luffy si llegara la ocasión? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Seida frunció el ceño, aunque ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

—¿Tengo que volver a decirlo? —Ace chasqueó la lengua.

—Y dale con lo mismo… —Seida rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo niegas? Es evidente que te gusta Lu-

—¡Maldita sea, Ace! ¡No estoy enamorada de Luffy! —quizá había elevado la voz más de lo que debía, pero estaba realmente enfadada con el chico. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo? ¿Que esperaba escuchar? ¿Un 'sí' salir de su boca?— Puede que cuando fuéramos pequeños, mis sentimientos hacia Luffy fueran más grandes de lo que podía llegar a comprender por aquel entonces. Él fue el primer amigo que tuve. Pero de ahí, a amar a alguien, es muy distinto. No pienso permitir que sentimientos como esos se interpongan en mi trabajo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Me duele que dudes de mí en ese aspecto —Seida le fulminó con la mirada—. El amor solo podría hacerme débil.

—No hablo solo de eso. ¡Luffy es tu amigo!

—Él ya no es mi amigo —había mucho rencor en sus palabras y Ace lo había notado. El pecoso no sabía qué había sucedido entre ellos, pero recordaba que, estando cerca de cumplir los diecisiete, poco antes de partir de Villa Foosha, Seida dejó de pasarse por la cabaña de Dadan como hacía desde que era pequeña. La chica, por su parte, no lo había olvidado tampoco. No había olvidado que Luffy la creía capaz de reemplazar a Sabo.

—Seida… —Ace extendió su mano hacia ella, pero la chica se apartó de él.

—No me toques. Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

El rostro de Ace se entristeció. Seida había sido siempre una chica brusca con él, pero, en el fondo, tenía mucha bondad y no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos. Ahora, Ace sentía que se había convertido en una persona distinta o, al menos, que ella pretendía ser una persona distinta. Por eso insistía en indagar en sus sentimientos. No era porque se preocupara por ella. Bueno, o quizás sí. No tenía tiempo de indagar en qué era lo que le movía a actuar así. Lo único que quería era que volviera a ser la de siempre. Así era mucho más divertido picarla.

—Seida… —Ace dudó unos segundos, pues no sabía si decir aquello— Tú no eras así. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La chica tragó saliva. Quizá ser una mujer dentro de la Marina era un poco difícil, pero nada de lo que no hubiera podido sobreponerse.

—Estoy bien.

—No. No lo estás.

Seida bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Seida… —insistió Ace.

—¡Vale ya! —la chica se puso en pie bruscamente— ¡Sé cuidarme muy bien sola!

Ace se puso en pie también, quedando rápidamente frente a ella.

—Si te han hecho algo Seida… —el pecoso la tomó por los hombros.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí que lo es.

—No. No lo es. Es mi vida y, hasta ahora, me las he apañado muy bien sola. Nunca te he necesitado a ti para salvarme —Seida escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras. Ace, molesto, la soltó. No era eso lo que pretendía decir y mucho menos que fuera eso lo que ella entendiera. Aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que Seida era capaz de defenderse por sí sola. Era una chica dura apesar de su aspecto.

—Solo quería que supieras que me puedes contar las cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Seida se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con ironía— ¿Me lo dices precisamente tú? ¿Aquel que nunca habla de lo que siente, verdad? Porque, claro, siempre has sido como un libro abierto para nosotros cuando se trataba de tu padre.

—Mi padre es Barbablanca.

—No biológicamente hablando —Seida le apuntó con su dedo índice, de forma acusatoria. Sentía que su labio inferior temblaba, pero, aún así, siguió—. Si quieres que alguien se sincere contigo, empieza hablando por ti.

Estaba todo dicho. Al menos Ace lo sentía así. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Le daban ganas de sacudirla, de gritarle que era una idiota, pero se veía incapaz. Era como si ya no se sintiera con fuerzas, como si tuviera enfrente a una desconocida con la que no tuviera la confianza como para hacer o decir esas cosas. No obstante, sí que la conocía. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Seida se guardaba muchas cosas, tantas que sabía que estaba a solo un empujoncito de comenzar a soltarlas todas. Pero Ace no estaba seguro de querer saberlas todas y mucho menos escucharla. No es que le aburriera escuchar a Seida, es que esas cosas nunca habían ido con él.

Solo necesitaron unos minutos de silencio, unos minutos de mirarse el uno al otro para que Seida comenzara a hablar. Todo fue fluido y natural, como si la rencillas que siempre les habían separado ya no existieran. Ace la escuchó, porque creía que era lo que debía hacer. Y, cuando terminó, deseó no haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Espero que os haya idio muy bien en las vacaciones y que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Necesito todavía tiempo para recuperarme xD**

 **En cuanto al capítulo, se avecina un pequeño flashback. Vais a saber por qué Seida es así. Quizá os sorprenda lo que he planeado, pero, bueno, ya veremos... En otro orden de cosas, tuve unas cuantas reviews en el anterior capítulo, pero lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió es que la mitad eran de gente nueva en la historia, así que sed bievenidos ;)**

 **ken1997: ¡Sí! ¡Ahí está Ace de nuevo! jajaja Es muy divertido escribir la relación que tienen estos dos, aunque también me frustra porque es como DEJAOS DE TONTERÍAS Y BESAOS YA, pero son demasiado cabezotas como para darse cuenta de la tensión que existe entre ellos...**

 **LADI JUPITER: Espero que el motivo por el que se arruinaron tus vacaciones esté ya solucionado u.u Sí, Ace está de vuelta, tal y como pedistéis, pero me temo que no será por mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, me alegro de que te gustara el detalle de Seida hacia Coby. Éste salió en Water 7 con el pañuelo y, como no te dicen que a qué se debe ese cambio de look, pues pensé que podía haber sido idea de Seida xD**

 **Emily: ya puedes morir tranquila porque Ace está aquí, aunque tendrás que aguantar un poco más porque, entonces, no podrás leer lo que vendrá después de esto xD Y creemé que lo de Coby no está terminado del todo. Veremos qué sucede muajaja**

 **Prodigy23: En primer lugar, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Entiendo lo que dices sobre Seida. Digamos que hay dos Seidas porque tan pronto es fría como es una persona muy agradable. Por eso, ahora mismo, ni ella sabe quién es exactamente, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirá. Aaaah... Y lo de Archipiélago Sabaody, no adelantemos acontecimientos, pero digamos que vas por el buen camino xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Roto

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días navegando. La emoción de lanzarse a una nueva aventura la había embriagado, pero, al cabo de los dos días la vista plana del mar había terminado por aburrirle. Se sentó en las escaleras del navío, con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras observaba a los marines realizar tareas sobre la cubiertta.

—¡Seida, ven aquí!

La pequeña se levantó al escuchar la voz de Garp. El hombre le hizo un gesto desde la proa y caminó hacia él a paso lento. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, éste la tomó de la cintura y la elevó en el aire, sentándola sobre la barandilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Garp-san? —preguntó, pero éste no la contestó. Garp se limitó a sonreír y a mirar hacia el horizonte.

Seida habría chasqueado la lengua por el misterio con el que Garp la hablaba, pero le gustaba sentir la brisa marina sobre su rostro. Esperó pacientemente y, cuando ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, a lo lejos comenzó a vislumbrar tierra. Inmediatamente, miró a Garp, quien le dedicó otra sonrisa más.  
A medida que el barco avanzaba, Seida comprendió que lo que se extendía frente a ellos era el cuartel general de Marineford. La pequeña sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Ahí estaba. La sede mundial de la Marina.

Era verdad, todo lo que había sucedido días atrás era completamente cierto. Ace se había marchado de Villa Foosha y, unos días después, había sido ella la que había abandonado la isla dejando a Luffy solo. Con solo catorce años, tenía su sueño en la palma de su mano y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Ser marine, llegar a ser como Garp era todo lo que deseaba.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo doce**_  
Roto

.

.

.

Seida comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de Garp mientras éste reía a carcajadas. Herms, quien se había de supervisar su estancia en Marineford, a su vez, negaba con la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa. Tras un año de duro entrenamiento, de golpes y magulladuras, tenía permiso para embarcarse con el viejo. Tenía miedo, mucho, porque quería estar a la altura y demostrarle a Garp que, algún día, ella también tendría su nombre escrito con letras de oro en la Marina. Había trabajado mucho para ello y no pudo contener su excitación durante todo el camino hacía su siguiente destino. La isla Faye les aguardaba.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Seida observó con asombro el lugar. Nunca había salido de Villa Foosha, no hasta que había decidido unirse a la Marina y, desde entonces, lo único que había conocido del mundo era el cuartel. Poder ver otro estilo arquitectónico, otras vestimentas y otras costumbres le resultaba fascinante y sus ojos brillaban con cada cosa, que se convertía en un nuevo y fascinante descubrimiento.

La misión, que en principio era solo de reconocimiento, resultó ser más complicada de lo que creían. Habían acudido para asegurarse de que la boda entre el heredero de la isla, el príncipe Selys, y la hija del rey de la isla Goudan, la princesa Darita, transcurriera sin ningún problema.

Debido a las edades próximas y al periodo que pasaron en el castillo, Seida estableció una buena relación con el príncipe, de tan solo dieciséis años de edad. Él compartió con ella sus miedos de casarse a una edad tan temprana y le describió con detalle cómo era su prometida, una joven de cabello rizado, dorado como el oro, grandes ojos azules, nariz respingona y labios gruesos y rosados. Seida no pudo evitar sonreír, pues, por mucho que fuera un adolescente, el rostro de Selys era el de un enamorado. Se habían conocido hacía un mes y los dos ya se habían jurado amor de todas las formas posibles y, cuando Selys le decía de todas las formas posibles, era de todas las formas posibles. Las explicaciones del príncipe no fueron muy detalladas, pero le pidió a Seida que le guardara el secreto y la chica estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No se hacían amigos nuevos todos los días, especialmente cuando, en su día a día, solía estar generalmente rodeada de hombres más mayores que ella. Los niños y las mujeres escaseaban en la Marina.

Dos días antes de la boda, Darita llegó a palacio acompañada solo por un par de hombres de su padre. El padre de Selys, el Rey Barenbei, hizo un festín para celebrar su llegada y el gran acontecimiento que estaba por acoger la isla. En un principio, Darita se mostró desconfiada con Seida, pero, cuando comprendió que lo único que la unía a Selys era solo una inocente amistad, empezó a abrirse más con ella. Así es como Darita le confesó la verdad sobre ese matrimonio. El plan original no era llevar a cabo ninguna boda, sino iniciar una guerra que terminara con uno de los hermanos de Darita en el trono de la isla Faye.

Seida investigó por su cuenta al respecto. Para lograr su objetivo, el rey de la isla Goudan y padre de Darita, Koga, había llevado a cabo un retorcido plan que consistía en el asesinato de su propia hija e incriminar al príncipe Selys. Con ello, el rey Koga tendría los motivos suficientes como para declarar la guerra al rey Barenbei y poner en el trono de la isla Faye a su segundo hijo.

—No puedo morir, Seida —le susurró Darita aquella noche, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando Seida le contó el verdadero plan de su padre—. No puedo morir porque entonces también morirá el hijo de Selys.

Seida sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor cuando escuchó salir aquellas palabras de la boca de Darita. Seida conocía todo lo que había pasado entre ambos príncipes, Selys se lo había contado, pero, si lo que Darita decía era cierto, no podía permitir que aquel bebé corriera peligro.

—Hay que contárselo a Garp-san.

—¡No! —Darita la tomó del brazo— No puedes decírselo a nadie —varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Pero entonces tendrás que confiar en mí —Darita miró a Seida interrogante—. Tengo un plan.

Darita asintió. El plan de Seida consistía en contarle a Garp los planes del padre de Darita, mientras ésta asentía a cada una de las cosas que decía. El anciano sopesó todas las opciones, pero, finalmente, accedió a llevar cabo la idea original de Seida. Reunieron al rey Barenbei y al príncipe Selys y les explicaron la situación. Alarmados por lo sucedido, insistieron en proteger a Darita, pero la mejor opción era alejarla de la isla. En teoría, Darita se fugaría esa misma noche para evitar casarse con el príncipe, enviándole una carta a su padre sobre su decisión, y, tras discusiones y dudas, se llegó a la conclusión de que la única que sabría qué lugar era ese sería Seida. Toda la responsabilidad cayó sobre ella, sobre una cría de catorce años. Aunque Seida tuvo sus dudas, Garp se las disipó, pues le aseguró que estaba confiado en que podría llevar acabo aquella misión sola. Ya estaba preparada.

Esa misma noche, en un pequeño barco, las dos chicas partieron. Seida sopesó todas sus opciones y trasladó a Darita a una isla situada en el Nuevo Mundo, de difícil acceso y de la que había poca información. Entre las dos, tuvieron que afrontar varios peligros, pero, finalmente, consiguieron establecerse allí y asegurarse de que Darita podría llevar una vida lo más normal posible con la ayuda de la extraña tribu que habitaba la isla, que decidió que acogería a la princesa como una más.

Cuando Seida regresó a la isla Faye, había pasado casi una semana desde su partida. El ambiente en palacio era todavía sombrío, en especial por parte del príncipe. Las guirnaldas festivas que adornaban sus enormes pasillos habían sido retiradas y la normalidad había regresado. El rey Koga se indignó al conocer la noticia, pero dado que la Marina había estado presente durante la fuga de la princesa Darita, fuga que los marines no habían podido impedir, no pudo tomar más medidas y la guerra pudo ser evitada. Su trabajo allí ya había terminado, así que Herms ordenó que comenzaran a preparar los navíos para regresar al cuartel general cuanto antes.

Seida tenía la intención de despedirse del príncipe, con quien consideraba que había desarrollado una relación muy estrecha en solo unos pocos días y esperaba que fuera mutuo. Le encontró en su habitación, sentado en el quicio de la ventana, observando al mar.

—Nos vamos a ir ya —Seida jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa. Desde que había regresado, Selys no le había dirigido la palabra. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella por haberle apartado a Darita de él? —. Selys, yo…

—Lo sé —el príncipe se giró hacia ella. La suave brisa de la tarde revolvió su larga y espesa cabellera negra—. Sé que lo has hecho por Darita, pero igualmente me preocupa su bienestar.

—N-No lo hice solo por ella —Selys frunció el ceño y Seida miró para otro lado—. Darita está embarazada.

Un silencio se estableció en la habitación. El rostro de Selys, sin expresión alguna, de repente cambio y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero se veía incapaz.

—Me pidió que no te lo contara, pero creo que es necesario que lo supieras. Solo yo puedo estar en contacto con ella a partir de ahora, pero me aseguraré de hacerle saber que eres consciente de que serás padre.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —el rostro de Selys palideció. Seida asintió— Voy a ser padre…

—Enhorabuena, supongo —Seida sonrió de forma nerviosa y se encogió de hombros, mirando para otro lado.

—Sí. Eso creo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas durante unos instantes. Seida esperaba un abrazo porque, al fin y al cabo, le había cogido cariño a Selys durante aquellos días, pero él no se movió y ella tampoco. Finalmente, la chica dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación, de donde recogería sus bolsas y subiría al barco que la esperaba.

—Espera, Seida.

No tuvo tiempo prácticamente de reaccionar. Seida se giró para mirarle y, sin previo aviso, sintió los brazos de Selys alrededor de su cuerpo. Seida sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta y, al igual que él, le rodeó con sus brazos, apretando con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se separara nunca de ella.

—Te voy a echar de menos —susurró, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuerpo del príncipe, mucho más alto que ella.

—Yo también —Selys rompió el abrazo y la sonrió—. ¿Amigos?

—Amigos.

—Para siempre.

Seida asintió y, echando un último vistazo a la habitación y a Selys, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Le echaría de menos, no solo porque había desarrollado mucha amistad con él en poco tiempo, sino porque en la Marina había poca gente de su edad y, los que había, no solían juntarse con ella o porque la veían con demasiado nivel o por su estrecha relación con un vicealmirante y leyenda de la Marina como era Monkey D. Garp.

Cuando Seida llegó a su habitación, se encontró a varios hombres en ella, incluidos a Garp y Herms. La chica les miró con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que se percató de que estaban deteniendo a un hombre. Al parecer, aquel tipo había sido enviado para matar a Seida o, al menos, esa era la teoría a la que llegaron Garp y Herms. Había sido este último el que lo había descubierto. Herms había ido a buscar a Seida a su habitación y, al abrir la puerta, aquel tipo se le abalanzó, pensando que sería Seida la que entraría por esa puerta, y los dos lucharon hasta que el marine salió vencedor, no sin unas cuantas heridas. Debido al escándalo, miembros de seguridad de palacio y, después, otros compañeros de la Marina, aparecieron en su ayuda.

Seida, desde ese momento, sintió curiosidad por quién podría ser ese hombre. Dudaba de que le hubieran mandado para matarla, sino que creía que lo que deseaban era sacarle información. Tenía que ser un enviado del rey Koga, el padre de Darita, para sonsacarle donde estaba su hija. Sin embargo, Seida no llegaba a comprender cómo el rey Koga sabía que era ella la que se había llevado a la princesa y la había escondido en un lugar seguro. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo una visita a aquel hombre. Durante el trayecto en barco, iba encerrado en las celdas que había en las bodegas, un lugar oscuro, frío y desagradable.

—Tenemos que hablar —le soltó Seida, sin rodeos. No había visto nunca de cerca a aquel tipo, pero daba miedo. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo, largo y alborotado. Le faltaban algunos dientes, pero, sin duda, lo más aterrador era la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba de un lado a otro de la cara.

—¿Qué tengo que hablar yo con una niñita como tú? —el hombre se relamió los labios y se acercó hasta los barrotes de la celda.

—¿Quién te contrató?

El hombre se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas resonaron por las vacías celdas, lo que le hizo parecer un maníaco. Seida lo miró, sin poder evitar dibujar una mueca de disgusto en su rostro al verle relamerse los labios de nuevo. Aquel tic que tenía con su lengua le parecía muy desagradable.

—Fue el rey Koga, ¿verdad? Quiere saber dónde se encuentra su hija —insistió Seida—. No obstante, eso no me preocupa. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es cómo supo que fui yo la que la escondió.

—¿Así que fuiste tú? —el hombre sonrió de medio lado— Koga tenía sus sospechas, pero tú me las acabas de confirmar —empezó a reírse de forma burlona, lo que molestó profundamente a Seida.

—¡No me tomes el pelo! —le gritó, acercándose hasta los barrotes y aferrándolos con fuerza.

—¿Sabes? Las niñitas como tú no deberíais estar en la Marina. Las mujeres una vergüenza para la profesión.

—¿Pero quién te has creído que-

—Vas a recibir una dura lección.

Seida abrió la boca, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Aquel tipo, haciendo alarde de una fuerza descomunal, atrapó su cuerpo a través de los barrotes. Seida intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero terminó quedando de espaldas a los barrotes y totalmente expuesta a aquel hombre. Éste le ató las manos a los barrotes con una soga. ¿De dónde demonios la había sacado? Seida no tenía ni idea. La había provocado, la había provocado para que bajara la guardia y ella, carente de experiencia, había picado.

Seida abrió la boca para gritar, pero el hombre puso su mano sobre su boca, girándola el cuello con brusquedad. De no haber dado con los barrotes, la fuerza empleada seguramente le habría roto el cuello. Entonces, Seida sintió la mano del hombre en su cintura y pataleó sin mucho éxito, pues la soga rozaba contra la blanquecina piel de sus muñecas.

—¿Sabes lo que le hago a las mocosas inútiles como tú?

Fueron solo unos minutos, quizás segundos, pero fueron los peores de su vida. Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo, tirando de su camisa, éste la despedazaba como si nada. No podía pasar, no podía pasarle eso a ella. Había sido una imbécil, había sido descuidada y estaba claro que no era todo lo fuerte que debía ser.

De repente, la puerta de los calabozos se abrió. Herms, que se quedó parado durante unos segundos bajo el quicio de la puerta observando la escena, echó a correr hacia los barrotes. Lanzó un puñetazo a través de ellos a aquel tipo, pero éste ya se había echado hacia atrás, riendo como un maníaco.

—¿Estás bien? —Herms se agachó.

Cuando la soltó, Seida se deslizó hacia el suelo y comenzó a temblar, asustada por todo lo que había ocurrido y por lo que podía haber pasado si Herms no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Seida asintió y Herms la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Seida los escuchó. Escuchó a Garp y a Herms hablar en la habitación contigua a la suya y seguramente ellos no lo sabían. Les escuchó decir muchas cosas, como que era demasiado inocente o que no estaba preparada para la Marina. Aquellas palabras, salidas de las dos personas más importantes dentro de la Marina para ella, se clavaron como puñales en su pecho. Se sentía furiosa, pero, sobre todo, profundamente decepcionada consigo misma. Al final, no había pasado a mayores, pero podía haber pasado. Garp y Herms la habían terminado mandando a su camarote para que se bañara y descansara, pues ellos se ocuparían de todo, pero en su mente se repetían aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Las de Garp. Las de Herms. Y las de aquel maldito cerdo.

 _"Las mujeres sois una vergüenza para la profesión"_

Seida apretó los puños con fuerza. Sin saber cómo, sus pasos la terminaron llevando hasta los calabozos de nuevo. Era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que la oscuridad de la noche se veía acompañada por la tenue luz que emitían las múltiples estrellas que poblaban el firmamento. Su cuerpo respondía por inercia y se había movido hacia los barrotes de la celda que ocupaba aquel tipo, aquel tipo que había intentado matarla sin mucho éxito en la isla Faye y el mismo que había intentado abusar de ella en su propio barco.

—¿Has venido de nuevo para que pueda terminar lo que empecé?

Los ojos del hombre brillaron en la oscuridad cuando la vio aparecer, pero Seida no respondió. Debía pensar que estaba loca o que era una estúpida cuando la vio sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves que abrían la puerta de aquella celda.

Herms fue el primero que, una vez más, notó la ausencia de Seida. La tarea del hombre había sido ocuparse de ella, supervisarla en lugar de Garp porque, había que reconocerlo, sería una leyenda de la Marina, pero a Monkey D. Garp no se le daban bien aquella clase de responsabilidades. Durante aquel año, Herms había ayudado a Seida y le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber de la Marina mientras Garp se había ocupado de entrenarla, de una manera bastante dura. Por eso se vio en la necesidad de ir a verla aquella noche, cuando todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad en el barco, para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. No obstante, al llamar al camarote de la chica, no obtuvo respuesta. Supuso que estaría dormida, pero decidió, por impulso del destino, abrir la puerta. Ahí fue cuando se percató de que la cama estaba vacía. Su rostro inmediatamente palideció y lo peor de todo es que se imaginaba dónde podría estar.

Herms corrió por la cubierta, ignorando que con el sonido de sus pesadas botas pudiera despertar a alguien. Bajó hacia los calabozos y gruñó al ver que la puerta de estos estaba abierta. Pero, lo que en aquella ocasión vio, no tuvo nada que ver con la escena anterior. El preso estaba fuera de su celda, en el suelo, sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Los ojos de aquel tipo se cruzaron con los suyos, suplicantes. Herms abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba sin palabras. Seida estaba sentada sobre el preso, sosteniendo un cuchillo en sus manos; su ropa, manos y cara cubiertas de la sangre de aquel hombre o, al menos, de lo que quedaba de él. Estaba atado de manos y pies. Seida parecía haberle clavado la punta del cuchillo repetidas veces sobre sus uñas, le había hecho cortes por brazos, piernas y cara y también le había cortado..

.  
—Seida, ¿qué? —murmuró Herms, horrorizado por el sangriento espectáculo.

—¡Seida!

Herms se giró. Garp estaba parado detrás de él, seguramente le habría escuchado formar escándalo sobre la cubierta, y abrió la boca de par en par al ver lo mismo que él. Seida se puso lentamente en pie. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido y el inocente brillo característico de sus bonitos ojos azules había desaparecido por completo.

—¿¡Qué crees que has hecho!? —le gritó Garp, entrando en la habitación. El preso intentó decir algo, pero solo balbuceó, agonizando— ¡Respóndeme inmediatamente!

Seida se situó frente a Garp. Clavó sus ojos sobre los del vicealmirante y, desafiante, dejó caer el cuchillo en el suelo. Los labios de Garp formaron una fina línea, especialmente cuando, unos segundos después, Seida puso sus ojos al frente y dio un paso para regresar a su camarote. Pero, antes de que se moviera un poco más, Garp la tomó del brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella. Seida giró el rostro para mirarle de nuevo y, antes de poder mirarle de frente, Garp la abofeteó con fuerza. De no ser por el hecho de que Garp la estaba agarrando del brazo, se habría desplomado al suelo del impacto.

—Lárgate ahora mismo. No quiero verte por aquí —siseó Garp, apretándole el brazo con tanta fuerza que Seida pensaba que se lo rompería y conteniendo las ganas de propinarle otro bofetón.

El anciano estaba visiblemente decepcionado. Seida parecía ausente, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta del acto bárbaro que había cometido. Seida no dijo nada más y, sin mirar a Herms, que permanecía en la puerta, subió hasta su camarote, donde se encerró.

Aquella noche, Seida volvió a darse otra ducha para limpiarse la sangre y, cuando se miró en el espejo, no reconoció a la persona que había allí. Era alguien nuevo. Emitió un grito lleno de rabia y, tomando su cepillo, lo lanzó contra el cristal. Su mirada se había endurecido y su mente, también. La Seida de Villa Foosha había sido enterrada aquel día. ¿Que era una vergüenza para la Marina? Sintió ganas de reír y eso hizo, rio a carcajadas, rio hasta que le dolió la tripa y se dejó caer en el duro colchón de su camarote.

Esa misma noche se hizo una promesa. Nadie, nunca más, le volvería a poner la mano encima.

* * *

 **Lo sé, es un capítulo bastante heavy. Espero que haya quedado todo claro y recordad bien todo lo que se ha narrado en este capítulo porque va a ser importante en el futuro ;)**

 **LADI JUPITER: Creo que, en realidad, ni Ace sabe lo que siente cuando está alrededor de Seida. Por eso se comporta de esa forma con ella. Seida siente mucho rencor hacia Luffy por lo que le dijo cuando eran pequeños. Quizá fuera una tontería, cosas de críos, pero Seida idolatraba a Luffy, así que aquellas palabras fueron mucho más importantes para ella de lo que el propio Luffy cree.**

 **ken1997: jajaja la gracia es poneros el anzuelo para que piquéis y sigáis leyendo esta historia, sino, sería muy aburrido, ¿no te parece? Pues ahí donde me ves, yo sufro mucho también escribiendo las escenas entre Ace y Seida. Me muero por escribir que uno se lance en brazos del otro y se dejen llevar, pero eso sería completamente fuera del personaje xD**

 **Emily: Ace es malo con Seida xD Pero, tranquilidad, el flashback duraba solo un capítulo, así que en el siguiente tendréis un poquito más de Ace. Sé que os va agustar lo que va a suceder ;)**

 **Tatis GR: jajajaja Sí, Seida fue un poco agresiva, pero, reconozcámoslo, si nos besaran de sopetón, también reaccionaríamos mal (quizá no daríamos un puñetazo, pero es que Seida es una tipa dura jaja). Por otra parte, a Seida le molesta que Ace le insista en que tiene sentimientos por Luffy porque, en el fondo y aunque ella no quiera reconocerlo, siente algo por Ace. Si hay alguien en especial que no quiera que piense que está enamorada de Luffy, ese es Ace.**

 **Por otra parte, quería deciros que, normalmente, subo muy seguido, pero me he prometido terminar mis TFGs este curso y, a la vez, estoy buscando trabajo (he echado tantos currículums que supongo que de algún sitio me terminarán llamando u.u), por no añadir que en octubre empiezo mis clases de francés e inglés. Como veréis, es posible que en los próximos meses tenga una vida muy ocupada xD Actualizaré, eso está claro, pero con menos frecuencia. Incluso es probable que tengáis solo un capítulo por mes. Lo siento, de verdad u.u**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Última oportunidad

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Seida estaba sentada en una de las sillas del despacho de Garp. La niña se miraba las manos, ignorando el paso lento del tiempo mientras esperaba a que el vicealmirante volviera a atravesar esa puerta.

Había regresado hacía unas horas de su viaje y Garp le había ordenado que se dirigiera inmediatamente a su despacho. Sengoku había llamado al hombre a su despacho después de enterarse de que el criminal al que habían detenido había sido asesinado durante el trayecto. Ahora debían asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y Seida estaba preparada. Se había mentalizado durante el resto del viaje de que sería castigada duramente. No obstante, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Aquel tipo se lo merecía. Se merecía haber muerto sufriendo.

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Garp entró, pero Seida permaneció sentada. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró expectante, pero el hombre pareció ignorarla. Se quitó su chaqueta blanca y la colocó sobre un perchero para, después, sentarse tras su escritorio. No le dirigió ni una sola palabra.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la chica impaciente.

Garp abrió uno de los cajones y sacó unos papeles que comenzó a leer. Seida enarcó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo Garp se entregaba tanto en su trabajo? Claramente la estaba ignorando y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Supongo que Sengoku querrá hablar conmigo —insistió.

—Nadie querrá hablar contigo, Seida.

Seida elevó ambas cejas, sorprendida por sus palabras. Garp continuaba leyendo aquellos documentos, pero le notaba distinto, muy distante.

—He hablado con Sengoku de lo sucedido —finalmente, Garp se dignó a mirarla, pero, al hacerlo, Seida deseó que no lo hubiera hecho—. Tú no has hecho nada, no estuviste en los camarotes y no sabes ni viste nada al respecto. Fue un marine, un marine que ya ha pagado por ello.

—¿Qué? —¿Cómo que alguien ya había pagado por lo que ella había hecho? Eso no estaba bien. No podía defenderla de esa manera.

—Márchate, Seida —Seida abrió la boca de nuevo, pero Garp se adelantó—. Tengo cosas que hacer. No quiero verte por el momento.

Seida tragó saliva. Ella siempre era la que se encargaba de completar los informes para Garp, pero él acababa de echarla.

Dio media vuelta, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero si había algo que le había dolido era la forma en la que Garp la mirado. Normalmente, el hombre la miraba con sus ojos iluminados por el orgullo, pero ese orgullo había desaparecido. Su rostro era cansado y el color en sus ojos se había apagado. Esa alegría que le caracterizaba ya no era para ella. Había perdido su confianza y Seida sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. ¿Cómo la iba a recuperar ahora?

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo trece  
**_ Última oportunidad

.

.

.

Seida miró para otro lado, evitando ver el rostro de Ace. El pecoso estaba callado y serio. Su rostro parecía haberse oscurecido ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero sentía que estaba hirviendo por dentro. Estaba furioso, mucho. No obstante, no podía aguantar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y sintió que las palabras se amontonaban en su boca, hasta que las vomitó.

—¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¡Eres una idiota! ¿¡De verdad creías que esa era la solución!?

—¡No me sermonees! —Seida frunció el ceño— ¡No me hables como si no supiera que lo que hice está mal, pero ese tipo se lo merecía!

—¡Claro que se lo merecía, pero tú no eras nadie para tomar esa decisión!

—¿¡Perdona!? ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? ¿Que no tengo lo que hay que tener para impartir justicia? ¡Impartí justicia!

—¡No estoy hablando de eso, Seida! ¡Te hizo daño! ¡Ese tío te puso la mano encima! Si no le hubieras matado tú entonces, le habría matado yo.

Los ojos de Seida se abrieron de par en par y sintió que su corazón se detenía. Ace acababa de decir que estaba dispuesto a matar por ella y se lo había soltado así, sin más.

—¿Qué estás...? —preguntó, confusa.

—Sé que te hizo daño, pero debiste dejar que fuera el viejo el que lo gestionara. ¿Y si te hubiera hecho daño de nuevo, eh? Si te hubiera hecho algo... —Ace se mordió el labio, guardando silencio y reteniendo todo lo que pensaba de verdad— No me puedo creer que te sucediera algo así y que Garp no hiciera nada al respecto...

—¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Sí que hizo, Ace! Asumió él la responsabilidad del asesinato de un preso. Lo hizo por mí.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero al hecho de que se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando supo que ese tío había intentado abusar de ti. ¿Quién hace eso? ¡Te conoce desde que eras una cría! Deberías significar algo para él. Aunque solo sea por lo mucho que siempre has deseado parecerte a él.

Seida sintió que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Nunca había escuchado a Ace decir todas aquellas cosas sobre ella. Parecía enfadado y, a la vez, preocupado por su historia. Miró al suelo, evitando el contacto visual en todo momento. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su corazón la tía a gran velocidad, y no quería que el moreno se diera cuenta de eso.

 _—Los piratas son malos, ¿verdad?_

 _—Son la basura del mar, Seida —Garp se agachó de nuevo para mirar a la niña a los ojos—. El camino que Ace y Luffy deben tomar es el de la Marina, como yo, y luchar contra esos piratas que solo saben crear el caos y aterrorizar a otras personas._

 _—¿Entonces los marines son buenos?_

 _—Claro —Garp rió—. Yo soy uno de ellos —la niña sonrió._

 _Marines y piratas. Bien y mal. No había nada más._

Ace la observó con sus puños apretados. Estaba cabizbaja, claramente evitando mirarle. Se mordió el labio, pensando en qué debía decir a continuación. Conocía a Seida el tiempo suficiente como para saber que era una cabezota y, también, una persona que veía el mundo de una forma completamente diferente a la suya. Desde que eran niños, Seida se había empeñado en ver lo que les rodeaba solo de dos formas, o blanco o negro. No obstante, Ace veía matices. Por eso Seida solo creía que la Marina era el bien y los piratas eran el mal. No había más. Y eso que Seida le conocía desde hacía muchos años, pero suponía que el ser pirata le metía en el mismo saco que al resto, aunque él no se considerara una mala persona. Seida había sido siempre una persona de extremos y aquel defecto parecía haberse incrementado con los años.

Sin embargo, lo que Ace no sabía es que Seida veía el mundo de diferente manera cuando las cosas giraban en torno a él. Seida se empeñaba en negarlo, en intentar obviar lo evidente. Dejaba que su orgullo le ganara la partida a la razón. Cuando tenía a Ace cerca, ya no existía el blanco o el negro, también había grises. Y eso la aterrorizaba. Porque su mundo, el mundo tal y cómo lo concebía desde que era una niña, se tambaleaba. Así que no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que el idiota de Ace se metiera en su cabeza y le intentara demostrar ahora que algunos piratas también ayudaban a la gente. Eso no podía ser verdad.

—Al menos me alegro de que el viejo recuperara la confianza en ti —Ace se rascó la nuca, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había establecido entre ambos.

—No la ha recuperado.

Ace enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ahora podría estar bajo el mando de Tsuru, pero siempre había estado a órdenes de Garp. El vicealmirante la había entrenado y había contado con ella para todas sus misiones desde entonces. No tenía sentido.

—Garp podrá decir lo contrario, pero no he vuelto a hacer ninguna misión sola desde entonces —añadió Seida, a sabiendas de que Ace tenía dudas sobre lo que le acababa de confesar.

—¿Y la de los Jackass Pirates?

—Herms me acompañó. Aunque Garp no viniera, Herms siempre estaba ahí conmigo, para asegurarse de que no me pasara de la raya. Y pude verlo en su rostro —Seida sonrió de medio lado, resignada—, estaba preocupado porque Sengoku me había mandado con Tsuru. Le preocupaba tenerme lejos porque así no podía controlarme.

—Pero ya no eres la misma de entonces. Tenías quince años...

—Si tengo que matar a alguien, Ace, lo volvería a hacer.

Ace tragó saliva al ver el rostro de Seida. Su mirada se había ensombrecido, lo que le indicó que estaba hablando en serio.

—Eso no te convierte en un peligro. Si es para defenderte, es posible que puedas llegar a matar a alguien.

Seida miró para otro lado, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban de nuevo. No pudo ver, entonces, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Ace al verla avergonzada por la conversación que estaban teniendo. Lucía inocente, lucía siendo ella, como aquella niña de Villa Foosha.

—¿Crees... Crees que algún día volveré a ser yo?

Ace abrió la boca, sorprendido por la pregunta que la chica le acababa de formular. Los grandes ojos azules de Seida estaban puestos de nuevo sobre él, cristalinos como el agua, dejándole ver todas las inseguridades que la muchacha sentía.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Ace se sonrojó también, incómodo por la situación— ¡Siempre has sido tú!

—No mientas —Seida sonrió cansada—. Garp lo dice constantemente, que ya no soy la niña de Villa Foosha y que antes era adorable y encantadora. Ahora en la Marina prácticamente nadie quiere acercarse a mí, a excepción de ese idiota cuatrojos llamado Coby... —Ace parpadeó confuso. ¿Coby? ¿Quién demonios era ese?— Y tú me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos, que había cambiado.

Ace tragó saliva. Seida tenía razón. Le había dicho muchas cosas, algunas de ellas horribles, cuando se habían reencontrado mientras ella llevaba a cabo su última misión, infiltrada dentro de los Jackass Pirates. No le había gustado lo que había visto porque esa no era la Seida que conocía. La Seida de Villa Foosha tartamudeaba cuando Luffy le decía que se bañara con ellos y se sonrojaba cuando se había quedado a solas con él, como el día de aquel primer beso.

Ace se sintió mareado. Miraba a Seida y sentía que ya no estaban en aquella vieja casa de madera, en ese pueblo invadido por piratas. Ella no era marine y él no era pirata. Volvían a ser Seida y Ace, dos mocosos de Villa Foosha.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Ace dio un paso al frente. Seida habría deseado dar un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes, mariposas en su estómago y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, débiles ante la proximidad de Ace. Él seguía acercándose lentamente, paso a paso, su rostro serio e ilegible, hasta que rompió la abundante distancia que les esperaba. Seida miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos negros de Ace. El pecoso siempre había sido mucho más alto que ella, pero, con los años, aquella diferencia se había incrementado. No obstante, no importaba. Nada de eso importaba.

Ace se sentía dubitativo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo con exactitud, su cuerpo se movía solo. Sus brazos se elevaron hasta el rostro de Seida y lo tomó con delicadeza con ambas manos. Acarició las mejillas de la muchacha con sus pulgares, sintiendo el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas y su suave piel bajo su tacto. Durante unos instantes, la miró a los ojos, miró aquellos grandes y preciosos ojos azules, tan oscuros como la profundidad del mar. Y se sintió perdido, se sintió como un náufrago.

Seida abrió ligeramente sus labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Aquel gesto captó la atención de Ace y su vista se centró en sus carnosos y sonrosados labios. Ace se relamió, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de probarlos. Pero no de la misma forma que cuando eran pequeños y mucho menos de la misma forma en la que los había probado hacía unos instantes. Deseaba saborearlos.

Ace acercó su rostro lentamente al de Seida. Al rozar su nariz con la suya, se sintió nervioso, como un niño pequeño que va a cometer una travesura y teme ser descubierto. Él no sentía nunca esas cosas, no se veía en esa categoría de personas, pero en ese instante, con Seida, se sentía incapaz de formular pensamientos coherentes. Siguió acercándose, buscando su boca y, cuando la encontró, se detuvo. Los labios de Seida eran suaves y gruesos, lo notó cuando los rozó con los suyos. Pero tenía dudas, tenía dudas sobre si debía o no besarla. Y, entonces, Seida se humedeció los labios. No necesitó nada más, fue como si hubiera picado en el anzuelo porque aquel simple gesto le pareció un caramelo de lo más apetecible. Cerró sus ojos y la besó, la besó con delicadeza, como si temiera que se rompiera. Y, aunque eso no era nada como él, no le importaba en absoluto.

Seida abrió los ojos de par en par. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, se tambaleaba mientras esperaba lo inevitable. Porque, sí, era inevitable. Su corazón había ganado a la razón y ya no la escuchaba, la había silenciado. Inmediatamente, sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Ni en todos los años de su vida hubiera imaginado que los labios de Ace ni los de ningún otro encajaran tan bien con los suyos. Era como si estuvieran hechos para estar así, unidos, hasta el final de los tiempos. No era un beso como el de las otras veces, era cálido y placentero. Ace no estaba siendo el chico de siempre y Seida estaba experimentando con él otro lado que nunca nadie había visto. O, al menos, eso esperaba. El pensamiento de que Ace pudiera haber estado así con otra le dio náuseas y, a la vez, la asustó. Porque no podía estar pasándole eso a ella. No podía. No entendía qué significaban todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que aquel delicado beso le provocaba.

Seida levantó sus brazos, pero los detuvo a medio camino, dudando. Deseaba acariciar a Ace, corresponder la cercanía que él estaba mostrando, pero una parte de ella impidió que eso sucediera. Se sentía completamente atrapada en su cuerpo. Apretó los puños con fuerza en el aire, queriendo romper aquel beso, pero también se sentía incapaz. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se veía incapaz de actuar?

Ace dio varios pasos hacia delante, por lo que Seida se vio obligada a caminar de espaldas hasta que sintió que había dado con la pared. Aquel beso, que había comenzado lento y delicado estaba cambiando el ritmo. Ace continuaba sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, pero había aumentado la intensidad. El pecoso rozó con la punta de su lengua los labios de Seida y ésta, rendida de nuevo, le dejó entrar, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran en su cavidad bucal.

Seida podía sentir sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. Ace la acorraló por completo contra la pared, rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, por lo que pudo notar la ardiente piel del muchacho a través de su ropa.

Buscando aire, Ace rompió momentáneamente el beso. No obstante, Seida cerró los ojos al sentir los finos labios de Ace sobre su cuello, besándolo con delicadeza. Dejó caer de nuevo sus brazos a los lados, inertes, y Ace bajó una de sus manos por su pierna. El chico le aferró el muslo con fuerza y elevó la pierna de Seida para ponerla alrededor de su cintura. El pecoso acarició la pierna de Seida por encima de su pantalón y se acercó aún más a ella, escuchando cómo un suspiro se escapaba de su boca. Ace se sentía desbocado, ardía por dentro. Buscó de nuevo la boca de Seida y la besó de nuevo, apasionadamente, deseando que sus labios se fundieran. No podía pensar con claridad, pero sí sabía una cosa con certeza y es que deseaba hacerla suya o que ella le hiciera suyo.

Seida sentía cómo Ace apretaba cada vez más su cuerpo contra el de ella. Cuando volvió a buscar un beso, Seida le correspondió. Estaba extasiada, tanto que, presa de la situación, mordió el labio inferior de Ace, juguetona. Aquella reacción por parte de la chica hizo gemir levemente a Ace, quien pasó su mano izquierda, libre, por su cintura. Ace rebuscó bajo su blusa y le acarició la espalda. No obstante, aquel contacto fue suficiente para que Seida abriera los ojos de par en par otra vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Seida sintió su respiración acelerarse. Elevó de nuevo sus brazos, queriendo separar a Ace de ella, pero se veía incapaz. No quería tocarle. No quería tocar a Ace.

—Ace —balbuceó mientras éste la seguía besando—. Ace. Para.

No tuvo que insistir mucho más. Ace se detuvo. Aunque no se separó de ella. Ace agachó el rostro y Seida lo levantó, buscando encontrarse con su mirada, pero no lo hizo. Los ojos del pecoso estaban escondidos por parte de su pelo y, a continuación, emitió un gruñido para dejar caer su cabeza contra la pared, golpeándose la frente en repetidas ocasiones.

Seida se mordió el labio. Sintió cómo Ace le soltaba su pierna izquierda, aún alrededor de su cintura, y sacaba su mano izquierda de debajo de su blusa. ¿Debía decirle algo? Se maldijo a sí misma, recriminándose su estupidez por lo que había hecho y por lo que había podido pasar.

De repente, Ace se separó de ella, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda. El pecoso se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos y, sin previo aviso, golpeó la otra pared, dándole una patada. Seida dio un pequeño respingo ante su inesperada reacción y se sintió decepcionada consigo misma.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No te disculpes. Debí de darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo una idiotez.

Ace no se giró para mirarla en ningún momento. Tras decir aquellas palabras, se acercó hasta la pequeña lumbre que había hecho para cocinarse algo de comer y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Seida le observó, incapaz de moverse, sintiendo cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿Por qué Ace hacía las cosas tan complicadas para ella? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Ace se puso su mochila al hombro y se colocó su sombrero sobre la cabeza. El chico se acercó hacia la puerta lateral de la casa, la misma por la que habían entrado y Seida se desplazó hasta la mitad de la habitación para observarle marchar. _Date la vuelta, por favor. Date la vuelta_ , pensó, llevándose las manos a su pecho desbocado. Se avergonzaba y se sentía estúpida por ello, pero deseaba ver la cara de Ace una vez más, antes de que se marchara. Y se detuvo. Ace no siguió avanzando. El pecoso miró por encima de su hombro, su rostro apenado por todo lo que había pasado y estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Tengo nuevas pistas sobre ese subordinado, así que te lo preguntaré una última vez, Seida. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Seida sentía que su corazón se detenía, que el mundo dejaba de moverse. Pero no sabía qué responder. Estaba muda. Porque ella era marine, pero Ace la confundía, la confundía tanto que todo en lo que creía ya no valía para nada cuando estaba cerca de él. ¿Tan débil era? ¿Tan débiles eran sus creencias como para que un simple chico, para que un idiota como Ace le hiciera dudar de sí misma?

—Ya veo… —Ace sonrió con resignación por su silencio— Tu respuesta no ha cambiado.

Ace miró de nuevo al frente y caminó hacia la puerta. Seida abrió la boca, deseosa de poder decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Dio un par de zancadas al frente cuando Ace puso la mano sobre el pomo. Había extendido sus brazos hacia delante, dispuesta a abrazarle, a no dejarle marchar. Porque su maldito corazón le decía que lo único que importaba eran ellos dos y aquella casa, que no había nada más fuera. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era cierto. Y, por eso, de nuevo, se detuvo a medio camino.

Ace, que había escuchado sus pasos hacia él, se detuvo en sus movimientos y no abrió la puerta, esperando a que, por una vez, fuera ella la que tuviera la iniciativa. Pero nunca sintió el contacto de Seida y se sintió decepcionado. Por eso le invadió una especie de ira, un odio, no solo a Seida por hacerle sentir esas cosas, sino un odio consigo mismo, por ser tan idiota como para pensar que alguien le podía querer cuando él no lo merecía. Era el hijo de un monstruo.

—Adiós, Seida —dijo finalmente, sonando más suave y relajado de cómo se sentía en realidad. Porque, por absurdo que pudiera parecer y por estúpido que pudiera sentirse, no podía enfadarse con ella. Al menos no en serio. Si algo le gustaba de Seida, a pesar de su cabezonería, era lo firme que se mantenía en sus principios. Eso era algo también digno de admirar.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se ajustó su pequeña mochila en el hombro antes de emprender de nuevo su marcha. Aunque le gustara aquella cualidad de Seida, se marchaba decepcionado. Esperaba en el fondo que dejara atrás todo eso y que, por una maldita vez en su vida, se dejara llevar por lo que sentía y no por lo que los demás le decían que debían sentir.

Suspiró. Aquel había sido el final. Al menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Y Seida también. Por eso, cuando Ace cerró la puerta y la dejó sola en aquella casa, sus piernas fallaron. La chica cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y, aunque tenía ganas de llorar, se vio incapaz. Permaneció en aquella habitación, de rodillas en el suelo, con la vista puesta sobre la puerta durante varios minutos más, como si esperara a que Ace regresara. Pero no lo hizo. Y ya lo sabía, sabía que él no se daría la vuelta.

Entonces comprendió que estaba vacía. No tenía nada.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, BUENO. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que ninguna me matéis, pero tengo ciertas cosas planeadas desde el principio de la historia que no quiero cambiar, así que, sí, esto era necesario xD**

 **ken1997 : Más bien se convirtió en una loca paranoica jajaja Sí, esa era la historia que Seida le estaba contando a Ace. Sé que el capítulo era fuerte, pero me alegro de que, a pesar de todo, te gustara. Ha habido reacciones muy dispares, pero ya lo esperaba. Con este nuevo capítulo tenía la intención de que todo quedara un poco más claro, así que espero que así sea.**

 **LADI JUPITER : Digamos que lo que sucedió entonces fue la chispa que lo incendió todo. Seida ya era un poco de extremos, pero lo que vivió con quince años fue el acabose.**

 **Emily : No te preocupes. Me gusta que seáis sinceros porque así se aprende más y se mejora. No esperaba muy buenas reacciones al anterior capítulo, si te soy sincera. Sin embargo, espero que en este capítulo haya quedado un poco más claro por qué Seida se tomó todo aquello tan a la tremenda. Ace lo dice en el capítulo, Seida es una persona de extremos, solo ve o blanco o negro y, en ese caso, o estás con ella o contra ella. Tiene que aprender a que en la vida no todo es así, que no puede ser tan radical, porque se va a perder muchas cosas y va a perder también muchas cosas. Tarde o temprano va a aprender la lección.**

 **Zye14 : Para que te situes, más o menos, Luffy ahora mismo está en Water 7 (pero en el próximo capítulo habrá un pequeño salto temporal hasta después de Enies Lobby). Si te preguntas si se va a narrar lo acontecido en Marineford, la respuesta es sí xD**

 **dorixn : esperaba desde hacía tiempo que alguien me escribiera un comentario como el tuyo. Sí, es muy difícil empatizar con Seida y, d ehecho, desde el principio pensaba que la gran mayoría de los lectores la iban a odiar por su actitud.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo os haya dejado con mejor sabor de boca. En el próximo, como ya he comentado en una respuesta a un comentario, habría un pequeñín salto temporal, pero nada grande, simplemente iremos a post Enies Lobby, lo que, si no me equivoco, equivale a lo mejor a una semana en la línea temporal del manga.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	14. La carta

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Seida se había reencontrado con Ace, pero el paso del tiempo no parecía estar haciendo efecto en ella como en otras ocasiones. Seguía pensando en él y cada pensamiento relacionado con el pecoso le provocaba un dolor incesante en el pecho que la desesperaba, deseaba que desapareciera cuanto antes, pero eso solo parecía incrementarlo.

Cuando regresó al barco, nadie le dijo nada. Había estado varias horas fuera, pero, al parecer, tal y cómo Ace le había dicho, algunas compañeras la habían visto peleando y entrando a una casa para ayudar a una mujer y a su bebé, por lo que todo el mundo debió de creer que había estado ocupada salvando a civiles. Seida prefirió guardar silencio, hablar solo lo necesario el resto de días y aquello no pasó desapercibido para el resto. Muchas creían que se trataba del disgusto que le producían situaciones como aquella, en la que gente inocente moría o era herida por un grupo de piratas y, aunque tenían parte de razón, lo único que le perturbaba era lo tremendamente culpable y llena de remordimientos que se sentía con respecto a Ace. Y no entendía por qué. Había dicho 'no', esa era la respuesta lógica, pero eso no le hacía sentirse satisfecha consigo misma.

Los días pasaron y, aunque recuperó las ganas de hablar y de relacionarse con el resto, Seida seguía dándole vueltas a las mismas cosas. No obstante, todos esos pensamientos serían rápidamente sustituidos por los acontecimientos que revolucionaron el mundo y revolucionaron a la Marina.

Aparentemente, era un día normal. Se dedicaron a requisar armas de contrabando, a numerarlas y distribuirlas correctamente en las bodegas de los barcos, pero, por la tarde, todos sus planes cambiaron. La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja había asaltado Enies Lobby, uno de los tres bastiones de la Marina, que había quedado completamente destruido a su paso. Por otra parte, según apuntaban nuevas fuentes, el grupo liderado por Luffy había acabado también con el CP9 y había incorporado un nuevo miembro a sus filas.

Observó el cartel de Luffy con detenimiento mientras el barco seguía avanzando de vuelta a Marineford, donde Tsuru había sido convocada para una nueva reunión en la que tratar los pasos a seguir. La foto era exactamente la misma que la de hacía unos meses, pero ahora la cifra de su recompensa había incrementado. 300 millones de beris. Era verdaderamente impresionante.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa de madera y echó un vistazo al resto de carteles de la tripulación, esparcidos por la superficie. A partir de ese preciso instante, todos contaban con su propio cartel y, según cálculos de Seida, todo el mundo tendría uno en su poder. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro. Casi que no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo estúpido que era Luffy por seguir intentándolo. Ahora que podían ponerle cara a toda su tripulación, sería mucho más fácil darles caza.

—Aquí estás.

Seida levantó la vista. Tsuru acababa de entrar en la habitación, por lo que la muchacha inmediatamente se puso en pie.

—Vicealmirante, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Quería hablar contigo —la mujer apretó sus finos labios más todavía, haciendo que estos prácticamente desaparecieran de su rostro—. Queda poco para que lleguemos al cuartel y quería comentarte que hablaré con Sengoku —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Le diré que no quiero que estés más conmigo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Seida abrió la boca de par en par por la sorpresa— ¿Es que he hecho algo mal?

—No, al contrario. Eres un miembro de valor para la Marina y también creo te ha venido bien estar lejos de Garp por un tiempo. Sin embargo, y aunque me encantaría que te quedaras con nosotras, sería estúpido obligarte a permanecer bajo mis órdenes.

—¿Quiere que regrese con Garp?

—No exactamente. He podido observarte y tienes potencial. Mucho. Por eso, le comunicaré a Sengoku que creo que deberías estar bajo las órdenes de distintos almirantes y vicealmirantes. Aprenderás y te quedarás con lo mejor de cada uno. Eso te llevará a ser una de las mejores y a llegar a lo más alto de la Marina, Seida.

La chica tragó saliva y asintió. Con ese gesto, Tsuru dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes desviar sus ojos hacia la mesa, donde estaban esparcidos los carteles de recompensa de los Sombrero de Paja. ¿Si se le pasó algo por la cabeza? Seida no sabría decirlo porque su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable y no emitió ningún comentario.

Una vez sola en la habitación, Seida llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón con fuerza. Y sonrió. Estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir su sueño.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo catorce**_  
La carta

.

.

.

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez en el aire. Desde la última vez que habían peleado, la fuerza de Coby había aumentado considerablemente. Seida apretó los dientes con fuerza, negándose a retroceder y obligando a Coby a ser el que diera un paso atrás. Coby contuvo la respiración y, tan pronto como sus espadas se separaron, el peli rosa volvió a lanzar otra estocada contra ella. Seida la detuvo con una sola mano, hizo un giro de muñeca, girando en el proceso también la espada de Coby, y, rápidamente, atacó. Coby gruñó al verse sorprendido por la velocidad de los movimientos de la chica, pero, aun así, fue capaz de contener su réplica. Llevaban varios minutos así y, aunque a Seida no le estaba resultando nada fácil derrotarle, Coby sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Había mejorado mucho gracias al entrenamiento con Garp, pero Seida también lo había hecho. El tiempo que había pasado con Tsuru definitivamente había sido muy valioso para ella.

Seida giró sobre sí misma, colocándose detrás de Coby. La chica le dio una pequeña patada al peli rosa en la parte posterior de su rodilla derecha, haciéndole caer al suelo. Aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad de su oponente, Seida acercó su espada hacia él para terminar aquel combate, pero Coby supo reaccionar a tiempo y giró sobre sí mismo, evitando el impacto del arma sobre él.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso ha sido un movimiento sucio! —protestó el muchacho, fulminando a Seida con mirada.

—De eso nada —la chica sonrió de medio lado mientras giraba su espada en el aire, colocándose de nuevo en posición de ataque—. Hay que utilizar ciertas tácticas para ganar al rival. Cualquier distracción podría causarte una derrota. Por eso debes estar atento.

Coby tragó saliva y asintió. Seida había regresado hacía unos días. El asalto de Luffy y sus nakamas en Enies Lobby había tenido que ser tratado de urgencia, así que Tsuru se había visto obligada a regresar al Cuartel General y, con ella, Seida. Desde entonces, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para dialogar, ni siquiera sobre Luffy, a quien Coby había visto en Water 7. La tripulación, finalmente, había logrado escapar, no sin cierta ayuda por parte de Garp, quien hizo la vista gorda solo por aquella vez y, aunque Seida había mostrado curiosidad al respecto, lo único que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos días era entrenar. Normalmente, era Garp el que se encargaba personalmente del entrenamiento de Helmeppo y Coby, y lo seguía haciendo, pero el peli rosa le había pedido a Seida que hiciera entrenamientos extra con él. No solo le parecía que era alguien que sabía lo que hacía, sino que también le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, por grosera y ruda que fuera a veces con él. Antes de marcharse, Seida le había mostrado un lado de ella que muchos en la Marina desconocían y le había gustado lo que había visto. Seida era una buena chica.

Una vez más, se volvieron a separar. Coby sentía la respiración agitada y cómo las gotas de sudor caían por algunos mechones de su pelo, que asomaban por encima del pañuelo que Seida le había regalado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentando concentrarse en adaptarse a los movimientos de la chica, en buscar algún patrón con el que poder derrotarla, tal y cómo le habían enseñado, pero era tremendamente complicado. Seida era rápida y difícilmente repetía sus movimientos. Sin ninguna duda, había aprendido de los mejores.

Aferró su espada con ambas manos y separó ambos pies. Coby se lanzó de nuevo a por ella. Pero Seida se relamió los labios. El peli rosa abrió los ojos de par en par al verla realizar aquella acción con lentitud, mientras sus ojos azules, brillantes como los rayos de sol incidiendo sobre el mar, se posaban sobre él. Y aquello fue su perdición. Seida le tomó del brazo, lo colocó tras su espalda, inmovilizándole e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás para que la cabeza del chico quedara a la altura de la suya. Era una postura incómoda para Coby, algo más alto que Seida, pero eso no impidió que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Seida con el suyo.

—Te dije que cualquier distracción podría causarte una derrota —Seida colocó el filo de su espada en el cuello del muchacho y, con sus labios, rozó el oído de Coby—. Un corte limpio y muerto.

Coby tragó saliva. Se sentía incómodo y acalorado y sentir la voz de Seida susurrando en su oído no le estaba ayudando para nada.

—Pero sabes que no lo haría —Seida le soltó y envainó su espada. Coby se giró, perp inmediatamente miró al suelo, intentando ocultar su rostro sonrojado—. A ti, al menos, no.

Coby levantó la vista y Seida le guiñó un ojo, divertida por ver al muchacho así. Aquello hizo dar un respingo a Coby, quien miró para otro lado, usando su mano derecha para cubrirse su rostro colorado, intentando disimular su gesto como si se limpiara el sudor de la cara.

Seida se acercó hasta uno de los bancos del patio en el que se encontraban y se sentó, soltando un suspiro. Algo más tranquilo, Coby se giró y la observó con curiosidad. Ajena a su mirada, Seida, que había llevado su pelo recogido en una coleta, se lo soltó y movió la cabeza, haciendo que sus tirabuzones de color caramelo cayeran con suavidad por su espalda. Coby tragó saliva, embelesado por el movimiento de su pelo e hipnotizado por los destellos dorados que emitía cuando los rayos del sol incidían sobre él. Seida era una chica realmente hermosa y, desgraciadamente, era consciente de eso. Por eso se aprovechaba para ganarle en todas sus peleas.

—Ten —Seida sacó una manzana de la bolsa que había traído y se la lanzó. Acto seguido, dio toquecitos con su mano al banco, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Coby se acercó hasta ella y tomó asiento. El silencio se apoderó de ellos, por lo que, al dar el primer bocado a la manzana, el sonido fue mucho más intenso de lo que pretendía. De reojo, Coby la observó. Seida había regresado diferente de su estancia con Tsuru. Se preguntaba si había pasado algo, pero sabía que, si preguntaba, rompería aquella especie de tregua que la muchacha había establecido entre ambos y no quería que eso sucediera. Le gustaba cómo estaban las cosas entre ambos, su relación estaba mejorando.

Sin embargo, Coby notaba que estaba más ausente que de costumbre. Seida no solía proliferarse en palabras, no al menos con los miembros de la Marina, aunque Garp les hubiera contado sobre lo charlatana y llena de vida que era la Seida de siete años. Los ojos de la chica estaban puestos sobre el cielo, sus pensamientos perdidos en alguna parte de su mente y él, lo único que deseaba, era saber qué podía tenerla tan reflexiva durante tanto tiempo.

De repente, los profundos y grandes ojos azules de Seida estaban sobre él. Había sido cazado de pleno, por lo que abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando encontrar una explicación para haberla estado observando o, al menos, una disculpa convincente, pero las palabras no querían salir de su garganta.

—Has mejorado mucho —Seida le sonrió e, inmediatamente, Coby sintió que se relajaba. Quizás no se hubiera dado o cuenta o no le había dado más importancia de la que tenía.

—Bueno… —se rascó la nuca avergonzado— Puede ser, pero tú también lo has hecho.

—Sí —Seida sonrió con nostalgia—. Creo que me ha venido bien estar con Tsuru. Ella y, en especial, las marines que la acompañan me han ayudado a mejorar. Me han dado consejos muy valiosos. Incluso he aprendido a controlar al completo mi haki —añadió, visiblemente orgullosa.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? —Seida le miró de reojo— ¿Que no vas a regresar con Tsuru?

—Así es. No es que no me quiera con su tripulación, pero considera que debo explorar también otras posibilidades. Además, cree que haberme obligado a estar bajo sus órdenes podía haber tenido un efecto negativo en mí y, de hecho, cree que puede seguir teniéndolo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. Sengoku no me ha asignado todavía a ningún superior.

—Estoy convencido de que Garp pedirá que te vuelvan a poner bajo su mando —Coby sonrió, haciendo a Seida sonreír también, pero se percató de que no había sido una sonrisa del todo sincera—. Es una pena que no estuvieras con nosotros cuando nos encontramos con Luffy —prosiguió, esperando ver otras reacciones en la chica.

—Es un idiota. ¿En qué estaba pensando? —Seida frunció el ceño— Entrar así, en una prisión del Gobierno… Fue una locura.

—Lo sé, pero supongo que Luffy es así. Supongo que tú sabes mejor eso que yo —Seida enarcó una ceja—. Garp-san me dijo que Luffy y tú sois amigos de la infancia.

—Tú lo has dicho, de la infancia. Ahora no somos nada. Pero debo reconocer que me gustaría verlo, hablar con él —Seida apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer su barbilla sobre la palma de sus manos.

—¿Hablar de qué? —Coby parpadeó, confuso.

—De quién soy exactamente.

Coby abrió la boca ligeramente, no comprendiendo a qué se refería Seida. La chica pronto se percató de lo que acababa de decir y se giró hacia el muchacho, sonriéndole de forma reconfortante.

—Olvida lo que he dicho. Es hablar de Luffy y me pongo nostálgica porque echo de menos Villa Foosha.

Coby guardó silencio, pero sabía que no era solo eso, había más. Seida, en cambio, tragó saliva. Su reencuentro con Ace seguía afectándole y no había parado de darle vueltas a qué eran todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía. Esperaba que, hablando con Luffy, preguntándole quién era ella, él le respondería justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Es... Es increíble que un criminal como Monkey D. Dragon sea el padre de Luffy —añadió Coby, procurando evitar tantos silencios entre ambos.

Seida, en cambio, se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes. Aún no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Coby. Tanto tiempo conociendo a Garp y se había tenido que enterar por el peli rosa, una vez se hubieron reencontrado, de quién era el padre de Luffy.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso cómo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que has pasado con una persona, compartiendo distintas experiencias, llega un momento en el que descubres que no sabes nada sobre ella —Seida mantuvo la vista puesta al frente, mientras Coby la observaba con cierto aire de preocupación. Tenía la impresión de que había algo más en sus palabras, pero no sabía decir el qué. Qué podría saber él de que por la mente de la muchacha pasaba cierto pirata de pecas en las mejillas—. Crees que tras todos esos años, sabes cosas de esa persona que nadie más sabe, que conoces sus reacciones, pero, un día, ves en su rostro distintas expresiones, otras nuevas, y descubres que ya no sabes qué está pasando por su mente., Y, cuando creías que lo sabías todo sobre ella, ya no sabes nada —Seida giró su rostro hacia Coby y, aunque lucía una expresión triste, de repente, su rostro se iluminó y sonrió de una forma que Coby jamás había visto. El chico abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido ante la imagen que estaba viendo e intentó retener el rostro sonriente de Seida en su mente por siempre, mientras su cabello se mecía bajo el suave son de la brisa que comenzó a soplar en ese momento—. Pero tengo la impresión de que no me pasará eso contigo. Eres como un libro abierto —una risita se escapó de sus rosados labios.

Coby se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca, incómodo. ¿Tan evidente era a veces que se sentía más nervioso de lo normal a su alrededor?

—Lu-Luffy tampoco sabía quién era su padre, así que...

—Por qué será que no me extraña —Seida rodó los ojos, divertida por la situación—. Anda que... No saber quién es su padre... Aunque tampoco soy quién para hablar. Yo tampoco sé quién es el mío.

—¿No tienes padre?

—Mi madre no me dijo nunca quién es. Al parecer fue un tipo con el que se acostó, sin más, y me tuvo a mí. No es una historia especial —Seida se encogió de hombros—. Imaginé que Garp tendría hijos si Luffy era su nieto, pero resulta ridículo que Luffy no supiera nada sobre esto.

Coby no pudo evitar más que darle la razón. Eran una familia de lo más extraña.

—Los Revolucionarios... —murmuró Seida después.

—No sabía ni que existían hasta hace unos días —confesó Coby.

—Es normal. Ahora sé que su líder es el padre de Luffy, pero, antes de que tú me lo contaras, no tuve mucho contacto con informes sobre los Revolucionarios. Sabía que existían, pero nada más. Poco se sabe sobre ellos. Además, los marines como nosotros no se ocupan de perseguirlos, sino grupos más cercanos al Gobierno.

Seida reflexionó sobre ello. Como marines, debían oponerse a cualquier institución o grupo que pretendiera acabar con el orden establecido. Seida aún no tenía muy claro cuáles eran las motivaciones de los Revolucionarios, ya que obtenían poca información sobre ellos, así que una parte de ella mostraba cierta curiosidad.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un muchacho apareció a través de uno de los soportales que rodeaban el patio en el que se encontraban.

—Temiente —el chico extendió un trozo de papel hacia Seida, que ésta tomó—, ha llegado esto para usted.

—Bien —Seida asintió—. Puedes retírate.

El chico hizo el saludo militar y dio media vuelta para marcharse sin añadir nada más. Seida observó el papel, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo por lo que podría haber escrito en ese papel. ¿Sería una carta de Ace? Chasqueó la lengua, creyéndose estúpida por pensar así y, además, deseando que, en cierto modo, no lo fuera. Porque solo a un idiota como a Ace se le ocurriría escribirle al cuartel general de la Marina, para que todo el mundo se enterara de que se conocían y de que habían compartido algo más que palabras. Fue entonces, al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido hacía unos días, cuando sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban e, inmediatamente, negó con la cabeza, obviando cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiera interponerse en un su tarea diaria.

Abrió el papel con cuidado de no romperlo y leyó la escueta frase que había escrita con tinta negra. Coby observó a Seida, esperando una reacción por parte de la chica, pero, durante varios segundos, lo único que hizo fue mirar el papel. El peli rosa comenzó a impacientarse, deseoso por saber cuál era su contenido.

—Tengo que marcharme —de repente la chica se puso en pie.

—¿Qué? —Coby parpadeó confuso y, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Seida salió corriendo, atravesando uno de los portones. Coby se puso en pie, queriendo seguirla para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero, al entrar en el edificio, Seida se había perdido de vista.

La muchacha corrió por los pasillos del cuartel general. Llevaba la carta arrugada en su puño, prácticamente destruida, y avanzaba por el edificio maldiciendo por lo bajo, ajena a las miradas de incredulidad que recibía de los marines que se iban cruzando a su paso.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, sin ni siquiera llamar. Se apoyó en ella, intentando recuperar el aliento y miró a Sengoku. El hombre estaba sentado tras su escritorio, acompañado por Akainu, quien atravesó a Seida con una sola mirada de refilón.

—¡Sengoku! —gritó Seida.

—Estás hablando al Almirante de la Flota. Sé más respetuosa —articuló Akainu entre dientes.

—No importa, Sakazuki —Sengoku levantó ligeramente su mano izquierda para aplacar al almirante.

—Necesito hablar con usted.

—Está bien —respondió Sengoku tras varios segundos de silencio—. Sakazuki, déjanos a solas por favor.

El hombre miró a ambos y, finalmente, caminó hacia la puerta, donde Seida todavía se encontraba. Akainu pasó por su lado, no sin antes posar sus oscuros ojos sobre ella, haciendo que la chica tragara saliva, intimidada por el hombre que cerró la puerta a su espalda, empujando prácticamente a Seida al interior.

Una vez recompuesta, Seida caminó hacia el escritorio, posando lo que quedaba de la carta que había recibido. Sengoku la tomó y leyó. Al igual que ella, el hombre se quedó observando el papel en silencio, durante segundos que a Seida le parecieron horas, hasta que posó con cuidado el papel sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Sengoku se quitó sus gafas y se frotó los ojos mientras un suspiro pesado se escapaba de su boca.

—Hemos cambiado desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando? —Seida miró a Sengoku con desdén. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, aquella era la que menos sentido tenía.

—Desde que regresaste con Garp de la isla Faye, cuando tenías quince años, has estado actuando de una forma algo más temeraria.

—¿Cómo que soy temeraria?

—Bueno, para empezar, claramente pasó algo más en la isla Marlowe que no has querido contarme y ahora te presentas en mi despacho, invadiéndolo y gritando mi nombre.

—Necesito hablar con usted sobre lo que pone en esa carta. Es importante.

—Podría obligarte a quedarte aquí y no marcharte, pero de qué serviría, ¿verdad? Seguramente te escaparías. Así que, dime, ¿adónde pretendes ir exactamente y por qué quieres hacerlo tú sola? —Seida se mantuvo en silencio, presionando sus labios en una fina línea. Su reacción hizo reír a Sengoku— ¿Has interrumpido una reunión y ahora te preguntas si puedes confiar en mí?

—He venido aquí sabiendo que usted es un hombre de palabra —Seida tragó saliva—. Sé que es consciente que durante el trayecto de vuelta de la isla Faye sucedió algo más —hizo una breve pausa, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose ante lo que iba a confesar—. Yo maté al prisionero y Garp y Herms lo ocultaron para protegerme. Ahora quiero reconciliarme, terminar de completar esa deuda y ayudar al príncipe Selys —el rostro de Sengoku se ensombreció. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio, provocando que la atmósfera de la habitación se espesara—. Necesito ir a Nuva.

—¿Nuva? —preguntó Sengoku confuso.

—Así es, señor. Allí es donde llevé a la princesa Darita y donde ha estado los últimos dos años. Tengo que protegerla ahora que están a punto de descubrir su paradero. Usted ya sabe que estaba embarazada. Matarán al heredero de la isla Faye, señor.

Sengoku se masajeó las sienes, reflexionando sobre qué es lo que debía hacer.

—Está bien. Irás —los ojos de Seida se iluminaron, pero esa luz pronto se apagaría cuando Sengoku continuó—. Pero no irás sola. Smoker te acompañará.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No puedo arriesgarme a que cometas otra falta grave, Seida. Cuando regreses, hablaremos de lo que me acabas de confesar. Él te acompañará y no hay más que hablar —la chica chasqueó la lengua. No era lo que pretendía, pero, al menos, podría ir a salvar a Darita—. Ve a preparar todo. Informaré a Smoker. Partiréis cuanto antes.

Seida asintió con determinación, agradecida por la oportunidad que Sengoku le estaba dando. Abandonó el despacho, emprendiendo su camino hacia el puerto y sabiendo que muchas cosas dependerían del resultado de aquella misión.

 **...**

—¿Quieres dejar de mirar hacia la puerta y comer de una vez?

Coby desvió su mirada hacia Helmeppo. Su amigo le miraba de medio lado mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de estofado a la boca. El peli rosa posó sus ojos sobre su comida intacta. Quería probar bocado, pero se veía incapaz.

—Seida no ha aparecido todavía.

—¿Y qué? Tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer. Además, no es como si su presencia fuera una fiesta continua…

—Lo sé, pero… Está rara desde que regresó, ¿no te parece? Además, antes, cuando estaba entrenando con ella, recibió una carta y se marchó rápidamente. No la he visto desde entonces.

—Yo sí la he visto —un marine que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Helmeppo asomó su cabeza tras el delgado cuerpo del rubio—. Ha cogido un pequeño barco y se ha marchado con Smoker.

—¿Smoker? —preguntó Helmeppo, girándose para hablar con aquel marine.

—Así es. No escuché mucho de su conversación en el puerto, pero, al parecer, la Teniente Seida recibió una carta de un príncipe en la que solo ponía 'Por favor, salva a mi hijo'. Por la cara de Smoker, apuesto a que no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando la 'Reina de hielo', pero se han subido al barco igualmente.

—Bueno, supongo que Seida podrá cuidar de sí misma —Helmeppo se cruzó de hombros—. ¿No te parece, Coby? —giró su rostro para mirar a su amigo de nuevo— ¿¡Pero qué!?

Helmeppo abrió la boca de par en par. Coby ya no estaba.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Madre mía, un mes después llega esta actualización. Siento haceros esperar tanto, pero, como ya dije, últimamente estoy muy ocupada y, además, escribo varios fanfics a la vez que voy actualizando periódicamente también. Sin embargo, como prometí, sigo actualizando. No pienso dejar ninguna de mis historias.**

 **ken1997: Os hice sufrir en el anterior capítulo, pero me temo que todavía os queda más que sufrir muajajaja Vais a matarme por ser tan cruel con todos mis lectores xD Por otra parte, Seida está muy comprometida con la causa de la Marina, veo difícil que la deje (además, no creo que sea tan sencillo salirse de la Marina así como así).**

 **LADI JUPITER: ¿Qué? ¿Ace celoso? Nah... xD Él no lo reconocerá, pero todos sabemos que se muere de ganas por saber quién es ese tal Coby jaja**

 **dorixn: Waaa... ¿En serio que vienes desde Wattpad? Me has dejado con la boca abierta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que me esfuerzo bastante en crear variedad en mis historias. Tengo un cuaderno cuyas páginas están divididas por fanfics y en ellas apunto ideas y esquemas para capítulos o tramas xD Tengo que organizarme con tanto fanfic que escribo jaja**

 **Emily: Me alegro de que disfrutaras leyendo el anterior capítulo. Yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo. Me metí tanto en el papel que en una hora, incluso menos, tuve toda esa parte finiquitada. Estaba super inspirada.**

 **Tatis GR: Seida se va a dar cuenta en algún punto de que está enamorada de Ace, eso seguro. Yo sé cuándo va a suceder eso, pero me temo que el resto tendréis que esperar a leerlo en la historia jaja Está muy enamorada, incluso diría que demasiado.**

 **Prodigy23: Todos tenéis muchas ganas de ver ese encuentro entre Seida y Luffy jaja. Tranquilos, porque sucederá, pero no puedo decir cuándo xD Ahora habéis puesto mucha presión sobre mí, ya que esperáis grandes cosas de esa conversación. Hablarán, por supuesto, tienen que hacerlo, y creo que Seida es la que más necesita esa conversación. Por otra parte, el doriki de Seida rondaría los 500, así que todavía no entra en esa clasificación de 'superhumano' que explicaron cuando nos introdujeron al CP9. No obstante, ahora que ha aprendido a usar su haki y gracias a la experiencia que va adquiriendo con las misiones (sobre todo con esta última que viene), irá subiendo. Y qué decir que me encanta que me hagas siempre preguntas sobre el personaje o la historia ;)**

 **Tydaen: jajaja cómo os gusta que haya tanto salseo entre Seida y Ace, de verdad. Y, sí, a mí Seida me cae mal también a veces xD Sinceramente, es un personaje que me resulta muy difícil de escribir, ya que responde más a la razón que a otra cosa y tiene un sentido de la justicia muy determinado.**

 **Respondidas todas las reviews (que han sido unas cuantas), quiero dar las gracias también a los nuevos lectores. ¡Bienvenidos! Espero poder actualizar cuanto antes, pero ya veremos porque tengo pendientes las actualizaciones de otros fanfics.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Nuva

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Seida chasqueó sus dedos frente a Smoker, quien se encontraba sentado en la cubierta del barco de brazos cruzados. El viento había comenzado a soplar y Seida estaba teniendo problemas para desplegar todas las velas de navío y así poder llegar más rápido a su destino.

—Te pregunté cuál es el plan —comentó Smoker entre dientes.

—Aunque te dijera el plan, no es como si pudieras ayudarme. Déjamelo a mí y no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo pensado. Además, tú decidiste venir conmigo. Yo no te lo pedí.

—Me lo pidió Sengoku. Ese es motivo más que suficiente.

—Podías haber dicho que no.

—Digamos que tengo mis propias razones para venir.

Seida enarcó una ceja ante esa contestación. ¿Qué otros motivos podía tener Smoker para acompañarla en aquel viaje? Iba sin Tashigi y sin sus hombres, a quienes había dejado en el cuartel sin dar explicaciones. Eso no era muy propio de él.

—Bueno… Sean cuales sean tus razones… Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Smoker clavó sus ojos sobre Seida, pero ésta se había dado la vuelta y estaba atando las cuerdas de las velas al mástil. Aquellas palabras le habían pillado por sorpresa. Normalmente, entre ellos solo existía una relación cordial, de compañeros de trabajo que se respetaban. Y tampoco la culpaba. Él no solía ser muy abierto con el resto y, al parecer, ella tampoco. En aquel momento, Smoker no podía verla el rostro, pero habría jurado que las comisuras de los labios de la chica estaban curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Además, me vendrá bien tener otra persona conmigo —añadió Seida—. Especialmente porque no he tratado nunca con bebés.

Smoker hizo una mueca. No sabía en qué punto Seida podía pensar que él tendría experiencia con bebés.

—Yo no tengo tampoco experiencia con bebés —Smoker se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño— ¿No crees que habrías necesitado que nos acompañara también alguien con conocimientos de medicina? —hizo una pausa al ver a la chica encogerse de hombros. Pero, entonces, una pregunta pasó por su cabeza y sintió la necesidad de hacerla después de haber tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que Seida le había contado en el puerto del cuartel general antes de partir— ¿De verdad crees que el rey Koga mataría a su propio nieto o a su propia nieta?

—No le tomes a la ligera. Estamos hablando de un rey que estaba dispuesto a matar a su propia hija para iniciar una guerra.

—¿Y cómo se supone que eso funcionaría? —tras años de servicio en la Marina, a Smoker, los asuntos de reyes y países seguían pareciéndole todo un misterio.

—Pongamos que eres un panadero que vive tranquilamente. Tienes una mujer y un hijo. Haciendo pan eres capaz de proporcionarte una vida decente. Generalmente, la vida es buena. Estás satisfecho con tu rey y con la forma en la que tu país está siendo gobernado.

—Vale.

—Un día, tu rey anuncia que su hijo va a casarse con la hija del rey de otro pacífico reino. Esto significaría que dos países están uniendo fuerzas y que tu forma de vivir será incluso mucho más segura —Seida hizo una pausa por si Smoker deseaba hacer alguna pregunta o comentar algo, pero, como el hombre no abrió lo boca, continuó—. Todo el mundo apoya esta decisión y no pueden esperar a que se dé el gran acontecimiento. Entonces, llega el día de la boda. Tú y tu país estáis esperando ver a vuestra nueva princesa y celebrar junto a la familia real. De repente, la noticia estalla, la princesa está muerta y han sido tu rey y su familia quienes la han matado. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Confundido. ¿Por qué harían eso? Si el matrimonio iba a beneficiar a las dos partes, ¿por qué lo arruinarían?

—¡Exacto! —Seida chasqueó los dedos, haciendo notar su punto— Pero, después, aparecen unos documentos que dicen que tu rey ha estado planeando un ataque al reino del rey Koga porque desea hacerse con él. La hija del rey Koga descubrió esos documentos el día antes de la boda y estaba por enseñárselos a su padre cuando tu rey lo descubrió y la mató para silenciarla.

—Como ciudadano, estaría furioso. Supongo que comenzaría a cuestionarme los métodos de mi rey y si tendría en mente mis intereses. Empezaría a simpatizar con el otro rey, a quien consideraría la verdadera víctima en este asunto —reflexionó Smoker.

—Así que, cuando el rey Koga empezara a pedir vuestra ayuda para ayudarle a echar del poder a vuestro rey, estarías más dispuesto a ayudar —concluyó Seida—. Y todo este tiempo no habrías tenido ni idea de que los documentos eran falsos y que fue el propio rey Koga el que mató a su propia hija para hacerse con el poder.

Smoker guardó silencio. Aquel había sido un plan demasiado retorcido. Sin embargo, Seida había estado protegiendo durante esos dos años a la hija del rey Koga bajo la aprobación de Sengoku, quien era la máxima autoridad de la Marina, y, si lo que la muchacha había defendido siempre, era cierto, aquello era muy grave.

—De todas formas, no creo que todo el mundo hubiera creído al rey Koga —comentó Smoker.

—Eso está claro. Pero el rey Koga no necesita tener a todo el mundo de su parte. Solo necesitaba un número suficiente para que estallara una revuelta y, mientras el rey Barenbei estaba ocupado solucionándola, el rey Koga podría atacar.

—Ya veo… Y, según dices, eso es lo que quería hacer con la Isla Faye —Smoker cerró los ojos y suspiró—. El mundo es un lugar muy oscuro.

—Pero siempre termina saliendo el sol —murmuró Seida.

—¿Qué? —Smoker abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja.

—Es… Es algo que solía decir el príncipe Selys —Seida se sonrojó—. Cuando las cosas salían mal, siempre sonreír y decía 'No importa lo oscura que se vuelva la situación, siempre termina saliendo el sol'.

—¿Y el príncipe Selys qué es exactamente para ti?

—Es un gran amigo. Se podría decir que mi mejor amigo. Hemos mantenido el contacto todo este tiempo.

—¿Y su hijo está en peligro?

—Así es. Y Darita, la hija del rey Koga, es la madre. Necesito encontrarla también.

Smoker asintió y se puso en pie. Se acercó hasta Seida, que estaba apoyada en la barandilla del barco, asomada. Tras unos minutos en silencio, mirando al horizonte, Smoker distinguió una isla a lo lejos. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que los ojos de Seida se iluminaron. Aquel debía ser su destino.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo quince**_  
Nuva

.

.

.

Smoker abrió lentamente los ojos, su visión borrosa, y sintió inmediatamente que su pecho le ardía. Se incorporó con cierta dificultad y tosió en repetidas ocasiones, expulsando agua salada por la boca. Se sentó en el suelo y se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido. El sabor a sal en su boca y la quemazón de su garganta le hizo retroceder hasta el barco. Recordó entonces que habían llegado a una isla carente de playa, en la que los árboles parecían surgir prácticamente de la nada. Habían tenido que anclar el barco en un entrante al bosque y, al bajar de él, habían caído sobre agua salada. Smoker recordaba haber perdido la fuerza y, poco después, perdió el conocimiento.

Levantó la vista y se percató de que apenas podía verse el cielo, ya que las grandes hojas de los árboles lo tapaban. Estaba rodeado de vegetación. Se incorporó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una enorme raíz de un árbol de tamaño monstruoso. El árbol estaba cubierto de musgo que se extendía por todas sus raíces, que salían de la tierra ascendiendo varios metros hasta que comenzaba el tronco. A un par de metros de distancia se elevaba un árbol diferente a los demás, de color amarillo, que llamaba poderosamente la atención.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? —se preguntó, intentando percibir movimiento a su alrededor.

Smoker notó que alguien o algo se acercaba por su espalda. Se giró y captó a Seida saltando de rama para llegar has él. Cuando se posó sobre la rama de un árbol cercano, Seida se aferró a una especie de liana, bajando por ella ayudándose solo con una mano. Su capa de la Marina voló con gracia a su espalda hasta que aterrizó con sus dos pies en la raíz. Se sacudió las manos, limpiándose en sus propios pantalones, y sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Smoker.

—¿Me preguntas que si estoy bien? —Smoker la fulminó con la mirada. Tenía ganas de verla después de lo sucedido— Me has arrastrado bajo el agua, bajo agua del mar, sin ni siquiera avisarme. Me dijiste que simplemente saltara del barco. ¿¡De verdad me preguntas que si estoy bien!?

Seida sonrió y se rasco la nuca, avergonzada. Sí, había mentido a Smoker para que saltara del barco confiando solamente en su palabra, pero tampoco era tan grave. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, entonces, no habría abandonado nunca el navío porque no se habría fiado de que ella podría cargar con él hasta ahí. Terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, estás vivo —sentenció Seida—. Y eso es lo importante. Por un instante me preocupé porque no respirabas cuando te saqué del agua. Tu corazón tampoco latía, pero, definitivamente, estás mucho mejor.

—¿Qué!? —Smoker se puso en pie, un aura oscura rodeándole— Seida… —añadió entre dientes, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—Antes de que digas nada… —Seida le señaló con el dedo índice, en advertencia— Recuerda que estás aquí para completar una misión que te encomendó el propio Sengoku. Además, aceptaste sin que te presionara. Y, por otra parte, estás bien. Eso es lo único que importa.

Smoker soltó un bufido, pero prefirió no continuar. Después de todo, Seida seguía siendo una cría de diecisiete años y seguía comportándose como tal por mucho que pretendiera hacerse la dura a veces.

—¿Crees que necesitaremos refuerzos? —cambió el comodoro de tema.

—No lo creo. Además, tampoco es tan fácil llegar a esta isla. Se necesita esto —Seida metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul y sacó un Log Pose que tenía escrito con letras doradas el nombre de Nuva—. No existen muchos de estos que lleven hasta Nuva. Por otra parte, Sengoku conoce esta isla. No creo que se atreva a mandar a cientos de hombres —Seida hizo una pausa—. No por nada se la conoce como la isla del cielo y el infierno.

Smoker emitió un leve gruñido, exasperado ante la falta de información por parte de Seida. La chica estaba siendo demasiado misteriosa y no le daba más que las indicaciones necesarias. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso sería algo que no descubriría hasta llegado el momento.

Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo que esperar mucho para comprender algunas de las palabras de Seida cuando una criatura peluda cayó desde lo alto de uno de los árboles que les rodeaban. Con un pequeño alarido, el animal rebotó en las raíces y cayó al suelo. Smoker se asomó ligeramente para descubrir que el suelo parecía estar cubierto de barro, en el que la criatura se estaba hundiendo. Parecía una especie de ratón con pico de tucán y, sorprendentemente, aún seguía vivo a pesar de la caída. No obstante, antes de que pudiera moverse, el barro lo tragó. Al momento, Seida , que había sido testigo también de lo sucedido, se acercó y, desde una de las raíces, estiró su brazo para meterlo dentro del barro, sacando al animal que lucía asustado.

—Arenas movedizas. La isla está cubierta de ellas —le explicó Seida tras regresar al ver la cara de sorpresa de Smoker. Pero lo que sorprendió al hombre no fue que todo el suelo fueran arenas movedizas, sino que Seida regresaba con su brazo izquierdo cubierto en haki.

—¿Has necesitado haki para sacar a esa cosa de ahí?

—Sí —Seida dejó la criatura en la raíz, que salió corriendo inmediatamente. Después, la chica tomó unas hojas y comenzó a limpiarse el barro—. El haki es la única manera de sacar algo de dentro sin ser también tragado. Aunque, en realidad, es mejor que evites tocarlas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienen agua salada.

Smoker observó a Seida con detenimiento. Se percató de que fingía moverse por las raíces desinteresadamente, pero en realidad era como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—El Árbol de la Vida. Una vez que lleguemos allí, seremos capaces de encontrar a la princesa Darita.

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es el árbol de la vida?

—Fácil —Seida se encogió de hombros—. Es el único que intentará matarte cuando te acerques a él.

Smoker presionó sus labios formando una fina línea. ¿A qué clase de lugar le había traído Seida? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo había tenido el valor de ir hasta esa peligrosa isla con una princesa embarazada hacía dos años? Sin ninguna duda, aquella muchacha no dejaba de sorprenderle. Tenía la determinación y la iniciativa suficientes como para llegar lejos en la Marina.

De repente, el rugido de unas tripas rompió el silencio. Seida se giró y miró a Smoker enarcando una ceja. El hombre se rascó la nuca avergonzado al haber sido traicionado por su propio estómago. Sin decir nada, Seida dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el tronco del árbol sobre el que estaban. Después, tomó carrerilla y saltó por encima de las arenas movedizas. Aterrizó con gracia sobre las raíces del árbol amarillo que había captado la atención de su acompañante nada más despertar y comenzó a escalar por él. Smoker pronto la perdió de vista entre las ramas y hojas, lo único que podía seguir era el movimiento que estás producían, por lo que supo que había pasado de la copa del árbol amarillo a la de otro árbol que entrelazaba sus ramas con él.

Unos instantes después, Seida cruzó el aire de nuevo regresando de la misma forma en la que se había marchado al lugar en el que estaba Smoker esperando pacientemente. Pero, en aquella ocasión, la chica llevaba en su mano izquierda una fruta alargada y de color amarillo. Era brillante, con grandes hojas verdes que sobresalían de la parte superior, como las de una piña. Seida sacó una navaja de la pequeña mochila que había preparado para la ocasión y la deslizó horizontalmente por la mitad del fruto. Un zumo rosado se deslizó por el filo de la navaja hasta la mano de Seida. Cogió la mitad superior de la fruta y se la tendió a Smoker, revelando la carne de color rosa. Él la aceptó gustosamente y se la comió mientras Seida limpiaba la navaja antes de guardarla. Con el primer mordisco, Smoker se sorprendió de que la fruta supiera a tomate.

—Esta fruta no sabe tal y cómo parece —comentó Smoker mientras daba otro bocado—. ¿Cómo sabías que podríamos comer esto?

—No lo sabía. Probé suerte.

Smoker se quedó helado y miró a Seida con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ésta le observó de reojo mientras tomaba el otro trozo y le daba un bocado.

—Estaba bromeando —reveló, sonriendo con malicia—. Puedes comértelo.

—No ha tenido gracia —escupió el hombre. Desconocía esa faceta de Seida, a quien tomaba por una persona mucho más seria.

La chica se acercó hasta el tronco del árbol, ignorando la mirada asesina proveniente del comodoro. Seida posó su mano en el mus de color verde que lo recubría y, poco después, se dio la vuelta, mostrándole a Smoker la palma de su mano cubierta de una especie de moco.

—Este árbol es conocido como el Árbol de la Tentación. El musgo los hace imposibles de trepar, pero es el único tipo de árbol que da fruta comestible —entonces, señaló a los árboles que no estaban recubiertos de musgo—. Esos de ahí son los más comunes en la isla. En esos solo crecen frutas venenosas y sus ramas son quebradizas, por lo que se romperán en cuanto sientan algo de peso. Así que, o morirás por comer una fruta venenosa o morirás por caerte en las arenas movedizas —por último, señaló al árbol amarillo que había a su izquierda—. Y ese es conocido como la Escalera al Árbol del Cielo. Su musgo amarillo es seco y resistente, así que puede usarse para trepar. No da frutos, pero, si encuentras ese árbol, entonces es más fácil que encuentres el Árbol de la Tentación alrededor, de donde podrás conseguir fruta.

—¿Cuánto sabes de esta isla? —preguntó Smoker, visiblemente impresionado por los conocimientos de aquella isla de la que él nunca había escuchado hablar.

—Ya lo verás… —murmuró, casi más para ella misma que para el comodoro, que seguía mirándola con incredulidad a unos metros de distancia. Sabía que, en cuanto supiera toda la información que ella conocía sobre la isla, Smoker se arrepentiría de haber ido hasta allí con ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **Antes de que digáis nada, sí, este ha sido un capítulo cortito, pero no quería saltar directamente a lo que sucederá a continuación. El próximo será más largo para compensar.**

 **ken1997: jajajaja Seida en realidad es una chica más razonable de lo que parece. No obstante, quiere hablar con Luffy antes de apresarle. Digamos que esa es su intención.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Awww me gusta que pienses que Coby es lindo. Me parece un personaje adorable. Por otra parte, en este capítulo no sabemos qué ha sido de él, pero es posible que lo sepáis muy pronto ;)**

 **Majo: Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias. Las tendré en cuenta, aunque hay unas cosillas que no podré aplicar por cómo tengo planeada la historia. Eso sí, definitivamente, Ace tendrá más protagonismo del que creéis en el nuevo arco del fanfic que ha comenzado ya.**

 **Prodigy23: A la pregunta que me hiciste, sí, este fanfic tendrá sus propias sagas también. Esta será una de ellas. Seida es la protagonista de esta historia y, como tal, va a vivir su propia aventura. Evidentemente, como marine, estará también presente en los arcos canon, pero ella debe tener sus propias experiencias para seguir creciendo. Porque, como bien dices, no puede derrotar ni a Luffy ni a Ace por mucho que se empeñe. El problema de Seida lo ha notado Tsuru la primera y es que Seida tiene mucho potencial, pero se ha terminado por estancar al estar siempre con Garp. Digamos que no sale de ese espacio de comodidad que le genera Garp. Por eso ahora Sengoku cree también que sería buena idea que pasara tiempo con otros superiores de la Marina. Eso la hará más fuerte, porque irá aprendiendo de los mejores. Y, en cuanto al reencuentro con Luffy, os prometí que sucedería, pero os advierto que vais a tener que esperar.**

 **Dentro de poco empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad y tendré más tiempo para actualizar, así que es muy posible que el siguiente capítulo pueda subirlo antes de lo previsto.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Más allá de los árboles

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

El nivel de malhumor de Smoker estaba alcanzando niveles estratosféricos. Se habían pasado el día caminando por aquel extraño bosque, buscando el dichoso Árbol de la Vida que Seida le había descrito como aquel que intentaría matarlos cuando se acercaran. El sol había comenzado a ponerse y, si ya resultaba difícil moverse entre aquellas ramas y raíces, cuando cayera la noche, sería imposible.

Seida y Smoker llevaban algo más de una hora sin hablar. Al principio, habían charlado sobre cosas más personales, sobre cómo habían sido sus infancias o cómo y por qué habían entrado en la Marina. En definitiva, habían pasado el tiempo compartiendo sus experiencias de vida. Habían alcanzado una especie de comprensión mutua y no se necesitaban decir nada más.

—Oye, Smoker —Seida se atrevió a romper en silencio. Desde hacía varios minutos, no dejaba de darle vueltas a una misma cosa. El hombre emitió un ligero gruñido, por lo que supuso que aquella era la indicación de que esperaba su pregunta—. ¿Crees Garp, Coby o Helmeppo se preguntarán adónde demonios hemos ido los dos juntos?

—¿Uh? —Smoker hizo una mueca— ¿Por qué me preguntas por ellos? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Sí. Tienes razón… —Seida agachó la cabeza mientras seguían avanzando entre los árboles con cuidado de no tropezar con ninguna indeseable raíz que sobresaliera más de la cuenta. Tragó saliva. Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Smoker tampoco había tenido el mismo trato que ella con ellos.

—¿Es que acaso te inquieta que ellos estén preocupados por ti?

—Sí —admitió Seida—. Al fin y al cabo son también mis compañeros.

—¿Estás segura de que es solo eso?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Seida frunció el ceño.

—Claramente, lo que he preguntado. Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma que por cómo se sientan ellos por tu ausencia.

—Tengo que estar preocupada —replicó Seida deteniéndose en el acto—. Garp siempre se olvida de sus tareas si no me tiene a mí a su lado y Coby y Helmeppo tienen que continuar con su entrenamiento. Aun son débiles. Pero, especialmente, me inquieto por Coby porque solíamos hacer entrenamiento extra. Solo no quiero que pierda esa rutina.

—Vale, vale —gruñó Smoker mientras pasaba por su lado, no sin lanzar a Seida una mirada de soslayo, pero que para la chica tenía ciertas insinuaciones escondidas—. No hace falta que pongas tan agresiva por eso.

—No hay nada malo en lo que te he dicho —aquellas palabras las dijo en voz alta, pero más que para responder a Smoker parecía que las estaba diciendo para auto convencerse a sí misma de que todo lo que sentía, aquellos temores por dejar atrás a Garp, Coby y Helmeppo eran normales. Porque, por mucho que fingiera estar bien, por su mente siempre se pasaban los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Isla Faye. Garp debía estar, desde el preciso momento en el que se enteró de que Sengoku le había dado permiso a Seida para marcharse, lleno de nervios, temeroso de que cometiera otra estupidez.

Seida se puso de nuevo en marcha, negando inconscientemente con la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Todo iba a salir bien. Había aprendido de sus errores. Sin embargo, cualquier temor que pudiera permanecer se vio interrumpido cuando varias raíces salieron de entre el follaje y se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de Smoker.

—¿Pero qué? —balbuceó el marine, deshaciéndose de ellas con su Jitte.

—¡Smoker!

Las raíces volvieron a la carga, pero, en esta ocasión, ambos estaban perfectamente preparados. Comenzaron a avanzar, saltando y esquivando las raíces a la vez que cortaban aquellas que parecían más amenazantes.

—Ten cuidado de no caer en las arenas movedizas —le recordó Seida.

Sin responder a aquello, Smoker transformó sus piernas en humo y comenzó a ascender en el aire. Tomó a Seida de la cintura, sin delicadeza ninguna, y ascendió hasta una de las ramas más altas. A continuación, cortó las ramas que les rodeaban antes de que pudieran atacarles de nuevo.

—¡Detente! —una voz femenina rugió entre los árboles— ¿Cómo osas cortar las ramas de El Árbol de la Vida?

—Es nuestro derecho defender nuestras vidas, igual que el árbol tiene derecho a defender la suya —intervino Seida haciendo un gesto a un Smoker que había abierto su boca para responder—. Así es la vida, ¿no?

Se hizo el silencio. Smoker miró a Seida, confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Seida, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil y, aparentemente, tranquila.

—Puajajajajaja. Así que has vuelto, mocosa —la voz contestó tras varios segundos—. ¡Bum! ¡Rino! ¡Bajad el transportador! ¡La mocosa está de vuelta!

Hubo una serie de voces y sonidos provenientes del cielo. Poco a poco, fue cayendo una especie de cesta formada por hojas gruesas en la que podían caber con facilidad cinco hombres adultos.

—Smoker —Seida se acercó para susurrar a su compañero antes de que ambos pusieran un pie en aquella misteriosa cesta—, pase lo que pase, sígueme el juego. No hagas el primer movimiento. Deja que me ocupe de todo, ¿vale? No importa que parezca que me he vuelto loca. Solo déjalo estar —Smoker la miró como si ya estuviera pensando que estaba loca—. Bien. Agárrate fuerte —anunció mientras se aferraba al borde con ambas manos.

—Que me agarre fuerte a qu-

No le dio tiempo a terminar su pregunta, pues ya estaban siendo llevados hacia arriba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Smoker estuvo tan cerca de caerse que Seida tuvo que agarrarle con fuerza de su chaqueta de la Marina en el último momento para evitar que se precipitara al vacío. El viento se colaba por sus oídos y volaron hasta lo más alto. Por encima de las ramas de los árboles.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo dieciséis**_  
Más allá de los árboles

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al final de su recorrido y el cesto se detuvo en seco, Smoker perdió el equilibrio y salió despedido hacia delante. Su rostro chocó contra el peludo pecho de un hombre de altura considerable y más peso de la cuenta. Era muy moreno y llevaba su pelo negro húmedo recogido en una especie de moño que le quedaba muy tirante. Tenía tatuajes por todos sus brazos y en su pecho. Había incluso tatuajes que ascendían por su pierna izquierda, desde su tobillo hasta más allá de la rodilla. El resto de sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda de hierba espesa.

—Hum —el hombre presionó sus labios en una fina línea mientras Smoker daba varios pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero por la inercia. Al suelo. O, al menos, eso le parecía. ¿Cómo iba a haber suelo cuando estaban en lo alto de los árboles? El marine miró hacia abajo y comprendió que estaba sobre una rama, pero una tan ancha como una enorme avenida. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a observar lo que había también a su alrededor.

Era como si hubiera otro follaje por encima de donde se encontraban antes. A su alrededor, árboles de tamaño más natural, a diferencia de lo que había visto hasta ahora, surgían de las ramas de los otros árboles como si se tratara de la misma tierra. De no haber sido porque acababan de subir en aquel transportador, Smoker habría creído que aquello mismo era la tierra y no un bosque encima de otro.

No obstante, lo que más llamaba su atención es que todo un poblado estaba construido a aquella altura. Se trataban de cabañas de madera en forma de nidos, situadas a diferentes niveles de cada rama.

El hombre miró de forma sospechosa a Smoker hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron a Seida, quien se estaba bajando con agilidad de la cesta. Sonrió, mostrando que faltaban dos de sus dientes.

—¡Pequeña! —su voz sonó casi como un gruñido, pero, a pesar de eso, parecía feliz. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella alegremente, dejando la muchacha que él la abrazara, levantándola del suelo como si fuera una pluma.

—Sí, Bum. Estoy de vuelta —articuló Seida a duras penas.

—Tienes que disculparle —una tercera voz irrumpió desde atrás. Smoker no podía ver de quién se trataba ya que el tal Bum se lo impedía—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viera una cara conocida por aquí.

Entonces, un hombre surgió tras el cuerpo de Bum. Era un tipo bajito, con los mismos tatuajes que Bum. Era delgado, pero sus hombros eran anchos y los músculos de sus brazos eran proporcionalmente más largos que el resto de su cuerpo. También llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño, aunque algunos pelos sobresalían de forma rebelde.

—Rino —saludó Seida una vez Bum la soltó.

El hombre se acercó hasta ella e hizo una cosa de lo más extraña. Pasó su brazo por el cuerpo de la chica y situó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, mocosa.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Rino —Seida asintió y esperó a que Rino apartara su mano para, después, hacer ella lo mismo con él.

—Luces horrible —soltó Rino de la nada, mirando a la muchacha de arriba a abajo. Ésta enarcó una ceja y, acto seguido, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole doblarse por el dolor del impacto y dar bocanadas en busca de aire.

—Ahora tú también luces horrible —replicó Seida, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Puajajaja —la voz femenina de antes volvió a resonar por encima de sus cabezas. Todos miraron hacia arriba hasta que localizaron a una mujer en lo alto. Ésta saltó desde las ramas que había encima y cayó con gracia cerca de Rino y Seida.

La mujer llevaba un vestido hecho de hojas verdes que caía hasta sus rodillas. El vestido, que era abierto por la espalda, revelaba un tatuaje a lo largo de toda su columna. Su pelo, negro como el carbón, estaba recogido en una larga coleta que caía como una cascada de agua negra por su pecho. Su piel era de un ligero bronceado y sus ojos eran de un temeroso color oro. Era, fácilmente, medio metro más alta que Seida y que Rino (cosa que tampoco era muy difícil) y estaba prácticamente a la altura de Smoker. Era delgada, pero sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados, lo que indicaba que aquella mujer no era alguien con la que deberían meterse. Aun así, palidecía en comparación con Bum, que era dos cabezas más alto que ella y, al menos, tres veces su cuerpo.

Tanto Rino como Bum se inclinaron cuando ella se puso a su altura. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Seida y ambas asintieron en señal de saludo. Entonces, sus ojos se clavaron sobre Smoker. Caminó hasta él lentamente, como una pantera acechando a su presa.

—Un forastero —murmuró mientras elevaba su mano de manera amenazadora.

En un parpadeo, Seida se situó entre la mujer y Smoker. Aferró con su mano la muñeca de la mujer y, con la otra, agarró la de Smoker, evitando que el hombre cometiera alguna estupidez si desenvainaba su Jitte.

—Tú —la mujer siseó a Seida—. ¿Es que no has aprendido la lección de qué te pasa si traes a un forastero al pueblo? ¿A un hombre? Ni siquiera Nana podrá ayudarte en esta ocaisón.

—No es un forastero —Seida escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras, fulminando a la mujer—. Es _mi_ hombre.

Antes de que Smoker pudiera reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar, Seida le apretó con fuerza en la muñeca, recordándole inmediatamente que debía permanecer en silencio si quería que todo saliera bien. Se mordió la lengua y decidió que, en la próxima ocasión, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir a Seida.

—¿Tú? —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par— ¿Has decidido tomar a un hombre?

—¿Por qué no? —Seida se encogió de hombros— Es como debe ser, ¿no?

—Puajajajajaja —cuando la mujer emitió aquella sonora carcajada, Seida le soltó la muñeca, pero no hizo lo propio con la de Smoker—. Jamás pensé que llegaría a verlo. La mocosa ha tomado a un hombre. A Nana le va a divertir escuchar esto —Seida lanzó una mirada significativa a Smoker, casi suplicante, y le soltó la muñeca. La mujer se acercó hasta ella y puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica—. Bienvenida entonces a casa, hermana. Déjame llevarte hasta Nana.

—Gracias, Selima —Seida se relajó hasta que la mujer la dio un abrazo tan fuerte como el que había recibido hacía unos instantes por parte de Bum.

—¡La mocosa ha vuelto! ¡NUESTRA MOCOSA HA VUELTO! —gritó elevando su rostro hacia el cielo.

Una serie de gritos de júbilo se extendieron por todo el follaje que les rodeaba, haciendo entender a Smoker que, en todo momento, habían estado rodeados de numerosas personas. Miró hacia arriba y, para su sorpresa, se percató de que sobre las ramas había mujeres, corpulentas como Selima, que les observaban sujetando con firmeza armas. Algunas tenían lanzas, otras, arcos, pero todas lucían vestidos de hojas de diferentes colores. Sin ninguna duda, aquella era una especie de tribu guerrera y ya comenzaba a entender por qué Seida le había pedido tener el mando de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya había estado allí antes, cuando había llevado a la princesa Darita hasta la isla. O esa era lo que la chica le había contado porque, para tratarse de un viaje corto, todos se comportaban con ella de manera muy familiar.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —la mujer dio unas palmaditas a Seida en la espalda para que comenzara a moverse— Nana se pondrá muy contenta al verte —entonces miró por encima del hombro de Seida y rio cuando posó sus ojos sobre Smoker—. Y tú, no te pierdas, ¿de acuerdo? Solo síguenos como un buen hombre debería hacer —añadió de manera condescendiente.

—Oye, mujer, tengo un nombre —soltó Smoker, molesto ante la falta de respeto a la autoridad que él representaba.

—¡Silencio! —Seida le miró de soslayo, con un tono de voz autoritario que Smoker no le había escuchado nunca, pero que sabía que tenía por lo que otros le habían contado. Seida se giró para mirar a Smoker de frente y la chica abrió los ojos, intentando decirle que solo tenía que dejarla manejar la situación. Ya se lo explicaría— Compórtate.

—Puajajajaja —Selima rio de nuevo y pasó su mano por encima del hombro de Seida, caminando las dos juntas en primer lugar—. Quien me iba a haber dicho, mocosa, que algún día sabrías cómo mantener a tu hombre controlado —Selima sonrió de medio lado—. De verdad que Nana se va a alegrar mucho de verte.

 **...**

Coby apretó los dientes con fuerza. Usaba los remos de la pequeña barquita que había cogido en el puerto del cuartel general. El agua salada salpicaba al interior y sobre él, introduciéndose en sus ojos. Coby cerraba los ojos, obviando la sensación de quemazón y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Seida.

—Piensa en esto como un entrenamiento —decía una y otra vez en voz alta, intentando convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto

El agua salada golpeó en la barca, gotas cayendo de nuevo sobre su rostro y una, concretamente, en su ojo derecho. Lo cerró, apretando los dientes con fuerza y conteniendo las ganas de maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Había cometido una imprudencia. Cuando había escuchado que Seida se había marchado con Smoker a una misteriosa misión (que estaba convencido que tenía que ver con aquella misteriosa carta que había recibido cuando ambos estaban juntos durante su entrenamiento), algo se había despertado en su interior. Había creído que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era un acto heroico y que la chica se lo agradecería. Sin embargo, tras horas de navegar sin un rumbo fijo y de cansancio, se había percatado de que nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido. No sabía nada de Seida, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Estaba perdido a su suerte en medio del mar. Y se sentía ridículo por ello.

Su boca estaba seca. Solo había llevado consigo una botella de agua pensando que podría encontrarla rápidamente y, cuando fue consciente de que estaba completamente perdido, decidió que debía administrarla bien si no quería que sus horas estuvieran contadas bajo aquel sol de justicia.

De repente, una sombra se cernió sobre él y la pequeña barca en la que viajaba. Una enorme ola, provocada por el barco que navegaba muy cerca de él, le empujó hacia un lado con fuerza.

—¡Eh! —protestó a nadie en particular, pues, si se trataban de piratas, entonces sí que estaba perdido.

Se puso en pie en su barca para comprobar que lo que se acercaba hacia él era una carabela. Achinó los ojos, intentando captar el símbolo de la bandera y suspiró de alivio al ver que no se trataba de ningún jolly roger. Peor tampoco tenía el símbolo de la Marina. Se trataba de dos espadas de color rojo enfrentadas. Coby frunció el ceño, intentando recordar si aquel símbolo le era familiar, pero no tuvo suerte.

Por el lateral del barco asomó una cabeza. Un joven de unos 18 años de edad tenía medio cuerpo por fuera del raíl del barco, intentando vislumbrar quién osaba ponerse en su camino. Su pelo corto castaño se mecía al son de la brisa y sus oscuros orbes de color negro se posaron sobre Coby, con cierto toque de amenazante autoridad que provocó en Coby un escalofrío..

—¡Tú! —le gritó el muchacho señalándole con el dedo— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?

—¿Se puede saber quién eres?

—¡Eso mismo debería preguntar yo! ¡He estado a punto de pasar por encima de ti! ¿Es que eres idiota?

—¡Eh! —intentó defenderse Coby, aunque no sonaba muy convencido— Solo quería encontrar a alguien… —murmuró, mirando para otro lado.

—Vayas a dónde vayas, en ese bote no llegarás lejos —el chico chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

—N-No lo sé… —susurró.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —a pesar del susurro de Coby, el chico había logrado escucharle. El muchacho enarcó una ceja, incrédulo ante la estupidez del peli rosa.

—¡Tenme respeto! ¡Soy un marine! —se defendió Coby, aunque parecía más un corderito.

—¿Y crees que por eso te voy a respetar más? Estoy seguro de que podría derribarte de un solo golpecito —Coby apretó los puños con fuerza, pero se relajó al ver que el chico suspiraba y desaparecía unos segundos para después volver y colocar una escala que cayó por el lateral del barco—. Sube —le ordenó—. Después tendré remordimientos si te dejo a tu suerte.

Coby dudó unos instantes, aferrando la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza. No obstante, no tenía otra opción mejor que aquella. Se aferró a la escala hecha a base de cuerda y subió hasta el raíl de la carabela, dando un salto y cayendo con gracia sobre la cubierta de madera.

—Bienvenido a mi barco, marine —el chico sonrió—. Eres un tipo con suerte. Estás en el barco de un príncipe.

—¿Un príncipe? —Coby parpadeó perplejo. ¿Es que le estaba tomando el pelo? Le miró de arriba a abajo. Aunque vestía de forma casual, a simple vista, la tela del atuendo no le pareció ordinaria tampoco— Si eres un príncipe, ¿qué haces navegando tú solo? ¿No deberías ir en compañía de tus hombres?

—Me escapé de mi isla —el chico se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una misión importante que hacer y, cuantas menos personas lo sepan, mejor —el muchacho se acercó hasta Coby, observándole con curiosidad y analizando su ropa de marine—. ¿Cuál es tu rango?

—S-Sargento Mayor —respondió, intimidado por la cercanía del príncipe. ¿Es que no sabía lo que era el espacio personal?

—No es muy alto —el chico hizo una mueca.

—Estoy aprendiendo todavía.

—Ya veo… ¿Y por qué te has lanzado en un bote a mar abierto, marine?

—Estoy buscando a alguien, pero me temo que cometí una estupidez. No pensé muy bien lo que hacía. Si ella-

—¿Ella? —el chico rio— ¿Haces todo esto por una chica? Sí que tienes estar enamorado.

—¿Q-Qué? —Coby sintió cómo sus mejillas ascendían repentinamente de color— ¡N-No estoy enamorado de ella! Es solo que-

—Ya, ya… —el chico movió la mano. Estaba claro que no le creía— Somos más parecidos de lo que crees, ¿sabes? Yo también estoy haciendo esto por una chica. Por la madre de mi hijo.

—¿La madre de tu hijo? ¿¡Pero cuántos años tienes!?

—Dieciocho —el chico se rascó la nuca avergonzado—. Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un crío todavía, pero supongo que estas cosas pasan.

—¿Y es un secreto para tu padre, el rey? ¿Por eso estás haciendo esto?

—No exactamente. Hago esto porque alguien quiere matarla. A ella y a mi hijo. Y no puedo permitirlo.

—¿Por qué no has avisado a la Marina?

—Lo he hecho. He avisado a la mejor marine de todos —el chico sonrió ampliamente.

—¿A la mejor marine? —Coby abrió la boca confuso.

—Así es. Sé que puedo confiar en la teniente Seida más que en nadie.

Los ojos de Coby se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó prácticamente hasta el suelo por la impresión. ¿¡Acababa de decir Seida!?

—Por cierto, no me he presentado —prosiguió el chico, ignorando la expresión desencajada de Coby—. Soy Selys, príncipe de la Isla Faye. ¿Y tú te llamas...?

* * *

 **En primer lugar, ¡feliz año! Espero que tuvierais una buena entrada y salida y que Papá Noel o los Reyes Magos os trajeran muchas cosas (en mi caso son los segundos jaja).**

 **Poco a poco, comienza a formarse la trama de lo que será esta saga. Vais a conocer más cosas de Seida que no os puedo revelar todavía, pero que espero que os gusten. Y no creáis que me he olvidado de ciertos personajes. Todo a su debido tiempo. Eso sí, os puedo adelantar que, durante este arco, Seida dará un salto en su aprendizaje. Se volverá mucho más fuerte.**

 **Por otra parte, ¿recordáis lo que os dije en el capítulo titulado Roto? ¿Que teníais que recordar a ciertos personajes? ¡Selys hizo su aparición oficial más allá de un flashback! Veremos qué tal se llevan él y Coby...**

 **ken1997: Gracias por tu comentario. Me hizo mucha ilusión jaja En cuanto al lado ese de Seida que mostró en el capítulo anterior, tienes razón, es algo diferente que no se había visto de ella. Al lado de Smoker parece que se puede comportar de una forma más relajada o es que, quizás, poco a poco esté cambiando, abriéndose a los demás y ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta. Sin duda, hay ciertas personitas que han influido y están influyendo en eso.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Espero que este capítulo te agrade también. Han aparecido nuevos personajes que tienen para Seida más importancia de la que parece. Tengo muchas ganas de que empiecen a desarrollarse los acontecimientos. Creo que os va a gustar lo que va a suceder.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	17. El pasado de Seida

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Coby parpadeó varias veces. Sobre la mesa de madera de la diminuta cocina del barco el príncipe Selys había dejado caer un trozo de papel blanco. Éste se movía lentamente y el peli rosa comprendió en seguida de qué se trataba.

—No sé exactamente hacia dónde se dirige, pero estoy siguiendo su vivre card, la que me entregó antes de marcharse de mi isla hace dos años. Desde entonces, no la he vuelto a ver, aunque hemos mantenido el contacto.

—La próxima vez, deberías escribir a uno de nuestros superiores en vez de a ella directamente.

—No tenía otra opción —Selys apretó los puños con fuerza—. Es la única persona a la que podía acudir para ponerle solución a todo esto.

—¿A todo esto? ¿Y cómo es que encima tienes un hijo? —Coby necesitaba respuestas más concretas para ayudarle y comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Tengo dieciocho! —replicó Selys, pero pronto emitió un gruñido al percatarse de lo infantil que había sonado— Estaba prometido con dieciséis años.

—¿Pero tú la querías a ella?

—¡Pues claro que estaba enamorado de Darita! ¡Todavía lo estoy!

—¿Darita?

—Es la princesa de Goudan, segunda hija del Rey Koga.

—¿Y por qué no pudisteis casaros?

—Por su padre.

—¿Es que el rey no deseaba ese matrimonio?

—No, lo quería.

—Entonces no tiene sentido… —susurró Coby.

—Descubrimos que no habría un final feliz si ella se casaba conmigo —le explicó Selys—. El Rey Koga es conocido por ser un monarca del Nuevo Mundo, caracterizado por ser pacífico y poderoso. Siempre intentó mantenerse alejado de las guerras, pero, cada vez que se había visto envuelto en una, había ganado. Conquistó una nación que inicialmente había empezado una guerra contra él —hizo una pausa—. Tiene tres hijos varones, todos con mujeres diferentes, y Darita es la más joven de sus hijas, es de su cuarta mujer. Actualmente, ella es la única con vida de las dos hijas que tenía.

—¿Qué pasó con su hermana?

—Murió en el día de su boda —los ojos de Coby se abrieron de par en par—. El novio era el príncipe de un país que el Rey Koga terminó conquistando —Selys suspiró—. En definitiva, Darita le explicó a Seida en su momento que el rey Koga había usado a la mayor de sus hijas para provocar esa guerra. Él mismo estaba dispuesto a matarla y, después, culpó a las familia de su futuro maridos. Debido a eso, el pueblo se rebeló contra su propia familia real y así le fue mucho más fácil hacerse con el trono. Como su hijo mayor heredará el trono de la isla Goudan, coronó a su segundo hijo como el rey. Y pretendía hacer lo mismo con el tercero, pero en mi isla.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu hijo? ¿Nació por aquel entonces?

—No… —Selys jugueteó con sus dedos, nervioso— Nunca he visto a mi hijo.

—¿En serio?

—Para evitar la ira de su padre, Darita escapó junto a Seida a una isla en la que podría estar a salvo. La noche antes de la boda, Seida y Darita tomaron un barco. Darita dejó una nota a su padre diciendo que cancelaba la boda y que abandonaba su título como princesa. Seida insistió en que yo debía quedarme en la isla Faye, así nadie pensaría que me habría escapado con ella. Cuando Seida regresó, me confesó la verdad, rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Darita de no contármelo. Estaba embarazada.

—¿Y esto fue hace dos años? —preguntó Coby con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, a lo que Selys asintió como respuesta.

—Después de que Darita se marchara, su padre ha estado vigilando muy de cerca mi isla. Sospecha.

—¿Y por qué has decidido actuar ahora, después de estos dos años?

—Fuentes me informaron que su padre ha estado buscándola. Está furioso porque ella le ha traicionado y no mostrará piedad si la encuentra. Y si descubre que tengo un hijo… —Selys permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que golpeó la mesa con su puño— Ya no soy un niño. Soy un hombre. Por eso voy a proteger lo que es mío.

—Pero, aun así, necesitas la ayuda de la Marina…

—Seida es la única que sabe dónde está Darita. Si sigo la vivre card de Seida, llegaré a Darita y a mi hijo.

—¿Y qué harás cuando los encuentres?

—Los llevaré conmigo a la Isla Faye. Ya es hora de que ponga solución a todos mis errores. Me casaré con Darita —exclamó Selys con convicción.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo diecisiete**_  
El pasado de Seida

.

.

.

Coby estaba empezando a cansarse de estar en el barco. No tenía los conocimientos suficientes de navegación y era evidente que, aunque el príncipe sí sabía cómo se manejaba un barco, no tenía ni idea de cargarlo con suministros. Tras dos días de travesía, habían comenzado a quedarse sin provisiones.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos queda para llegar hasta Seida? —preguntó acercándose al príncipe, quien estaba parado frente al timón.

—No lo sé —suspiró. El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse de nuevo por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de azul oscuro—. Pero llevamos siguiendo la misma dirección por horas, así que debemos de estar cerca.

—¿No sabes dónde puede haber ido? Pareces conocerla muy bien.

—Sí, pero no sé si ha llevado a Darita a una isla que ya había visitado a una con anterioridad o si decidió llevarla a una isla que nadie conozca. Seida es imprevisible en ese aspecto.

—Sinceramente, no creo que sea el estilo de Seida —balbuceó Coby. Selys miró por encima de su hombro, clavando los ojos en el peli rosa—. Quiero decir… No he estado mucho tiempo con ella y estoy convencido de que no me considera ni siquiera un amigo, pero… —Coby miró para otro lado, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban— Seida no es de esas personas que dejan las cosas al azar. Es muy cuadriculada. Si ha ido a una isla, tiene que ser una que conozca bien.

Selys guardó silencio, apretando sus labios formando una fina línea. Repasó todos los diálogos y cartas que Seida y él habían intercambiado desde que se habían conocido. Se habían contado muchas cosas, desde las más personales a las más superfluas.

Y, entonces, lo recordó. Recordó la fea cicatriz que Seida tenía en uno de sus costados, justo sobre las costillas. Cuando le preguntó, la chica había sonreído y le había dicho que, en ese momento, todo estaba bien. Le había pedido que no se preocupara, pero el tamaño de la cicatriz, aún roja y algo hinchada cuando la había conocido no le había invitado a relajarse. No obstante, prefirió no seguir preguntando, ya que Seida solo le había explicado que aquello había formado parte de su entrenamiento. Recordó, también, el aspecto de Seida cuando había regresado a la Isla Faye tras dejar a Darita a salvo. Había vuelto dolorida y Selys sabía que, bajo la enorme cantidad de ropa que llevaba, su cuerpo estaba profundamente magullado, ya que la muchacha se movía con dificultad. En aquella ocasión, tampoco preguntó. Porque sabía que ella no le habría contado la verdad y le habría pedido que confiara en ella.

Selys, en ese instante, decidió compartir aquella información con Coby. Ahora que el peli rosa le había dicho aquello, quizás esa cicatriz cobrara más sentido.

—Garp-san no pudo haberle hecho eso —Coby frunció el ceño, a lo que Selys asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con él. El vicealmirante adoraba demasiado a la chica como para provocarle una herida que dejara una marca tan fea.

—Escúchame —Selys se giró para mirar a Coby de frente—. No me mires así —Coby dio un pequeño respingo. No sabe qué clase de expresión tenía en su rostro, pero por la reacción del príncipe debía lucir furioso con él—. Sé que cometí un error al dejar que Seida se encargara de todo —continuó mientras se acercaba a Coby—. Seida me ha salvado y te prometo que, después de esto, no tendrá que volver a hacerlo.

—¿P-Por qué me estás haciendo a mí esta promesa? —tartamudeó Coby, confuso por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico.

—Porque veo que Seida te importa —Selys puso su mano en el hombro de Coby y sonrió con entusiasmo—. Te doy mi bendición. Seida es toda tuya.

—¿Q-Qué? —Coby no daba crédito y dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo sus orejas ardían por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué Selys pensaba que estaba tan interesado en ella? Sin embargo, no podía negar que su actitud y la locura que había cometido por ella no invitaban a pensar más que en lo mismo y no en otra cosa. Sus sentimientos hacia Seida debían ser muy fuertes. Y, aunque Coby creyera que no se trataba de algo tan fuerte como el amor, sabía que la constante atracción que le llevaba a perseguir a Seida allá donde fuera no podía ser llamada tampoco amistad.

 **…**

 _¡Idiota!_ , pensó Smoker, _¡Soy un idiota!_

Smoker se miró a sí mismo de arriba abajo. Llevaba puesta una ridícula falda hecha con hierbas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, emitiendo un gruñido de disconformidad ante las cosas que a las que se estaba viendo obligado a hacer cuando, en primer lugar, él era el superior de aquella maldita cría.

Aquella extraña gente le había permitido a entrar a una de las cabañas que había en los árboles. Tal y cómo se veía por fuera, era pequeña por dentro. Carecía de muebles, más allá de los indispensables, entre los que se encontraban una cama, una mesa y dos sillas. Justo al otro lado de la estancia, había una única ventana de cuya parte superior colgaban dos grandes hojas verdes que actuaban como cortinas.

Aquel tipo llamado Bum le había prácticamente arrebatado su ropa y le había introducido a trompicones en la cabaña mientras que aquella maldita mujer, de nombre Selima, se había llevado a Seida. Afortunadamente, le habían permitido permanecer con su ropa interior, ya que su falda llegaba justo por encima de sus rodillas y tenía más movimiento del que debería para su gusto. Sin ninguna duda, Seida tenía muchas cosas que explicarle y más le valía no contar nada de esto a nadie y menos a sus subordinados.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Smoker observó a Seida de brazos cruzados mientras la muchacha entraba en la cabaña. Al parecer, él no era el único al que habían hecho un cambio de look. Sus pantalones azules, botas de cordones, camiseta de manga corta y capa de la Marina habían sido sustituidos por varias hojas ajustadas en su pecho a modo de top y una falda de hojas secas de un tono amarillento que se mecían suavemente con el movimiento. Lo único que le habían dejado conservar era el cinturón del que colgaba su espada y su látigo. Por otra parte, su larga cabellera de color caramelo ya no caía por su espalda, sino que había sido recogida en una trenza que nacía desde su coronilla. Pero lo que llamó más la atención de Smoker fue el tatuaje que decoraba todo su brazo derecho, que nacía desde su hombro y bajaba hasta la palma de su mano.

—Tranquilo, es solo temporal —mencionó la chica tras ver la expresión de Smoker—. Todo esto es temporal —señaló tanto su ropa como la de Smoker.

—Eso espero —gruñó el comodoro—. Más te vale decirme todo lo que está pasando, Seida. ¿De qué los conoces? ¿Qué tiene esta gente que ver con esa princesa que Sengoku me dijo que había que encontrar? ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que llevar todo esto?

Seida suspiró. La muchacha caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas, señalando a continuación la otra silla, indicándole a Smoker que tomara asiento. A regañadientes, Smoker hizo tal cual Seida le había pedido.

—Esta gente forma parte de la tribu que habita la isla Nuva. Así se llama el lugar en el que estamos. Han vivido en estos árboles durante cientos de años, ajenos a lo que sucedía en el mundo y, también, ignorados por el resto del mundo. Son una tribu que no acoge a los forasteros amablemente —Seida hizo una pausa. Smoker frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que había algo más—. Sé todo esto porque me entrené aquí cuando tenía catorce años.

Los dos puros de Smoker cayeron sobre la mesa. Su boca estaba abierta de par en par por la sorpresa.

 _Seida asomó la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la barandilla del barco. La brisa marina movía su espesa cabellera, revolucionando sus bucles y esparciéndolos por su rostro. Con una mano, los apartó de sus ojos para poder apreciar la inmensidad del mar que se extendía ante ella. Llevaba solo un par de semanas bajo la tutela de Garp y, aunque el entrenamiento del hombre resultaba duro, Seida había terminado acostumbrándose._

 _—¡Diviso una isla! —gritó uno de los marineros desde lo más alto del mástil del barco. Garp abandonó inmediatamente su camarote y caminó hacia Seida dando instrucciones._

 _—No podemos ver mucho a través de los catalejos, pero, aparentemente, no está habitada —explicó Herms a Garp._

 _—¿No consta en los mapas?_

 _—No, señor. Es una de esas rarezas del Nuevo Mundo. Ni siquiera los Log Pose reaccionan a ella. No tiene campo magnético._

 _—Nos aproximaremos para ver cómo es la isla —replicó Garp tras varios segundos de pausa en los que parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo._

 _—¡Sí, señor! —Herms dio media vuelta y comenzó a organizar a grumetes y demás miembros de la tripulación._

 _—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó Garp, poniendo una mano en su hombro._

 _—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —Seida parpadeó confusa, sin comprender del todo la pregunta de Garp. El vicealmirante no contestó y se limitó a mirar al frente, su rostro serio e ilegible._

 _Poco a poco, el barco se fue aproximando a la costa. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar costa… Se trataba una isla de lo más extraño, que provocaba los suspiros de admiración de los tripulantes. Grandes árboles, de troncos gruesos, ascendían perdiéndose entre las nubes, surgiendo desde las profundidades de las aguas. Eso podría explicar su ausencia de campo magnético. No había tierra firme._

 _Una vez estuvieron a una distancia más que prudente, un joven grumete le preguntó a Garp si echaban el ancla, pero en hombre negó con la cabeza. No iban a estar en aquel lugar mucho tiempo._

 _—Seida —el hombre se giró hacia la niña—, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que te entrenara?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Bien —Garp le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Porque acabo de decidir que esto formará parte de tu entrenamiento. ¡Esto, sin ninguna duda, te hará más fuerte!_

 _—¿Qu-_

 _No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, Garp la tomó de los brazos y la lanzó al agua. Seida se sintió aturdida tras golpear la superficie del agua desde semejante altura y, cuando sacó la cabeza de la superficie, se sentía confundida y perdida. Gritó el nombre de Garp, pero el hombre había desaparecido de la cubierta y el barco estaba de nuevo en movimiento. ¿Pero qué clase de problema tenía aquel maldito viejo?_

 _Sin más remedio, Seida se vio obligada a nadar hasta los primeros árboles. Con cierta dificultad, escaló por uno de ellos hasta pisar lo que debía ser tierra firme. No obstante, las raíces y ramas de aquellos árboles hacían de suelo._

 _Los días pasaron y Seida se sentía hambrienta. Se había caído incontables veces a aquella especie de arenas movedizas, había intentado escalar por las ramas y más de una vez se habían partido al escurrir sus dedos entre el deslizante musgo que las rodeaba. Las noches habían resultado infernales, llenas de ruidos desconocidos. Prácticamente no había pegado ojo para evitar que cualquier bestia que habitara en aquella isla la atacara. Aquella tensión, aquel deseo de poder adelantarse a cualquier ataque, le llevó a desarrollar sus sentidos más todavía. Era como si pudiera percibir las criaturas que se movían sigilosamente a su alrededor, acechándola. Pero el hecho de ser capaz de verlas hacía que Seida se sintiera mareada.  
_

 _Suspiró, tumbada boca arriba en la rama de un árbol, su estómago rugiendo por enésima vez durante aquel día. Algunas hojas se agitaron por encima de su cabeza, por lo que Seida se puso rápidamente en pie. Había pasado tanto miedo durante las noches en aquella isla repleta de árboles que algo se había despertado en su interior, algo que la ayudaba a saber si lo que la rodeaba era amigo o enemigo. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía Garp dejándola tirada en ese horrible lugar? ¿Qué desarrollara habilidades que no podía haber desarrollado de otra forma?  
_

 _Aferró con fuerza la lanza hecha de una rama que había terminado de pulir en los últimos dos días. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia el tronco del árbol buscando algo más de protección. Podía sentir que había algo por encima de ella. ¿Cómo demonios podía saberlo? ¿Es que eso que sentían era lo que llamaban Haki?  
_

 _Chasqueó la lengua, harta de esperar, y lanzó la lanza contra las hojas que se acumulaban en la parte superior._

 _—¡Ah!_

 _Un grito agudo vino de entre las ramas que se entrelazaban por encima de su cabeza. Algo comenzó a caer. Seida abrió los ojos de par en par al percatarse de que se trataba de una chica e, instintivamente, extendió sus brazos para recogerla. Sin embargo, la muchacha era más grande que ella y pesaba bastante más de lo que esperaba, así que ambas cayeron contra la corteza de la rama sobre la que Seida estaba. La chica rodó hacia el borde. Seida se incorporó rápidamente y la tomó de la mano mientras los pies de aquella desconocida se hundían en las arenas movedizas._

 _—Aguanta —dijo Seida entre dientes, intentando sacar a la chica._

 _De repente, las manos y las piernas de la chica se tornaron de color negro. ¿Busoshoku Haki?, pensó Seida sorprendida a la vez que la sacaba de las arenas movedizas. Seida apretó sus labios en una fina línea. ¿Cómo es que aquella chica sabía, que habitaba en aquella isla perdidia en medio de la nada, y ella no? Apretó con fuerza, intentando poder hacer más fácil aquella tarea de sacarla de aquel lugar si ella también lo activaba. Emitió un grito, más parecido a un gruñido seco y, por un instante, sus brazos también se volvieron de color negro, haciendo que los ojos de la muchacha a la que estaba intentando ayudar se abrieran de par en par. Con un empujón final, Seida y la chica cayeron contra el tronco del árbol, los pies de la desconocida repletos de barro._

 _—¿Sabes usar Busoshoku Haki? —preguntó Seida._

 _La chica no respondió. Simplemente la observó con cautela antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo. La chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cogió impulso para trepar por el árbol que había a su derecha. Era la primera persona que Seida veía en días, así que decidió seguirla. Quizás tendría algo de comida._

 _—¡Espera! —gritó Seida mientras se apresuraba para ir detrás de la chica, saltando de rama en rama— ¡Vuelve!_

 _La muchacha miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a abrir sus ojos de par en par, seguramente sorprendida porque Seida había sido capaz de seguirla muy de cerca. Finalmente, Seida consiguió poner su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, provocando una mueca de disgusto en ella al sentir su contacto._

 _—¿Comida? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto en el que parecía llevarse un trozo de pan invisible a la boca._

 _Las dos intercambiaron miradas. La otra chica tenía un semblante amenazador. De un salto, Seida consiguió escapar de la especie de cuerda que cayó de la nada tras presentir que algo se acercaba. Otra cuerda apareció por su izquierda y Seida tuvo que saltar una vez más, rodando para esquivarla y evitando, así, otras tres cuerdas más. Era como si pudiera saber de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir.  
_

 _—Eres una usuaria del viento —la muchacha rompió finalmente su silencio, mirando a Seida con curiosidad._

 _—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Seida, saltando de un lado a otro para esquivar las cuerdas— Un momento —Seida se detuvo—. ¿Puedes hablar?_

 _¡Bam!_

 _Una cuerda agarró a Seida por las piernas, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La levantó en el aire y, después, la dejó caer, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Seida emitió un gruñido por el dolor y gritó al sentir cómo más cuerdas se enrollaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Una vez inmovilizada, fue arrastrada hasta lo más alto de los árboles, pero entre el mareo y el incesante dolor en su cabeza terminó perdiendo el conocimiento por unos instantes._

 _Cuando Seida volvió en sí, estaba tumbada sobre una cama. Al abrir sus ojos, se topó cara a cara con el rostro de una anciana, tan cercano que las narices de ambas se tocaban. Seida parpadeó confusa, pero la mujer ni se inmutó._

 _—Jejejeje —la mujer emitió una risita mientras se echaba hacia atrás, apartando su cara de la de Seida—. Niña divertida. No grita cuando hago eso… Normalmente obtengo otro tipo de reacciones._

 _—¡Nana!_

 _Seida se giró para ver a la chica de antes, de pie junto a la puerta y con las manos sobre su cintura, en jarras. La muchacha señaló a la anciana de forma acusatoria. La mujer se puso en pie y, para sorpresa de Seida, no era mucho más alta que la cama. Ahora que podía moverse, Seida se incorporó para descubrir que la habían arropado con una especie de manta hecha de hojas gigantes._

 _—¡Nana! —repitió la chica— ¡No deberías haberla traído aquí! Es una forastera._

 _—Lo sé. Pero es una chica._

 _—Diga algo que no sea más que evidente —respondió Seida, rodando los ojos. Estaba más que claro que era una chica. No había más que verla._

 _—Jejejeje —la mujer se rio de nuevo—. No me hables con ese tono, jovencita —la mujer sonrió de medio lado—. Vas a descubrir que sé muchas cosas. Yo también soy una usuaria del viento. Como tú._

 _—¿Usuaria del viento? —preguntó Seida, inclinando levemente su cabeza a un lado, sin comprender a qué se refería— No soy una usuaria del viento._

 _—¡Mentiras! Pudo protegerse a sí misma en las arenas movedizas —gritó la chica de forma acusatoria—. Y lo ha usado también para evitar las cuerdas._

 _—Creo… Creo que lo que he usado es Haki. Pero no lo había hecho nunca antes. ¿Os referís a eso? ¿Al Haki?_

 _—Si es así como deseas llamarlo… —la anciana se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para apoyar su frente contra la de Seida— Tu viento es fuerte. Puedo ver que te llevará a grandes sitios, pequeña._

 _Seida sintió que se relajaba al notar el contacto de la mujer. Se sentía en paz. Tranquila. En casa. La imagen de Makino, sonriendo junto a su madre, se apareció en su mente. Seida dio un respingo e, instintivamente, empujó a la mujer para que se apartara de ella. Quizás con demasiada fuerza porque la anciana trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo._

 _—¡Nana! —la chica corrió hacia la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse, lanzando una mirada asesina a Seida— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?_

 _—Está bien. Esto no va a matarme, Selima —articuló la anciana, dándole unas palmaditas a la chica mientras se ponía en pie. Entonces, devolvió su atención a Seida, pero esta vez había tristeza en sus ojos—. Perdiste a alguien importante cuando eras una niña, ¿verdad, pequeña?_

 _—Déjeme en paz —espetó. ¿Cómo podía saber lo de Sabo?_

 _—Deberías abrir tu corazón. No guardar tanto rencor. Deja que sean tus sentimientos los que te guíen porque, si no lo haces, algún día, conocerás el dolor._

 _Seida sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando esa vieja? Se puso en pie y tomó sus cosas, que estaban apoyadas contra la pared, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando su estómago la traicionó, rugiendo con fuerza por el hambre._

 _—¿Quieres un poco de comida, pequeña?_

 _—¿Pequeña? —la chica, llamada Selima, prácticamente escupió aquellas palabras— Más bien mocosa._

 _—Tengo catorce años —replicó Seida—. Y tengo una estatura media para mi edad —añadió, estando acostumbrada a que la echaran menos edad por su estatura reducida._

 _—Pffft… Y yo tengo dieciséis —Selima se acercó hasta Seida, sonriendo con superioridad. A su lado, ella era una torre, pues le sacaba a Seida algo más de una cabeza—. Y sigues siendo una mocosa para mí._

 _¡Pum!_

 _Selima cayó de rodillas al suelo, doblándose por el dolor producido por el puñetazo que Seida acababa de propinarle en el estómago._

 _—La estatura no significa nada —Seida frunció el ceño—. No importa cuán alto sea un árbol. El fuerte viento siempre puede partirlo por la mitad._

 _—Jejejeje —la anciana rio, tomando a Seida de la mano e ignorando la mirada de Selima—. Bien dicho. Así es la naturaleza, ¿no? —la mujer llevó a Seida hasta la puerta y llamó a Selima para que las siguiera— Vamos, Selima. Voy a alimentar a esta mocosa. Quizás crezca tanto como tú y, por fin, tendremos a alguien que pueda ponerte en tu sitio de una maldita vez._

 _Seida abrió la boca, pero no añadió nada más ya que, de un empujón, la anciana la sacó de la cabaña._

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Estamos conociendo más cosas de Seida y de la case de entrenamiento que llevó a cabo con Garp. Tengo muchas ganas de saber vuestras opiniones al respecto xD Por otra parte, y por si existen dudas, todo eso del final en cursiva es un flashback.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Pobre Smoker, lo que va a tener que aguantar jaja Esperemos que no termine metiéndoles en un lío por negarse a hacer todo lo que Seida le pida.**

 **ken1997: Vaya, me alegro que te sorprendiera que Coby se encontrara con el príncipe. Fue toda una coincidencia. Nuestro querido marinerito peli rosa tuvo mucha suerte. Ahora él va a conocer muchas cosas sobre Seida gracias a Selys y, sobre todo, a esta aventura en la que se está embarcando para ayudarla.**

 **Trafalgar D. Giselle: Ay... Acero y Sal... Hay veces que la releo y me parece un horror jajaja Pero fue el primer fanfiction que completé, así que le tengo mucho cariño. Espero que hayas continuado con esta historia y que la estés disfrutando tanto como Acero y Sal. Habrá más drama que en mi anterior historia.**

 **Prodigy23: No te preocupes porque se te pasara dejar comentario. Yo no siempre dejo reviews en todos los capítulos de las historias que leo xD Ahora, en lo que respecta a este fanfic, no hay que olvidar que esta es la historia de Seida, una marine, así que ella vivirá sus propias aventuras, con apariciones o cameos de personajes de One Piece. Además, al estar en la Marina estará presente en algunos acontecimientos significativos de la historia canon de One Piece. **  
**Ay... Me ha encantado eso de que voy a tener mi propio SBS ajajaja ¡Me encanta que me hagáis preguntas sobre la historia! Así que aquí van las respuestas:**  
 **1\. Seida utiliza ahora mismo todo su tiempo libre para entrenar, por lo que se podría decir que, en estos momentos, es su pasatiempo favorito. No obstante, cuando era pequeña y vivía en Villa Foosha le encantaba salir a disfrutar de la naturaleza, caminar, investigar, subirse a los árboles, cazar bichos... Si tuviera tiempo, lo seguiría haciendo. Por otra parte, Seida es muy golosa. Le encanta el dulce, así que digamos que su comida favorita es un buen pastel que tenga nata y fresas.**  
 **2\. Mmm... Por una parte, se enfadaría por haber sido tan idiota por haberse dejado atrapar por otra persona que no fuera ella xD Por otra parte, se sentiría un poco angustiada y vacía poque ya no tendría un objetivo claro que perseguir estando dentro de la Marina.**  
 **3\. Seida habría llorado si Luffy hubiera muerto en Loguetown. Habría estado muy triste porque tenían una conversación pendiente y Luffy habría muerto mientras ambos seguían enfadados el uno con el otro.**  
 **4\. ¡Ya te digo! Pero poco tuvo que hacer ante él.**

 **Respondidas las reviews...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	18. La lección de Smoker

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Ya se había hecho de noche. La habitación estaba siendo iluminada por un bote de cristal en cuyo interior había luciérnagas tres veces el tamaño normal al que Smoker estaba acostumbrado.

—Como parecía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, Nana convenció al resto de la tribu para que me dejaran quedarme. A cambio, prometí que nunca revelaría a nadie nada sobre la isla cuando la abandonara. Terminé quedándome aquí por un año, entrenándome y aprendiendo a usar mi haki. También aprendí cómo lanzar cuchillos y a disparar con el arco, pero nunca utilizo esas habilidades en combate —concluyó Seida, esperando que Smoker compartiera con ella todas sus dudas.

—Y por eso trajiste aquí a la princesa, porque sabías lo bien escondido que estaba este lugar.

—Sí. Aunque convencerles fue bastante complicado... —su mano se dirigió instintivamente a su cuello para masajearlo, como si las heridas que obtuvo el día que llegó con Darita a la isla siguieran ahí— Una cosa es traer a un niño y otra muy distinta a un adulto, aunque sea una mujer.

—¿Pero la princesa no tenía dieciséis?

—Para ellos, a partir de los trece ya eres un adulto —explicó Seida—. Iban a matarla, al igual que hacen con todos los forasteros que quieran quedase. Pero no podía dejar que eso le sucediera a Darita y, en realidad, ellos tampoco querían llegar hasta ese extremo al percatarse de que estaba embarazada. Así que hice un trato. Yo recibiría la paliza y, si podía regresar al barco sin la ayuda de nadie, aceptarían al niño como uno más de la tribu.

—¿Quieres decir que solo aceptaron al bebé? ¿Y qué pasó con la princesa?

—Como ya he dicho, ella es una forastera. A no ser que hayas nacido aquí, nunca serás parte de la tribu. Le permitieron instalarse en una casa árbol fuera del poblado y le llevan suficiente comida y suministros para que pueda vivir por su cuenta. Su bebé, sin embargo, cuando crezca y pueda hacer cosas por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de su madre, será bienvenido a formar parte de la tribu. Así funcionan las cosas en Nuva.

—De acuerdo... —dijo Smoker lentamente, absorbiendo aún toda la información— Entonces, ¿qué pasa con esto? —preguntó, moviendo ligeramente su pierna para que Seida pudiera ver la falda que llevaba puesta.

—Es la única forma de que nos dejaran quedarnos y de que no nos dieran una paliza, diciendo que eres mi hombre.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que soy tu marido? —Smoker hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No.

—¿Soy tu amante?

—Ni siquiera sé qué pretendes decir con eso.

—¿¡Entonces qué significa eso de ser tu hombre!? —Smoker estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—Que eres algo así como mi siervo.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Smoker golpeó con la palma de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa— ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo, mocosa!?

—Las mujeres sustentan el poder en esta tribu. Son las líderes, las curanderas, las guerreras... —Seida intentó mantenerse lo más serena posible a pesar de que podía sentir toda la furia del comodoro sobre ella— Los hombres son los obreros. Ellos hacen el trabajo más pesado.

—¿¡Y son los sirvientes también!? —Smoker parecía furioso.

—Los forasteros, sí. Esta tribu solo acepta a los más fuertes de todos los que naufragan a esta isla. Si creen que merece la pena admitirlos. Los hombres que no llevan tatuajes, esos son los sirvientes.

—Así que eso que llevas en tus manos y brazos... —Smoker señaló a los dibujos tribales que decoraban las extremidades de la chica— No son como los de esa mujer, la que nos recibió. Selima, creo. ¿Qué significan?

—Significan que soy una usuaria del viento —Seida levantó su brazo derecho para que Smoker pudiera ver el dibujo mejor, que subía hasta su hombro—. Así es cómo llaman ellos aquí al haki. Selima tiene las marcas de una guerrera. Ella puede usar el haki de armadura, pero el observación es bastante pobre, así que no está cualificada para ser llamada usuaria del viento.

A decir verdad, Seida no entendía por qué ella considerada una usuaria del viento y Selima, no. Su haki de armadura era casi tan malo como el de observación de Selima. Y, sin embargo, en la tribu se atrevían a diferenciarlas. ¿Es que esa gente podía sentir algo de lo que ella no era aún consciente?

—¿Va a llevarnos hasta la princesa entonces? ¿O estamos esperando para hablar con esa tal Nana?

—Tenemos que hablar con Nana antes —respondió Seida—. Es la mujer más anciana de la tribu, lo que significa que es la matriarca. No puede pasar nada sin que ella dé su aprobación.

—¿Y podremos quitarnos estas estúpidas ropas?

—A mí me gusta cómo te quedan —Seida emitió una risita, claramente burlándose del hombre.

—¡De eso nada! —bufó Smoker.

—Me recuerdas a Ace cuando éramos pequeños y Ace no quería quitarse la ropa delante mía para que mi prima Makino se la cosiera —una sonrisa repleta de nostalgia y un brillo intenso se estableció en sus ojos mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. De repente, la chica se congeló, consciente de que Smoker, posiblemente, estaría confuso. Había hablado más de la cuenta y estaba segura de ello cuando se percató de la forma en la que Smoker la estaba mirando.

—¿Por qué mencionas ahora a 'Puño de fuego'?

—N-No era por él —Seida miró para otro lado, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¿Le conoces? ¿Por eso querías saber si le había visto en Arabasta? —Seida no respondió, pero Smoker no necesito que respondiera tampoco para unir las piezas. Eso explicaba muchas cosas y, sobre todo, ciertos comportamientos de la muchacha— Él te salvó de la explosión —dedujo, pero la chica permaneció muda—. Mírame, Seida —le ordenó. Acababa de descubrir, por lo que Seida había confesa involutariamente, que ambos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y parecía por la expresión de su rostro que aún no le había olvidado.

Seida giró levemente su rostro para mirar a Smoker, no muy segura de lo que pasaba por la mente del marine. Los ojos de Smoker se habían oscurecido y la observaban de tal forma que Seida se veía incapaz de descifrar qué pasaba por la mente del hombre.

Smoker se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Seida se quedó inmóvil en su asiento ante la cercanía del comodoro. Smoker había apoyado una mano en la mesa y la otra estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que Seida estaba sentada. Smoker se inclinó hacia ella. La cara del hombre estaba tan cerca de la suya, podía aspirar perfectamente el humo que desprendían los puros, que los ojos de Seida se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Seida intentó empujar a Smoker, pero él le aferró las manos por las muñecas. Aunque el agarre era firme, había cierta delicadeza también, lo que la confundía todavía más.

—Seida —él continuó acercándose más todavía. Aquel tono de voz que Smoker estaba empleando no se lo había escuchado nunca. Con su mano libre, el hombre acarició su mejilla—. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que eres.

Sus instintos se apoderaron de ella. Seida utilizó el brazo que Smoker había dejado libre para acariciarla para darle un codazo en la cara.

—¡Vuelve a decirme algo así y te mato! —gritó furiosa.

Smoker emitió un gruñido mientras soltaba su otra mano. Se palpó la mandíbula, justo donde el codo de la chica había impactado, y la movió, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio. La expresión habitual del hombre regresó a su rostro y enarcó una ceja a Seida, quien le observaba con cautela.

—Entiendo...

—¿El qué entiendes? —Seida frunció el ceño.

—No soy dado a hacer cosas así, pero, Seida, así es cómo reacciona una mujer cuando un hombre no le gusta.

—¿Qué? —Seida sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

—No estoy diciendo que me gustes. Eres una cría —Smoker se giró y caminó hacia la cama—. Solo estaba comprobando una cosa.

—¿Y qué cosa estabas comprobando?

Smoker parecía estar disfrutando aquella situación, aunque no dejara que aquel sentimiento se reflejara en su expresión facial. Se tumbó en la cama, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Habrías reaccionado del mismo modo si yo hubiera sido 'Puño de fuego'? —preguntó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

 _Me ha hecho llevar este atuendo ridículo_ , pensó el hombre conteniendo una sonrisa de medio lado mientas dejaba que el sueño se apoderara de él, _Ahora es su turno de sentirse incómoda_.

.

.

.

 _ **capitulo dieciocho**_  
La lección de Smoker

.

.

.

Seida permaneció sentada en la silla durante horas. Ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse cuando Smoker cayó en un profundo sueño y comenzó a roncar de forma sonora. Su trasero y piernas estaban empezando a dolerle y su espalda cada vez estaba más rígida, pero permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, una estatua en shock.

 _¿Habría reaccionado de la misma forma si Ace hubiera hecho eso?_ , continuaba preguntándose una y otra vez. _¡Por supuesto!_ Esa mirada de Smoker... Estaba muy cerca... ¡Era muy incómodo!

De repente, en su mente se repitieron las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en la cabaña. Ese momento en el que Ace la había acorralado contra la pared, había juntado sus frentes y la había besado. La forma en la que Ace la había mirado entonces era diferente a como Smoker lo había hecho. Con Smoker se había sentido como un objeto, pero con Ace... Era diferente. Todo con él era diferente.

Antes de que pudiera detener aquellos pensamientos, recordó cómo había sido el beso. Los labios de Ace eran finos, cálidos y firmes contra los suyos. Recordaba el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, bajo su camiseta. Pero nada de eso le había disgustado, sino que, más bien, había sido agradable.

Seida aspiró con fuerza y sintió cómo sus mejillas ardian al recordarlo, así que se abofeteó a sí misma. Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas todavía por el golpe, pero era necesario si debía recuperar la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí para una misión, no para pensar en un pecoso idiota.

Observó la palma de su mano, la pintura haciendo formas extrañas sobre su piel, y tragó saliva. Se puso en pie e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se acercó hasta la puerta para no despertar a Smoker. Necesitaba ver a alguien en concreto para poner en orden sus pensamientos, así que abrió la puerta y salió de la cabaña, cerrándola a su espalda con cuidado. Solo se permitió soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones una vez estuvo fuera.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, pequeña?

Seida dio un respingo y giró sobre sus talones al haber sido descubierta. Se topó de frente con Nana, precisamente la persona a la que deseaba ver. ¿Es que esa mujer podía leerle el pensamiento?

—Jejeje —la mujer rio—. ¿No te trae esto recuerdos?

La comisura de los labios de Seida se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. Tendría algunas arrugas de más, pero en aquellos tres años, Nana no había cambiado en absoluto.

—¡Nana! —protestó Seida bajando el tono— ¡Me asustaste! Selima me dijo que te habías ido a la cama y no me verías hasta por la mañana.

—Y, aun así, aquí estamos —pronunció la anciana mientras caminaba, alejándose de la cabaña.

Seida se apresuró para ir tras ella. La siguió en silencio mientras ambas atravesaban el poblado, en completo silencio, durmiendo. La luz de la luna apenas podía atravesar la frondosidad de las hojas que había sobre sus cabezas, pero había suficientes luciérnagas como para iluminar su camino.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, igual que como solían hacer durante el año que Seida pasó allí. Finalmente, Nana habló.

—¿Sabes por qué te hacía caminar junto a mí durante horas y horas? —Seida negó con la cabeza. Nana suspiró con pesadez, pensando en el pasado— Eran tus ojos. Había algo más que dolor y tristeza en ellos. Había... —la mujer se giró para mirar a Seida para analizarla con detenimiento— Soledad. Había un vacío en tus ojos que no debería haber en los ojos de ningún niño —entonces, Nana se acercó hasta ella y se puso de puntillas para posar su mano sobre el pecho de Seida—. O en su corazón.

Seida tragó saliva. Nunca había considerado que su infancia o su vida hubieran sido tristes. Más allá de la muerte de Sabo, no había perdido nunca a nadie ni había experimentado nada parecido al dolor y, además, había gente que se preocupaba por ella. Sin embargo, siempre se había sentido así, como si no tuviera lugar en ningún sitio.

—¿Y qué es lo que ves ahora? —Seida dio un paso hacia atrás, creando algo de distancia entre ambas.

—Confusión —respondió la mujer con simpleza. Nana señaló con su dedo índice hacia Seida, justo apuntando a la zona entre sus grandes ojos de color azul—. Y todo viene de ahí.

Seida se llevó su mano a su frente y, con la yema de sus dedos, acarició la zona. Nana no andaba muy lejos de lo que Seida siempre había creído, que su cabeza era el problema. Era lo único por lo que se había guiado hasta entonces, el pensamiento racional.

—Estás interponiéndote en tu propio camino —continuó Nana—. Ya tienes todas las respuestas y, aun así, estás evitándolas. Estás huyendo.

—Nunca he huido de nada en mi vida —Seida frunció el ceño, ofendida por las palabras de la anciana.

—Te equivocas —la mujer le golpeó en las costillas.

—Ouch —Seida se dobló ligeramente por el dolor, apretando los dientes con fuerza—. Nana, no estoy equivocada. No estoy huyendo de nada —otro golpe más—. ¡Nana! —protestó Seida, agarrando finalmente el brazo de la mujer para que no volviera a golpearle—. ¡Eso duele!

—Ya —Nana enarcó una ceja y se deshizo del agarre de Seida—. Bueno, al menos eso dará un respiro a tu corazón.

—¿Qué? —Seida parpadeó confusa.

—Cada vez que mientes a tu corazón, pequeña, lo estás hiriendo. Cuanto mayor sea la mentira, mayor será el dolor —Nana tomó las manos de Seida con delicadeza, poniendo las palmas de las manos de la muchacha hacia arriba—. Abre tu corazón, pequeña y, por una vez en tu vida, acalla las voces de tu cabeza. Hay una tormenta creciendo en tu interior. Puedo sentirlo. Lo siento desde la primera vez que te vi hace tres años.

Seida clavó sus ojos sobre la anciana, quien se limitó a sonreírle ligeramente. La luz de las luciérnagas proporcionaba a Nana una silueta casi difusa, como si se tratara de un fantasma en vez de una humana. Finalmente, Seida suspiró y apartó sus manos de las de la mujer.

—Nana —la muchacha comenzó a caminar—, no sé qué es lo que quieres que haga.

—Selima dice que has tomado a un hombre. Y uno bastante guapo.

Seida se giró inmediatamente, su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. ¿Es que todo eso, toda esa charla, había sido por Smoker?

—Jejejeje —la mujer se acercó a ella, caminando a pasos lentos, sus manos cruzadas a su espalda—. Quiero conocer a ese hombre que te ha hecho cambiar y te está causando tanta confusión. Vuelve con él por la mañana e iremos a por aquellas a los que has venido a buscar.

—Así que sabes por qué estoy aquí —Seida sonrió. Era increíble cuanto sabía la mujer y lo poco que le afectaba el paso del tiempo.

—Por supuesto. El viento me lo ha dicho. ¿Pero por qué ahora?

—He sido informada de que podrían estar en peligro. Solo vine para asegurarme de que están bien.

—Bueno, los últimos suministros fueron enviados no hace mucho. Estoy segura de que todo está bien.

—¿El viento no te ha dicho nada? ¿No hay peligro?

—Solo puedo saber lo que el viento decide contarme —la anciana rio—. No lo sé todo.

—¿Nana? —una idea cruzó la mente de la chica.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acercaste hasta la cabaña porque sabías que quería verte? ¿O viniste para cotillear cómo era mi hombre?

—Jejejejeje —la mujer emitió una carcajada mientras se acercaba a una de las ramas para regresar a la parte principal del poblado—. Dímelo tú. Siempre fuiste tú la genio —la mujer miró por encima de su hombro antes de desaparecer—. Y vete a dormir. Luces horribles.

 **...**

Coby no podía dormir, lo que resultaba extraño porque nunca había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. No era la cama la que resultaba incómoda, más bien era todo lo contrario. Había desabrochado su camisa y remangado las mangas para estar más cómodo, así que tampoco era la ropa. Ni siquiera era la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la pequeña ventana de la habitación, cuyo resplandor iluminaba ligeramente la habitación, creando una atmósfera llena de paz.

No. No era ninguna de las cosas que estaban a su alrededor las que le mantenían despierto. Era su cabeza. O lo que había en su cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la veía a ella, a Seida, mientras las palabras del príncipe se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Verdad?

Lo único que Coby sabía es que él nunca había hecho cosas impulsivas. Más bien había sido un cobarde toda su vida hasta que había conocido a Luffy. Él fue el que le apoyó a la hora de perseguir su sueño en la Marina y, gracias a eso, había encontrado el valor para alistarse. No obstante, Coby creía que seguía conservando aquella parte racional que le impedía cometer las locuras que Luffy o Garp hacían constantemente. Él nunca habría hecho una cosa como coger una barca y hacerse al mar sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, sin tener un plan. Pero lo había hecho. Y eso le resultaba de lo más abrumador.

—Gaaaaahhhhh —exclamó, girándose en la cama y poniéndose boca abajo, cubriendo su cara con la almohada. Después, la cogió y la lanzó, intentando liberar toda la frustración que sentía. Se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta—. No lo sé. No sé qué voy a hacer.

 _"Eres patético"_

La voz aguda de seida retumbó en su cabeza. Los ojos de Coby se abrieron de par y se puso en pie, tambaleándose hasta el exterior del barco. Selys, que estaba también en la cubierta, observó al peli rosa desplazarse por la superficie como un fantasma. El chico enarcó una ceja, negándose a dirigirle la palabra al muchacho. Podía imaginarse qué estaba pasando por su mente, pero el príncipe no quería inmiscuirse más de lo necesario. Porque conocía a Seida. Y porque creía que era el propio Coby el que debía averiguar ciertas cosas. Además, alguien debía asegurarse de que estaban siguiendo la dirección adecuada y confiar en esos momentos en Coby no le parecía la mejor idea. Selys estaba preparado para quedarse toda la noche despierto si era necesario.

Coby arrastró los pies hasta la popa del pequeño navío. Sus piernas temblaron, así que terminó por dejarse caer en el suelo, sentado, derrotado. Giró levemente su rostro hacia donde estaba el príncipe, quien le miraba con gesto de incredulidad, y Coby levantó su pulgar tembloroso para indicarle que estaba bien.

Entonces recordó el último instante que había pasado con Seida, sentados en aquel banco de uno de los patios del cuartel, después de haber entrenado juntos. Habían estado hablando y la muchacha se había mostrado tan contradictoria y misteriosa como siempre. Coby recordaba su cabello recogido en aquella coleta que se mecía suavemente al son de la brisa, sus ojos clavados sobre el limpio cielo azul que había sobre sus cabezas. Tragó saliva porque, de repente, aquella imagen en la que Seida se veía etérea se transformó. Ahora era ella magullada, en los brazos de un Garp visiblemente preocupado por ella. Estaba sucia, su precioso pelo de color caramelo enredado. Tenía la ropa rota por muchas zonas, dejando ver el tenue color morado que teñía su branca piel.

Coby golpeó en el suelo al recordar el miedo que había sentido al verla tan herida, inconsciente durante dos días en aquella cama. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer ella todo sola? Y, más importante, ¿quién era el que la había salvado? ¿Por qué Seida no quería hablar de ello?

—Coby.

Coby miró una vez más por encima de su homrbo. El príncipe se había acercado hasta él y estaba inclinado hacia delante, observándole con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —el peli rosa tartamudeó ligeramente al ser consciente de que el chico había estado todo el rato viéndole ser carcomido por las dudas.

—Hay alguien navegando hacia nosotros.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? Pero aquí tenéis otra actualización.**

 **Tengo un anuncio que dar. Y es que, a partir de ahora, tardaré más todavía en actualizar. Hasta finales de junio estaré muy ocupada tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, por lo que contaré con muy poco tiempo para escribir y, no sé si lo sabéis, pero escribo más fanfics a la vez y sigo un orden a la hora de publicarlos. Sumando eso, el tiempo entre actualización y actualización aumentará. Pero, ¡ojo! No voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias. Que no haya malas interpretaciones. Cuando llegue el verano os prometo que os compensaré con actualizaciones más rápidas :)**

 **centaurus-in-oxford: Awww muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios. El beso de Ace y Seida cuando son pequeños es una de mis aprtes favoritas también. Me pareció un momento muy entrañable y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que hayas seguido esta historia porque han pasado muchas cositas entre estos dos (y seguirán pasando).**

 **LADI JUPITER: El pobre Coby tiene un cacao importante en esa cabecita suya xD Pero no más que Seida y, encima, en este capítulo, Smoker no ha hecho más que aumentar todas las dudas que tiene. Tendréis que quedaros con las palabras de Nana, porque serán muy importantes para el devinir de Seida.**

 **Prodigy23: Respondiento a tus preguntas, como siempre  
1\. Estas amazonas no tienen nada que ver con las de Amazon Lily. La tribu que habita en Nuva no tiene conocimiento del exterior. No es una tribu exclusiva de mujeres, evidentemente hay hombres (hombres que han nacido en la isla, quiero decir), pero su papel es otro al de guerreros o gobernantes (espero que en este capítulo haya quedado claro). Por otra parte, la tribu rechaza generalmente a todos aquellos que llegan a la isla, ya sea hombre o mujer. Es muy difícil ser aceptados por ellos y, aunque lo sean, oficialmente, no serán un miembro de pleno derecho al no haber nacido allí.  
2\. Son diferentes. La gente de Nuva no se ha relacionado nunca con el exterior, así que han seguido un desarrollo diferente. Pero, sí, comparativamente, sí serían más débiles que las amazonas de Amazon Lily, pues ellos siguen viviendo de forma rudimentaria.  
3\. Pues, sinceramente, no sé muy bien cómo terminar el fanfic xD Tengo claro lo que quiero que pase. Lo digo aquí y ahora: tengo pensado llegar hasta Dressrosa, pero, a partir de ahí, no sé muy bien qué rumbo tomar. Creo que terminaría ahí el fanfic, dado que One Piece no habrá llegado al punto de la historia que deseo (sé que esto suena muy vago, pero no quiero revelar más jaja)**

 **ZyeBlackrose: No, Seida no conoce a Dragon, al menos no en persona. Ha visto fotos. Y... A esa segunda pregunta no puedo responder jaja Ya veréis si Sabo y Seida se encuentran en un futuro o no ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Linus

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

—¿Crees que está vivo? —preguntó Coby.

A medida que se había empezado a acercar al barco, Coby y Selys comprobaron que se trataba de una pequeña balsa. En su interior, yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre. Lanzaron unas cuerdas y, tras muchos intentos dada la poca habilidad de ambos, consiguieron subirle, no sin antes discutir sobre si debían recogerle o no. Coby tenía sus dudas, pero el príncipe, al igual que había hecho con él, no veía nada malo en recogerle.

Coby echó un vistazo al cuerpo, tumbado sobre la cubierta del barco. La piel del hombre estaba quemada por el sol. Tenía unas heridas muy feas en la espalda, cuya sangre ya estaba seca, que indicaban que la piel había sido arrancada a latigazos. El hombre no llevaba puesta ropa, lucía el torso desnudo y hojas y ramas alrededor de sus piernas como si fueran pantalones.

—Oye —Selys le dio unos toquecitos con la punta de su bota—, ¿estás vivo?

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Quizás necesite atención médica urgente!

—Bueno, no soy un doctor —replicó el príncipe—. Y tú tampoco, así que, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Levantémosle y llevémosle a otro parte.

—¿¡Qué!? —Selys hizo una mueca ante la perspectiva de tener que tocar a alguien que estaba tan sucio.

—Si muere, lo tiraremos por la borda —negoció Coby, aunque aquello no le pareciera lo más ético—. Pero, al menos, debemos intentar ayudar. Has sido tú el que ha querido recogerle.

—Está bien… —bufó el chico, cediendo finalmente.

Entre los dos le cargaron hasta el interior del camarote. Allí, le pusieron sobre uno de los sofás. Coby permaneció junto al hombre mientras Selys rebuscaba entre los cajones y reunía todos los materiales necesarios para tratar las heridas de aquel tipo. Aprovechando la botella de alcohol que había sacado de la cocina para desinfectar las heridas, Selys dio un trago, dejando a Coby con la boca abierta.

—¿No eres demasiado joven? —preguntó el peli rosa.

—Te recuerdo que tengo dieciocho —una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Selys—. ¿Has visto alguna vez borracha a Seida?

—No. Hasta donde yo sé, no bebe. ¡Y no es que yo pretenda emborracharla! —las mejillas de Coby se encendieron— Además, es muy joven para beber.

—Tranquilo, te creo —rio Selys—. Es solo que… Bueno… Una vez sí que se emborrachó —los ojos de Coby se abrieron de par en par. ¡Seida debía de ser solo una niña! — Yo tenía dieciséis años, ella quince. Estábamos ella, Darita y yo. Fue unos días antes de la boda.

—¿Qué boda? ¿La boda que nunca sucedió?

—¡Pues claro! ¿¡Cuántas bodas crees que he tenido!? —el príncipe fulminó con la mirada a Coby, quien se rascó la nuca inocentemente— Encontré una botella de sake en las cocinas y me la llevé a mi cuarto a escondidas. Me costó convencerla, pero, finalmente, Seida aceptó a beber con nosotros. ¡Juro que solo nos bebimos un vaso! Pero es evidente que Seida no tiene ninguna tolerancia al alcohol.

—¿Qué pasó? —Coby entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue todo cosa de Seida!

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno… Ella…

—Habla.

—Intentó besarme.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Coby dio un respingo.

—¡No significaba nada! —explicó Selys— Es solo que, cuando Seida bebe, se vuelve una persona diferente. Se vuelve… Una persona más abierta.

—¿Más abierta? —Coby enarcó una ceja. Él no lo habría calificado de esa manera.

—Sí. Abierta. Al día siguiente, Seida no recordaba absolutamente nada. Tenía resaca y juró que no volvería a probar el alcohol. Nunca le dije qué pasó y sé que, si lo hubiera hecho, estaría tan avergonzada que no me dirigiría ni la palabra —Selys hizo una pausa—. Aunque noté que Darita comenzó a actuar un poco más distante con respecto a Seida desde entonces. Se estableció una especie de barrera entre ambas para la que sé que Seida no ha encontrado explicación.

—¿De verdad crees que Seida lo descubriría por sí misma? Quiero decir, no es precisamente una lumbreras en lo que relaciones sociales se refiere.

—Cierto.

Coby guardó silencio, un pensamiento rondando su mente.

—Tú conoces a Seida desde hace más tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondió el príncipe mientras untaba algo en la espalda del hombre, que permanecía inconsciente.

—¿Ha besado alguna vez a alguien? ¿O alguien ha intentado besarla?

—Seida nunca habla de esas cosas. Habría que torturarla para sacarle algo de información —Selys le miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado, con malicia—. Pero apuesto un brazo a que sí que ha besado a alguien —Coby frunció el ceño—. ¿Celoso?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—No lo parece.

—Ya, ya —Coby cambió de tema rápidamente—. ¿Y cuándo cumple años?

—¿No lo sabes? —Selys miró a Coby visiblemente sorprendido— Eso es terrible.

—No es un tema que pueda salir fácilmente en una de las escasas conversaciones que hemos tenido sin que ella me insultara.

—No, no es eso. Es que pensaba que ella te lo habría dicho. O, al menos, Garp —Selys sonrió—. Su cumpleaños es en mayo, el día 8. ¿Y sabes qué? Llegado el momento, podríamos hacer algo. Una fiesta, por ejemplo. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿D-Dónde estoy? —un susurro interrumpió la conversación de ambos— ¿Es esto el cielo?

Coby y Selys parpadearon, confusos. El hombre estaba volviendo en sí. El tipo tenía el pelo rapado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus labios, finos, cortados. Inconscientemente, la mano de Coby se deslizó hasta la espada que llevaba en su costado. No parecía que aquel tipo tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para buscar pelea, pero Coby prefirió no arriesgarse.

—Estás bien —respondió el príncipe—. Estás en mi barco. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—L-Linus —susurró el hombre—. Mi nombre es Linus.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú solo, Linus?

—¿E-eres un pirata o un marine? —preguntó Linus.

—Ninguno de los dos. Soy un príncipe —respondió Selys con un cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

—¿No estás diciendo demasiado? —intervino Coby.

—Él es un marine —añadió Selys, ignorando las aspavientos de Coby. ¿¡Es que estaba loco!? ¡Revelar la identidad de ambos tan fácilmente!—. Pero dejémoslo en que, por el momento, está fuera de servicio —le guiñó un ojo, como si supiera ya a qué se dedicaba a aquel tipo.

—Yo soy un pirata… Me separé de mi tripulación e he intentado regresar con ellos.

—Bueno, estás muy débil ahora mismo como para hacer algo por tu cuenta, así que deberías quedarte en este barco hasta que estés mejor. Después, te llevaré a la Isla Faye, mi hogar, y veremos qué podemos hacer contigo —continuó Selys.

—Por favor… —suplicó el hombre— ¿Podría tomar un baño?

—N-No creo que sea una buena idea —tartamudeó Coby.

—Ha dicho 'por favor', Coby —Selys sonrió a Linus—. Por supuesto que puedes —el príncipe ayudó al hombre a ponerse en pie—. Le llevaré hasta el baño —esta vez se dirigió a Coby—, pero tú le bañas.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Mientras los dos muchachos discutían, una sonrisa siniestra se extendió en el rostro de Linus. _Los dioses por fin me han sonreído. Pensaba que era hombre muerto, pero he sobrevivido. Y no solo eso. Estoy exactamente donde debería estar. Todo está yendo según su plan. Sí, el maestro estará orgulloso de mí. Muy orgulloso, de hecho._

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo diecinueve**_  
Linus

.

.

.

—¡Vamos, Smoker, levántate! Es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha —gritó Seida mientras golpeaba a Smoker en el pecho.

—Estoy despierto. ¡Estoy despierto! —ladró el comodoro, pasándose la mano por su pecho dolorido tras el puñetazo de Seida.

—Bien —Seida sonrió alegremente. La chica dio un saltito mientras se ponía sus botas y chasqueó los dedos para señalar la puerta de la cabaña.

Smoker puso sus pies en el suelo y estiró sus piernas. Se había olvidado hasta ese preciso momento, cuando se percató de sus piernas desnudas, del ridículo atuendo al que se veía obligado a llevar en aquella isla, así que el mal humor con el que se había levantado aquella mañana no había hecho más que empezar. Al igual que Seida, que ya le esperaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados y dando toquecitos con su pie en el suelo, impaciente, se puso sus botas. Cuando abrieron la puerta, los dos fueron recibidos con una lanza que apuntaba directamente a sus cuellos. Mientras que Rino le apuntaba a él, Selima hacía lo propio con Seida.

—¿Pero qué? —dijo el comodoro entre dientes. El hombre echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se percató de que, tras ellos, había un numeroso grupo de gente sosteniendo también armas.

—Explícate —exigió Selima.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —se defendió Seida, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay un barco atracado en una de las orillas de la isla. ¿¡Con quién has venido!?

—¡Con nadie! ¡Solo hemos venido Smoker y yo y ni siquiera atracamos en el borde de la isla!

—¡Mientes! —Selima estaba tan furiosa que apretó con la punta de su lanza en el cuello de Seida, haciendo que un hilo de sangre cayera por la blanca piel de la muchacha.

—Ya te lo he dicho —Seida intentó mantener la calma ante cómo se estaba poniendo la situación—. No sé quién más podría estar aquí. Smoker y yo llegamos aquí nadando, no en barco. El barco lo dejamos atrás.

—¡Mentiras! Nuestros guardias han encontrado un barco en esta isla con nadie en su interior. Eso significa que quien sea que lo ocupara está en esta isla y _tú_ los trajiste aquí —siseó Selima.

—Podría haberte desarmado hace un rato, Selima —respondió Seida con tranquilidad—. Pero no lo he hecho. No he venido aquí para pelear. Solo vengo en son de paz. Si no me crees, entonces mátame ahora y termina con esto. Aun así, eso no responderá quién está en esta isla.

Tras segundos de indecisión, Selima emitió un gruñido, rendida, y terminó por apartar la lanza del cuello de Seida.

—Iré personalmente a descubrir qué está pasando. Si descubro que conoces a esos forasteros, tendrás mucho que pagar —Selima se giró y señaló a Bum—. Llévales dónde está Nana. Se quedarán allí y no podrán abandonar la cabaña.

—¡Necesito ver a Darita y al bebé! —protestó Seida— Nana me dio su permiso anoche.

—Yo no tengo conocimiento de eso, así que no cuenta. Esa podría ser otra mentira de las tuyas, visto lo visto.

—Selima —Seida advirtió a la chica con un tono de voz amenazador—. Si les pasara algo a la madre y al niño, la que tendrá mucho que pagar serás tú, créeme.

Selima apretó los labios en una fina línea. Se echó hacia delante, contra Seida, con una daga en mano.

 _¡Clang!_

La daga de Selima salió despedida y cayó al suelo mientras Seida solo sostenía en su mano derecha su látigo. Aun así, había un corte en la mejilla de Seida y una herida sangrante en la mano de Selima.

—Te dije que podía haberte desarmado hace un rato —sentenció Seida.

—Y también has dicho que no venías a pelear —musitó Selima entre dientes.

—Fue en defensa propia. _Tú_ me atacaste primero.

Selima abrió la boca para replicar, pero una voz femenina intervino.

—¡Basta!

Uno a uno, la multitud que las rodeaba se fue abriendo. Tanto hombres como mujeres hacían reverencias al paso de Nana, quien caminaba ayudándose de un bastón. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero no de furia, sino de pena.

—Suficiente —continuó—. Vosotras dos sois hermanas. No debería haber peleas entre parientes.

—Nana —protestó Selima—, la mocosa nos ha estado mintiendo. Ella ha-

—Ella ha venido esperando encontrar respuestas —le interrumpió la anciana, lanzando a Selima una mirada que fue suficiente para aplacarla—. Siempre piensas lo peor de la gente. Siempre eres la primera en meterte en peleas —suspiró, negando con su cabeza para, a continuación, dirigirse a Seida—. Y tú… Necesitas aprender a confiar en la gente que se preocupa y confía en ti.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Seida enarcó una ceja.

—Nunca nos cuentas todo al completo y te guardas los problemas para ti —Nana señaló a Smoker—. Tienes que explicarme esto —Nana se acercó a Smoker. La mujer le observó con detenimiento. Después, sus manos aferraron el brazo de Smoker y tiraron de él hacia abajo. Smoker se vio obligado a agacharse, su rostro siendo inmediatamente aferrado por las manos huesudas de la anciana, quien le obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. Explícamelo… —murmuró la mujer— Explícame cómo demonios has logrado convencer a un hombre tan atractivo de que te sirva.

Rino y Bum casi colapsan mientras que Smoker no pudo evitar más que rodar sus ojos ante la salida de la anciana. _Esta mujer es una pervertida_ , pensó el comodoro mientras miraba de reojo a Seida, esperando que la chica sintiera toda la furia que estaba lanzando contra ella por hacerle pasar situaciones tan bochornosas.

—Nunca pensé que tomarías un hombre, pequeña —Nana emitió una risita—. Pero ya entiendo por qué lo hiciste. También sé por qué hay tanto conflicto en tu corazón. Los hombres tan atractivos suelen causar ese tipo de problemas. Debería haberlo sabido. A mí me pasó lo mismo con cinco hombres diferentes cuando tenía tu edad.

—¡Nana! —Selima pateó el suelo— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! Por favor, no me digas que solo estás aquí para echarle un vistazo al hombre de la mocosa.

—Tranquilízate —Nana le quitó importancia—. Si tantas ganas tienes, ve a ver a esos forasteros por ti misma. Llévate a Rino contigo si quieres. Sabe moverse bien por el bosque y sabe cómo utilizar las lianas en su favor.

—Ya estaba pensando en hacer eso —replicó Selima—. ¿Y qué pasa con los árboles del oeste? Esos forasteros los han cortado.

—Ya crecerán —Nana se encogió de hombros—. Ya he terminado contigo. Puedes marcharte.

Selima se mordió la lengua, intentando contener todo lo que sentía, pero prefirió no seguir por esa senda.

—¡Vámonos! —le gritó a Rino, haciendo que éste suspirara con resignación, siguiéndola entre la gente, que se abrió para dejarles pasar.

—Me gustaría ver a Darita ahora —habló Seida, una vez Selima se perdió entre la multitud.

—Pero Selima dijo que- —comenzó a decir Bum, pero Nana pronto le interrumpió con una risa.

—Jejejeje. El deseo de una abuela siempre sobrepasa el de una nieta —de un saltito, haciendo alarde una agilidad impropia para su edad, Nana se subió a la espalda de Smoker, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que éste pudiera cargarla a su espalda—. Y vosotros, los jóvenes, deberíais respetar a vuestros mayores y cuidar de ellos.

—¡Nana! —protestaron Bum y Seida a la vez, sorprendidos por su comportamiento.

—Oye, vieja, bájate —musitó Smoker, no dispuesto a llevar a la anciana a su espalda.

—¡No hables a Nana así! —le defendió Bum.

—Jejejeje. No seas tan malo. No peso casi nada. Además, ¿no eres un marine? ¿No deberías cuidar de la gente?

—¿Cómo demonios? —Smoker abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Tengo mis métodos —Nana rio. Estaba disfrutando demasiado aquella situación—. Ahora, sé un buen chico y llévame dónde quiero.

* * *

Tanto Coby como Selys sentían que estaban siendo observados en todo momento a medida que se iban adentrando en aquel extraño, misterioso y espeso bosque. Sin embargo, prefirieron no dar motivos a sus nuevos acompañantes para que les hicieran algo. Ambos habían acordado, aunque fuera silenciosamente, que su objetivo prioritario era saber dónde estaban a Seida y Darita. En cuanto al náufrago que habían encontrado, habían preferido dejarle descansando en el barco, en la habitación de Selys. Estaba demasiado débil todavía y sería un problema menos que ambos chicos tendrían que enfrentar.

De vez en cuando, Selys echaba un ojo a la vivrecard de Seida para asegurarse de que seguían por el buen camino.

—Esto está llevándonos más de lo que pretendía —expresó Selys—. Hemos pasado una mañana entera sin resultados.

—Si me siguieras, los habríamos encontrado ya —balbuceó el chico.

—Escalar los árboles y cortar algunos _no_ es crear un atajo. Además, ¿no acordamos en que escalar uno de los árboles de esta isla sería peligroso?

—Bueno, es que es divertido en realidad. Sobre todo si te tiras de una de esas lianas gritando 'AAAAHHHH'.

—¿¡Cómo va a ayudarme eso a encontrar a Seida y a Darita antes!?

—Po-Podrían oírnos —Coby se sonrojó al percatarse de lo infantil que estaba sonando.

Selys rodó los ojos y continuó por su camino. Unos segundos después, el príncipe se giró para comprobar si Coby le seguía, pero el peli rosa había desaparecido. El muchacho dio la vuelta al árbol para ver si estaba al otro lado y, entonces, se percató de que, efectivamente, Coby estaba al otro lado. El marine había desenvainado su espada y estaba apuntando directamente a una mujer de pelo negro que lucía un vestido de hojas. Ella también tenía su arma alzada contra Coby. Era un cuchillo pequeño, pero, desde donde Selys se encontraba, podía ver que estaba muy afilado.

—¿E-Eres Darita? —preguntó Coby mostrando más inocencia de la que debería.

—¿Quién? ¡No! —respondió Selima furiosa. Lo que ella pretendía era seguirles mientras discutían y aprovechar esa distracción para atacarles por la espalda. Lo que no esperaba es que el idiota de pelo rosa cambiara el rumbo de repente— Soy yo la que debe hacer las preguntas aquí.

De repente, hubo un sonido seco y una especie de cesto salió despedido bajo los pies de Selys. El príncipe voló por los aires hasta que unas lianas le agarraron en el proceso, enredándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Le tengo! —la voz de Rino resonó desde la rama en la que sostenía las lianas que habían atrapado a Selys— ¿Tienes al tuyo?

—Estoy en ello —respondió Selima, su cuerpo temblando de furia.

—¡Coby! —gritó Selys asustado— ¡Ayúdame!

Coby chasqueó la lengua. No podía apartar sus ojos de Selima, pues parecía una mujer peligrosa. Aquella era una prueba de fuego para él. Todo su entrenamiento debía haber servido para algo y ese era el momento de demostrarlo. Pero ella daba miedo. Lucía como un animal salvaje, sus ojos llenos de sed de sangre. Debería encargarse de ella antes que del tipo que había atrapado Selys.

—N-No querrás meterte conmigo —Coby probó con engañarla para evitar el conflicto—. Tengo prisa y no seré capaz de mostrar piedad.

—No me subestimes —gruñó Selima, lanzándose contra Coby.

 _¡Clang!_

Las armas de ambos chocaron una y otra vez mientras ella se movía y giraba sobre sí misma con una gran habilidad, como si no repitiera sus movimientos ni una sola vez. Coby estaba sorprendido. Ya había visto esta forma de moverse antes. Era exactamente igual a la de Seida. No obstante, Seida la dominaba mucho mejor, ya que el peli rosa pronto se percató de una breve pausa en los movimientos de su oponente. Coby dio un saltito hacia tras, un corte apareciendo inmediatamente en su mejilla a la vez que hacia eso. Selima sonrió de medio lado.

Coby aferró su espada con ambas manos, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Necesitaba encontrar la máxima concentración posible.

—¿Vas a usar las dos manos? —Selima rio entre dientes— Esto es interesante…

Dos lianas descendieron y se enroscaron alrededor de los brazos de Coby. Tiraron de él hacia arriba y le dejaron colgando en el aire, sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron a la vez Coby y Selima.

—¡Tardabas demasiado! —intervino Rino— Además, ¿no era el objetivo saber por qué están aquí?

—Estaba a punto de preguntar eso —replicó Selima—. Solo porque seas mi primo mayor no significa que puedas interponerte en mis peleas. Sigo siendo tu superior.

—Ugh —ayudándose de su espada, Coby logró cortar las lianas. El chico cayó al suelo, sobre su trasero, dibujando una mueca de dolor por el golpe.

—Y yo que pensaba que serías un oponente digno —Selima puso los brazos en jarras, mirando con disgusto a Coby.

—¡Y lo soy!

—Lo dudo… Luces mucho menos amenazador que cuando llegó la mocosa aquí por primera vez…

—No sé de quién estás hablando —Coby frunció el ceño—, ¡pero acabaré contigo!

Parte del brazo de Coby y su espada se tornaron de un color negro. Selima, sorprendida por el hecho de que aquel muchacho enclenque fuera un usuario, abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquel despiste sirvió para que Coby la desarmara.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber Coby. Selima enarcó una ceja, interrogante, sin saber a quién se refería— Peleas como alguien a quien conozco. Dime dónde está Seida.

—Así que conoces a la mocosa…

—¡Dime dónde está!

—¿Qué demonios eres tú para ella? —quiso saber Selima.

—N-No te interesa —tartamudeó Coby, el rubor de sus mejillas traicionándole de nuevo.

—¡Seida y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años! —intervino de repente Selys al notar que la situación se había calmado— ¡Es como una hermana para mí!

—Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de contarle con tanta facilidad a todo el mundo todo sobre nosotros? —gimió Coby.

—Hermana, ¿eh? —Selima sonrió, satisfecha con aquella respuesta— Está bien. Os llevaré a ella y veremos qué tiene que decir de todo este asunto y, entonces, veremos.

—¿Veremos el qué? —quiso saber Coby.

—Si es como una hermana para vosotros… O una hermana para mí.

* * *

—Seida —Smoker se dirigió a la chica mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de nuevo—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Nana era una mujer tan comprensiva?

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste que estarías más cómodo con tus ropas? —Nana dio un sorbo a una taza de té a la vez que tomaba asiento en el suelo, sobre unas alfombras de césped.

—Ahora que Smoker ha regresado a sus ropas, ¿podemos seguir a lo nuestro? —Seida puso los brazos en jarras.

—Pues claro, cielo.

—¿Por qué tenías su ropa? Pensé que Bum se las había llevado. ¿Cómo terminaron en tu cabaña? —Seida enarcó una ceja.

Nana se limitó a responder con otro sorbo de su té, haciendo un fuerte sonido. Seida rodó los ojos, a sabiendas de que no sacaría nada en claro de la anciana. _Un fuerte viento no puede mover ni siquiera una montaña. Así es la naturaleza,_ recitó Seida para sí misma. Esa era una de las frases favoritas de Nana, una frase que la mujer le había repetido una y otra vez durante su año de entrenamiento en la isla.

Seida miró de reojo a Bum, sorprendida porque, a pesar de los años, no había cambiado en absoluto. Bum se percató de su mirada y sonrió, lleno de felicidad, como si estuviera rodeado de amigos de toda la vida. Él tenía la misma edad que ella y Seida recordaba cómo Selima y Rino siempre se mentían con él por su gran tamaño cuando eran niños, mientras que ella era objeto de sus burlas justo por lo contrario, por ser pequeña. Normalmente, Seida ignoraba sus insultos y hacía como que no los escuchaba. Bum, en cambio, les sonreía y continuaba con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Él era simplemente feliz por estar con ellos.

—¿Eso significa que yo también puedo tener mi ropa de vuelta? —Seida se cruzó de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, cielo. No puedes romper la tradición.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—El viento cambia-

—El viento cambia sin ritmo ni razón —le interrumpió Seida—. Así es la naturaleza. Ya lo sé, Nana.

—Ya sé que lo sabes, pequeña —Nana sonrió ampliamente—. Pasé muy poco tiempo contigo y, aun así, eres la que mejor recuerda mis lecciones.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Selima sigue tus órdenes al pie de la letra. Vive por tener tu aprobación.

—No recientemente. Ha estado de muy mal humor desde que él huyó —Nana lanzó una mirada significativa a Seida que ésta no comprendió hasta que escuchó las palabras que pronunció Nana a continuación—. Ha perdido ya a su tercer hombre.

Aquello rompió la compostura de Seida. Su boca se abrió de par en par.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo creer que encontrara a un hombre, menos tres —dijo Nana, malinterpretando la reacción de Seida.

—¿Tres hombres han escapado de la isla? —preguntó Seida. Tenía la garganta seca, como si hubiera tragado arena. Su estómago se retorcía.

—No. Los dos primeros murieron intentando escapar —aclaró Nana—. Solo el último ha sido capaz de escapar con éxito, pero estaba a las puertas de la muerte cuando consiguió montarse en su bote hecho a mano. No podrá haber sobrevivido al mar.

—Nana, ¿estás segura? —Seida lucía preocupada. Si alguien se enteraba del paradero de la isla…

—Habría sido un milagro, Seida.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Linus.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola!**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado. ¡Selys y Coby por fin están en la isla! Todos se van a encontrar muy prontito como podéis imaginar :) Y se avecina mucha acción y drama btw.**

 **LADI JUPITER: jajaja Smoker es más listo de lo que parece. Temía que esa escena hubiera quedado un poco OOC, pero, bueno... No pasa nada xD**

 **ZyeBlackrose: Tranquilidad, que Smoker no va a besar a Seida. Es más, ni siquiera está interesado románticamente en ella xD Por otra parte, no me había planteado lo de Meg, de Hércules, pero quizás sí que se parezcan. En realidad, creé a Seida queriendo hacer un personaje diferente a mí y a los que había creado hasta la fecha.**

 **Prodigy23: Os dejé la duda sobre quién se dirigía al barco porque esa es la gracia xD Si os digo quién era, este capítulo habría perdido interés. La opción de Con D. Oriano era bastante buena, pero me temo que fallaste jaja Y, no, tampoco es Helmeppo, pero tengo intención de que aparezca algo más, aunque no os puedo adelantar nada, que pierde la emoción la historia. Ahora, repsondo a tus preguntas:**  
 **1\. Si termino el fanfic después de Dressrosa, es muy posible que, más adelante, y viendo cómo siguen los acontecimientos, retome esta historia, pero tendrá otro nombre porque habrán cambiado muchas circunstancias. Y hasta ahí puedo leer xD**  
 **2\. La isla, Nuva, está en el Nuevo Mundo.**  
 **3\. Al haber estado separados del mundo, su cultura se ha desarrollado de una forma diferente. Las mujeres, al ser las que traen vida, eran tomadas como diosas hace muchísimos años y, por eso, actualmente, son las que sustentan el poder. Ellas son las creadoras de vida y, como tal, el futuro de su isla y su tribu está en sus manos.**  
 **4\. No tengo pensado que ingiera ninguna fruta, pero Seida va a ser una maestra de Haki. En esta saga se va a ver. Debéis quedaros con las palabras de Nana en el capítulo anterior, cuando menciona que guarda una tormenta en su interior.**

 **Majo: ¡Que se los tire a todos!**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	20. Selima vs Coby

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que fue todo esto lo que dejó atrás?

Seida rebuscó en el cesto que Bum le había traído y que se suponía que contenía las que algún día habían sido las pertenencias de Lius. Desde el momento en el que Nana le había contado la historia de que aquel hombre había intentado escapar, aunque no fuera el primero que dejaba a Selima, Seida tenía un mal presentimiento. Ante la amenaza que suponía la familia de la princesa Darita, era mucho mejor asegurarse que ese hombre era un tipo más que había naufragado hasta la isla y cuyas intenciones no iban más allá de la supervivencia.

—Sí —Bum asintió con solemnidad.

Seida sacó del cesto una camiseta. Estaba algo sucia, pero no había mucho más que comprobar, ya que no poseía bolsillos. Tomó después unos pantalones y palpó en los costados hasta que notó un objeto duro dentro de uno de los bolsillos. Seida frunció el ceño y lo sacó. Se trataba de un pequeño espejo negro.

—¿Un espejo? —Smoker se asomó por encima de Seida. El comodoro había observado a la chica en todo momento, sentado con sus brazos cruzados al otro lado de la habitación. Sin embargo, al percatarse de que había algo, se levantó preso de la curiosidad— ¿Crees que sirve para algo?

—En el mejor de los casos, será por pura vanidad —Seida examinó el espejo con detenimiento, entrecerrando los ojos, como si pretendiera descifrarlo—. En el peor de los casos…

—¿Será un arma, por ejemplo? —Smoker se cruzó de brazos, dejando escapar el humo de sus puros entre sus labios.

—Un dispositivo de comunicación —susurró Seida. Cerró su mano con fuerza alrededor del espejo y, finalmente, lo enganchó como pudo al cinturón del que colgaban sus armas.

—¿Un dispositivo de comunicación? —Smoker enarcó ambas cejas, escéptico.

—Una Fruta del Diablo. Si posee la Hansha Hansha no Mi, es capaz de usar el reflejo en espejos o cristales para transmitir mensajes a través de ellos.

—¿No crees que es precipitado afirmar algo así? Es solo un espejo. Podría llevarlo ahí por cualquier motivo. Quizás estás sacando esto de contexto y ese tal Linus es solo lo que parece ser, alguien que intentó escapar de esta isla. No es el primero, por lo que sabemos.

—Piensa mal y acertarás —Seida chasqueó los dedos para hacer notar su punto y, después, se giró para hablar a Nana, quien seguía tomando su taza de té con parsimonia—. ¿Estás segura de que no has sentido nada malo, Nana?

—Segurísima. Pero quizás me esté volviendo vieja —la anciana emitió una risita.

—Me sorprende que puedas estar tan calmada en un momento como éste… —Seida suspiró. ¿Es que ella era la única que se preocupaba por la princesa y el bebé? Según Selys, la amenaza era inminente. Seida le hizo un gesto a Bum para indicarle que había terminado con el cesto y éste asintió— Bueno, no hay nada más que sacar de aquí.

—Bien —Nana se puso en pie de un saltito ayudándose de su bastón— ¡Vámonos entonces! —la anciana se detuvo unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña y miró por encima de sus hombros, clavando sus ojos en Smoker —¿Es un buen nadador?

—No me digas… —Seida abrió la boca, incrédula— ¿¡Has llevado a Darita a la Garganta de la Muerte!?

—Me dijiste que la mantuviera a salvo —Nana rio.

—¿¡La hiciste nadar eso!? —Seida abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que escuchaba— ¿¡En su condición!?

—Está bien, sobrevivió a eso y el bebé también —Nana se encogió de hombros—. No tiene sentido que me regañes ahora por eso, jovencita.

—Lo siento —Seida suspiró y se giró para hablar a Smoker—, pero esto va a ser un poco incómodo para ti.

Y, una vez más, Seida no se equivocaba. Escalaron hasta la parte más alta de la isla y caminaron por las ramas hasta que llegaron a un claro. Cuando Smoker miró más allá de sus pies, se percató de que los árboles se habían separado, formando un precipicio. Una corriente de agua violenta corría a través del mismo y entre los árboles. Parecía desaparecer bajo los árboles que había mucho más abajo. Estaban a una altura considerable y, desde aquella altura, Smoker podía escuchar a la perfección el chocar de las aguas contra las raíces. Además, se percató de que los árboles que bloqueaban la corriente eran verdes de arriba abajo y recordó las palabras de Seida cuando llegaron a la isla y le explicó cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. _Árboles de la Tentación_ , pensó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Seida tomó una liana y procedió a atar con ella a Nana alrededor de la espalda de Bum. Cuando hubo terminado y la anciana parecía estar bien sujeta, se acercó a Smoker con un par más de lianas. El comodoro inmediatamente dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le exigió el hombre, casi pudiendo imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabecita de Seida.

—Necesito que te quedes conmigo cuando caigamos al agua. De otra forma, no podrás llegar al otro lado.

—¿Caer al agua? Quieres decir que-

—Vamos a saltar —le explicó—. Necesitamos caer lo más cerca del fondo de la corriente porque si no…

—La corriente nos llevará hasta las ramas y moriremos —completó Nana de forma casual.

—La corriente nos llevará bajo los árboles —Seida señaló con su dedo índice hacia la fila de Árboles de la Tentación— y, después, nos dejará en el lago que hay al otro lado. No hay otra forma de poder llegar hasta él, ya que está rodeado de Árboles de la Tentación. Resbalarías y caerías al agua si intentaras caminar hasta allí.

Smoker abrió la boca, pero Seida ya sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

—El parámetro es demasiado amplio. No podrías llevarnos con seguridad al otro lado usando simplemente tu Fruta del Diablo. Esta es la única manera, Smoker. De otra manera, no lo haría.

—Seida —la voz de Smoker sonaba dura. Estaba molesto y enfadado—, si pretendes atarme a ese hombre solo porque no puedo nadar en agua salada….

—No. Te voy a atar a mí —dijo Seida—. Nana es muy ligera para llegar hasta el fondo de la corriente, así que necesita ir con Bum. Nosotros, en cambio, combinamos perfectamente en términos de peso.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Smoker, pero, antes si quiera de darse cuenta, Seida ya había pasado las lianas alrededor del cuerpo de ambos y las había atado alrededor de su cintura— ¡Esto es humillante! —protestó el comodoro ante la idea de que alguien de un rango bastante inferior al suyo estuviera tratándole de tal manera.

—Agárrate fuerte —le susurró. Smoker emitió un bufido, pero parecía que, por mucho que la situación le molestara, no había nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo —farfulló.

—¿Listo? —Seida miró a Bum, quien sonrió a la chica de medio lado como respuesta.

—Yiiiiihaaaaaaaa —gritó Bum a continuación mientras se lanzaba desde el borde de una de las ramas.

—Muy bien —Seida tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse y concentrarse en la precisión del salto—. ¿Listo, Smoker?

—¿Sabes que, Seida? Te pareces más 'Puño de Fuego' de lo que parece —Smoker parecía haber admitido su derrota porque se había ajustado su Jitte.

—Gracias —murmuró la chica, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ascendían ligeramente de color.

—¡No pretendía ser un cumplido! —ladró el hombre antes de que Seida saltara y el cuerpo de ambos se introdujera en el agua.

El viento y la sal les golpearon en la cara mientras caían por el precipicio. Cuando llegaron al agua, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Smoker soltó su Jitte. Sin embargo, no había llegado a comodoro en la Marina sin motivo alguno. Él estaba hecho de otra pasta. Recuperó la compostura rápidamente, aunque sintió que su fuerza se estaba desvaneciendo debido al agua salada que les rodeaba. _Nada rápido, Seida_ , pensó.

Seida, mientras tanto, era capaz de nadar bastante bien, a pesar de tener a un hombre adulto y mucho más grande que ella atado a su espalda. _Aguanta, Smoker_ , pensó mientras permitía que la fuerte corriente la situara detrás de Bum. _Puedes hacerlo._

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Smoker estaba prácticamente inconsciente, su Jitte resbalando entre sus dedos. Seida abrió la boca, buscando el tan necesario aire para llenar sus pulmones tan pronto como su cabeza alcanzó la superficie del agua.

—Smoker —balbuceó con la voz entrecortada—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —le escuchó decir a su espalda. Su voz sonaba ronca—. Solo sácame de aquí.

Seida nadó hasta la orilla del lago, donde Bum y Nana les esperaban. Seida caminó hasta pisar tierra y, una vez fuera del lago, se desabrochó las lianas que había alrededor de su cintura. Éstas cayeron hinchadas por el agua, como si fueran una esponja. Smoker respiraba con dificultad y su ropa estaba empapada. Seida se acercó para asegurarse de que el hombre estaba bien y suspiró de alivio.

—Bueno… —Seida se dirigió a Bum, quien todavía tenía a Nana sujeta a su espalda— ¿Vamos a ver a Darita o qué?

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo veinte**_  
Selima vs Coby

.

.

.

Coby se sentía incómodo. El problema no estaba en la liana que el príncipe había usado para atarlas a sus muñecas y así unirles, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara ("En caso de que decidas de nuevo irte por ahí", le había dicho con una sonrisa burlona). No. Lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era la forma en la que la mujer le miraba mientras caminaba tras ellos. Iban siguiendo al hombre que la acompañaba, aparentemente llamado Rino. Éste les iba guiando más y más dentro del follaje, hacia el interior de la isla.

—¿Qué es lo que estás mirando todo el rato? —le exigió saber el príncipe de repente. Coby dio un respingo y le miró suplicante para que se callara. Esa mujer no parecía muy agradable.

Selima se relamió los labios mientras miraba a Coby de arriba abajo. Sonrió, pareciendo un gato que acababa de atrapar a un ratón.

—Le quiero como a mi hombre.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntaron Coby y Selys al unísono. Sus palabras les habían pillado por sorpresa. Selys se detuvo inmediatamente mientras Coby no lo hizo a tiempo, así que el peli rosa fue directo contra el príncipe, chocando la cabeza del uno contra la del otro— ¡Ouch!

—No lo dirás en serio —Rino suspiró con resignación mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Con la suerte que has tenido hasta ahora con los hombres, ¿quieres otro? ¿Y especialmente éste? —miró a Coby de arriba a abajo— No me parece muy fuerte. No sobreviviría en la isla ni dos días.

—Me gusta —Selima se cruzó de brazos—. No será tan fuerte como a mí me gustan los hombres, pero tiene cierta determinación. Quizás el problema haya sido que necesitaba un hombre como él.

—O-Oye —Coby frunció el ceño—. ¿No debería tener algo que decir al respecto? Mi sueño es convertirme en marine, no quedarme aquí y, ahora mismo, lo único que me une a vosotros, y perdonadme por lo que voy a decir porque no quiero sonar rudo, es encontrar a Seida. No es como si me sintiera atraído por ti o algo de eso.

—No. No deberías tener nada que decir al respecto —Selima puso los brazos en jarras—. Si no hubiera sido porque Rino ha intervenido, te habría derrotado antes. No juegues con tu suerte porque estoy siendo bastante misericordiosa.

Coby parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando. Selys, a su lado, se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente divertido por la situación.

—¿Y por qué no os tomáis la revancha?

—¿¡Qúe!? —Coby le fulminó con la mirada— ¡No! —¿¡Es que acaso el príncipe le odiaba!?

—Tendremos una revancha aquí y ahora —Selima asintió con determinación.

—¡Genial! —Selys dio un saltito por la excitación— Si tú ganas, Coby se convertirá en tu hombre. Y si es Coby el que gana… —una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe— Cualquier clase de asunto que tengas con Seida se habrá acabado. Nos llevarás con ella y tú te marcharás. No interferirás ni nos causarás problemas con Seida. Nunca más.

Selima miró al príncipe, sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras. Finalmente, y tras varios segundos de silencio en los que Rino chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, poco conforme con lo que estaba pasando, Selima asintió.

—Trato hecho —la mujer tendió su mano para que Coby la estrechara. El chico gimió, no queriendo tener que pelear con ella. Al ver Selima que el peli rosa no reaccionaba, cortó la liana que le unía a Selys, liberándolos, y tomó su mano sin que éste pudiera hacer nada, estrechándola con fuerza.

—Pues trato hecho —sentenció Selys con una sonrisa. El príncipe le dio a Coby unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Hala, hala. Mucho ánimo —el chico bajó el tono de voz para que solo Coby pudiera oírle—. Piensa en Seida. Si ganas esta pelea, serás libre para ir a por ella. Demuestra tu amor, Coby.

—¡Que no estoy enamorado de ella! —ladró el chico antes de echarse a un lado. Por el rabillo de su ojo había visto a Selima lanzarse contra él espada en mano. Coby desenvainó su espada, chocando ambas armas en el aire con un sonido seco.

—No está mal —Selima rio. Tanto sus brazos como sus espadas se tornaron de un color negro y Coby hizo lo propio, aunque no tenía tanto dominio de su haki de armadura como parecía tenerlo ella.

—Oye, Selima… —Rino intentó intervenir, pero fue ignorado por completo.

Coby y Selima se vieron envueltos en una lucha intensa. Lo que al chico le faltaba en fuerza, lo compensaba con agilidad y facilidad para salir de situaciones comprometidas. Usaba los árboles en su beneficio. Sus espadas chocaban una y otra vez con tanta ferocidad, sobre todo por parte de Selima, que poseía una fuerza descomunal, que pequeñas chispas volaban con cada uno de los impactos.

Su familiaridad con los movimientos de Seida y su imprevisibilidad durante una lucha hacían que Coby no se sintiera completamente perdido. Notó que el movimiento de pies de Selima y la forma en la que agarraba la espada eran casi idénticos a los de la teniente. Casi. Seida tenía mucha más precisión y sus ataques estaban mucho más calculados, cosa que Coby suponía que había perfeccionado gracias a Garp. Mientras Selima parecía que estuviera bailando, los movimientos de Seida eran mucho más rápidos y combativos.

—Oye, vas a necesitar hacer algo mejor —Selima emitió una risita. Coby, en cambio, decidió no responder y permanecer en silencio, no cayendo en las provocaciones de la mujer. El peli rosa se echó hacia atrás para evitar la espada. Giró sobre sus pies y detuvo el nuevo embiste que iba esta vez directo a su cuerpo.

Como iba siendo habitual, Coby estaba siendo infravalorado por su rival y la actitud de Selima le molestaba. Frunció el ceño y presionó sus labios formando una fina línea, harto de no ser tomado en serio, igual que Seida parecía no haberle tomado en serio nunca. Pero le iba a demostrar que se equivocaba. El chico dio un salto y elevó su espada en el aire. Emitió un gruñido de rabia, decidido a volcar todas sus frustraciones en aquel ataque, mientras, de dos zancadas, pasaba al lado de Selima. Coby se quedó en la misma posición, dándole la espalda a su rival, quien no se movió hasta que, unos instantes después, Selima escupió sangre por la boca. Un corte amplio y limpio se dibujó en su abdomen y la mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo, dibujando un charco de color rojo.

—Tú, bastardo… —Rino apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se acercaba a él con un cuchillo en la mano.

—¡No! ¡Para! —Selima se limpió la sangre su boca con el dorso de su mano— Un trato es un trato.

Coby tragó saliva. Las manos le temblaban y le costó volver a envainar su espada, aún manchada de sangre. Era la primera vez que derrotaba a alguien que no fuera Helmeppo. Y se sentía realmente bien, aunque hubiera preferido que Garp, Seida y el propio Helmeppo hubieran estado ahí para verlo.

—Bueno —el príncipe se encogió de hombros—, de todas formas, Coby no tiene mucha pinta de ser el hombre de nadie.

—Eso decía la mocosa y mírala ahora.

—¿Huh? —Selys enarcó una ceja. Por lo que había escuchado hasta entonces hablar a Selima, parecía que por 'mocosa' se refería a Seida.

—La mocosa siempre decía que nunca tomaría a un hombre, pero incluso ella tiene uno ahora —la mujer hablaba con cierto tono agridulce.

—¿Qué? —Coby abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Seida te ha dicho que tiene un hombre?

—Pues claro. Fue lo primero que dijo nada más llegar —dijo Selima, pareciendo perder la paciencia. Se puso en pie lentamente—. Y, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, lo ha hecho bastante bien ella solita.

Coby y Selys intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. ¿Quién era ese hombre al que Selima se refería?

—Aunque tiene bastante mal genio, si queréis saber mi opinión —añadió.

—¿Mal genio? —Selys se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Le habéis conocido alguna vez? —Selima enarcó una ceja— Pelo gris de punta, no lleva camiseta bajo su chaqueta blanca, fuma dos puros a la vez y tiene cara de mala leche todo el rato.

Los ojos de Coby estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

—¿¡Smoker!? ¿¡Seida ha dicho que su hombre es Smoker!? —eso, a decir verdad, explicaba por qué Smoker era el único marine que había acompañado a Seida a aquella misión.

Selima miró a Coby ligeramente molesta. Podía haber sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero, sin duda, era un poco idiota.

—Supongo que ese es su nombre. Parecen bastante cercanos en mi opinión. Se quedaron hasta tarde también. Estaba haciendo mi ronda y la luz de su cabaña estuvo encendida una vez todo el mundo se hubo ido ya a la cama.

Coby no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y, por la expresión de Selys, el príncipe tampoco. Si los dos pretendían conocer a Seida, estaban equivocados. El peli rosa se sentía molesto, pero no sabía qué le molestaba más, si que Smoker estuviera a solas con Seida en una cabaña o que hubiera ido diciéndole a todo el mundo que él era su hombre.

—Um… —Selys miró preocupado a Coby. El muchacho tenía el rostro pálido y sudoroso— ¿Coby? ¿Estás-

El peli rosa emitió un grito que se extendió como un eco por el bosque. Varios pájaros emprendieron el vuelo asustados y, al alarido de Coby, le siguió un silencio. De repente, el chico, siendo consciente de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó y carraspeó, intentando aparentar, ante las miradas de incomprensión del resto, sin mucho éxito que no había ocurrido nada.

—¿N-No vamos a seguir? —le preguntó a Rino.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HA SIDO ESO!? —exigió saber Selima.

—¿Qué ha sido el qué? —intervino Selys, intentando ayudar a Coby. Por mucho que el peli rosa dijera que no sentía nada por Seida, el príncipe sabía que no era para nada cierto. Selima le fulminó con la mirada y el chico se encogió de hombros, riendo inocentemente. _Seida, siempre tienes tus razones, así que espero que tengas una buena en esta ocasión…_ , pensó mientras caminaba despreocupadamente siguiendo a un Rino que ya había emprendido la marcha de nuevo.

 **...**

—Maestro, ¿puede oírme? —Linus prácticamente se atragantó mientras se agarraba al tocador que había en el camarote de Selys. Había empleado la poca fuerza que le quedaba para salir de la cama y arrastrarse hasta la mesa. Su barbilla estaba poyada en la superficie de madera y solo podía verse su frente en el espejo— Maestro, soy yo…

El reflejo en el espejo empezó a llenarse de una especie de bruma. Cubrió toda la superficie hasta que desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Fue reemplazado por la cara de un hombre atractivo de pómulos marcados, piel suave y pelo corto rizado. Su flequillo caía ligeramente por la frente hasta sus ojos, pero aquello no hacía más que resaltar el color grisáceo de su iris. Sus ojos parecían como si una enorme tormenta estuviera formándose alrededor de sus pupilas.

—¿Linus? —la voz sonaba dulce, pero amenazadora a la vez— Has tardado mucho. He estado esperando durante meses.

—¡Maestro! Lo siento —Linus contuvo el aliento—. Conseguí escapar y sobrevivir… —dudó unos instantes— Con la ayuda del príncipe. Estoy en su barco. Está en la isla para llegar hasta ella…

El hombre pareció relajarse y Linus sintió que parte de la tensión se perdía. Una leve risa se escapó de los labios de su maestro hasta que escaló en una sonora carcajada.

—Oh, ¡es perfecto! ¿Está solo?

—No. Tiene un amigo… Un marine de pelo rosa.

Los ojos del tipo se iluminaron y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Sabes si se llama Coby? Porque eso significa… —volvió a reír— ¡Es perfecto! Eso significa que nuestra pequeña zorrita está allí. ¡Incluso el propio Garp está con ellos o de camino! Ah… Amo una buena batalla. Me produce mucho… Placer.

La manera en la que pronunció aquella última palabra hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Linus. Por unos instantes, agradeció no ser el objetivo de aquel hombre.

—Maestro, ¿está listo entonces?

—Sí. Pero la pregunta es: ¿lo estás tú?

—¿Q-Qué quiere decir?

De repente, dos caras más aparecieron al otro lado del cristal, tras su maestro. Había un ejército entero. Los ojos de Linus se abrieron de par en par.

—Maestro, pensé que solo le enviaría a usted. Yo…

—¡Imbécil! —gritó el maestro— Si la Marina está allí, ¿cómo crees que debería presentarme? Mándanos ahora mismo allí. ¡Es una orden!

—Pero Maestro… —lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Linus— S-Si lo hago, moriré.

—Creo en ti… —replicó su maestro, con un tono de voz aterciopelado— Me aseguraré de que tus últimos instantes sean memorables.

Linus tragó saliva y elevó su mano temblorosa hacia el espejo, colocándola sobre el frío cristal.

—Hansha Hansha —sollozó—. God's Door.

Una intensa luz se extendió por toda la habitación, procedente del espejo. Una pierna apareció de su interior y se posó sobre la mesa, pisando la mano de Linus que se retorció en el suelo de dolor, su figura lentamente desvaneciéndose. A la pierna le siguieron un torso, hombros, otra pierna y, pronto, el hombre que antes había sido el reflejo del espejo apareció y saltó desde lo alto del tocador hasta el suelo. Su capa de color negro ondeó ligeramente mientras aterrizaba. Era muy alto y delgado.

Una pierna salió del espejo. Y luego otra. Y otra. Aquellos hombres que siguieron al maestro iban armados hasta los dientes y llevaban armaduras plateadas para cubrir sus cuerpos, así como máscaras de cuero negro que escondían sus rostros. Cuando hubo como unos cinco hombres en la habitación, el primero de ellos señaló con su dedo índice hacia la puerta.

—Rómpela. Necesitamos más espacio para el resto.

Uno de aquellos hombres despedazó la puerta como si se tratara de un simple trozo de papel y, uno a uno, comenzaron a abandonar la habitación a medida que continuaban saliendo más hombres del espejo, siguiendo al primero hacia el exterior.

Cuando la luz finalmente comenzó a desvanecerse y el último hombre salió del espejo, la pequeña carabela del príncipe Selys estaba repleta de gente. El hombre que bestia de seda y cuya capa era de color negro se giró, pero Linus ya no estaba en el suelo, sino que podía verse su reflejo al otro lado del espejo.

—Ma… Maes… Tro —susurró mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla antes de dar su último suspiro.

—Ya, ya —su maestro puso la mano sobre el cristal, como si intentara consolarle—. Ya ha acabado todo —el hombre esperó a que unos segundos después el reflejo de Linus desapareciera y pudiera verse a sí mismo en el espejo. Cuando eso sucedió, se giró para mirar a sus hombres, quienes inmediatamente clavaron sus rodillas en el suelo, en señal de reverencia.

Finalmente, abandonaron la habitación, sin dejar rastro de la presencia de Linus. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Ahora… —el maestro de Linus miró de soslayo a al hombre que estaba situado más cerca de él. Tenía una nariz aguileña y el pelo rubio, cuyo flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Sin recibir más órdenes, el hombre asintió, comprendiendo inmediatamente.

—Uingu Uingu… Pegasus's gift.

Pequeñas alas crecieron de la espalda de todos y cada uno de los hombres que había sobre la cubierta. Éstas empezaron a moverse y sus pies se elevaron del suelo.

—Encontrad a mi hermana —ordenó el maestro mientras sus hombres salían volando en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer y todo lo que tengo que estudiar, no sé cómo aún saco tiempo para escribir xD Pero lo cierto es que me gusta mucho escribir fanfics y es una forma también de despejarme un poco.**

 **Lia Phantom: Todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos hasta Marineford. Hay que terminar esta saga. Pero, para ir abriendo boca, os diré que Seida pasará por Sabaody y también hará su pequeña parte en Impel Down, aunque estos capítulos no abarcaran las sagas al completo, solo me centraré en Seida y en la parte que le toque.**

 **Majo: ¿Por qué os gustaría tanto que Seida se tire a Ace? xD**

 **LADI JUPITER: Smoker y Coby, para mí, son de los mejores marines y eso que es, posiblemente, la institución que menos me gusta de One Piece. Espero que creas que la cosa sigue poniéndose buena con este capítulo. La acción está a punto de empezar y creo que os va a gustar.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	21. La burbuja de la verdad

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Seida podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé antes de que incluso se aproximaran al árbol sobre el que estaba la cabaña que se suponía pertenecía a Darita. Aquel hecho le hacía comprender a Seida que el pequeño disponía de buenos pulmones. No obstante, su llanto era un peligro, ya que madre e hijo serían un objetivo fácil por su fácil detección. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Seida tuvo que golpear con fuerza en la madera para que el sonido se escuchara por encima del llanto del bebé.

—¡Darita! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Soy yo, Seida!

Smoker frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores. Aquella cabaña era mucho más pequeña que en la que Seida y él habían estado alojados. Se sorprendió cuestionándose a sí mismo si aquel era el lugar más idóneo para criar a un bebé.

—¡Darita! —insistió Seida— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Soy Seida!

Varios sonidos de objetos cayendo se escucharon al otro lado hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente para mostrar a través de una pequeña rendija unos ojos de color ámbar. Aquellos ojos se abrieron de par en par al cerciorarse la presencia de Seida y, entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par, descubriendo a una joven de largo cabello castaño ondulado. Lucía un simple vestido que caía hasta sus pies y que dejaban sus blanquecinos brazos y hombros al descubierto, tan delicados como la porcelana. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y extendió sus brazos hacia Seida, abrazándose a ella con fuerza.

—Eres tú. Has vuelto a por mí —balbuceó contra el cuello de Seida.

Smoker estuvo a punto de romper a reír a carcajadas. La cara de Seida no tenía precio. Tenía una expresión de pánico. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos.

—Ya, ya, Darita.

Aquel intento de Seida por consolar a la princesa hizo que, definitivamente, una leve risotada se escapara de los labios de Smoker. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el contacto físico a ese nivel provocaría tanta incomodad en Seida. Por primera vez, la veía fuera de su elemento.

—Pensé que jamás volvería a veros a ninguno. ¡Pensaba que moriría aquí sola! —Darita continuó llorando, esta vez al mismo volumen que el llanto de su bebé, que aún no había cesado.

El deber llamó a Smoker. El comodoro pasó entre las dos chicas y atravesó la puerta. Estaba muy oscuro dentro. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y, sobre una mesita, había un recipiente abierto, dejando que las luciérnagas que había en su interior se dispersaran por la habitación. Los tenues destellos que los insectos desprendían guiaron la vista de Smoker hasta el bebé, que se encontraba tumbado en una cama en la que solo cabía una persona. Tomó al bebé entre sus manos y lo examinó, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cómo se debía tratar a uno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Darita se separó inmediatamente de Seida y se giró hacia Smoker.

—No te preocupes, Darita —la tranquilizó Seida—. Smoker no es médico, pero solo quiere ver que el bebé está bien. No pasa nada.

—Dilo de nuevo —le ordenó la muchacha, mirándola con dureza.

—Darita, estoy diciendo la verdad. No tienes qu-

—Dilo de nuevo —repitió Darita, esta vez con más determinación.

—Smoker no es médico, pero es un marine muy capaz —Seida suspiró—. Solo está asegurándose de que el bebé está bien. Nada más.

En esa ocasión, las palabras de Seida parecieron aplacar a Darita y la preocupación se desvaneció un poco de su rostro. La princesa se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Smoker.

—Llora todo el rato y soy incapaz de averiguar por qué. Le alimento, le visto, duerme lo suficiente…

Nana se acercó a Smoker y echó un vistazo también al bebé.

—Físicamente, parece que está bien —opinó la anciana.

—Si sigue llorando así, atraerá demasiado la atención. Y eso no nos conviene —Seida advirtió a Darita. Esta última lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Seida y se cruzó de brazos, elevando su barbilla de forma altiva.

—No me digas cómo tengo que criar a mi hijo, Seida.

Seida frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no responder. Por el bien de ambas. En cualquier otra situación habría contestado a Darita, pero consideró que guardar silencio y no caer en aquella provocación era lo más sensato. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea y se giró para poner toda su atención sobre el bebé. Su pelo era de un brillante color chocolate. Como el de Selys, pensó.

De repente, Nana rompió la distancia que le separaba del bebé y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos. Tan pronto como hizo eso, el bebé dejó de llorar y comenzó a chuparse el pulgar. Abrió sus ojos para observar lo que había alrededor, descubriendo que el tono era exactamente el mismo al de su madre.

—Idiotas —canturreó Nana mientras mecía al bebé en sus brazos—. Los adultos pueden ser unos idiotas, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —Darita se aproximó rápidamente a la anciana y parpadeó confusa al ver el rostro, repleto de felicidad, de su hijo. El pequeño sonrió al verla. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro volvió a cambiar y pareció retorcerse en dolor— Oh no —Darita gimió. Extendió sus brazos al frente para recoger a su hijo, pero Nana se apartó de ella y se colocó al otro extremo de la habitación. Una vez más, el niño calló.

—Parece que no le gustas —comentó Seida. Darita se giró para fulminarle con la mirada, pero Seida se encogió de hombros—. Es solo una observación.

—Es imposible —gritó Darita furiosa—. ¡Soy su madre!

Seida ignoró a Darita. Pasó por su lado y, después, por el lado de un Smoker que observaba la situación cruzado de brazos y se acercó a Nana. La chica se agachó y echó un vistazo al bebé, quien le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. Seida inclinó la cabeza para observar mejor al bebé y éste pareció imitar su gesto. Seida enarcó una ceja y, de nuevo, el bebé copió su movimiento. Seida entrecerró los ojos y eso hizo el bebé.

—¿Es esto lo que hacen los bebés?

—Jejejeje —Nana rio, lo que provocó en el bebé una carcajada—. Todos los bebés son sensibles a lo que les rodea, pero parece que este pequeño es especialmente sensible. Si estás contento, él está contento. Si estás tranquilo, él está tranquilo —la anciana señaló a Darita—. Y, si tú estás triste, el bebé estará triste.

—Había escuchado que los bebés sienten cuando su madre está estresada pero, ¿sentir lo que sienten los otros? Es extraño —Smoker se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora que sabemos que la madre y el niño están bien, ¿podemos irnos?

Seida negó con la cabeza y miró a Darita, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio, visiblemente agobiada y dolida con la situación. ¡Ella era la que provocaba que su propio hijo estuviera triste! ¿¡Pero qué clase de madre era!?

—Darita —Seida la llamó, pero la princesa no respondió—. Darita —insistió, esta vez de manera más firme, pero la muchacha seguía sin reaccionar. Seida suspiró y rompió la distancia que las separaba para llevar a cabo la única solución que se le ocurría.

 _Slap!_

Darita abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Seida con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla enrojecida y dolorida por la bofetada.

—¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?

—Concéntrate —respondió Seida—. Vuestras vidas están en peligro. Necesito que te centres —Darita frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Seida se le adelantó—. No necesito que me leas. Sabes que nunca te mentiría.

—¿Que te qué? —preguntó Smoker, dejando escapar el humo de sus puros entre sus labios.

—Es una usuaria —explicó Seida—. Comió la Shinjitsu Shinjitsu no Mi. Puede saber si alguien le está diciendo la verdad o le está mintiendo solo con mirarle a los ojos.

—Me gusta ser cuidadosa —Darita elevó sus manos en el aire y dibujó una especie de ventana con sus dedos—. Truth Bubble.

Una especie de burbuja transparente y brillante surgió de sus dedos, quienes le dieron una forma redondeada perfecta. Darita la estiró hasta que formó una burbuja gigante. Ésta flotó hasta llegar a Smoker y le encapsuló. Una vez él estuvo en su interior, en el centro, ésta explotó como una pompa de jabón.

—Oye, ¿¡qué demonios me has hecho!? —gritó el comodoro.

—Ahora estás obligado a decirme la verdad. Es lo único que puedes decir —Darita sonrió satisfecha.

—¿¡Por cuánto!? —Smoker estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Una vena se había hinchado en su cuello.

—Hasta que yo lo diga.

—O hasta que la noquees —intervino Seida, ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria más por parte de Darita—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Qué manera más estúpida de usar una habilidad —farfulló Smoker—. No tengo nada sobre lo que mentir.

—¿Estás seguro sobre eso? —Seida le miró de reojo, sonriendo con malicia.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Qué diablos estás insinuando, mocosa!?

—Me he estado preguntando… ¿Por qué decidiste venir conmigo? Sé que Sengoku te dio órdenes precisas, pero no dudaste ni un instante. Te subiste al barco sin ni siquiera preguntarme cuál era el plan o hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

—Después de lo que te pasó en la Isla Marlowe y todo lo que se dijo sobre ti, estaba preocupado. Creí que necesitarías ayuda… ¡Mierda! —las palabras salieron solas de la boca de Smoker incluso antes de que él pudiera impedir que fueran pronunciadas. Apartó sus ojos de Seida, dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro— No te hagas una idea equivocada, Seida. Eres una compañera. Eso es todo.

—¿Una compañera? —Seida le miró confusa.

Nana les observó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía meciendo al bebé en sus brazos.

—¡Sí, una amiga! —saltó Smoker— Llegaste al cuartel con solo catorce años y eras solo una niña. ¡Incluso todavía lo eres! Pero el vicealmirante Garp tenía mucha fe puesta en ti, así que solo quería asegurarme de que no te pasara nada. Eres muy buena en lo que haces. No pretendía que lo supieras porque tengo una reputación que mantener… ¡MALDITA SEA!

Smoker se llevó ambas manos a su boca, cubriéndola para intentar dejar de hablar. No iba a decir nada más durante el resto del día. Si guardaba silencio, seguramente conseguiría dejar de decir sin control lo primero que se le pasara por la mente. Seida, en cambio, mantuvo su expresión en blanco. Sabía que Smoker había estado incómodo desde el principio, pero no había logrado adivinar por qué. Ahora, como a alguien a quien consideraba un amigo, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Entonces, ¿no es tu hombre?

Seida dio un respingo al escuchar a Nana decir aquello. La chica miró apenada a la anciana, quien se limitó a reír.

—No te preocupes. Tenía un presentimiento… —la mujer se encogió de hombros— La forma en la que caminabais u os comportabais juntos… Había algo que no estaba bien —Nana le guiñó un ojo a Seida y señaló con su dedo índice al pecho de la muchacha—. Estabas demasiado cómoda a su lado. Él no es el causante de todas las dudas e incertidumbres que se generan en tu interior.

Seida se llevó sus manos al pecho, como si intentara evitar que Nana dejara de mirar a través de él y pudiera acceder a su corazón.

—Nana —articuló finalmente—, si Selima se entera…

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso —Nana hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia—. Debemos centrarnos en esta chica y en su bebé, ¿no?

Seida asintió y, a continuación, se giró para hablar a Darita.

—Necesito que me digas si un hombre llamado Linus se acercó hasta aquí para traerte suministros.

Darita negó con la cabeza.

—Normalmente, dejan todo fuera, en la puerta, y yo lo recojo por la mañana. Nunca veo a la persona que los trae. ¿Crees que mi padre sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Está mi bebé en peligro?

—No lo sé —admitió Seida, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica—. Pero creo que es mejor que nos marchemos. Selys me escribió una carta y me dijo que los dos estabais en peligro. Necesito llevaros a otro lugar. No quiero arriesgarme a que alguien os encuentre.

—Selys… —los ojos de Darita se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Selys te envía?

—Sí —Seida asintió—. Ya te he dicho que mandó una carta, así que vine hasta aquí.

—Tú viniste en su lugar —Darita dijo con voz dulce. La princesa tomó con delicadeza las manos de Seida y las apartó de sus hombros. Un pequeño brillo lleno de una furia que Seida no entendía se instaló en sus ojos—. Entonces no me iré.

Seida se quedó muda. El cambió de actitud en Darita le había pillado por sorpresa y no lograba comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Darita… —Seida comenzó a hablar de nuevo para intentar persuadir a la princesa, pero parecía inútil. La chica le dio la espalda, se acercó a Nana, a la que arrebató el bebé de sus brazos y lo colocó en una pequeña cesta de mimbre que hacía las veces de cuna.

—No —Darita parecía firme en su decisión—. Si Selys quiere mantenerme a salvo, entonces tiene que venir aquí él mismo —la chica golpeó con su pie en el suelo. Se acercó a ellos y les empujó al exterior de la cabaña. Cerró la puerta con un sonido seco. El llanto del bebé se reanudó, dejando a Seida, Smoker, Nana y Bum frente a la puerta con caras de incredulidad.

—Pues yo sí puedo imaginarme por qué está enfada. ¿Es que acaso tú no puedes? —comentó Smoker.

—No ayudas —suspiró Seida.

—Perdón —Smoker se encogió de hombros—. No lo puedo evitar. La burbuja de la verdad… —añadió. Aunque no parecía que lo sintiera en absoluto.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo veintiuno**_  
La burbuja de la verdad

.

.

.

Coby miró con preocupación hacia abajo, a aquello a lo que llamaban la Garganta de la Muerte. Después, miró a Selima.

—¿Es que pretendes matarnos? —le preguntó casi entrando en pánico.

Selima miró de reojo a Rino y ambos sonrieron con maldad.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —respondió, poniendo las manos en sus caderas de manera triunfante.

—¿Y decís que ésta es la única manera de llegar hasta Seida? —cuestionó Selys asomándose por encima del hombro de Coby para mirar hacia abajo también.

—Sí. Nana le da siempre a la mocosa lo que quiera —bufó Selima—. De ninguna forma se habrán quedado en el pueblo a esperarnos pacientemente.

—Está bien —Selys suspiró y comenzó a quitarse su camiseta.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Coby abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Vamos a mojarnos —respondió el príncipe con tranquilidad, doblando su camiseta y dejándola con cuidado sobre una rama—. Me estoy preparando.

—¡Dime que no estás pensando en saltar! —gritó Coby, señalando la corriente— ¿No ves lo alto que estamos? De ninguna forma sobreviviremos a eso.

—Ten más fe en mí, Coby —Selys le dirigió una sonrisa—. Soy más fuerte de lo que parece.

Coby parpadeó un poco confuso. No es que no confiara en el príncipe. En su opinión, Selys tenía demasiada fe puesta en aquellas dos personas que les estaban guiando, supuestamente, hacia Seida.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no hay una trampa esperándonos?

Selys se encogió de hombros.

—Si la hay, pues la hay. Estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa siempre que pueda llevarme hasta Darita y mi hijo.

Coby se sorprendió. Por primera vez veía en el príncipe un alto nivel de confianza en sus posibilidades. El peli rosa asintió con determinación. Sacó sus brazos de las mangas de su camisa y se las ató a su cintura, asegurando mejor su espada. No iba a quedarse por detrás del príncipe.

Selima observó el torso desnudo de Coby. Era delgado, mucho más fino que cualquier otro hombre con el que hubiera estado. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, bajo aquella ropa había músculo. Aún tenía mucho para formar, pero surgían unos abdominales incipientes, poseía unos pectorales firmes y sus brazos estaban más desarrollados de lo que parecía a priori.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —le preguntó Selys con picardía.

—No me he rendido —respondió Selima entre dientes.

—¿En qué? —Selys enarcó una ceja.

—En convertirle en mi hombre. Y me llamo Selima. Deberíais empezar a llamarme así.

—¡Oye! —protestó Coby mientras se anudaba más fuerte a la frente la bandana que Seida le había regalado— Ya te lo he dicho. ¡Yo también tendría algo que decir! Y, lo siento, de verdad, pero es que no quiero ser tu hombre.

—Bien —Selima asintió—. Me gusta cuando un hombre se resiste. Lo hace mucho más divertido y satisfactorio cuando él termina cediendo ante mi voluntad.

Coby dirigió su mirada hacia Rino, quien estaba atándose una roca a su espalda con una enorme liana, pero lo único que el hombre hizo fue encogerse de hombros y mover su cabeza como si le dijera "Eso es lo que ella hace".

—Muy bien —articuló Rino mientras se acercaba al borde del precipicio—. Yo iré primero y luego vosotros dos me seguiréis. Selima nos cubrirá las espaldas —pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Selima pasó al lado de los tres chicos y saltó al agua con elegancia—. Por favor, Selima. ¡Deja de presumir de una maldita vez! —Rino rodó los ojos mientras se giró hacia Coby— Seguid a Selima hacia el fondo de la corriente.

Coby tomó aire. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y después los relajó. Tomó carrerilla y se impulsó en una rama para poder saltar más alto todavía. La sensación de caída fue demasiado para él y gritó, hasta que su cuerpo golpeó en el agua. No esperaba que estuviera tan fría y sus pulmones se contrajeron bajo el agua. Aquello le hizo prácticamente ahogarse con el agua salada, por lo que instintivamente respiró por la nariz mientras la corriente le arrastraba bajo los árboles. _Mierda_ , pensó, entrando en pánico mientras aferraba su propio cuello con ambas manos y diminutas burbujas escapaban de su boca. _Voy a ahogarme_.

De repente, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y el aire comenzó a entrar en sus pulmones. Coby abrió sus ojos de par en par e intentó separarse de Selima, pero ésta le sujetaba con firmeza la cabeza, impidiendo que se moviera. Ella clavó sus ojos sobre los suyos como si le estuviera preguntando si deseaba vivir o no.

Cuando salieron a la superficie, Selima soltó a Coby y éste nadó frenéticamente hacia otro lado para alejarse de ella.

—¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? —exigió saber mientras se limpiaba sus labios con la palma de su mano. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Estaba ayudándote a respirar, por supuesto —Selima le sonrió con maldad—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que significaba?

Coby escaló por uno de los árboles y se alejó del lago, ni siquiera preguntándose si Selys y Rino lograrían llegar al otro lado y sin darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía. _¡Está loca!_ , pensó, _En realidad todas las mujeres están locas_. Lo único que quiero hacer es encontrar a Seida y regresar con ella al Cuartel General.

Mientras tanto, en el lago, Rino y Selys miraban a Selima incrédulos.

—¿¡Cómo que no sabes dónde está!? —le exigió saber el príncipe mientras retorcía la tela de sus pantalones para intentar que soltaran parte del agua que habían absorbido— ¿¡Le has dejado marchar así como así!?

—Intenté llamarle, pero no me hizo caso —Selima se encogió de hombros, apoyando su espalda sobre una roca y cruzándose de brazos—. No es mi problema.

—¡Es ya el cuarto hombre que alejas de ti! —Rino elevó su mano, mostrándole cuatro dedos para hacer más énfasis en el número.

—¡Él nunca accedió a convertirse en mi hombre, así que técnicamente han sido solo tres! —ladró la mujer, mientras saltaba a lo alto de la roca y les observaba desde ahí arriba. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados— Los hombres son idiotas. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo bueno que es estar conmigo? —preguntó en alto, aunque aquella pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en particular. No esperaba una respuesta y menos por parte de Selys y Rino. Simplemente era una reflexión en voz alta.

—Ya —Rino saltó de rama en rama—. Porque ellos son el problema… —añadió con cierto tono de ironía en su voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —saltó Selima.

—Nada, nada —susurró Rino bajo la atenta mirada de un Selys que solo podía pensar adónde diablos habría ido Coby.

Coby estaba perplejo. Varios hombres con alas a sus espaldas le rodeaban. Todos llevaban armaduras plateadas y botas de combate de piel.

—¿Q-Quiénes sois? —preguntó, intentando mantener la compostura— ¿Os manda Selima?

Coby giró sobre sí mismo justo a tiempo para esquivar una lanza. Miró a su atacante con su espada ya desenvainada y bloqueó otro ataque que venía por su costado derecho. Maldijo para sí mismo, por tener que enfrentarse a tantos tipos que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que querían. En un vistazo rápido, contó unos veinte hombres, pero algo le decía que, seguramente, aquellos no eran todos. _Tendré que deshacerme de ellos rápido o esto se va a volver más complicado_ , pensó mientras conseguía acabar con dos de ellos.

Se echó hacia un lado y rodó por el suelo para esquivar una serie de dardos lanzados contra él. Cuando el ataque pasó, Coby descubrió a un hombre con una especie de cerbatana a varios metros de distancia, de pie sobre la rama de un árbol. Coby suspiró y se concentró. Giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó un ataque con el impulso de su espada. Varios de aquellos hombres gritaron por el dolor y cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Sus alas habían sido cortadas y tenían algunos cortes por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no había logrado acabar con el tipo de la cerbatana.

—Qué poco hablador eres —dijo aquel hombre—. Te veo muy centrado en la pelea. ¿Es eso, quizás, lo que te da más… _placer_?

Coby, que ya estaba corriendo hacia él, se detuvo. Aquel tipo se sentó sobre la rama y se cruzó de piernas.

—¿Q-Quién eres? —preguntó.

El hombre saltó de la rama y dio otro pequeño saltó en el aire antes de caer al suelo con destreza, justo en frente del peli rosa. Sin previo aviso, posó su mano sobre la frente de Coby y pronunció unas palabras en un susurro.

—Pleasure Trance.

Su mano brilló con una luz de color rosa y cubrió el rostro de Coby.

—¿Pero qué? —comenzó a decir Coby mientras aquella luz se transformaba en una nube de humo que ascendió por su nariz y se coló también a través de sus ojos. Sus pensamientos se turbaron, su mirada se volvió borrosa y sintió que estaba siendo arropado por una calurosa manta. Sus ojos se cerraron. Y su mundo se oscureció.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? He estado bastante ocupada estos días, más de lo que creía que en realidad iba a estar, así que las actualizaciones seguirán siendo un poco lentas (y más cuando de mañana me voy unos poquitos días de vacaciones wiiii)**

 **LADI JUPITER: Me alegra que te esté gustando. Ya va a empezar la acción en este arco del fanfic y justo después iremos para Sabaody. Esto dándole mucha importancia ahora a este momento de la historia porque, como bien dices, Coby y Smoker serán muy importantes para Seida en un futuro, cuando suceda lo Ace, pero antes creo que es necesario que se establezcan lazos más fuertes entre ellos y aquí sucederá.**

 **Mei 04282h1f: QUE SE LOS TIRE A TODOS! jajajaja No puedo decir cosas porque os estaría haciendo spoiler, pero tampoco os hagáis muchas ilusiones, que ya veis cómo es Seida... En cuanto a lo que me has comentado de que la historia va lenta, tienes razón, pero, a partir de ahora, y tal y cómo termina este capítulo, va a comenzar la acción. Estoy desenado que leáis lo próximo que viene porque creo que os va a gustar. Y, cuando está sucediendo esto, Kurohige y Ace ya se han enfrentado. Y hasta ahí puedo leer xD ¿Qué crees que hará Seida? ¿Irá a Impel Down o se quedará en el cuartel? ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	22. Placer

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

—¿Más sake, Coby?

Coby parpadeó varias veces mientras sus sentidos volvían lentamente a la normalidad. Estaba tumbado en un tatami, con su cabeza y parte de su espalda apoyadas en una pila de mullidos cojines. Estaba en una habitación amplia, con las puertas correderas abiertas revelando en uno de los laterales un bonito jardín con bonsáis. El sol brillaba, introduciendo sus rayos en el interior de la habitación, calentando su piel. Elevó la vista para mirar a una Seida que se había arrodillado junto a él. Se incorporó para sentarse recto y poder verla mejor. Su abundante pelo de color caramelo estaba recogido en un moño y una flor fucsia decoraba el peinado, justo sobre su oreja derecha. Lucía un kimono blanco con detalles en rosa a lo largo de sus mangas y cuello poco ajustado a su cuerpo. El cinturón del kimono apenas estaba anudado y, a través del pliegue, Coby casi podía ver parte de su abultado y redondeado pecho. Sintió ganas de estirar su brazo, de meter su mano a través de ese pliegue y rozar con sus dedos su suave y blanquecina piel de sus senos, que tan tentadora le resultaba. Algo le decía que, aunque lo hiciera, a ella no le iba a importar, que incluso iba a recibir aquel gesto con una sonrisa.

La mano derecha de Coby se movió, por lo que se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo un vaso de sake. Tendió el vaso hacia la chica, quien emitió una risita y le sirvió más. El olor del licor era apetecible, era el sake más apetecible que había visto jamás. Con un movimiento seco, Coby se bebió todo el contenido y tendió de nuevo el vaso hacia Seida, sonriente.

—¡Otro!

Seida le sonrió de nuevo, pero, en vez de servirle más sake, dejó la botella en el suelo y tomó la espada de Coby. La sostuvo frente a él.

—¿No sabría mucho mejor tras una buena pelea?

—¿Qué? —Coby enarcó una ceja— ¿Supongo que eres tú la que va a pelear conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Seida negó con la cabeza— No soy rival para el mejor marine que hemos tenido nunca.

Coby tomó a Seida por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras que con el otro brazo libre aferró su espada. Coby acercó tanto a la chica que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara. Las manos de ella estaban posadas en su pecho, lo que provocaba a Coby una sensación reconfortante. Nunca se había sentido tan atrevido. Era una sensación extraordinaria.

—¿Entonces quién? —le susurró Coby de forma seductora en el oído, aspirando el aroma de la sal y la flor de cerezo impregnado en la piel de Seida— ¿Quién será mi rival?

—¿Quién mejor que yo?

Coby levantó la vista y vio a Akainu de pie, en el jardín. Sus ojos negros brillaron cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el peli rosa confundido.

—¿No te acuerdas? —Seida se acercó a él y rozó con la punta de la nariz la mejilla de Coby— Le derrotaste para convertirte en el Almirante de la Flota —susurró de forma cariñosa antes de levantarse y romper el abrazo. La chica hizo una leve reverencia, llena de respeto, hacia Akainu y, después, lanzó una mirada llena de ternura a Coby—. Os dejaré a solas y regresaré cuando estéis listos para relajaros. Le pediré a nuestro esclavo que nos haga más onigiri.

—¿Esclavo? —preguntó Coby.

—Helmeppo —respondió Seida antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla a su espalda, una vez hubo abandonado la habitación.

—Bueno —Akainu señaló a Coby con su dedo índice, parte de su brazo comenzando a convertirse en lava—, ¿empezamos?

Coby se agachó para coger la botella y dar un largo sorbo antes de ponerse en pie y aferrar su espada con fuerza.

—Muy bien —respondió con determinación—. ¡Vamos!

Una vez se hubo puesto en pie, el mundo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y la habitación en la que se encontraba desapareció completamente.

—¿Pero qué-?

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo veintidós**_  
Placer

.

.

.

Coby abrió sus ojos de par en par. Sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en la rama de un árbol. Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y llevaba puesta una mordaza hecha con trozos de liana. Apretó sus puños con fuerza e intentó zafarse de su agarre.

—Mmmmmmppppffff —su grito de desesperación se vio ahogado por las lianas en su boca.

—Dime, ¿no odias cuando te despiertas de un buen sueño? —una voz le preguntó. De repente, un pie le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda y Coby tosió, creyendo que iba a ahogarse— ¿No desearías a veces no despertar nunca?

El hombre apartó su pie de la espalda de Coby y se movió para entrar en el rango de visión del chico. El peli rosa elevó la vista y miró a aquel tipo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que sostenía su espada.

—Necesito saber dónde está mi hermana —dijo el hombre educadamente—. Eso es todo.

—¿Mmmpppff?

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Qué idiota! —el hombre se agachó y desató las lianas alrededor de la boca de Coby para volver a su posición inicial, de pie— ¿Qué decías?

—¿Q-Quién eres?

—Oh —el hombre fingió sorpresa, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho—. Supongo que no me he presentado apropiadamente. Soy Yaro, hijo del Rey Koga, y pronto heredaré el trono de la Isla Faye —miró expectante al peli rosa y frunció el ceño al ver su expresión de desconcierto. Pateó a Coby en la cara, obligándole a rotar para que quedara tumbado sobre su espalda.

—A parte de la Isla Faye, no tengo ni idea de qué has dicho y, que yo sepa, ellos ya tienen un rey —replicó Coby con un gemido—. Déjame ir, por favor.

—Tch —Yaro elevó la espada de Coby y estiró su brazo, haciendo que éste sobresaliera de la rama—. Dímelo o tiro tu espada.

—No lo harás… —Coby estaba paralizado.

Yaro abrió su mano y la espada cayó a las arenas movedizas.

 _¡Plop!_

—¡Ups! —bromeó— Qué torpe soy… —se acercó a él de nuevo y le quitó las gafas que llevaba sobre la cabeza— Volvamos a intentarlo.

Coby se incorporó, pero inmediatamente Yaro se le echó encima, golpeándole de nuevo el cuerpo contra la rama del árbol.

—¡Te lo he dicho ya! ¡N-No sé nada! —gritó— ¡No me quites nada más!

—Ronda dos —Yaro chasqueó la lengua.

 _¡Plop!_

—¡Por favor! —gimió Coby entre desesperación y cólera. Se arrastró por el suelo, hacia Yaro, como si fuera un gusano, pero se detuvo al ver que Yoro sostenía ahora en el aire el pañuelo de Seida.

—Dime lo que quiero saber.

—Te lo juro. No sé dónde está —siseó Coby—. ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

—¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido? —Yaro sonrió— Que te creo. De verdad que te creo —bajó el pañuelo y suspiró—. Pero eso significa que ya no me sirves de nada y que no te necesito —suspiró una vez más y lanzó el pañuelo hacia atrás, que cayó con lentitud hasta posarse sobre las arenas movedizas.

 _¡Plop!_

—¡Era un regalo!

Sin dudarlo, Coby rodó sobre sí mismo hasta el final de la rama, pasando a Yaro de largo, y directo hacia las arenas movedizas, con sus pies y sus manos todavía atados. Se hundió tras sus objetos más preciados.

—Mmm… Qué chico tan extraño. Le ha dolido más perder ese trozo de tela que su arma—Yaro observó al peli rosa desaparecer en el oscuro barro—. Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo —caminó hacia delante y saltó hacia otro árbol—. Quizás tenga más suerte la próxima vez.

 **...**

Seida se rascó los ojos. Los abrió y los cerró varias veces. Debía de estar soñando o alucinando.

—¿S-Selys? —susurró mientras observaba al príncipe escalar una rama para caminar después hasta ella junto a Selima y Rino.

—¡Sei-Sei! —la llamó el chico, agitando sus brazos en el aire— ¡Me alegro de haberte encontrado!

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —le exigió saber— ¡No es seguro! El rey Koga-

—¡Que le den al rey Koga! —gritó Selys mientras corría hacia ella con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. La envolvió en un abrazo fuerte— Estoy aquí para recuperar a mi familia. ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien sienta verte de nuevo!

Los brazos de Seida permanecieron tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, petrificada, pero sus ojos brillaron con un cierto alivio.

—Pensé que pasarían años hasta que volviera a verte…

—Sí bueno. En realidad pasarán años hasta que volvamos a ver a Coby. Ya lo verás —añadió el príncipe mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y miraba a su alrededor—. Ha tenido ciertos problemillas con Selima. Se enfadó y se ha ido por ahí, así que se habrá perdido. Andará por alguna parte.

Seida inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeó varias veces. Ahora sí que debía de estar soñando.

—Coby… está… aquí… —dijo Seida lentamente, como si fuera incapaz de creer sus propias palabras.

—Lo que nos faltaba —intervino Smoker frunciendo el ceño y caminando hacia Selys—. Imagino que tú eres el príncipe —a continuación señaló a la cabaña de Darita, que se encontraba a su espalda—. Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? Ve y entra.

Selys miró más allá de Smoker y su cara se volvió progresivamente más pálida. Sus manos fueron instintivamente a su pelo y comenzó a peinarlo con sus dedos.

—¿Qu-Qué tal pinta tengo? —le preguntó a Smoker.

—La misma pinta que alguien que está en un apuro.

—Ya… —Selys tragó saliva. Tomó aire y caminó hacia la puerta. Llamó varias veces— Darita… Soy yo.

Entonces, todo pasó a mucha velocidad y a la vez. Selima tiró a Seida al suelo, quien la inmovilizó, mientras que la puerta de la cabaña se abría de par en par y una silla salió volando hacia el exterior, golpeando justo a Selys en la cara. El llanto de un bebé cruzó el aire. Seida giró sobre sí misma en el suelo con agilidad y se incorporó ligeramente con sus dedos, colocándose sobre Selima.

—Cálmate —le ordenó Seida.

—¡Mentiste! —siseó Selima— ¡Los conocías!

—Pero yo no los mandé aquí. No sabía que estaban aquí.

—¡Están aquí por ti!

—Técnicamente —Seida se encogió de hombros—. Pero fuiste tú la que los trajiste hasta aquí.

Selima gruñó. Seida tenía un punto de razón. La cara de la chica se puso roja y apretó sus puños con frustración mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Seida.

—¡Déjame! —le ordenó.

—Darita —el príncipe gimió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

—¡DOS AÑOS! —gritó la chica mientras salía de la cabaña y enterraba su dedo índice en el pecho de Selys— He estado aquí sola durante DOS AÑOS.

—L-Lo sé —la voz de Selys tembló—. Pero estoy aquí ahora y-

—¿¡Dónde estabas cuando de verdad te necesitaba!? ¿¡Dónde estabas cuando tuve que dejar toda mi vida atrás!? ¿¡Dónde estabas cuando nuestro HIJO nació!?

—N-No sabía que iba a tener un hijo hasta que Seida-

—Dejaste que _ella_ —Darita señaló a Seida, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el príncipe— hiciera todo el trabajo sucio. Ella fue la que investigó el plan de mi padre. Ella fue la que encontró una manera de sacarme sana y salva de la isla. ¡Todo lo hizo ella! ¿Sabías que Seida casi muere por mí? ¡Apenas puedo mirarla a los ojos porque me avergüenza lo mucho que le debo! Lo mucho que NOSOTROS le debemos.

—¿Qué? —Seida abrió la boca de par en par.

—¿Es por eso por lo que eras tan distante con ella? —preguntó Selys— Pensé que fue porque ella intentó besarme.

—¿¡Qué hice qué!? ¡Auch! —Seida estaba tan en shock que había soltado a Selima y ésta se había aprovechado de ello para empujarla y poder ponerse en pie.

—Soy una usuaria. ¡Me comí la Fruta de la Verdad! —Darita puso los brazos en jarras, contestando al príncipe— ¡Sé cuándo alguien me está mintiendo! Seida siempre ha sido sincera conmigo. Si hubiera sentido algo por ti, lo hubiera sabido.

—Espera… Perdonad… Pero… ¿Qué es eso de un beso? —balbuceó Seida, pero una mirada de Smoker le bastó para saber que aquel no era el momento.

Un nuevo grito del bebé, que continuaba llorando, captó la atención de todos. Selys se acercó hasta la cabaña, pero antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el interior, se detuvo bajo el quicio y miró a Darita en busca de su permiso.

—¿Puedo?

Darita tomó aire. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a caer por sus rosadas mejillas y asintió. Aceleró el paso, pasando por el lado de Selys, y se colocó al lado de la cuna.

—Su nombre es Sei…

—¿¡QUÉ!? —saltaron Smoker, Selima, Rino y Seida a la vez y, después, intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

—Jejejejeje —Nana se sentó en una ramita que colgaba, moviendo sus piernas en el aire como una niña pequeña—. Supongo que nos olvidamos de preguntar el nombre del bebé cuando llegamos.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… Qué bonito reencuentro, ¿no?

Seida aguantó la respiración. Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella nueva voz que se había unido a las del resto y se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro. Al igual que el de la muchacha, el rostro de Darita palideció mientras caminaba hacia atrás, para encerrarse de nuevo en su cabaña.

—N-No puede ser…

Yaro dio un paso a un lado para dejar de estar escondido tras el tronco de un árbol, con cincuenta de sus hombres tras él.

—Oh, pero sí que lo es, querida hermana. Sí que lo es…

Seida frunció el ceño. Conocía a aquel hombre. Lo conocía de la investigación que había llevado a cabo hacía dos años.

—Príncipe Yaro…

—¡Maestro! ¡Llámame maestro! —ladró el hombre, perdiendo su compostura. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de ello. Tomó un poco de aire para intentar tranquilizarse y se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia tras. Presionó sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonrió amigablemente a Seida—. Prefiero que me llamen maestro, si no te importa —corrigió con una voz suave—. Príncipe no suena tan bien como maestro.

Seida rio con ironía.

—¿O es en realidad porque todo el mundo en tu familia puede ser llamado rey menos tú?

—¡Gah! —el cuerpo de Yaro se contrajo. Si las palabras fueran armas, Seida habría disparado una flecha y habría dado justo en su corazón.

Smoker miró de reojo a Seida. Estaba seria y en alerta, lo que la hacía permanecer con la espalda mucho más recta que de costumbre mientras tenía su mano apoyada en el puño de su espada, lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Fuera quien fuese ese tal Yaro, Seida le estaba tomando completamente en serio.

Yaro emitió una carcajada.

—Deberías vigilar lo que dices. Tus palabras pueden dañar mucho a los que te rodean y eso no es bueno, ya sabes, no causarles _placer_.

—Placer… —murmuró Seida— Eso es… Eres un usuario. ¿Tienes la Kairaku Kairaku no Mi?

—Ah… Teniente Seida —Yaro rio—. ¡Estoy tan complacido! ¡Has hecho tus deberes! Tengo que admitirlo. Si alguien como tú trabajara para mí, estaría mucho más informado. Probablemente habría sabido antes cuál es tu punto débil y, entonces, te habría destruido antes.

—¡Basta!

Selys emergió desde la puerta de la cabaña con su hijo en brazos. El bebé estaba profundamente dormido con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de su padre. Darita no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver aquella imagen con la que tanto tiempo había estado soñando. Selys, sin reparar apenas en ello, le tendió el bebé a Darita para que fuera ella la que lo sostuviera y, entonces, desenvainó su espada.

—Esto acaba aquí.

Selys corrió hacia delante, blandiendo su espada, que estaba completamente negra debido al haki. Yaro elevó su mano hacia el frente.

—Kairaku Kairaku —dijo con monotonía— Pleasure Dome.

Una especie de cúpula rosada surgió desde Yaro, siendo éste el centro de la misma. Se expandió a su alrededor y engulló a Selys.

—¿Qué? —Selys abrió los ojos de par en par al ver cómo su haki se desvanecía sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar. El puño de Yaro impactó en su boca— Ugh —gimió el príncipe mientras sangre se derramaba por sus labios.

—Kairaku Kairaku —Yaro aferró el rostro del príncipe con ambas manos— Pleasure Sleep.

Selys cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Cerró los ojos y en su rostro quedó impresa una sonrisa que solo transmitía tranquilidad y felicidad.

—¡Puede controlar el subconsciente! —le gritó Seida a Smoker.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el comodoro transformó parte de su cuerpo en humo y se lanzó contra Yaro blandiendo su Jitte. Yaro, en cambio, aplaudió. Parecía que le estaba divirtiendo en exceso la situación.

—¡Qué maravilla! ¡El mismísimo Smoker! Una sorpresa muy placentera…

Smoker sintió que perdía parte de sus fuerzas. Cuando miró hacia abajo, se percató de que estaba completamente empapado. Debía de ser agua salada. Sobre él, dos hombres con un par de alas cada uno a su espalda sostenían un enorme recipiente ya vacío.

—¿Pero qué? —aquello resultaba ridículo.

—¡Kairaku Kairaku Pleasure Laser! —Yaro señaló con su huesudo dedo índice a Smoker. Un rayo de luz rosa salió disparado en dirección al marine y le atravesó el cuerpo. Por unos segundos, Smoker sintió su cuerpo adormecido, lo que le hizo caer hacia atrás.

—¡Smoker! —Seida corrió hacia su compañero. Llegó a tiempo para tomarle de la muñeca y tirar de él para que no cayera de la rama del árbol sobre la que estaban.

—Vaya, vaya… Qué rápida eres —Yaro sonrió con picardía.

—¡Smoker! ¡Despierta! —le gritó Seida, agitando al hombre por los hombros. Los ojos de Smoker se abrieron y quedaron fijos sobre Seida. De repente, el comodoro envolvió a Seida con sus brazos a la vez que se incorporaba. Giró sobre uno de sus talones y, con su brazo izquierdo, bloqueó el hacha que se dirigía en dirección a Seida usando su Jitte.

 _¡Clank!_

Un chuchillo pasó volando rozando la mejilla de Yaro, haciendo un corte superficial mientras varias lianas se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Selima emitió un grito y corrió hacia él con dos cuchillos más, uno en cada mano, a la vez que Rino tiraba de las lianas con las que había inmovilizado a Yaro.

—Un gato salvaje como tú debería estar maullando, no arañando —Yaro suspiró. Cuando Selima estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, él se desvaneció en humo rosa haciendo que Rino, que había estado tirando de las lianas, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Sin embargo, logró aferrarse con una mano a la rama para no caer al vacío.

—¿Qué demonios? —Selima frunció el ceño. Miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió a Yaro justo al lado de la puerta de la cabaña de Darita.

—Ilusiones —Yaro dio varias zancadas hacia su hermana, paralizada por el terror que le producía su mera presencia—. Juegan con nuestra mente de la manera más retorcida, ¿verdad?

Bum empezó a correr hacia Yaro para evitar que pusiera sus manos encima de Darita, pero Seida le retuvo.

—¡No! ¡Quédate ahí y protege a Nana!

Yaro rio al ver a Seida apretar los dientes con fuerza. Su atención regresó a Darita. Tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la princesa y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Ahora, hermanita, ¿no crees que es hora de que obtenga lo que es mío por derecho propio?

—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó Seida con frialdad a su espalda.

Yaro se giró justo para recibir un puñetazo de Seida en la cara.

—Maldita —gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. Sangre abundante emanaba de su nariz rota. Pero, de repente, comenzó a reír con un sonido ronco—. Eres toda una luchadora, ¿eh?

Seida lanzó su puño de nuevo hacia atrás. Le iba a partir la cara a golpes si era necesario. No iba a tocar ni a Darita ni al bebé. No lo iba a permitir. Sin embargo, detuvo la inercia de su brazo en el aire cuando Yaro abrió la boca de nuevo.

—Me pregunto cómo de luchadora serás cuando te enteres de que tu amigo del pelo rosa ha muerto.

—Coby no ha muerto.

—¿Coby? ¿Así se llama? —Yaro sonrió de medio lado— Tiré sus cosas a las arenas movedizas. ¿Puedes creerte que se tiró detrás de un asqueroso pañuelo que llevaba en el pelo? —Yaro rio. Seida, en cambio, sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. ¿Es que era idiota? ¿¡Por qué habría puesto Coby en peligro su vida por un simple pañuelo que ella le había regalado!?

—No ha muerto —repitió Seida entre dientes.

—Pero, espera, que aún no te he dicho lo mejor —Yaro rebuscó en su ropa y sacó un trozo de papel—. Tú has hecho los deberes sobre mí, pero tengo que reconocer que yo también los he hecho sobre ti. He estado muy interesado en ti desde lo que sucedió hace dos años y he descubierto cosas fascinantes —hizo una pausa—. He encontrado tu punto débil y las últimas noticias que han sido publicadas me han puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Puño de Fuego.

Seida contuvo la respiración al escuchar aquel nombre. En un acto reflejo, se llevó la mano a su espada, pero se vio incapaz de desenvainarla. Yaro seguía hablando.

—Algunos de mis hombres te buscaron y te estuvieron siguiendo. Lo que sucedió en la Isla Walla… Es una pena —Yaro fingió tristeza— Podía haber sido tu fin ahí, pero qué oportuno fue Puño de Fuego rescatándote, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de él?

—Suficiente —intervino Smoker, dando un paso al frente. Él también se había dado cuenta. Hablar de Portgas D. Ace era la única forma de hacer daño de verdad a Seida.

—Quieto ahí, humitos —Yaro le señaló con el dedo, pero sus ojos seguían puestos sobre la muchacha—. Tengo una gran noticia para ti, Seida, y es que Portgas D. Ace ha sido apresado por la Marina. Se enfrentó a un pirata, un tal Kurohige que le entregó como regalo al Gobierno y, voilá, ahora tenemos nuevo Shichibukai —su rostro se ensombreció. Estaba disfrutando todas y cada una de aquellas palabras que se clavaban en Seida como puñales. Hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios, saboreando aquel momento—. Puño de Fuego será ejecutado. La Marina, para la que tú trabajas y quieres dedicar tu vida, va a ejecutar al amor de tu vida. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?

Seida se sentía abrumada. Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que bajara la guardia y para que Yaro la agarrara del cuello y la elevara en el aire. Sus dedos presionaron en su laringe. Seida abrió la boca en busca de algo de aire, pero solo un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta.

—Has escuchado bien, Seida —repitió Yaro—. Puño de Fuego va a morir. Será ejecutado. Y tu amigo de pelo rosa ha sido engullido por las arenas movedizas —Seida abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus manos, que buscaban su espada o su látigo, terminaron por ceder y cayeron inertes a sus lados a medida que iba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de aire—. Y tú pronto los seguirás.

—No —gimió Seida. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, elevó su pie y propinó a Yaro una patada. Él la soltó por el impacto y Seida cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. Se llevó las manos al cuello, mientras luchaba por tomar algo más de aire—. Estás… Estás mintiendo.

—No… —susurró Darita mientras miraba a Seida con lágrimas en los ojos— Está diciendo la verdad, Seida.

Seida sintió que todo lo que había a su alrededor se desvanecía. No se encontraba bien. Sentía palpitaciones, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Creía escuchar a lo lejos a Smoker, llamándola, preguntándole qué le sucedía y pidiéndole que reaccionara. Pero no podía. Coby no estaba. Había muerto por ella, por seguirla a aquella isla. Y Ace había sido apresado por la Marina. No quería perder a Ace, no podía ser cierto. Él la invitó a viajar con él y no lo había hecho, le había pedido que le acompañara a capturar a un antiguo subordinado suyo para que pagara por algo que había hecho. ¿Si hubiera ido con él, su destino habría sido diferente? No… Todo esto era culpa de Ace. Todo empezó cuando decidió convertirse en pirata. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? ¿Por qué decidió elegir el camino de la piratería?

Comenzó a sentir que la rabia crecía en su interior. Estaba convencida de que los Piratas de Barbablanca no dejarían que Ace fuera ejecutado. Tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos. Y todo por Ace. Por ser un cabezota.

Smoker levantó a Seida en el aire para hacerla reaccionar. Estaba pálida. Intentó que se quedara de pie, pero las piernas de la chica fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Él… Él no… —repetía una y otra vez la chica— Él no.

—Seida, necesito que te levantes y que te recompongas. Nosotros-

—¡ÉL NO PUEDE MORIR! —gritó Seida de forma histérica. Ahí fue cuando Smoker pudo ver que ya no había ningún brillo en los ojos de Seida. Estaba muy lejos de allí.

—¡Seida! —Smoker la tomó por las muñecas y la sacudió con violencia— ¡Recomponte! Necesito que estés bien. Necesitamos tu lógica y-

—Y-Yo tenía que haber estado con él… Me lo pidió… Y… Ahora… Está preso —los ojos de Seida viajaron hasta Yaro, quien estaba viendo aquella escena completamente excitado, aunque pronto sintió cierta sensación de desosiego. Aquellos ojos, azules como el mar, ahora parecían un pozo de tinieblas.

—¡Seida! —gritó Smoker, pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar. Para su horror, los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron ponerse rojos— ¿Seida?

Una fuerza inusitada salió del cuerpo de Seida y agitó a Smoker por dentro. Selima, Selys, Nana, él, Yaro y algunos de los hombres de Yaro permanecieron en sus sitios, mientras otros perdían el conocimiento. Darita gritó y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo para protegerle de aquella fuerza extraña que parecía emanar de Seida y que la hacía tambalearse y caer de rodillas al suelo, como si fuera a perder el conocimiento. El pequeño Sei gritaba en llanto mientras su madre le susurraba al oído para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Smoker miró a Seida, quien ahora estaba inconsciente— ¿Haki del Rey?

De repente, y con un movimiento veloz, Seida sacó su látigo, rodeado de kairoseki para poder enfrentarse con él a usuarios. El arma se enrolló alrededor de las piernas del comodoro, quien soltó inmediatamente a Seida. Un hombre enmascarado le estaba apuntando directamente al cuello con una espada. Otro de los hombres de Yaro, luciendo una máscara de cuero también, se acercó apresuradamente y le arrebató a Seida su propio látigo, quien no opuso resistencia. El hombre tiró de Smoker y le obligó a caminar a trompicones para alejarse de la chica.

—Qué divertido —canturreó Yaro.

—¡Seida! —grito Smoker una vez más, esperando que la chica despertara de una maldita vez de aquel trance. Seida parpadeó con lentitud, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda— ¡Reacciona! ¡Sé que puedes oírme, maldita sea!

—Kairaku Kairaku Pleasure Dome —canturreó Yaro mientras una luz rosa cubría a todos los que aún estaban en pie.

 _Esto no está pasando de verdad_ , pensó Seida antes de perder el conocimiento, _Esto debe de ser una pesadilla._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal vuestro verano? (Teniendo en cuenta que seáis del hemisferio norte xD) El mío, regular, porque solo tengo cinco días de vacaciones. Ah… la vida del becario… pero, bueno, la semana que viene podré escaparme seis días a la playa para poder desconectar. Espero que vosotros lo estéis pasando bien y estéis recuperando fuerzas también.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Nah… Smoker no siente nada romántico por Seida. Es simplemente eso, que se ha encariñado con ella. Al ser traída por Garp y especialmente entrenada por él, sintió curiosidad por esa niña de 14 años que, además, tenía mucho carácter y mostraba buenas dotes. Cree que tiene futuro en la Marina y quiere ayudarla.**

 **MeiMajo: De verdad, qué ganas tenéis de que Seida se tire a alguien xD**

 **Vactory: Me alegra que te guste el ritmo de la historia porque una cosa que la gente me ha criticado es que es un poco lenta y, no lo voy a negar, es cierto, pero también quiero explicar bien las cosas. Por otra parte, creo que ahora todo irá más deprisa al empezar la acción. Y sé que todas y todos queréis volver a ver a Ace. ¡Saldrá! Pero tendréis que tener paciencia. Antes hay que terminar este arco y habrá otros cameos que estoy convencida de que os van a encantar J**

 **ZyeBlackrose: Pues, curiosamente, estoy dibujando a mis OCs de Haikyuu. No soy una experta dibujando y mucho menos coloreando, pero me están quedando bastante aparentes. Cuando acabe con ellos, os haré un dibujillo de Seida para que la veáis. ¡Lo prometo!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	23. El otro yo

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Seida estaba sentada en una cueva. Al menos, esa era la única explicación lógica. Estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas sobre un suelo frío y húmedo, rodeada de oscuridad.

—No. No es una cueva.

Seida dio un bote. No es que le sobresaltara el hecho de que alguien hubiera hablado, sino más bien la buena calidad del sonido de aquella voz. Una voz que supo reconocer inmediatamente. Era la suya.

Una figura emergió de la oscuridad. Los ojos de Seida se abrieron de par en par a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la escasa luz de la cavidad. Un brillante pelo de color caramelo surgió de entre las sombras. Ella misma caminaba con paso firme hacia donde ella se encontraba. Llevaba su capa de la Marina puesta. Un rayo de luz surgió de algún lugar en lo alto y Seida pudo ver que aquella figura había salido de una especie de caja gigante cuya puerta estaba abierta.

—Sí. Soy tú —le dijo la figura. Ésta se recogió su espesa cabellera en una coleta—. Y, finalmente, soy libre.

Seida parpadeó confusa.

—¿Cómo puedes ser yo? —preguntó— Yo soy yo.

Su otro yo sonrió maliciosamente, una clase de sonrisa que Seida jamás había visto en su propio rostro.

—Yo soy tu 'ello'.

—¿Mi qué?

—¡Tu 'ello'! —la otra Seida rio. Su otro yo se quitó la capa de la Marina para revelar que, debajo, llevaba solo un escueto bikini de color negro.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás llevando!? —Seida se puso en pie. Se agachó para recoger la capa e intentó cubrir el cuerpo de su otro yo.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —su otro yo la empujó con tal fuerza que Seida cayó hacia atrás— ¡Por fin puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana!

Seida se puso en pie de nuevo y echó un vistazo hacia la caja, que quedaba a espaldas de su otro yo.

—Imagino que todo esto es cosa de Yaro-

¡Pum!

Seida emitió un gemido en cuanto el puño de su otro yo impactó en su estómago.

—¡No! —le gritó— Deja de pensar de forma lógica. Ahora es mi turno. He esperado demasiado tiempo. Has estado evitándome desde que tenías catorce años y ahora es mi momento de brillar.

—¿Qué quieres? —articuló finalmente Seida tras toser en repetidas ocasiones por el golpe.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —la otra Seida emitió una sonora carcajada. Comenzó a moverse alrededor de Seida, como si de un gato se tratase— Esto que te está pasando podría rellenarse con cualquier cosa que desees. ¡Lo que sea! ¿Y sabes qué? No puedes pensar ahora en absolutamente nada para rellenar este espacio. ¡Nada!

Seida suspiró. Yaro debía de estar jugando con su mente a través de su fruta del diablo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se sentó en el suelo de nuevo, apoyó su espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos.

—¡Sé que es lo que tú deseas! —gritó la otra Seida, intentando captar su atención de nuevo— ¡Yo soy tu agresividad, tu pasión! ¡Tu placer! ¡Yo soy lo que tú nunca te has permitido desear!

Seida abrió los ojos, molesta por el ruido que su otro yo estaba haciendo, pero, al abrirlos, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Ace estaba caminando hacia ella. Sus ojos la miraban de una forma diferente y sonreía de medio lado, de forma picarona. Seida se sentía completamente expuesta a él, como si estuviera desnuda.

—¡Para esto! —le exigió a su otro yo— ¡Esto no es lo que quiero!

Y la oscuridad regresó de repente.

—¡No sabes ni lo que quieres!

—Bueno, mi sueño es seguir progresando en la Marina. Convertirme en la marine más fuerte que haya habido nunca.

¡Pum!

Seida recibió otro puñetazo en la tripa.

—¿Y eso a qué ha venido ahora? —estaba harta de que su otro yo la pegara.

—Mi sueño es convertirme en alguien fuerte en la Marina y bla, bla, bla —se burló la otra Seida—. De todos los sueños que hay por ahí, escogiste el más lógico, el más común. Es estúpido. ¡Ese no es tu sueño!

—¡Sí que lo es! —Seida levantó el brazo para protegerse del siguiente ataque de su otro yo, pero fue sorprendida al ver que, rápidamente, su otro yo le agarró el brazo y la inmovilizó en un solo movimiento, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Deja de luchar contra mí —la voz de la otra Seida se volvió sorprendentemente dócil y suave—. Para. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

Seida estaba sorprendida. Su cuerpo, en vez de tensarse, se había relajado una vez su otro yo la había abrazado, como si estuviera haciéndolo su madre o alguien muy cercano a ella. Su mente comenzó a acelerarse, pero, entonces, su otro yo colocó la palma de su mano derecha en la nuca de Seida.

—Para —su otro yo acercó sus labios al oído de Seida y le susurró—. Se acabó el pensar —añadió con firmeza—. Déjame ser yo la que actúe… Solo por esta vez.

Seida asintió lentamente, cediendo finalmente. Su otro yo la soltó y la obligó a girarse para que pudiera ver la enorme puerta cerrada que había aparecido justo detrás de ellas. Era una puerta ancha, de color dorado y cuya cerradura era tan grande como la cabeza de Seida. Seida miró la palma de su mano, donde su otro yo le había colocado una llave. Era demasiado pequeña para que entrara en aquella cerradura, pero Seida la cogió igualmente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Es todo lo que has encerrado —le susurró—. Es todo lo que nunca admitiste que deseabas. Es tu sueño… Nuestro sueño.

Seida se quedó parada por unos instantes, mirando la llave reposar en la palma de su mano. Esperó durante mucho tiempo y su otro yo tuvo la paciencia suficiente como para no presionarla. Finalmente, cuando levantó la vista y posó sus ojos sobre la puerta, se dio cuenta de que la cerradura había empequeñecido y ahora la llave entraba.

—No puede ser abierta si tú no lo deseas —le explicó su otro yo.

Seida tomó aire, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró. _Click_. Las puertas se abrieron y Seida fue cegada por una intensa luz blanca, por lo que, instintivamente, se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos para protegerse la vista.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo veintitrés**_  
El otro yo

.

.

.

—¡Mira, mamá!

Seida intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero aún le dolían por la intensa claridad.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira!

Seida parpadeó. Escuchaba ruido. Parecía el sonido del mar.

—¡Ya se ve por el horizonte, mamá!

Seida notó que algo le agarraba la mano. Poco a poco, sus ojos se adaptaron a la claridad. Parecía estar al borde de un acantilado. Olía a sal. El viento agitó su larga cabellera. El mar se extendía frente a ella y, a lo lejos, se veía una pequeña embarcación con la vela desplegada. Alguien le estaba agarrando la mano. Seida miró hacia abajo. Un niño de no más de cuatro años sostenía su mano con firmeza. Seida apretó los labios formando una fina línea. ¿De quién era aquel pequeño?

Entonces, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento, el niño levantó la vista y la miró. Tenía el pelo de color caramelo. Los mechones, despeinados, le caían por la frente. Tenía los ojos grandes y oscuros y unas características pecas sobre las mejillas. Seida sintió que su corazón se detenía. De no ser por el color de su cabello, aquel niño era una copia de Ace.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se quedará esta vez papá?

 _¿Papá?_ Seida no sabía que responderle. ¿Es que se suponía que ella era la madre de aquel niño?

—N-No lo sé —le respondió.

Cuando volvió a mirar al horizonte, la barca estaba muy cerca ya de la costa. El niño tiró de ella y la obligó a bajar por un pequeño camino que se abría entre las rocas hasta llegar a una diminuta cala de arena oscura. La embarcación había encallado en la orilla y un hombre se había bajado de ella. El niño se soltó de su mano y salió corriendo en dirección a aquella persona. El hombre esperó al niño con los brazos abiertos. El pequeño se abalanzó sobre él y el hombre le elevó en el aire, haciendo reír al niño a carcajadas. Seida, en cambio, se quedó paralizada porque sabía quién era aquel hombre.

—¿Es que no me vas a decir nada?

Seida miró hacia atrás, pero sabía perfectamente que Ace se estaba dirigiendo en realidad a ella. Sostenía en brazos al niño y estaba caminando hacia ella. Lucía igual que siempre, con aquel pelo negro alborotado y la camisa abierta mostrando abdominales.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —Ace rio— Vengo a ver a mi familia.

Cuando Ace estuvo a su altura, le dio un beso en la frente. A continuación, dejó al pequeño en el suelo y juntos se pusieron a corretear por la arena mientras Seida les observaba. Estaba confusa, pero, a la vez, encontró aquella escena de lo más normal cuando no debería serlo. No era real y, sin embargo, lo parecía.

Dadan surgió de entre unas rocas. La mujer estaba exactamente igual que como Seida la recordaba. Cuando Ace la vio, el chico soltó uno de sus comentarios mordaces que pareció enfurecer a la mujer, quien le gritó, haciendo reír a Ace a carcajadas. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Te vienes conmigo, mocoso —farfulló Dadan agarrando al niño del brazo.

—¡No! Quiero quedarme más con papá.

—Ya estarás con él. Tus padres necesitan estar a solas un momento.

—Jo… —gimió el pequeño, pero no sirvieron de nada sus protestas. Dadan prácticamente le arrastró de nuevo montaña arriba.

—Esto no es lo que yo quiero… —murmuró Seida.

—Esto es lo que tú deseas —Ace le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—No. No lo es —Seida le dio un manotazo y se apartó de él—. No voy a dejar la Marina ni por ti ni por nadie. No regresaría a Villa Foosha para criar un hijo mientras tú o cualquier otro está en el mar.

—¿Quién ha dicho que hayas dejado la Marina?

Seida abrió la boca de par en par.

—No has dejado la Marina, Seida. De hecho eres contraalmirante —prosiguió Ace.

—¿Qué?

—Viniste conmigo finalmente. Juntos, peleamos contra mi subordinado. Como siempre te gusta investigar e ir preparada, descubrimos que se había hecho muy fuerte tras adquirir una fruta del diablo, por lo que no podía ganarle yo solo. Llamaste a las amigas que hiciste cuando estuviste con Tsuru y ellas, a sabiendas de que estabas con un pirata y de que me estaríais ayudando a mí, vinieron igualmente porque confiaban en ti. Les tendimos una emboscada. Después de darle su escarmiento, tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, como siempre, pero terminé cediendo y tú te llevaste detenido a ese subordinado. Te ascendieron inmediatamente. Nunca dejaste la Marina.

—Pero-

—Has sido madre. Es solo un pequeño parón. Nada más —Seida volvió a abrir la boca para replicar, pero Ace se le adelantó—. Nadie te ha pedido explicaciones sobre el niño, aunque el viejo claramente sabe que es mío. Dentro de poco regresarás a tus funciones y te llevarás a nuestro hijo a Marineford contigo seguramente. No queremos influirle en la decisión que tome sobre su futuro, pero tú no crees que lo correcto sea dejarle aquí y que Dadan y Makino se ocupen de criarle.

Ace rompió la escasa distancia que les separaba. Apoyó su frente contra la de Seida y le acarició los brazos. Seida cerró los ojos y dejó que Ace la besara. Igual que la última vez que se habían visto.

—Ven —Ace le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la embarcación que había dejado en la orilla.

Se trataba de un barco diminuto, en el que entraba una persona a duras penas. En el centro, tenía una especie de cubículo de madera que debía de servir para refugio o para guardar la comida o armas. No entraba nada más. Ace lo tenía lleno de cosas, estaba hecho una pocilga. El pecoso lo 'limpió' todo a patadas, sacando los trastos, y, una vez quedó todo más o menos vacío, invitó a Seida a entrar. Ace se tumbó en el suelo y se recostó sobre su costado. Sonrió con picardía y dio unas palmaditas en el suelo de madera para que Seida le acompañara. Y ésta, sin dudarlo, lo hizo. Se colocó de lado también, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho. Ace le sonrió y ella también lo hizo. Había un nivel de intimidad entre ambos que nunca había experimentado con nadie y, aun así, Seida se sentía cómoda.

Ace volvió a besarla. Por primera vez, Seida se sintió con fuerzas para corresponderle como se merecía. Le acarició la mejilla con su mano izquierda mientras sus lenguas jugaban. Ace se incorporó ligeramente y se colocó sobre ella. Levantó despacio la blusa que llevaba y comenzó a besarle la tripa. Seida le observó y le acarició el pelo mientras Ace bajaba por su tripa hasta llegar a su pantalón.

Ace la desvistió con lentitud, entreteniéndose en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Seida le dejó hacer hasta que se incorporó ligeramente para quitarle la camisa. Una y otra vez se besaban, se acariciaban. Sin prisas, como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. Seida analizó con atención el cuerpo desnudo de Ace y momentáneamente se sintió avergonzada. Debía de ser la primera vez que ambos se desnudaban el uno frente al otro, pero, una vez más, Seida no sentía que aquella era la primera vez, sino que era una más dentro de muchas y, aun así, seguía siendo igual de especial que la primera.

Cuando Ace se colocó entre sus muslos, Seida se estremeció. Aquello era un suelo, una trampa que Yaro le había tendido usando su fruta del diablo. Seida lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse. Todo le resultaba muy real. Demasiado. Cada una de las embestidas de Ace eran reales, cada uno de los gemidos que emitían eran reales. Los besos, los pequeños mordiscos, el sudor, la piel de gallina, sus manos en la musculosa espalda de Ace. Para Seida, todo aquello era real. Era un sueño demasiado vívido, con demasiados detalles como para ser solo eso, un sueño.

—Oye, Seida. Gracias por hacerme creer que, a pesar de ser el hijo de un monstruo, yo también puedo formar mi propia familia.

Seida sintió un nudo en su garganta. Ambos guardaron silencio durante muchos minutos. Aquella frase, pronunciada por Ace, no tenía sentido para Seida, no si aquello era un sueño.

—No sé qué es lo que quiero —confesó finalmente, observando el perfil de Ace. El chico estaba boca arriba y un mechón de pelo caía por su frente.

Ace se puso en pie. Tomó su ropa y se la puso. Después, cogió la de Seida y se la lanzó. Seida le imitó. Se vistió en silencio. Cuando lo hizo, Ace se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Sí. Sí que lo sabes. Solo que no quieres admitirlo.

De repente, Seida sintió que el suelo era diferente, que todo lo que había a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—No. No te vayas —le suplicó Seida. Se sentiría vacía si él no estaba.

—Idiota —Ace sonrió de medio lado—. Yo siempre vuelvo a por ti, ¿no?

—No importa lo oscura que sea la noche… —susurró Seida para sí misma cuando Ace ya se había convertido en una simple silueta— El sol siempre termina saliendo…

La oscuridad la engulló de nuevo por completo. Había regresado al principio, donde todo había empezado. La otra Seida apareció en el lugar en el que Ace había desaparecido y Seida sintió que le fallaban piernas, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—¿No es por esto por lo que has intentado esconderte de mí todo el tiempo? ¿Porque despertarse de un sueño es muy doloroso? —preguntó la otra Seida— No hay nada de malo en darse cuenta de cuál es tu propio sueño.

Seida se limitó a asentir con lentitud mientras intentaba recordar la calidez que había sentido al estar en brazos de Ace, al sentir la brisa marina sobre aquel acantilado en Villa Foosha. Toda su vida había buscado formar parte de algo, ser aceptada tal y cómo era. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuera a ayudarla a aferrarse a ese sueño.

—No tiene por qué serlo, ya sabes… —una voz surgió de alguna parte.

Seida abrió sus ojos con rapidez. Yaro estaba detrás de su otro yo, con una mano sobre su cabeza. La mano de Yaro comenzó a brillar en un tono rosa y el mundo alrededor de Seida también comenzó a volverse rosa.

—De hecho —continuó Yaro—, puede ser muy… placentero.

—¡Suéltala! —le exigió Seida mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más rosa. Seida cayó al suelo. Era como su estuviera siendo empujada por una enorme fuerza que no le permitía moverse— ¡DÉJANOS!

Los ojos de Yaro se movieron de arriba a abajo, como si devoraran el cuerpo de su otro yo. No entendía muy bien qué podía estar pasando por la mente del hombre, pero lo que sí sabía Seida era que aquella mirada le dio ganas de vomitar.

—¡Para! —le insistió— ¡Aléjate de ella ahora mismo!

De repente, los labios de Yaro estaban sobre los de su otro yo. La estaba besando. Pero no de la misma manera que Ace lo había hecho. Era violento e hizo que Seida se estremeciera y mirara para otro lado. No podía moverse todavía, así que hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Cerró los ojos y gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que le escocieron las cuerdas vocales.

—¿¡Pero qué!? —Yaro gritó, por lo que Seida se detuvo y miró rápidamente para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

Una figura había emergido detrás de Yaro y, de alguna manera, le había golpeado en la cara, obligándole a soltar a la otra Seida. Aquella figura estaba de pie bajo una luz y no tenía rostro. Sin embargo, la forma y aquella silueta eran claramente las de Ace.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? —Yaro estaba furioso. Se llevó la mano a su pómulo dolorido. Quería explicaciones por parte de aquella figura sin rostro.

La figura no dijo nada y corrió hacia la otra Seida. Su sombra cubrió al otro yo de la chica y se convirtieron en uno. Seida miró a Yaro, quien le devolvió la mirada visiblemente sorprendido. La otra Seida levantó su puño y estaba a punto de golpear a Yaro, pero éste iluminó su mano izquierda de nuevo de un brillo rosa. El puño de la otra Seida se quedó parado en mitad del aire y Yaro sonrió con malicia a su oponente mientras Seida seguía inmovilizada en el suelo.

—Así que todavía queda algo de lucha en tu interior… Pero ahora yo tengo el control —Yaro emitió una carcajada— Y haré que seas mía.

 **...**

—¡Suéltala! —rugió Selima. Estaba aferrando con tanta fuerza las barras de la celda en la que se encontraban que sus uñas estaban dejando marcas en la superficie, como si fueran garras. Su cabeza no entraba a través de los barrotes. Rechinó los dientes, mostrándoselos a un Yaro que yacía sobre una Seida dormida, tendida en una cama. Sus manos, de un rosa brillante, estaban sobre la frente de la chica y el brillo que emitían era mucho más fuerte que antes.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo? —preguntó Rino— ¿Y qué has hecho con los otros?

—¡Callaos! —siseó Yaro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy concentrado.

Nana, Smoker, Rino, Selima y Bum estaban todos encerrados juntos. Smoker tenía un trato especial. El látigo de Seida, rodeado de kairoseki, estaba alrededor de su cuerpo. A su izquierda había otra celda que tenía en su interior a un hombre que poseía solo una pierna y un brazo y que también dormía. Los nuevos prisioneros de Yaro se habían despertado para descubrir que estaban en una celda sin señales de Selys, Darita, el bebé e, incluso, Seida.

Después de lo que habían parecido horas, Yaro había traído consigo a Seida. Había lágrimas en su rostro, lo que preocupó a Selima. Recordó el momento en el que, al poco de llegar a la isla, Seida se había caído de un árbol. Se golpeó prácticamente con todas las ramas hasta llegar al suelo, rompiéndose varias costillas en el proceso. Cuando Seida había caído al suelo, ésta se puso en pie en silencio. No hubo ni un gemido, no hubo ni una lágrima. Simplemente se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y pronunció las siguientes palabras: "Avisa a Nana".

Ahora, la misma persona estaba tumbada en una cama. Sí, aquella mocosa quizás no habría sido muy discreta compartiendo los secretos de Nuva, pero Selima todavía pensaba en Seida como una de las suyas. Su trabajo era proteger a todo el mundo en Nuva y la mocosa no era una excepción.

—Lo que yo esté haciendo no es de vuestra incumbencia —gruñó Yaro con sus ojos todavía cerrados—. Lo único por lo que vosotros estáis vivos es porque necesito nuevos juguetes. Ya he roto todos los anteriores… Bueno, todos menos uno.

Rino tragó saliva y miró de reojo hacía aquel hombre que yacía dormido en la otra celda.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermana y los otros? —le preguntó Smoker.

Finalmente, Yabrió los ojos y sonrió a Smoker. Yaro tomó una de las manos de Seida y se la llevó a sus finos labios, besándola. El comodoro dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

—Ellos son nuestros invitados de honor.

—¿Invitados?

Yaro se giró hacia sus prisioneros con su mano todavía aferrando la de Seida y les miró con fingida sorpresa.

—Para nuestra boda, por supuesto.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. No soy muy de escribir lemon, pero habéis tenido un poquitín, aunque solo hayan sido algunas referencias en un párrafo. Menos da una piedra xD**  
 **Quería deciros también que ya estoy trabajando en el dibujo de Seida que me pidió ZyeBlackrose, pero, justamente, estoy con los OCs de mis otros fanfics (que empecé antes de que me pidieran a Seida), así que se demorará un poco. Espero poder tenerla en la siguiente actualización. Recuerdo también que no tengo mucha idea de dibujar, así que el resultado será más bien un poco chapucero xD**

 **Majo: ¡Se tiró a Ace! Fue en un sueño, pero algo es algo, ¿no? jajaja Esta Seida es una pervertida... xD**

 **Ani. Nostrebor: En primer lugar, anoto tu petición de hacer un one-shot con el qué habría pasado si le hubieran rescatado. ME ENCANTA. Ahora tendré que pensar bien en qué podría pasar entre estos dos, así que, definitivamente, lo haré cuando acabe en el fanfic el arco de Marineford. Muchas gracias también por todas las cosas que has dicho de mi historia jaja Lo mío me cuesta ir haciendo que las piezas encajen, así que siempre es de agradecer que te lo digan :)**

 **LADI JUPITER: Ay pobre Coby... El pobre no sabe si le gusta Seida de verdad o no jaja Y, tranquila, Smoker tendrá su protagonismo más adelante ;)**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	24. Los asalta bodas

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda  
**

* * *

 _Dos horas antes_

En algún lugar en el corazón de Nuva, una criatura similar a un conejo con ojos de mapache se escabulló a lo largo de una rama. Saltó hacia otro árbol y, entonces, se detuvo. Sus largas orejas se tensaron y el animal se giró hacia un hueco que había entre dos árboles. Se quedó mirando fijamente el barro durante unos instantes hasta que vislumbró una pequeña pompa surgir en la superficie. A continuación, otra pompa de aire, más grande que la anterior, estalló. Y luego otra. Y otra. Pronto, la superficie del enorme charco de barro parecía bullir de pompas, como una bañera repleta de agua caliente.

—AAAAARG.

Un monstruo de barro surgió del centro de la charca mientras las arenas movedizas se desplazaban hacia los lados como un volcán en erupción. El animal, que aún permanecía observando el barro, emitió un chillido antes de salir corriendo en busca de un lugar seguro, esquivando el barro que caía en gotitas.

Coby dio una bocanada de aire mientras sostenía su espada con ambas manos. A pesar de estar cubierta de barro, el arma emitía aún algo de brillo, ya que el sol cazaba partes de la hoja espada que quedaban expuestas. El pecho de Coby subía y bajaba con violencia. Un segundo más ahí abajo y habría sido hombre muerto.

Caminó fuera del barro y dio un salto hacia una de las ramas del árbol más cercano. Limpió su espada en una zona cubierta por el musgo en un esfuerzo porque volviera a estar reluciente. Después, la envainó y puso las manos en su cintura.

—Ese maldito… —susurró a la vez que miraba a su alrededor— ¡Tengo que hacerle pagar por esto! ¡Soy un marine! ¡Le cortaré en pedazos y los tiraré al maldito barro que hay en esta isla!

De repente, algo cayó desde lo alto de una rama. Coby no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le cayó sobre la cabeza. El golpe le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero. Algo muy pesado le había caído encima, por lo que se sentía confuso y un enorme chichón surgía desde lo alto de su cabeza.

—¡Aaaahhh!

—¿Pero qué? —Coby abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar un grito. Aquella era una voz femenina. Era una niña.

—¡UN MONSTRUO! —gritó la pequeña, lanzando su puño contra Coby sin dudarlo ni un instante. Sin embargo, la pequeña no calculó bien, por lo que golpeó al aire en vez de a Coby.

—¿A quién llamas tú monstruo? —Coby gimió, intentando limpiarse el barro de la cara.

La niña parpadeó confusa.

—¿Eres tú ese chico?

—¿Qué chico?

—¿El chico por el que Seida gritó al pensar que estaba muerto? ¿Entonces estás vivo?

—¡Pues claro que estoy vivo! —Coby frunció el ceño hasta que…— Un momento, ¿Seida cree que estoy muerto? ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—¡Ese hombre! —gritó la niña— Ellos no sabían que yo estaba allí. Mi trabajo es vigilar la zona sur del bosque desde que avistamos un barco desconocido en la costa. ¡Yo lo vi todo! Pero no quise intervenir porque, de haber intervenido, nadie sabría dónde se encuentran todos ahora ni lo que habría pasado. Voy de camino al pueblo para informar de lo sucedido y que alguien viniera a ayudarme, pero creo que tú bastarás.

—¿Adónde se los han llevado?

—Tenías que haber visto a la pobre Seida… También le dijeron que otro chico había sido apresado. Seida estaba muy triste y luego ¡explotó!

—¿Qué Seida explotó? —Coby no daba crédito. Imaginaba que no era de forma literal…— En fin, gracias por la información, pequeña —Coby se puso en pie y le dio unas palmaditas a la niña en la cabeza.

—¿A quién llamas tu pequeña? —la niña le dio un puñetazo en las costillas tan fuerte que Coby se dobló por el dolor, cayendo sobre sus rodillas— ¡Soy más mayor que tú, mocoso!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Coby con voz temblorosa, gimiendo por el dolor.

—¿¡De verdad me has confundida por una niña!? ¡Seguro que te doblo la edad!

Coby la miró de arriba a abajo. No solo era más bajita que Seida, sino que su rostro era redondo e infantil. Tenía los ojos grandes y azules. Su cabello largo, blanco, destacaba aún más debido a su tono de piel moreno. Lucía ropas hechas con hojas y lianas, una especie de top que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una falda abierta por el centro, dejando ver sus musculosas piernas.

—Ahora vas a escucharme, _hombre_ —continuó la mujer—. Vamos a salvar a Seida.

—¿Y dónde están? —preguntó Coby, recuperando la compostura.

—Unos tipos con alas han pasado volando hacia allá —señaló la mujer hacia el cielo, justo detrás de Coby—. Tenemos que escalar el árbol —añadió señalando esta vez a un tronco con musgo amarillo—. Esos son los árboles que se pueden escalar.

—¿Y para qué tenemos que escalar los árboles?

—Para ver dónde están los hombres con alas. No estarán aquí abajo si pueden volar —la mujer rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya sé por qué Seida parece estar de mal genio todo el rato… Lo tuvo que aprender de vosotras —farfulló el peli rosa por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a escalar el árbol.

Una vez en lo alto del árbol, Coby vio que aquellos hombres alados a los que la mujer se refería volaban hacia las nubes más altas.

—¿De dónde habrán sacado esas alas?

—¡Y eso que importa! La cuestión es, ¿cómo llegamos hasta allí arriba?

Coby chasqueó la lengua. Aquella mujer parecía mucho más agradable cuando pensaba que era niña pequeña. En aquella isla todas las mujeres eran iguales. Odiaba cómo trataban a los hombres de forma condescendiente.

La mujer, claramente sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, saltó de la rama en la que estaban cuando vio a uno de aquellos hombres pasar justo por debajo de ellos. Ella tiró de Coby para caer los dos juntos sobre la espalda del tipo.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —cuestionó el hombre.

—¡Llévanos con tu lider! —le exigió la mujer, sacando una daga que colocó sobre el cuello de aquel tipo. El hombre emitió un gruñido, pero tal y cómo le exigieron, comenzó a volar en dirección a las nubes.

Cuando atravesaron el cúmulo de nubes que cubría el cielo, Coby vio un barco enorme con alas a los lados. La forma del navío le recordó a la de una tarta con sus tres pisos y tampoco ayudaba que el barco estuviera pintado de un blanco brillante. La luz del sol iluminaba aquel color tan reluciente que hacía daño a la vista si se miraba durante mucho tiempo.

Una vez el hombre les colocó sobre la cubierta del barco, la mujer le golpeó en la nuca con el codo, dejándole noqueado sobre la madera. Acto seguido, comenzó a desvestirle y le lanzó a Coby la armadura para que se la pusiera.

—Yo soy pequeñita. Sabré esconderme bien —añadió la mujer mientras Coby se ponía el casco y su visión se veía bastante reducida.

—Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre —mencionó el peli rosa mientras seguía a la mujer por la cubierta. Sus piernas eran cortas, pero eso no impedía que se moviera con una rapidez asombrosa—. Yo soy Coby.

—Ya, ya —ella ni siquiera se giró para mirarle—. Yo soy Piru.

Había cuatro habitaciones en la cubierta principal del barco y Coby inspeccionó todas ellas. La primera habitación parecía una cámara de tortura. Estaba repleta de cadenas, espadas y varios aparatos para infligir todo el daño posible. Era la primera puerta y estaba lo suficientemente expuesta como para que Coby estuviera convencido de que su dueño pretendía que fuera la habitación más accesible del barco.

Tan pronto como Coby abrió la segunda puerta, el chico rápidamente la cerró, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Piru, quien también quería echar un vistazo en las habitaciones. Estaba claro que no se fiaba del todo en él.

—¡Eh! No me ha dado tiempo a ver qué había aquí dentro.

—No es tampoco necesario que tengas que mirar tú también. Perdemos mucho tiempo así.

—¿Qué había ahí dentro?

—Cosas poco útiles —respondió Coby incómodo, pretendiendo no haber visto aquella habitación cubierta de terciopelo y cuero y repleta de mordazas, látigos y otros objetos que no tenía ni idea de para qué servían, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de cuál podía ser su cometido.

Cuando se movieron a la siguiente habitación, se preparó mentalmente para ver cualquier cosa pervertida que les esperara al otro lado. Con solo entreabrir un poco la puerta, Coby fue recibido por un fuerte olor a algo que le hizo dibujar una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Piru, por su parte, intentó hacerse un hueco para ver también qué había en el interior.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Veneno? —preguntó al llegarle también el olor.

—Más cosas poco útiles —Coby rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta. En aquella habitación repleta de alcohol no encontrarían nada interesante.

Cuando entraron a la última habitación de la cubierta principal, Coby se percató de que se trataba de un dormitorio. Imaginó que debía de pertenecer a quien fuera que poseyera aquel barco porque estaba decorada con sumo detalle. Había una enorme cama situada en el centro del camarote y un armario amplio en una de las esquinas. Dos piezas de arte colgaban de la pared, pero ambas estaban cubiertas por sábanas blancas. Había también unas celdas a uno de los lados de la habitación. Los ojos de Coby se abrieron de par en par cuando se percató de que estaban ocupadas y más al reconocer a los que estaban en su interior.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó, corriendo hacia a los barrotes.

Selima y Rino abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos de verle, aunque también parecían algo molestos con él.

—¿Cómo es que estás vivo? —le preguntó Rino— Yaro dijo que te habías caído en las arenas movedizas.

—¡Ya era hora, mocoso! —le gritó Smoker.

—Conseguí salir usando mi espada —respondió Coby, sonriendo inocentemente a Rino antes de girarse hacia Smoker—. ¡Smoker-san! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Eso… ¡Eso es imposible! —Rino no daba crédito.

—Pues es así como lo hice —el muchacho se encogió de hombros— ¿Dónde está Seida?

—¡Sácanos de aquí y te lo diremos! —le espetó Selima.

Coby asintió. El chico desenvainó su espada y lanzó al aire un par de cortes que impactaron contra los barrotes, rompiéndolos. Todos se apresuraron a salir de la celda, no sin antes mirar al otro prisionero que continuaba roncando en la otra celda.

—¿Deberíamos sacarle a él también? —preguntó Rino.

—Déjale —ordenó Selima mientras caminaba hacia Coby—. Estamos aquí para salvar a una de los nuestros.

Nana, que había permanecido callada durante todo momento y no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían sido capturados, finalmente habló para dirigirse a Coby.

—Tú… —susurró la anciana en un tono de voz serio.

—¿Yo? —Coby miró hacia todos, pero ninguno había parecido darse aludido. Era una mujer mucho más mayor que Tsuru y mucho más pequeña de tamaño que Piru. ¿Qué hacía una anciana como ella en un lugar como ese?

—Tú… —repitió la mujer. Nana tomó a Coby de la armadura y le obligó a inclinarse para quedar más cerca de él. La mujer puso una mano en la mejilla descubierta del chico— Eres una monada.

Smoker se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano mientras Rino y Selima miraron a Nana, incrédulos ante lo que la anciana acababa de decir. Bum simplemente se rio. Coby, en cambio, dio un salto hacia atrás.

—O-Oiga, señora… Yo no… Yo… —el peli rosa tragó saliva— ¿No querrá usted también convertirme en su hombre o algo así? —preguntó el chico, recordando las palabras de Selima.

—Por favor —Selima se cruzó de brazos, indignada—, ni que lo dijera en serio —añadió avergonzada ante la idea de que su abuela descubriera lo que había hecho.

—Hehehehe —Nana rio—. Es curioso. Pero algo me dice que esta vez sí eres tú, pero, a la vez, no.

—¿Qué? ¡Ouch! —Coby gimió cuando Nana le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza.

—Hehehehe. Parece que mi pequeña tiene un efecto muy poderoso en ti —Nana sonrió aliviada—. Eso es bueno.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Espera, Nana —Selima comprendió a qué se refería su abuela—. ¿Estás diciendo que él y la mocosa…?

—¡Alto ahí!

Coby y el resto se giraron para encontrarse a cinco hombres con máscaras de cuero en la puerta. Todos sostenían armas que apuntaban a la gente de Nuva y a Smoker.

—¡Apartaos de ese guardia!

—¿Guardia? —preguntó Coby.

—¡Se refieren a ti, idiota! —le siseó Piru por lo bajo.

—Oh, es verdad —murmuró Coby, recordando que había tomado prestada la armadura del tipo de las alas. Suspiró de alivio—. Menos mal que estáis aquí. Estos prisioneros han intentado escapar.

—Deben querer detener la boda —uno de los guardias dijo.

—¿Boda? —Coby enarcó una ceja. ¿Es que Selys iba a casarse finalmente con Darita?

—El Maestro nos ha dado órdenes muy precisas. Hay que mantener la atención puesta sobre los prisioneros. No quiere que nadie estropee su día especial.

—¿Así que… El Maestro se va a casar? —preguntó Coby. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué llamaban a Selys 'Maestro'? ¿No se suponía que era su príncipe?

—Idiota —Piru le dio una pequeña patada—. ¡Van a descubrirte!

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Coby resultó muy divertida para los guardias, quienes se empezaron a reír.

—Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando nosotros nos enteramos—uno de ellos rio—. Pero, como siempre, el Maestro siempre hace lo que a él le place.

—Aunque —intervino otro guardia— siento cierta pena por la novia. Tendrá que tratar con los… Bueno… Los gustos especiales de nuestro Maestro…

—Si sirve de consuelo, no durará mucho. Las mujeres con las que juega no duran más de una semana —añadió otro.

—¡Eso es horrible! ¡Pobres chicas! —Coby lanzó una mirada hacia Selima y Rino. Ambos le miraron con la boca abierta y sus ojos prácticamente saliéndose de las órbitas— ¿Q-Qué?

 _Pero cómo puede ser tan inocente_ , pensó Smoker.

Aquella frase de Coby hizo que los guardias se pusieran de nuevo a la defensiva y elevaran sus armas contra el grupo de Nuva.

—¡Quietos ahí! No intentéis nada raro.

Smoker le lanzó una mirada significativa a Coby que este último interpretó como una señal para que se moviera. Con algo de torpeza, las culatas de las armas que sostenían los guardias se hicieron pedazos y cayeron al suelo una vez Coby las hubo cortado sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos.

—Son todos tuyos —el chico miró a Selima con curiosidad. La mujer parecía deseosa de entrar a la acción.

—No cortes estas cuerdas que me rodean —le advirtió Smoker cuando el peli rosa llegó hasta él—. Es-

—Sí, reconozco lo que es —Coby buscó a lo largo del cuerpo de Smoker hasta que encontró el mango del látigo de Seida atado a una de las partes enrolladas al cuerpo del comodoro. Con paciencia, el chico lo desató y en seguida el látigo perdió fuerza y dejó de estar tenso, cayendo al suelo. El chico lo recogió y lo dobló perfectamente, colgándolo de su cintura—. ¿Estás bien, Smoker-san? —le preguntó a su superior.

—Sí. Gracias.

Coby miró al hombre estirar los músculos tras llevar tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Smoker enarcó una ceja al ver al muchacho observarle con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados formando una fina línea.

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Qué? —Coby dio un pequeño respingo, saliendo de su trance.

—Solo contó conmigo para ayudarla con esta misión. Nada más.

—¿No hay nada más?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué-¿

—Oye muchacho, pregúntale a ella —farfulló Smoker—. No puedo tratar con vuestras cosas de críos ahora mismo —el comodoro pasó por su lado a la vez que los cuerpos de los guardias que les amenazaban hacía unos instantes caían al suelo. El hombre asintió a Selima, Rino y Bum, agradeciéndoles en parte su rápido trabajo para deshacerse de ellos—. Voy a por esa mocosa —les informó Smoker mientras salía por la puerta.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo también voy! —gritaron Coby y Selima al mismo tiempo para, después, mirarse con sorpresa.

.

.

.

 _ **capitulo veinticuatro**_  
Los asalta bodas

.

.

.

Selys aferró por los hombros a Darita con fuerza, de manera protectora, ya que la muchacha temblaba de miedo. El príncipe, además, con su otro brazo libre, sostenía al pequeño Sei, que dormía plácidamente. Ambos estaban sentados en silencio una especie de caja de cristal grueso con ruedas que hacía las veces de prisión y que varios hombres de Yaro estaban trasladando a un salón mucho más grande.

—Seida no aprobaría esto —el muchacho rompió el silencio, intentando más bien relajar el ambiente mientras echaba un vistazo a los candelabros de estilo barroco que había en la habitación—. Esto es demasiado ostentoso y tampoco es que sea muy funcional.

Darita sonrió de medio lado, aún no muy convencida de si estar algo más relajada era lo correcto.

—Así es Yaro… Siempre le ha gustado lo más caro, aunque no fuera muy práctico —fue pronunciar el nombre de su propio hermano y Darita sintió escalofríos.

—No te preocupes —Selys le apretó el brazo cariñosamente. El chico intentaba sonar mucho más positivo de lo que en realidad se sentía—. Nos sacaré de esta. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Los hombres que llevaban la celda se detuvieron y la dejaron detenida a un lado de la habitación, con vistas a un arco dorado situado en el centro. Antes de que Selys pudiera decir algo más a Darita, comenzó a sonar una música tocada por violines. Al abrirse las puertas, un grupo de músicos se adentraron en la habitación sin dejar de tocar. La banda se abrió en dos y se alinearon a lo largo del pasillo, unos frente a los otros y sin parar de tocar.

Una fila de guardias caminó hacia el arco que hacía las veces de altar, lanzando pétalos de rosa tras ellos mientras marchaban hacia el frente. Se dividieron en dos y se colocaron tras el escenario. Estos fueron seguidos por un hombre que tenía aspecto de pájaro. Era muy redondo por el centro de su cuerpo, como si se hubiera tragado un globo, mientras que sus piernas eran finas y surgían de él como las patas de una grulla. Su nariz con forma de pico tampoco ayudaba a darle un aspecto más de humano y sus ojos apenas eran visibles por los mechones finos de cabello rubio que caían por la mayor parte de su rostro. El tipo caminó hasta el altar y esperó pacientemente en el centro.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación cuando la orquesta finalizó su canción. Tras una breve pausa, los músicos tomaron aire de nuevo y empezaron a tocar una pomposa marcha nupcial. Si no hubiese sido por las circunstancias, Selys se habría echado a reír al ver al novio. Yaro llevaba una peluca tan rizada y tan alta que podía haberse identificado como una segunda cabeza. Llevaba pantalones de vestir blancos que se adherían a sus delgadas piernas y un chaqué de color azul con detalles en oro. Las puertas del salón se cerraron a su espalda.

Yaro caminó hasta el altar y sonrió a Selys y Darita.

—Es una pena que vosotros dos nunca pudieras experimentar esto.

Darita apretó con fuerza el brazo de Selys mientras no dejaba de mirar a su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Esto es lo que te dijo nuestro padre que-¿

—¡No me hables de ese viejo asqueroso! —escupió Yaro, lo que hizo que Darita cerrara los ojos con fuerza— ¡Ese hombre no es ningún padre para mí!

—Vigila tu tono, Yaro —le advirtió Selys, poniendo su brazo delante de Darita de forma protectora. Pero Yaro no estaba escuchando. Había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro del altar con sus puños apretados con fuerza. Entonces, giró sobre sus talones y apuntó a Darita con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria.

—Cuando tú te fuiste, te estuvo buscando durante un año. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que pasó? —Yaro ni siquiera esperó una respuesta— ¡Se rindió! ¡Dijo que quizás me daría el trono después de que se muriera!

—¿Y tú no quieres tu propio reino? —le preguntó su hermana.

Yaro se detuvo para mirar a Darita con sorpresa.

—Pues claro que quiero. Por eso voy a matarle.

—¿¡Que vas a hacer qué!? —exclamaron Selys y Darita a la vez.

—Sí, sí. Voy a matar a nuestro padre —repitió Yaro impaciente—. Y, entonces seré el rey de la isla Goudan. ¡Pero no quiero solo eso! El otro tiene su propio reino, pero no yo. ¿¡Por qué soy yo el único que tiene que esperar a heredar un reino!? —lanzó una mirada a Darita y a su bebé— ¡Quiero sentir el placer de ser capaz de reformar y crear un nuevo reino!

—Estás enfermo… —murmuró Darita.

—No, hermana —Yaro replicó—. ¡Estoy furioso! Yo- —se detuvo tan pronto como la música volvió a sonar. Sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción— ¡Ah! Aquí viene la novia.

—Esto no puede estar bien… —Selys apretó su cabeza contra la caja del carruaje del que no les dejaban salir para mirar mejor.

Seida caminaba hacia el altar llevando el vestido de novia más ridículo que Selys había visto nunca. Parecía que había sido absorbida por una enorme tarta de bodas. Era un vestido cuya hermana pequeña, Rosabelle, a la que solían encantar estas cosas, habría detestado. La falda del vestido nacía desde la cintura de Seida y caía en cascada a medio metro de distancia. La falda lucía distintas capas de tul y las mangas surgían tan pomposas que sobrepasaban prácticamente la cabeza de la chica. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió era que era la propia Seida la que estaba caminando al altar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿¡Seida!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —el príncipe golpeó en el cristal.

—Selys —Darita señaló en dirección a los ojos de Seida. Lucían apagados y sus irises eran de un tono rosado—. No es ella misma.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho!? —le gritó Selys a Yaro. No obstante, este último ignoró la rabieta del príncipe y ofreció un brazo a su novia para que ésta se le uniera en el altar. Yaro miró de tal manera a Seida que hizo que Selys golpeara sus puños contra el cristal en repetidas ocasiones mientras gritaba lleno de rabia. Darita le agarró para que detuviera, porque no era consciente del daño que se estaba provocando. Sus nudillos se estaban poniendo morados.

—Bueno, querida… —Yaro sonrió lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Selys— ¿Comenzamos?

Seida, completamente bajo el influjo de la fruta del diablo de Yaro, asintió y posó su mirada perdida sobre él.

—Ejem —el hombre con pinta de pájaro carraspeó para iniciar la ceremonia—. Queridos amigos, estamos hoy aquí reuni-

 _¡Crash!_

—¡Yo objeto! —gritó una voz.

Las grandes puertas del salón preparado para la ocasión se abrieron de par en par. Coby y Smoker estaban bajo el quicio de la puerta, ambos sosteniendo sus armas. El humo ascendía de los puros de un Smoker que tenía una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, mientras que Coby, a su lado, intentaba recuperar el aliento tras haber tenido que correr tras el marine y haber gritado que se oponía a aquella unión.

—¡Yo también objeto! —Selima empujó a Coby, haciéndose un hueco— Será una mocosa, pero Seida nos hizo prometerle que protegeríamos a ese bebé y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Seida? ¡No puedes casarte! —Coby camino hacia el altar, ignorando a todo el mundo.

—¡Sacadnos de aquí! —les exigió el príncipe. No podían entretenerse más a discutir por qué Seida iba a casarse con Yaro o si estaba hechizada por él.

Yaro lanzó una mirada a los dos asalta bodas mientras desplazaba ligeramente a Seida para colocarla justo delante de él. Pasó una mano de forma posesiva alrededor de la cintura de la chica mientras que con la otra acarició la barbilla de la muchacha. De sus manos comenzó a surgir un humo de color rosa que Seida inhaló. Yaro presionó sus labios contra la oreja de Seida y susurró.

—Ella es mía —siseó Yaro.

Coby se detuvo inmediatamente. El ambiente a su alrededor se volvió pesado. Algo le decía que se avecinaba un enorme peligro. Darita, instintivamente, tomó a su bebé en brazos y se escondió tras el príncipe. Selima, que estaba en la puerta del salón, corrió hacia la caja en la que los tres se encontraban y se situó frente a ella por si debía proteger a aquella familia.

—Voy a acabar contigo —Coby señaló a Yaro con su espada.

Los ojos de Seida brillaron en cuanto Coby movió su espada. A una gran velocidad, Seida se lanzó contra él. Coby, que tenía su espada levantada, quiso protegerse con sus brazos al ver que la chica se le echaba encima. Sin embargo, Seida agarró la hoja del arma con ambas manos. Sangre comenzó a emanar de sus pequeñas manos, por lo que el peli rosa la miró incrédulo.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—Es evidente, Coby —intervino Smoker—. Debe estar bajo la influencia de su Fruta del Diablo.

—Muy bien, Smoker —canturreó Yaro—- ¡Muy bien! Eres casi tan listo como mi novia… _Casi_.

De repente, Seida soltó la espada de Coby. La chica giró sobre sí misma, sorprendentemente ágil para el pomposo vestido que llevaba. Del interior de su vestido sacó su espada y, de un salto, se dispuso a atacar a Smoker.

 _¡Clank!_

Los ojos de Seida se abrieron de par en par. Coby no solo había detenido el ataque con su espada, sino que, a continuación, aferró el brazo de Seida con fuerza para evitar que volviera a lanzar otro ataque.

—Si fueras realmente Seida —gruñó Coy mientras intentaba resistir los embistes de una Seida que se resistía—, no me habrías dado la espalda. Cuando entrenábamos, siempre decías lo mismo, que jamás diera la espalda a un oponente y mucho menos le subestimara. Tú has hecho ambas cosas.

—Oh. ¡Esto ahora sí que se vuelve interesante! —Yaro emitió una sonora carcajada.

—¡Tú! —Coby dirigió toda su ira hacia Yaro.

—Es inútil, Coby —intentó tranquilizarle Smoker. El chico era joven y no tenía experiencia. Debía aprender a controlar sus emociones si querían salir con vida de esa.

—¡Guardias! —gritó Yaro a sus hombres mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Seida para poner su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica. El hombre acarició el cuello de la muchacha, provocando que Coby apretara los dientes con fuerza. Era repugnante la forma en la que él la tocaba. Sus manos se volvieron a iluminar y Seida cayó inconsciente en sus brazos— ¡Guardias!

Los guardias entraron por la puerta del salón y rápidamente los rodearon. Todos les apuntaban con armas, pero, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, algo llegó como una exhalación desde la puerta.

—¡AAAAAAHHHH! —gritaron todos aquellos hombres al ser placados por un Bum que cargaba a Nana a su espalda y seguido por Piru y Rino.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido? —preguntó Piru a la vez que se unía junto a Rino a Selima y los tres formaban un círculo alrededor de la caja para proteger a Darita y a su bebé.

—Nada —le informó Smoker. El comodoro no tenía quitados sus ojos de Yaro. El hombre había comenzado a dar pasos hacia atrás, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una Seida inconsciente—. Esto no acaba más que empezar.

—Bien —dijo Rino secamente—. Entonces nosotros también vamos a poder dar guerra. Rino miró a Selima y ésta asintió, por lo que el hombre pasó a centrarse en la cerradura para poder sacar a Selys, Darita y al bebé de su celda.

—¡Escúchame, Coby! —llamó Smoker al peli rosa mientras Yaro desaparecía tras mover una de las pinturas del salón y descubrir una especie de pasadizo secreto— Yo me ocuparé de Yaro. Tú tendrás que hacerlo de Seida. ¿Crees que podrás? —el chico no respondió inmediatamente— ¡Oye, muchacho! ¿Me has escuchado?

—Sí. Está bien.

Smoker frunció el ceño. No tenía muy claro que fuera una buena decisión que Coby interviniera…

—Smoker-san —prosiguió el peli rosa—, házselo pagar —añadió con la voz ronca y la mirada sombría.

—Será un placer.

Y ambos caminaron hasta la misma pintura por la que Yaro se había desvanecido junto a Seida, para desaparecer ellos también tras el cuadro.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Que ya era hora xD**  
 **Este capítulo ha sido más flojito que el anterior, pero en los próximos vendrá la acción.**

 **Ani. Nostrebor: Gracias por comentar. No he visto las novelas de Ace, pero ya es coincidencia que también haya una marine jaja**

 **Guest: Vaya, gracias por el comentario. Me alegro de que te encante.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Digamos que Yaro lo que hace es introducirse en el subconsciente de las personas y sacar a la luz sus deseos más ocultos, aquello con lo que sueñan. Por otra parte, tenías ganas de que Smoker y Coby salvaran a Seida y allá van. En los próximos capítulos habrá acción, pero tampoco será muy extensa porque no es mi punto fuerte escribir sobre ello xD**

 **alquiii: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por valorar tan positivamente esta historia. En los arcos canon de One Piece no me detengo mucho a describir las cosas porque, en fin, todos hemos leído el manga o visto el anime, así que sabemos cómo es. Sería ridículo detenerse en eso. No obstante, cuando acabe este arco, retomaremos acontecimientos canon. **

**~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Real

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

—¡Darita, abajo!

Selys empujó a Darita para obligarla a agachar la cabeza, justo a tiempo para evitar que dos sables volantes le cortaran la cabeza. Ambos sables tenían alas pequeñas a los lados de su empuñadura. Selys apretó los puños con fuerza. Un hombre con aspecto de pájaro estaba sobre el altar, observándoles de brazos cruzados.

El príncipe tomó uno de aquellas sables por el mango y cubrió tanto su brazo como el arma con haki, haciendo que el ala que tenía desapareciera.

—Yo me ocuparé de él —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el usuario de aquella extraña fruta, apuntándole con el sable—. Vosotros proteged a Darita y al pequeño Sei.

—No nos des órdenes —ladró Selima a la vez que acababa con tres hombres de un patada—. No hemos venido hasta aquí por ti.

—Nana, ¿puedes, por favor, sostenerlo un momento? —Darita le pasó el bebé a la anciana, quien había saltado de la espalda de Bum y acababa de golpear la rodilla de un hombre con su bastón de madera.

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió la anciana tomando al bebé en brazos.

—Shinjitsu Shinjitsu —pronunció Darita mientras formaba un cuadrado con sus dedos—¡Painful Truth!

Una burbuja rodeó a cada uno de los hombres que les perseguían y, cuando estalló, estos cayeros sobre sus rodillas y comenzaron a gimotear.

—¡Estoy avengazado! ¡He matado a mucha gente inocente!

—Le quité un caramelo a un niño una vez. ¡No puedo llamarme hombre a mí mismo!

—Oh, ¿has visto lo bien que lo ha hecho tu mamá? —Nana dio un pellizquito cariñoso en la nariz al pequeño Sei, quien emitió una carcajada.

—¿Te ha gustado eso, Sei? —pregunto Selys. El usuario de la Uingu Uingu revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras intentaba atacarle con unas cucillas que tenía en sus botas. El príncipe podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques con el sable gracias, también, a su haki de observación. Selys se agacho y dio un saltito para apuntar a su rival en el pecho—. ¡Pues mira esto, hijo!

Selys volvió a darse impulso de un salto. Su rival intentó defenderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Selys había visto que había dejado un lado de su cuerpo desprotegido. El príncipe se inclinó sobre él y, con un brazo, se apoyó en el hombro de su oponenete mientras que con el otro le atravesaba con el sable el cuerpo. El hombre soltó un gruñido mientras un chorro de sangre caía al suelo.

—¡Selys! —gritó Darita.

—No te preocupes —replicó el muchacho mientras limpiaba la hoja de sangre—. He evitado atravesar sus órganos principales. Ha caído, pero no morirá. Si lo hace, las alas que tiene este barco desaparecerán y todos caeremos— Selys pisó el cuerpo del hombre y presionó con su bota sobre la herida, haciendo que éste gritara por el dolor—. Pero no pienses que no te mataré si intentas cualquier cosa —le advirtió.

El hombre parecía haber aceptado su derrota y asintió. Selys giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el tipo le agarró del tobillo.

—Espera —gimió el hombre—. Hay algo que deberías saber… El rey… El rey… Está aquí.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El rey Koga está aquí!? ¿¡Dónde!?

—Arriba… En la habitación del Maestro… Ha estado torturándole… Y nos amenazó con hacernos lo mismo si no le obedecíamos.

—Ya veo… —Selys hizo una mueca—. Aún así, eso no significa que no vaya hacerte nada si intentas algo.

—Lo sé —el hombre asintió.

Selys suspiró.

—Pero si te comportas, tendrás un juicio justo en la Isla Faye.

—Gracias… Gracias, señor —el hombre gimió de nuevo y soltó el tobillo de Selys.

Darita se acercó corriendo hasta él. La chica pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe y le besó.

—Ese es el hombre al que amo —dijo orgullosa—. Mi héroe.

—Ya, ya —el príncipe se sonrojó, haciendo que Darita riera.

.

.

.

 _ **capítulo veinticinco**_  
Real

.

.

.

—Eh… Smoker —susurró Coby.

—Lo sé —gruñó el comodoro—. No le vamos a mencionar esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

Resultó que el espacio que había tras la vieja pintura al óleo que habían atravesado en el gran salón les llevaba hasta una escalera que ascendía. A lo largo de la escalera, colgando de las paredes, había unas pinturas que resultaban incómodas a la vista. Se iban alternando retratos de mujeres desnudas en posiciones muy comprometidas con escenas de tortura. Smoker y Coby subieron las escaleras corriendo, intentando no mirar a las paredes. Sin embargo, resultó ser una tarea complicada al tratarse de una escalera de caracol que permitía que las pinturas fueran vistas desde cualquier ángulo.

—Este tipo está enfermo —comentó el peli rosa.

—Creo haberte dicho que no íbamos a discutir sobre esto nunca.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando alcanzaron lo alto de la escalera y se toparon con una puerta abierta. No obstante, su alivio duró poco cuando la atravesaron y se encontraron en la segunda planta del navío, esa misma planta en la que Coby se había negado a entrar cuando había ido asomándose puerta a puerta.

—No toques nada —le dijo Smoker.

—¡No pretendía hacerlo! —replicó Coby, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas cambiaban de color. El chico fue caminando con cuidado tras el marine, intentando no tocar los látigos y las correas que caían desde el techo— Oye, ¿crees qué-?

—Para.

—Vale, vale —suspiró Coby mientras pasaba al lado de una especie de tabla de madera con correas para atar a alguien a ella.

De repente, Coby se detuvo en sus pasos y recordó las palabras que el guardia había mencionado.

 _Siento pena por la novia. Tendrá que tratar con… Las aficiones especiales del Maestro._

Cuando Smoker atravesó la puerta, se percató de que el peli rosa no le seguía. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio al muchacho parado en el centro de la habitación.

—Oye, ¿qué-?

Coby soltó un grito, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Smoker, y desenvainó su espada, comenzando a cortar todo lo que había su paso. El chico empezó a tirar los objetos que había sobre las mesas a patadas mientras que con la espada los iba cortando hasta hacerlas añicos. Smoker le observó en silencio, dando una larga calada a sus puros y cruzándose de brazos. Cuando el peli rosa terminó, había pilas de materiales rotos por toda la habitación y el chico daba bocanadas de aire al lado del comodoro, agotado.

—Smoker-san, cuando trates con ese tipo, déjame al menos hacerle un corte.

Smoker miró a Coby con el rostro serio hasta que sonrió de medio lado y asintió. No era muy dado a ceder en ese tipo de asuntos, pero, desde que le habían encomendado vigilar a Seida en aquella misión, no habían dejado de pasarle un montón de cosas, la mayoría de ellas ridículas. Por lo tanto, había llegado un punto en el que dejaría que Coby se desahogara con aquel tipo si así lo deseaba.

Ambas se pararon frente a puertas diferentes, una al lado de la otra y separadas por un par de metros. Sin decirse nada, los dos las abrieron, aunque de maneras diferentes. Mientras que Coby giró el pomo, Smoker propinó una patada a la suya, arrancándola de cuajo. Smoker dejó escapar el humo de sus puros cuando, al echar un vistazo al interior de aquella sala dedicada exclusivamente a botellas de alcohol confirmó que no estaba Seida. Coby, por su parte, obtuvo los mismos resultados con aquella habitación.

Ambos, entonces, se giraron y se situaron frente a la única puerta que quedaba sin abrir. Coby, que ya había ido antes abriendo las puertas una a una, sabía qué había en el interior de aquella. El muchacho sintió que su corazón se detenía, un sudor frío comenzó a derramarse a pequeñas gotitas por su frente.

—Smoker-san… Esa habitación —el peli rosa tragó saliva mientras desenvainaba su espada— es la habitación de tortura de ese tipo.

—Bien —respondió Smoker. El comodoro se acercó a la puerta con tranquilidad.

Cuando Smoker abrió la puerta, tanto él como Coby vieron cómo Seida atravesaba con su espada el pecho de un hombre que solo poseía un brazo y una pierna, mientras Yaro observaba desde atrás, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. El hombre gritó en agonía mientras Seida permanecía con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Descansa en paz —Yaro elevó la voz, completamente excitado—, _padre_.

Seida retorció su espada en el cuerpo del rey. Sus gritos se mezclaron con la risa maníaca de Yaro. El rey Koga yacía sobre una mesa de acero que pronto se tiñó con su sangre. Sus gritos finalmente cesaron y sus manos cayeron inertes sobre la superficie.

—¡Seida! —Coby estaba horrorizado. Esa no era Seida. La Seida de verdad no haría una cosa así. El muchacho dio un paso al frente, pero Smoker situó su jitte frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

—Espera —le ordenó.

Seida sacó su espada del cuerpo del rey Koga. La sangre saltó en todas direcciones, manchando su blanco vestido de novia e, incluso, sus mejillas. Smoker, sin embargo, no apartó sus ojos de la herida del monarca.

—Bien hecho, amor mío —Yaro aplaudió. El hombre tomó el rostro de Seida con ambas manos. Yaro posó sus ojos sobre Coby antes de darle a la chica un beso en la mejilla, recreándose en el odio que empezaba a crecer en Coby.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Déjala en paz! —Coby dio un paso más, pero, de nuevo, Smoker le detuvo.

—Muchacho, voy a necesitar que mantengas a Seida ocuada en la habitación de al lado.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

Smoker transformó parte de su cuerpo el humo y, sin media palabra, cogió a Coby y, después, a Seida, dejando a Yaro con la boca a abierta. El comodoro los dejó en la otra habiatción y cerró la puerta, dejándolos encerrados mientras él regresaba para enfrentarse a Yaro, tal y cómo habían acordado.

Coby dio un paso al lado justo a tiempo para esquivar que el látigo de Seida le diera en la cara, por lo que éste, en su lugar, rompió dos botellas de sake. El peli rosa soltó un gemido y, cuando Seida volvió a lanzar su látigo contra él, Coby cerró los ojos y, en un acto reflejo, agarró el extremo del látigo. El chico abrió los ojos y miró a ambos lados, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer y tiró de Seida para apartarla de las botellas y evitar que hubiera más trozos de vidrio por el suelo.

Cuando logró situarse en el centro de la habitación, Coby soltó el látigo y Seida dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la inercia.

—Pareces una bola de algodón de azúcar —comentó Coby. De haber estado en otra situación, desde luego que se habría reído.

Seida intentó a ir a por Coby. La chica dio un par de zancadas, pero en el proceso tropezó con su pomposo vestido y cayó al suelo de cara. El peli rosa se llevó las manos a la boca para, esta vez sí, contener una sonora carcajada. Seida, en cambio, se puso en pie y, con fuerza, tiró de la tela del vestido, rasgándolo y desvelando bajo toda aquella cantidad de capas un vestido ajustado y tremendamente corto que hizo que el rostro de Coby se sonrojara inmediatamente.

—¡O-Oye! —tartamudeó el chico, intentando no mirar— ¿Q-Quién te ha vestido así? ¡Espero que no fuera ese pervertido!

 _¡Clang!_

Un cuchillo se clavó en la pared, justo a un lado del rostro de Coby. El muchacho se llevó la mano a su mejilla, por donde le había rozado el arma, y notó un fino corte en su piel. Seida desenvainó su espada y saltó hacia el peli rosa.

 _¡Clan! ¡Clang!_

Coby logró bloquear el ataque de la muchacha con su espada.

—¿¡Desde cuándo sabes usar cuchillos como arma!?

De repente, los ojos rosas de Seida mostraron un flash de color azul y Coby sintió un pinchazo en su estómago. Esa era la verdadera Seida.

—¡Seida! —la llamó Coby mientras sus espadas chocaron de nuevo— ¡Seida, sé que puedes oírme! ¡Soy Coby!

Seida comenzó a lanzar ataques sin parar contra Coby. Si no eran con su espada, eran con su látigo y Coby solo podía defenderse o intentar que le hicieran el menor daño posible.

Seida tomó a Coby por sorpresa cuando la muchacha giró sobre sí misma y le propinó una patada en la cara. La espada del mucho salió despedida de su mano y cayó a un par de metros de él. El peli rosa dio un salto y recuperó su arma. Frunció el ceño. Tenía que pelear contra ella. Si no, nunca le ganaría y no conseguiría liberar a Seida de la fruta de aquel tipo.

Coby aferró su espada con ambas manos y la elevó en el aire. Sin embargo, Seida se agachó y le aferró de los tobillos. La chica tiró de ellos, haciendo que Coby perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su espalda. Seida fue a poner su pie sobre su pecho, pero Coby lo bloqueó con sus brazos y empujó para apartar a Seida de él. Finalmente, el muchacho logró ponerse en pie.

—No me voy a disculpar por lo que voy a hacer a continuación —articuló Coby—. Sé que si fueras plenamente consciente de lo que haces, me entenderías y querrías que peleara en serio.

Coby se lanzó contra ella. Sus espadas chocaron y, por primera vez, Coby logró que Seida tuviera que retroceder. La chica perdió ligeramente el equilibro, pero Coby logró tomarla de la muñeca para que no se cayera. No obstante, los dedos de Seida se apretaron alrededor de su brazo y, antes de que Coby pudiera reaccionar, Seida ya le había tomado de la muñeca. La muchacha tiró con fuerza y levantó a Coby del suelo en una especie de suplex. Coby cayó de espaldas con fuerza, sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

Coby tuvo que girar rápidamente sobre sí mismo para esquivar el cuchillo que Seida le había lanzado de nuevo. Se puso en pie y aferró con fuerza su espada de nuevo, esta vez con una mano, recordando lo que Seida siempre le decía.

Sus espadas chocaron con furia una y otra vez. Coby apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando buscar una apertura en la defensa de Seida, pero siempre le había resultado inútil durante los entrenamientos.

De la nada, Coby vio por fin una apertura. Estaba claro que Seida no era ella misma porque, normalmente, la chica no habría sido tan evidente. Coby pasó corriendo a su lado, haciéndole un corte. Seida soltó sus armas. Coby se giró para ver cómo la propia sangre de la chica había manchado la hoja de su espada. Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro del peli rosa, disgustado por sus propios actos.

—Oye, Seida, yo…

 _¡Clang!_

Coby soltó un gritito a la vez que se defendía de nuevo del ataque de Seida. Ambos se empujaron y se desplazaron por la habitación, dando una vuelta de 180º. De repente, Seida se detuvo de nuevo en sus movimientos y Coby la golpeó con el dorso de su espada en la espalda.

—¿¡Es que te has vuelto loca!? —preguntó Coby, incrédulo.

Seida levantó un momento la vista y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El peli rosa enarcó una ceja. Pensaba que la apertura de antes en la defensa de Seida había sido una casualidad, pero ¿una segunda vez? Seida no se descuidaba de aquella manera. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Coby escrutó a la muchacha con la mirada hasta que se percató de que Seida no le había estado mirando a él y que no estaba evitando que sus miradas se encontrasen. De hecho, Seida había mirado más allá de él antes de detenerse. Coby se giró para mirar que había a su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Durante su pelea, se había desprendido la sábana que cubría uno de los cuadros de aquella habitación. Se trataba del dibujo de un hombre desnudo sobre una mujer, igualmente desnuda. Nada más verlo, Coby comenzó a sudar y sintió que tanto sus mejillas como sus orejas ardían por la incomodidad y la vergüenza que el retrato le producía. El chico se giró para mirar a Seida de nuevo, pero, esta vez, Seida corrió hacía él portando dos cuchillos. En el último instante, Coby soltó su espada y agarró a Seida por las muñecas, pero Seida hizo acopio de una fuerza mayor que la suya y sus cuerpos chocaron. Coby estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, así que, para evitar caer, aferró a Seida por la cintura con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él, chocando las frentes de ambos en el proceso.

Coby parpadeó varias veces. El rostro de Seida estaba muy cerca. Demasiado. Miró a la chica a los ojos y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba de lo grandes y redondos que eran en realidad sus ojos. Instintivamente, llevó su mano derecha al rostro de Seida y rozó con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de la chica.

—Ace…

 _¿¡Ace!?_ , pensó Coby al escuchar a Seida susurrar aquel nombre. Seida se inclinó hacia él para besarle, pero Coby se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Seida debía de seguir en aquel sueño y no podía permitir que ella le besara, no cuando ella creía que él era otra persona.

Con ternura, Coby aferró el rostro de Seida y sonrió.

—Seida, soy yo. Soy Coby.

El color rosa en los ojos de la muchacha se comenzó a desvanecer. Seida parpadeó mientras sus ojos volvían a su color original. Parecía confundida y más al darse cuenta de que los cuerpos de Coby y ella estaban pegados el uno al otro, casi podía rozar la punta de la nariz del chico con la suya.

—Estoy… ¿Estoy soñando todavía?

—No.

—Pero tú estás vivo.

—Sí. Lo estoy.

—¿Así que esto es real? —preguntó de nuevo. La voz de Seida sonaba llena de dudas, muy diferente a lo segura de sí misma que parecía siempre. Por primera vez, Coby la vio vulnerable y se dio cuenta también de que detestaba verla así.

—Así es. Si te digo que esto es real, entonces es real, Seida. Yaro estaba equivocado. Creía que había muerto, pero no es cierto. Dilo en voz alta, así parecerá más cierto todavía.

—No estoy soñando. Esto es real. Y tú estás vivo —los ojos de Seida se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas—. Estás vivo —susurró, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Coby—. Estás vivo.

Coby contuvo la respiración cuando las manos de Seida se colocaron en su mentón y ascendieron por su rostro, acariciándole con delicadeza la nariz y, después, las mejillas. Seida terminó por enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Coby, mientras entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y comenzó a llorar. Lentamente, Coby volvió en sí y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al notar sus leves sollozos. El peli rosa pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

—Cómo me alegro que estés de vuelta —susurró Coby.

Seida entonces se revolvió en sus brazos y levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero eso no hacía más que resaltar las distintas tonalidades de sus grandes ojos azules.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Coby, a lo que ella asintió— Bien, porque ¿puedes explicarme tú al menos qué demonios está pasando?

 **…**

—Kairaku Kairaku —Bayard lo intentó por tercera vez— Pleasure Dome.

Smoker se transformó en humo, logrando escapar de la cúpula de luz que Yaro pretendía crear a su alrededor para atraparle. Rápidamente, Yaro se recompuso. Fulminó a Smoker con la mirada y le señaló con su dedo índice.

—Kairaku Kairaku ¡Pleasure beam!

Un rayo de luz salió de la punta del dedo de Yaro, pero Smoker logró evitarlo sin problemas al saltar hacia un lado. Yaro aprovechó aquel momento para intentar huir, pero el comodoro lanzó humo en espiral que revolvió varios objetos de la habitación, colocándolos frente a la puerta para que así Yaro no lograra escapar. Yaro, palideciendo, se giró con temor.

Smoker no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero estaba disfrutando de aquella lucha. Podía haber detenido a Yaro hacía tiempo, pero el comodoro se sentía frustrado por todo lo acontecido no solo por Yaro, sino por la situación en general, así que necesitaba pagarlo con alguien un poco.

—¡White launcher!

Smoker se transformó completamente en humo y se lanzó contra Yaro. Le rodeó con su humo para finalmente solidificarlo e inmovilizarle con su jitte.

—P-p-p-p-por favor —suplicó Yaro—. Déjame marchar. Te daré-

—No tienes nada que yo pueda querer —le cortó Smoker, dando una calada a sus puros y soltando el humo con furia. Smoker le golpeó el rostro y pateó el cuerpo inmovilizado de Yaro hasta que dio contra la pared. Yaro escupió sangre y se incorporó como pudo para quedar sentado. Smoker se puso de cuclillas frente a él y le tomó del pelo y le obligó a mirar el cuerpo del hombre al que antes Seida estaba atacando—. Resulta que tu poder tiene sus limitaciones. Las suficientes como para que Seida tuviera el suficiente control sobre ella misma como para evitar matarle en el acto… No soy médico, pero sé que falló al atravesarle el corazón por muy poco.

—¡No le toques! —le gritó Yaro.

—¿No tocar a quien?

Coby se situó tras Smoker y se cruzó de brazos, Seida a su lado. La chica se agarraba a su brazo para mantenerse en pie. Llevaba la capa del uniforme de seguridad de los hombres de Yaro por encima de sus hombros y estaba cerrada por delante. Su pelo lucía completamente alborotado y algunos mechones se habían escapado de su moño, cayendo hasta su espalda.

—¿Es el rey Koga? —preguntó Seida— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Una larga historia, mocosa —articuló Smoker—. Quizás alguien en la Marina pueda salvarle si no ha perdido mucha sangre. No creo que tarden en llegar.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Coby y Seida a la vez.

Smoker rebuscó en su falda de hojas y sacó un pequeño Den Den Mushi que les mostró.

—¿Crees que Segoku nos dejaría venir aquí así como así? —gruñó Smoker— Me dio esto para que le llamara cuando hubiera una emergencia. Llegarán aquí en seguida gracias a una vivrecard que les di. Les avisé antes de que esto empezara a ponerse más feo.

Seida señaló al suelo, donde estaban las extremidades que le faltaban al rey Koga.

—¿Yaro?

—Eso parece —Smoker lanzó a Coby una mirada significativa para que no dijera nada—. ¿Podéis esperar fuera? Me encargaré de atar bien a este idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu amiguito el príncipe y la princesa no tardarán en llegar y no creo que sea buena idea que vean todo esto.

—Tienes razón —Seida asintió— Pero antes…

Seida pisó con fuerza las partes de Yaro. Smoker y Coby dibujaron muecas de disgusto y Seida sonrió de medio lado, moviendo su bota con fuerza. Yaro gritó de dolor.

—Se apoderó de mi mente —se excusó la chica antes de girar sobre sus talones y tomar a Coby del brazo para salir de la habitación, tal y cómo les había pedido Smoker.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Capítulo con mucha acción y un poquito más corto de lo normal, pero el siguiente será más largo, para compensar. Espero que haya quedado todo más o menos claro. No se me da especialmente escribir escenas de acción y tampoco quería alargarlo mucho más de un capítulo.**

 **ZyeBlackrose: El título del pasado capítulo no es una referencia a nada en especial jaja Aunque creo que hay una película que se llama así, ¿no?**

 **LADI JUPITER: Todavía queda un poquito para que vuelva a salir Ace (porque sí, volverá a salir), pero, como ves, ya han liberado a Seida de la fruta del diablo. Ahora habrá que preguntarse cómo toda esta experiencia le ha afectado, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a sus sentimientos por Ace.**

 **Ken1997: ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo! Me alegro que estés de vuelta por aquí y espero que ya todo vaya mucho mejor :) Gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo, me animan mucho.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	26. Noche en Nuva

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

El danzar de las llamas iluminaba ligeramente el rostro de Coby. Habían regresado al pueblo. El barco de Yaro había sido destruido por Garp tan pronto como éste llegó dejando a la mayoría de sus hombres que se las apañaran como pudieran en el agua. El resto, a excepción del usuario de la Shinjitsu Shinjitsu no Mi, habían sido atados y permanecerían en Nuva como sirvientes potenciales para la tribu. Por otra parte, en cuanto al usuario de la fruta y al Rey Koga habían sido atados también y encerrados en un camarote del pequeño barco en el que había viajado Selys hasta allí donde encontraron el cuerpo de sin vida de Linus.

Nada más verle, Garp le había dado a Coby un capón que todavía le dolía. Había desobedecido órdenes, había tomado una barca de la Marina sin permiso y se había marchado del cuartel general sin avisar. Aquello era una falta muy grave que podía haber tenido que pagar muy caro si no se hubiera topado con alguien como el vicealmirante. El hombre le entendía en parte, pero eso no significaba que no le regañara por ello. Y Coby, desde luego, había aprendido la lección. Helmeppo, por su parte, también le había regañado. No podía creerse que Coby hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido por alguien como Seida.

Tanto el rubio como Garp habían sido los dos únicos marines en pisar la isla. Si habían llegado hasta allí había sido gracias a una vivrecard que Garp tenía de Seida. Tan pronto como Smoker llamó por Den Den Mushi a Sengoku, éste, a su vez, se puso en contacto con Garp, que había salido en un barco con algunos de sus hombres a buscar a Coby, y le explicó la situación. El hecho de que dos hombres más pisarán la isla no agradó a los habitantes de Nuva, pero como ambos ayudaron con la detención de aquellos individuos y en la cura de los heridos, así como el hecho de que hubieran llegado hasta allí en un bote dejando atrás al barco para que el resto de marines no vieran dónde se encontraba la isla rebajó la tensión.

Tras curar a los heridos y una vez la noche hubo llegado, la gente de Nuva insistió en hacer una celebración para festejar que habían puesto fin a aquella invasión. A diferencia de lo que Selima quería, nana accedió a que Garp y Helmeppo permanecieran con ellos y les invitó a permanecer en la isla hasta que amaneciera. No podían quedarse más. Ni siquiera Seida.

Seida se acercó a Smoker, quien estaba sentado cerca del peli rosa, mirando al fuego con expresión de aburrimiento, y le tendió una fruta de color azul. El hombre enarcó una ceja ignorando la mirada de un Coby que les escrutaba a ambos con curiosidad.

—Ten —le ofreció la chica.

—¿Es que esto tiene alcohol? —preguntó Smoker. Era una celebración. Le apetecía una buena botella de sake. El comodoro la cogió y le dio un bocado.

—No. En realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

Smoker tosió y escupió lo que aún no se había tragado.

—¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza!?

—Estaba bromeando —Seida emitió una leve risita—. Es comestible.

—¿Desde cuándo hace bromas? —preguntó Helmeppo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. El chico llegó para situarse al lado de Coby.

Smoker soltó un gruñido. Aquella era la segunda vez que Seida le gastaba la misma broma y él había vuelto a caer. Tomó de nuevo la fruta y le dio un mordisco. En otra ocasión, le habría hecho pagar por ello, pero tenía la impresión de que la muchacha hacía aquello porque no se atrevía a aproximarse a él después de todo lo sucedido. Si algo tenía aquella muchacha, era orgullo. A veces había que tragárselo, pero Smoker comprendía también que para alguien como ella aquel gesto resultaba muy difícil.

La gente de Nuva había accedido a que permanecieran en la isla hasta la mañana siguiente. Entonces, podrían regresar al cuartel general y descansar en condiciones. Alrededor de ellos, los habitantes estaban ocupados trayendo comida, tocando música o bailando alrededor del fuego con sus ropas formadas por hojas.

Mientras que Coby, Smoker y Selys habían permanecido con su ropa habitual, Darita se había atrevido con un vestido formado por una gran hoja verde alrededor de su cuerpo y cerrado por una rosa con espinas en uno de los laterales. La princesa se sentó al lado de Selys, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe mientras éste jugaba con su hijo.

Seida, en cambio, llevaba un top de hojas verdes pequeñas a juego con sus pantalones cortos. Coby no le había dicho nada al respecto, pero consideraba que aquella ropa (si es que se podía llamar así) enseñaba demasiado. Aunque la capa de grandes hojas brillantes que llevaba por encima dejaba que se viera poca piel. El contraste de aquellos tonos verdes con el color caramelo de su pelo, recogido en una larga trenza, resultaba una visión agradable para la vista.

Seida se puso en pie y se acercó al fuego, lanzando algunas ramitas secas para avivarlo. La chica se quedó de cuclillas frente a las llamas, dando la espalda a Coby. El peli rosa observó su silueta de espaldas.

—Oye, Seida.

—Mmm… —la muchacha echó el cuello hacia atrás para mirarle de reojo.

—¿Por qué dijiste que Smoker-san era tu hombre?

—Si no lo decía, no le habrían dejado entrar al poblado.

—Bueno, yo estoy aquí y no tuve que ser el hombre de nadie.

—Eso es porque tú simplemente nos salvaste —intervino Selima poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Así que mentiste? —Coby tragó saliva.

—Sí—respondió Seida con simpleza.

—Así que… Dejaste el Cuartel General para ayudar a Selys porque su bebé y Darita estaban en peligro.

—Eso es.

—Y esto te ha servido para mejorar —añadió Smoker dando una larga calada a sus puros—. Has despertado tu Haki del Rey, mocosa. Como ya sabrás, eso es algo que no todo el mundo posee y que, sin duda, deberás aprender a controlar.

—¿¡Qué!? —Seida abrió los ojos de par en par. Apenas recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido. Se había sentido mareada cuando creía que Ace y Coby habían muerto y, después, todo era confuso para ella y la realidad y los sueños se mezclaban en su mente.

—Cuando te dijeron que Puño de Fuego había muerto perdiste el control.

Coby bajó la mirada. No había escuchado aquella historia. No quería tampoco ver la expresión que Seida habría puesto, ni lo expuesta que debía sentirse en esos momentos. Definitivamente, había muchas cosas que él desconocía de ella.

—Creo… —Seida se puso en pie— Creo que daré una vuelta.

La muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza y se alejó de la hoguera. Necesitaba hablar de todo aquello con alguien. Smoker no la vio marchar, sino que simplemente cerró sus ojos y expulsó el humo de sus puros con lentitud.

—¿Adónde crees que va? —preguntó Coby en un susurro.

—Está bastante claro, ¿no te parece?

.

.

.

 _ **capitulo veintiseis**_  
Noche en Nuva

.

.

.

Garp sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos al ver a Seida aparecer. La chica miró para otro lado y se mordió el labio, sin tener muy claro por dónde debía empezar o qué debía preguntar. Garp lo sabía, la conocía posiblemente mejor que nadie, así qué le ahorró el sufrimiento y empezó él antes.

—Te engañó.

Seida le miró. Sus ojos brillaron y el rostro de Garp se volvió más serio. Nunca se hubiera llegado a imaginar que Ace le importara tanto.

—Te puedo asegurar, Seida, de que yo no tengo conocimiento de que Ace haya sido apresado ni de que tengamos un nuevo Shichibukai.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Seida se llevó la mano al pecho. Sentía los latidos de su corazón desbocado.

—Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría.

Seida curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban brevemente. Había estado muy asustada, tenía miedo de perder a Ace, más del que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pero él estaba bien. Aquello era lo único que importaba.

—Tu-Tuve un sueño sobre Ace —le confesó Seida. Sus mejillas ascendieron de color y la chica comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. No iba a contarle qué era lo que exactamente había soñado, pero el simple hecho de reconocer que había soñado con el pecoso ya le avergonzaba—. Y me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupo por Ace.

—¿Y has aprendido algo de todo esto?

—He aprendido que un sueño es algo que quieres, aunque tú mismo seas consciente de que no es algo lógico o probable. Es algo que tú sientes… —Seida se mordió el labio.

—¿Y eso es? —insistió Garp, intentando que Seida dijera en voz alta lo que tanto miedo le daba y lo que él ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Quiero convertirme en la mejor marine de la historia, pero no quiero apartar a Ace de mí. Ni tampoco a Luffy.

Garp permaneció en silencio. Aquellos segundos en los que el hombre no dijo nada fueron un suplicio para una Seida que se sentía insegura hablando de lo que sentía, aunque fuera ante Garp.

—Intenta lograrlo entonces, Seida.

Seida abrió la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa. El vicealmirante sonreía, pues aquellas palabras estaban llenas de sincerad. Seida sintió que le invadía una gran felicidad, porque sentía Garp la entendía y que no malinterpretaría nunca sus palabras. Por eso, abrazó a Garp. El anciano sonrió con ternara y acarició la cabeza de la chica. Hacía tiempo que no le abrazaba así, desde que estaban en Villa Foosha. Seida había crecido mucho desde entonces.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra verte siendo tú, Seida —añadió Garp. La muchacha se separó de él—. Pensaba que ya no volverías a ser la de siempre, pero estaba equivocado. Da igual que hayan pasado los años, tú siempre sigues cuidando de Ace.

 _¿¡Cuidar de Ace!?_

—¡Q-Qué va! —balbuceó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo.

Seida dio media vuelta y se alejó de Garp a grandes zancadas mientras escuchaba sus sonoras carcajadas. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, la muchacha se acercó hasta Coby y Helmeppo, quienes estaban charlando animadamente, y le arrebató al segundo el pincho con carne y verdura que le había ofrecido Rino. Ésta se lo comió de un bocado para estupefacción de ambos.

—¡Eh! —protestó Helmeppo— ¡Eso era mío!

—Perdón. Lo necesitaba —respondió Seida con la boca llena—. Ese Garp es un idiota.

—¿Eso significa que vas a volver con nosotros? —preguntó Coby.

—Es posible. No lo sé. No hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Entonces tienes otro plan?

—Haces que parezca que solo tengo planes que no comparto con nadie.

—Bueno, es que es la verdad —replicó Helmeppo—. ¿Te das cuenta de la locura de misión en la que os habéis metido Smoker-san y tú? Asumes que todo el mundo sabe qué es lo que estás haciendo y que te van a seguir ciegamente.

—B-Bueno —Coby emitió una risa nerviosa—. P-Pero Seida tiene siempre un plan —añadió, intentando suavizar las palabras de su amigo. Seida daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

—Oh —Seida parecía sorprendida—. Pues lo siento, entonces. Si hay algo de mi actitud que os confunda, siempre me podéis preguntar.

—¡Es que nunca nos das el tiempo necesario para preguntar! —exclamó Helmeppo tras intercambiar una mirada de incredulidad con Coby. ¿Era esa la teniente que conocían?

—No es que no confiemos en ti —continuó Coby—. Pero, a veces, necesitamos saber qué está sucediendo para ayudarte y no meternos en más líos.

—Lo siento —Seida chasqueó la lengua.

—No pasa nada —Coby sonrió—. Todos estamos bien, ¿no?

—Seida, te estaba buscando —Darita se acercó a ellos sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos—. ¿Quieres cogerlo en brazos?

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó la chica dubitativa. No había cogido en brazos a un niño pequeño nunca. Le parecían muy frágiles y le daba miedo cuando lloraban.

—Por supuesto. Recibió su nombre de ti, después de todo.

Seida tomó al pequeño y lo sostuvo como si estuviera sosteniendo una camiseta, lejos de su cuerpo. El niño parpadeó varias veces, mirando con curiosidad a una Seida que enarcó ambas cejas.

—Hola —dijo Seida casi como un robot—. Soy Seida. Encantada de conocerte.

—Seida —balbuceó el pequeño. Seida abrió la boca de par en par mientras los padres del niño corrían hacia ella.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó Darita— Acaba de decir…

—¡Creo que sí! —exclamó Selys.

—¿Querías decir eso o solo estás haciendo ruidos? —le preguntó Seida al niño con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—No creo que te responda a eso —Helmeppo negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Seida —repitió la chica.

—Seida.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! —Selys le arrebató a Seida el bebé de las manos y elevó a su hijo en el aire— ¡Ella se llama Seida! ¡Eres un genio!

—¿Sabes? Creo que eso no constituye a un genio —bufó Helmeppo.

Seida observó cómo Darita y Selys bailaban junto a su bebé. Selys lanzaba al aire una y otra vez a su hijo, quien reía sin parar, mientras Darita insistía en que estaban demasiado cerca del fuego y podían hacerse daño.

Selys se había reunido por fin con Darita y su hijo. Todo estaba bien.

Seida curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, recordando, por unos momentos, el sueño que Yaro le había provocado e imaginó solo por unos segundos que Selys y Darita eran ella y Ace.

—Parecen una familia feliz, ¿no? —Coby sonrió.

—Sí.

Coby miró de reojo a Seida. La chica mantenía su mirada puesta sobre ellos, pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera distinta. El peli rosa nunca sabía adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de la muchacha, pero le pareció entrever algo de nostalgia en sus ojos. Coby dejó escapar un suspiro y dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí y descansar algo después de aquella intenta aventura.

—¿Vas a dormir?

—Sí —le respondió a la chica, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—¿Y podría dormir contigo?

Coby se tropezó consigo mismo al escuchar aquella pregunta. El peli rosa se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie y mucho menos Helmeppo hubiera escuchado aquello. ¿¡Es que estaba loca!? ¿Por qué Seida decía aquellas cosas como si no significaran nada?

—Es que… —la muchacha dudó por unos instantes antes de continuar— No quiero dormir sola —susurró avergonzada.

Coby abrió sus ojos de par en par y poco a poco comenzó a comprender. Yaro la había manipulado en sus sueños, tenía miedo de que eso volviera a suceder. Coby apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero intentó no mostrar el disgusto que sentía, no con ella, sino con verla tan vulnerable por culpa de aquel tipo.

Finalmente, Coby le tendió su mano para que la tomara. Seida dudó por unos instantes. Posó la punta de sus dedos sobre la palma de la mano del peli rosa hasta que fue capaz de tomarla con fuerza. Selys, en la distancia, observó la escena, pero, cuando dio un paso al frente para intervenir en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre esos dos, Darita le retuvo.

—Déjales —la princesa sonrió—. Eres demasiado sobreprotector con ella.

—Si necesitáis un sitio en el que descansar, podéis usar esa casa árbol —Nana señaló a un árbol que había tras ellos—. Lleva vacía mucho tiempo.

—Gracias —Seida hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a un más fuerte a la mano de Coby. El peli rosa dejó que fuera ella la que les guiara por las ramas hasta entrar en la casa. La muchacha casi que creía haber escuchado a Nana comentarle a Selima—. Sí, ya has perdido a otro.

Cuando Coby y Seida entraron en la casa, encontraron una cama lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, un par de sillas y una mesa, todo hecho de madera. La cama estaba cubierta por sábanas hechas de hojas y las almohadas estaban rellenas de musgo blando. Coby se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en la cama soltando un largo suspiro.

—Puedes usar la cama —dijo Seida. La muchacha se quitó la capa y su cinturón, en el que llevaba su espada y su látigo y los dejó sobre la mesa para, a continuación, sentarse en la silla—. Yo dormiré en la-

—¡Puedes dormir aquí! —Coby sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Había sonado casi desesperado, aunque no lo pretendía. ¿Y si Seida lo malinterpretaba? — Es que… No vas a lograr dormir nada en esa silla.

—Puedo dormir en cualquier parte. De verdad.

—Seida…

Seida gruñó, pero, finalmente, se tumbó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos se sentía especialmente cómodo, pero fue la propia Seida la que, tras ponerse de medio lado para mirar al chico, rompió el silencio.

—Gracias, Coby.

—¿Eh?

—Buenas noches.

—A-Ah. S-Sí —balbuceó el peli rosa, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan lento a la hora de responder. No tenía muy claro si aquel 'Gracias' había sido por ir hasta Nuva detrás de ella o por haber accedido a pasar la noche con ella.

Seida se dio la vuelta. Coby podía escuchar su respiración acompasada al cabo de los minutos. Sin embargo, podía notar también los músculos de su espalda rígidos. Instintivamente, Coby extendió su mano hacía ella y, cuando posó la punta de sus dedos en su suave y blanca piel, Seida se incorporó con un respingo. La chica tenía la respiración agitada y se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Coby se mordió el labio, consciente de que él había provocado aquella reacción a sabiendas de que todavía todo lo vivido era muy reciente para ella.

—lo-Lo siento —se disculpó el chico—. Estabas muy tensa. Si tienes miedo de que alguien venga por detrás, entonces no le des la espalda a nadie.

—Vale —dijo aún un poco ausente.

—Yaro está muerto, Seida —le insistió Coby para intentar tranquilizarla—. No puede volver a entrar en tu cabeza.

—Lo sé —Seida se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Pero en mi corazón… Todavía tengo dudas. Estoy perdiendo la confianza en mi propio juicio.

Coby, harto de verla sufrir, se incorporó y aferró el rostro de Seida con ambas manos para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

—Entonces fíjate en mí. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? —Seida asintió— Entonces créeme cuando te digo que, aunque lleve su tiempo, perderás esa sensación de duda y volverás a creer en tu propio juicio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te conozco mejor de lo crees. Por algo te llaman la Reina de hielo, ¿no? Si alguien sabe controlar sus emociones, esa eres tú.

Seida deslizó su mano alrededor de Coby hasta que dejó caer su cuerpo contra él. La chica apoyó su frente en el hombro del peli rosa en un abrazo para el que Coby, una vez más, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado —añadió Coby, intentando sonar con más confianza en sí mismo de la que de verdad sentía.

—Lo sé…

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieron y ambos volvieron a dejarse caer en la cama. Pero nunca se soltaron. Seida permaneció abrazada a Coby, dejando que los latidos nerviosos de su corazón la adormecieran hasta sumirse en un profundo sueño. Sabía que tenía a Coby a su lado. Sabía también que, por mucho que le pareciera un idiota y un simplón, él se iba a convertir en alguien especial para ella.

Y, sin embargo, aquella noche, Seida volvió a soñar con Ace.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo y tengo que daros también una mala noticia: si mis actualizaciones son ya de por sí algo lentas, a partir de ahora lo serán más. Conseguí unas prácticas, es un contrato de 6 meses. Eso sumado a mis clases de japonés e inglés y a la realización de mis proyectos universitarios pues, bueno, no me da la vida para tantas cosas. Intentaré dinamizar mi tiempo y escribir lo más rápido que pueda, pero será inevitable que las actualizaciones se atrasen. Así que disculpadme por ello.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. A partir de ahora se retomará un poco el canon del manga y en el siguiente capítulo sabréis dónde se encuentran los Mugiwara. Hasta ahí puedo leer jaja. En cuanto a Sabo, tampoco puedo deciros si aparecerá o no en esta historia. Me temo que tendréis que ser pacientes.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
